Why Dont You Get a Job?
by GeeOh
Summary: BxE, All Human, 1st Fic; Edward runs into Bella on the street, literally. Both are in relationships they want to get out of, what happens next? Rated M for language, violent scenes and possible future lemons
1. AN and Song

**Ok, so as I said in the summary, this is my first fic. It's going to take me a while to write the chapters, I have a few on the go at the moment but if I don't put the first one up now I'm going to edit it forever. I haven't used a BETA, I'll see if I can do it for myself seeing as that's what I really want to do anyway. If you want to BETA for me just send me a PM or comment and I'll consider it.**

**My idea was to put my playlist on random and write a fic according to the song that came out. This was originally meant to be a series of one-shots but it went to over 10k words without me even trying. So it might be short, it might be long, it might take me forever, who knows? But I plan to do another.**

**In the meantime, please enjoy the first chapters! And thanks for reading!**

**Why Don't You Get a Job – The Offspring**

My friend's got a girlfriend  
man he hates that bitch  
he tells me every day  
He says "Man I really gotta lose my chick  
in the worst kind of way"

She sits on her ass  
he works his hands to the bone  
to give her money every payday  
but she wants more dinero just to stay at home

Well my friend  
You gotta say

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way  
why don't you get a job  
say no way, say no way, no way  
why don't you get a job

I guess all his money, well it isn't enough  
to keep her bill collectors at bay  
I guess all his money, well it isn't enough  
cause that girl's got expensive taste

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way  
why don't you get a job  
say no way, say no way, no way  
why don't you get a job

Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all  
But hey man free rides just don't come  
along every day

Let me tell you about my other friend now  
my friend's got a boyfriend  
man she hates that dick  
she tells me every day  
he wants more dinero just to stay at home  
well my friend you gotta say  
I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way  
why don't you get a job  
say no way, say no way, no way  
why don't you get a job

I wont give you your money  
always pray  
why dont you get a job  
say no way, say no way, no way  
why don't you get a job

hey thats something everyone can enjoy


	2. Disturbed Anyone?

**So this is the actual first chapter... I was going to do 1 POV per chapter but this is probably the longest at the moment and I'm not that mean!**

**Enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

I came home from a particularly exhausting day at the office to find my girlfriend, Tanya, sprawled on the couch, still in her PJ's, flicking through channels. I sighed as I put my keys on the hook by the door of my impressive apartment. I hung my jacket up and started contemplating the same thing that I had been thinking about at this exact time for the last month. Tanya had to go!

She didn't even look up at me as I threw my bag noisily on the kitchen counter; she was absorbed in another one of those shitty women's magazines that my money paid for. Everything in this apartment I worked hard to get and here she was doing nothing every bloody day, it was starting to drive me insane. If only I had the balls to kick her out but of course I'm the nice guy that everybody loves and there really was no reason for me to despise her, according to the outside world.

We had been together for a year before things changed, suddenly Tanya had no work and ended up spending every day at home while I worked. I was fine with that for a while, but six months of slackness was not what I signed up for. Such a shame, I was pretty damn happy before that. She was the perfect girlfriend; beautiful, smart, independent. My parents especially loved her, which I'm not surprised; she was pretty charming once upon a time. How else would she have managed to weasel her way into my life? Everything was going well for me when I met her; maybe that's why she set her sights on me.

My parents and I were attending a function for work. The hospital had won a grant and my father, as the head of medicine, threw a celebratory get together for the donators, supporters and staff. It was quite a big thing and we were very pleased that we could now afford to get some new equipment that the hospital desperately needed. My father, Carlisle, was doing a wonderful job as host and my mother, Esme, fabulous as always, organized everything for the party through extra donations.

I was looking at them wondering if maybe one day I would find a woman who would complement me as much as my mother did my father.

They were talking to the mayor of Seattle and what I assumed to be his date; fake blonde, big boobed, probably a bimbo. My mother looked rather excited and was gesturing madly and animatedly talking to Blondie. I sighed; I knew what was coming next. Esme glanced over at me and my suspicions were confirmed. She gestured to me and I sighed again, getting up from the piano, bowing to the applause and made my way over to my parents.

My mother smiled at me as I approached them, I could see Carlisle behind her and the blonde, rolling his eyes and mouthing for me to humour my mother. I nodded slightly, Esme always wanted to set me up with someone, I bet she was waiting for grandchildren. I stepped up and took my mother's arm and kissed her on the cheek. The blonde was busy looking me up and down.

"Mother," I said softly, and always the gentleman, looked towards the woman my mother had been talking to. "Hello, I'm Edward; you've already met my mother, Esme."

She nodded and took my hand. "Tanya, pleased to meet you. You play beautifully." She gestured to the piano.

"Thank you. I like to play, not usually to an audience but Esme insisted." Esme smiled and patted my arm.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to it. Bye honey, we'll see you at dinner tomorrow?" I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek. Subtle Mother...

Tanya and I sat down and talked about insignificant things while sipping on champagne. I found that she was quite knowledgeable on a number of subjects that I was interested in, which I didn't expect. We chatted until Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder and announced that we were moving from this venue to Emmett's club. I looked up and noticed that most of the important people had left, the only people still hanging around where my parents, Tanya and a few other stragglers. I nodded and took Tanya's arm and led her out to my Vanquish.

The rest, as they say, is history. We started dating that night and had quite a lot in common. The mayor turned out to be her uncle and she was visiting from New York where he father was a well known lawyer. She was a successful interior designer, much sought after apparently; her work had brought her here as well as her family ties. My parents loved that about her; but unfortunately my sister thought she was a tart.

Alice is 5 foot 4 inches of boundless energy and she hated Tanya from the start. Her fiancé Jasper, who had become one of the best friends I had ever had, could not help but agree with my sprite of a sister.

"I just get this weird vibe from her," he told me when I asked him what the deal was. "She isn't the one for you Edward, and you know Alice; she knows all." He rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately, he was right. Alice has an uncanny sense of the future. Sometimes I wonder if she's clairvoyant, it's unnerving how she can sometimes pick two people out of a crowd of strangers and say 'Those two, they should be together'. Then she would go introduce herself to both and somehow get them together. I can't be sure how she does it, but every one of them turned out to be right.

Emmett, my best friend and his wife Rosalie hated Tanya with a passion from the get go. I knew that Rose would be like that, but Emmett as well? That one was a shock! Emmett loves almost everything; though he probably had no choice due to Rosalie. She is one fiery woman and you don't want to get on her bad side, ever!

Maybe I should have taken the hint, none of my friends liked her, my parents were blinded by the fact that I had someone, anyone! My sister, she has been my friend and confidant since we were both able to talk. Why didn't I pay attention? If Alice knew Tanya was no good for me, how come I couldn't see it?

I sighed again, pulling myself out of the past and moved into our room to get changed, still trying to think of a good way to get out of this mess. I could just end it now.

_Just walk out there and tell her it's not working, tell her she has to leave_.

Yeah right, she wouldn't take that lying down. She had a perfectly good set up here; I worked my ass off and paid for everything, she did nothing and I mean nothing. What more could she want?

I took my shoes and socks off and changed into my running clothes and sneakers. It was my routine to go for a run after work every day, it was the perfect stress reliever and I couldn't be in the house with her, it just built up my frustration. Running gave me time to myself, to think.

I walked back out the front door, Tanya still absorbed in her celebrity scandals and a TV show she wasn't watching. I stopped out the front of my apartment to stretch and pick my running music.

_Hrmm, what should it be today?_

I scrolled through the list in my iPhone and stopped on Disturbed. It was perfect for my mood in name and tune. I turned it right up and started running, my feet keeping time with the heavy guitar and drums.

_Maybe I should play guitar when I get home, I know that pisses Tanya off…_

**Bella POV**

I wearily climbed the million steps up to my apartment; the elevator in this building was always out of service. Just knowing that James would be there when I reached it made me want to turn around and go back to work. I was going to do it today, I had promised myself and Alice, I'd told her I was doing it and she wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I backed out now. I cursed myself for telling my bouncing best friend anything.

_How stupid Bella!_

I had moved to Seattle two months ago after my little brother Nate finished high school. I couldn't have left that tiny overcast town called Forks until then. Not that I blamed my brother for keeping me there, he was too young to fend for himself and I couldn't just leave him with Charlie; he'd never get fed. Besides, he always needed me as much as I needed him. We were reliant on each other for so long, it was hard for either of us to separate from the other.

Nate is six years younger than me and we moved to Forks to live with our dad after our mother died in a car accident. We were quite young but I was used to looking after him by then, our mother was slightly…scatterbrained and she often forgot things like proper meals. I learned to cook at an early age and took care of a lot of things around the house. Again, I wasn't that bothered by it, it was necessary and gave me an independence which helped me with life after our mother passed away.

God, I missed Nate! I wondered how college was treating him. He was always popular at school, boundless energy and an uplifting smile. He was the only reason my life had turned out anything like it was and oh how he would berate me if he knew about James. Probably a little more than berate actually, if he knew he would have been here over a month ago. He would have left collage to come help his poor accident prone sister.

I sighed, taking the last few steps up to my floor and gazed at the derelict door to my shared apartment with James. I stood there for a while, breathing deeply, gearing up for the fight I knew was coming, before sliding my key in the lock and opening the door quietly. I looked around our dingy apartment. There was crap strewn everywhere as per usual.

_Damn, he's such a pig!_

My eyes stopped scanning when I realised he wasn't home, what a stroke of luck. I slammed the door behind me, locking it so I would hear him if he came home, and ran into our room.

You could obviously tell which side of the room was mine, it was spotless. I'd given up trying to keep the place clean when I realised how quick James could mess it all up again. Even a six year old Nate knew better. Seriously, I've never met a guy as messy as this one! I'd get everything spotless, got to work the next day, come home and it was back in the dilapidated state it was in before I'd even moved in!

I shuddered and started throwing stuff into a box, a bag, whatever I could find.

I had to hurry, I knew James wouldn't be long and if he came home to find me packing, it would just make it harder to get the hell out of here! I would have to come back to get the rest of my stuff but I could come back with reinforcements, I just prayed I would make it before he threw it all out the window.

I think I had been home a total of ten minutes when I had everything I wanted to take with me jammed into the one box, a bag and a milk crate that I had found. I quickly scanned the room to make sure I hadn't left anything incredibly important. I took a deep breath and left that hell hole.

As soon as I stepped out of that tiny apartment with my most important belongings, I felt a weight lifted. I took a deep breath and found I could breathe. Amazing what one tiny act of defiance can do to a person. I smiled to myself and said goodbye to the ugly apartment I had shared with the crappiest boyfriend for the last two months and made my way down the never ending stairwell.

I was juggling my box and the crate and trying not to trip over my own feet or the stairs when my phone rang. It had to be Alice, that little gremlin had uncanny timing for things like these. I ran down the last few steps, dropped the box and fumbled for my phone. I got to it on the last ring.

"Hello, Bella speaking," I answered breathlessly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I could hear her jumping around on the other end of the phone. How she had so much energy I'll never know. "Have you done it yet? Are you gone? What did he say? Do you need any help?" She fired questions at me like a firing squad.

"Uh, sort of, I'm just leaving the building. He wasn't home so I grabbed as much shit as I could and I'm running out right now. Want to pick me up? And know anywhere I can stay for a while?" I held my breath and prayed, if anyone knew a place I could stay it would be this little socialite.

"I'm leaving right now, I'll be there in five, be ready and we'll discuss it on the way." I heard her start up the Porsche and rev the engine.

"Wicked sticks, see you soon." I hung up knowing it would only take her two minutes to zoom across town in the ridiculously fast imported car. I sighed with relief, I'd done it! I'd escaped my own personal hell! Now I just needed somewhere else to live…

**AN: Yes I know, I just reposted this chapter. I was BETA'd by the amazing Angelnlove52; she's in my favourite authors, I suggest you check out her story 'Stand Still'. Anyway, so there are only a few changes but I couldn't leave it. Next chapter will be posted in the next couple of days! Thanks!**


	3. Exploding Wardrobes!

**Edward POV**

I head banged as much as I could while running. I really loved this album. It was especially good when I wanted to scream. _The Sickness_ is by far my favourite song on this album.

My mother began teaching me how to play the piano when I was just a toddler. At the age of twelve I taught myself guitar; bass, electric, acoustic and classical. I found it surprisingly easy. I have always had a beautiful singing voice, or so my biased parents have told me.

Amazing how someone so classically trained and influenced can still have a love of heavy metal and rock, such as Metallica, AC/DC, Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, U2. I could go on forever.

_Disturbed!_

I had just closed my eyes for a second to imagine myself screaming out the lyrics when I ran headlong into something or someone. I stumbled a bit, opening my eyes and throwing my hands out to stop myself from falling _splat_ on my face. I pulled out my headphones and turned to see what I had run into only to realise it was a woman. She had obviously been holding a box with clothes in it when I ran into her and now she was frantically trying to pick them all up. Unfortunately I had broken the box when I ran into her making it increasingly difficult.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, let me help you with that," I started picking up various bits of clothing from the pavement.

"Thanks," she mumbled trying to shove the garments back into the broken bits of cardboard.

"Oh look, it doesn't matter," she said throwing the clothes she'd gathered back onto the pavement, exasperated. "My friend will be here soon, I'll just throw them in her car." She sighed and looked up at me and I was momentarily stunned by the sight of this woman. She was relatively plain looking; brown wavy hair, voluptuously curvy with a cheerful face. But it wasn't any of those characteristics that had me staring dumbly, it was her eyes. I've seen a million sets of brown, hazel even ochre eyes but never a set as deep and soulful as this woman's chocolate brown orbs.

I realised I was staring rudely, with my mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide and it took me a few seconds to realise she mirrored my pose. Her eyes met mine and she blushed a beautiful shade of pink. She cast her eyes back down to her clothing still strewn across the sidewalk before blushing an even deeper colour. Her throat cleared before she looked back up at me. I think I flushed as well when I realised that I was still gaping.

_What's wrong with you, Edward? It's not like you haven't seen a woman with brown eyes before!_

Two seconds after that thought, there was a screech and an ostentatious yellow Porsche pulled up to the curb. I glanced up and sent a prayer to God that it wasn't my annoying little sister. But God hates me of course. Alice bounded out of the car and started gathering up bits of clothing and throwing them into her backseat.

My younger sister looks nothing like me sometimes it makes me wonder what the milk man looked like. She's short; five foot nothing to my six foot, with short black hair, a slightly pointed chin and loves all the girly things that a woman could ever love, like kittens and shopping. She has endless amounts of energy, as I'm sure I've mentioned and loves matchmaking almost as much as our mother does.

Despite all of those womanly flaws, I couldn't have wished for a better sister. We are only two years apart in age and Alice has always been my closest friend and confidant. Yes, I am aware that is a bit sad but if you can't be friends with your family, how can you be friends with anyone, ever?

"Come on Bella, get a move on!" she yelled before looking up at the stunning brunette. "What the hell are you staring at?" Alice glanced at me standing off to the side. "Edward, what in the name of all that's holy, are you doing here?" She stopped looking slightly amused for a second, and then continued throwing clothing through the window of the Porsche. "Oh well" She shrugged nonchalantly. "Who cares, help us will you?"

Bella looked confused. I mumbled the word "Sister" to her and she took on the look of a deer in headlights, glancing from me to Alice, back and forth, before beginning to help us pick up her belongings and throw them in the car. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She moved carefully and with purpose and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head

_Bella, how long have you been friends with my sister? And why haven't I seen you before?_

**Bella POV**

I was tapping my foot impatiently awaiting my friend, wondering how my brother was doing, when all of a sudden something collided with me. I was thrown to the ground along with the box I had been holding, spewing the contents of my wardrobe onto the sidewalk. I was mortified and quickly began trying to gather all the pieces together. I tried shoving them back into the box before I realised it was useless, the box was broken.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, let me help you with that," I heard a soft voice say.

"Thanks," I mumbled, trying not to be pissed off. At least he had stopped to help me instead of taking off like a wanker.

It was pretty useless and I gave up trying. Alice was going to be here soon anyway, I'm surprised she wasn't already, must have been some traffic or something on the way.

"Look, it doesn't matter," I said, throwing the jeans I had in my hand back to the ground. "My friend will be here soon, I'll just throw them in her car."

I sighed and looked up to see the stupid jogger that had run into me but my anger was stilled when I looked up into his piercing green eyes. Then I stupidly thought that God had answered my prayers and sent an angel to save me.

_Idiot Bella, this isn't a fairy tale! It's just a stupid jogger who wasn't watching where he was running._

I realised I was staring stupidly at the gorgeous man in front of me and felt my face blush. I looked back down at the sidewalk where my clothes were strewn and noticed a bra sitting right next to his foot.

_Crap!_

I blushed what must have been beet red by now and cleared my throat nervously. He was staring at me wide eyed, probably wondering what kind of idiot just stands in the middle of the path holding all of her belonging. I groaned internally and was about to apologise when there was a loud screech that approached us. I looked up to see Alice getting out of her Porsche. She immediately started throwing all of my stuff through the window into her car.

Alice had been my closest friend since just after I moved to Seattle. I moved here with only one friend in the area, one I didn't know very well at that.

I met Victoria when I was fifteen, at a school camp. It had only been a three day trip but we had gotten along so well. It had been years since I'd seen her, sure we emailed back and forth since we met but I had no idea what to expect now. I called her as soon as I made the decision to move to Seattle and she was so ecstatic about seeing me that she invited me to move in with her. I loved the idea since I hadn't made plans for anywhere else to stay yet. She told me of all the places nearby that we could go to when I got there and I had to admit, I was pretty darn excited.

So when I finally arrived, Victoria picked me up from the airport. The first thing we did was dump my bags at her place as soon as we could and went to a club that she swore by. There I saw a different Victoria than the young girl I had known. There was a side to her now that I didn't want live with day-in and day-out. She got extremely drunk and started rubbing herself up against anything that moved. She even tried to do it to me at one point. I left her alone the rest of the night and sat at the bar by myself, thinking about what I was going to do next. Whether I really wanted to stay with this person or find a place to have to myself. Could I afford one even? The next logical thing would be a job…

I was sipping my drink, gazing out over the crowd when I first saw her. She was barely visible with the crowd around her but I could see her shock of black hair bobbing every now and then. I smiled; it was funny watching the guys all slobbering over this short, petite but obviously fiery woman and her knocking them back time and time again was hilarious.

I looked around again and noticed someone on the balcony watching her. There was a big beefy guy with the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen standing next to him, they were both enthralled in each other. With them was a tall fair haired man glaring out at the crowd. The beefy one looked towards me, caught me staring and grinned at me. I was so surprised at the cheerful grin on this behemoths face that I had to giggle to myself. Next minute, Alice appeared dead in front of me and stuck out her hand.

"Alice Cullen. Here with anyone?" She was straight to the point, now that I come to think of it, she still is but I liked her right away.

"Bella Swan" I shook her hand. "And I'm here with the red head grinding her ass on that guys dick." I gestured with my head in Victoria's general direction. The little pixie let out a peal of laughter that sounded like wind chimes and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the middle of the dance floor. She spun me around and started dancing tango with me, _duh dum_-ing the music as she went. It was terribly comical especially with her being at least a few inches shorter than me.

I started to giggle when suddenly; I was dipped backward and probably would have fallen if something hadn't caught me. I looked up into the smiling dimpled face of the Beefy Guy. He laughed when he saw my expression and helped me back up. The tall blonde man appeared suddenly next to Alice and whispered something in her ear. She turned and smiled at him, taking his hand and going upstairs to the private balcony.

I was left with Beefcake, who turned out to be Emmett. The blonde supermodel was his girlfriend, Rosalie; he told me when I pointed her out glaring at me from upstairs. The quiet blonde haired man who had taken Alice away was her fiancé, Jasper. And suddenly I had met the whole gang.

I was snapped back to the present by Alice yelling at me.

"Come on Bella, get a move on!" she said poking me. "What the hell are you staring at?" She turned to glance at the jogger, shock and recognition registered on her face before she started throwing my clothes around again.

"Edward, what in the name of all that's holy, are _you_ doing here? Oh who cares, help us will you?"

Edward, this angels name is Edward. I caught myself staring again. He mumbled something about a "_Sister_" and I looked quickly from him to Alice, disbelieving.

_Where the hell has she been hiding him!?!_

I shook myself out of it and threw my bag in the back of the Porsche, along with the milk crate. Edward and Alice were muttering to each other while throwing more of my clothes through her window. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Just at that second, James walked down the path.

I gasped and ducked behind Alice's car.

_Shit! I know he's going to look this way. Damn it, he knows Alice's car. Crap, crap, crap! I knew I wouldn't get out of here without a fight!_

I peeked up through the window to see James stopped in front of Alice and Edward. Alice had frozen but Edward was standing jack-knife straight. James' had a sneer on his face and they were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Alice took a step back towards her car, leaving Edward in a face-off with James.

_Oh crap! _


	4. Confrontation & a New Box

**Another Chapter for you lovely people! I know the Cliffy was annoying but I couldnt resist it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

_Oh crap! _

I went for a jog to escape a bloody confrontation and now I've literally run into the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, thrown the contents of her wardrobe on the pavement and come face to face with this guy who already rubs me the wrong way just by looking at me. He was alternating between glaring at Alice and shooting questioning glances at me. He finally decided to disregard me altogether and took a step towards Alice.

"Where's Bella?" he growled.

My sister may be tiny but I have to give her credit for her ability to stand up for her friends no matter the situation. She took a step back but glared back at the guy and I got ready to step in between them in case things got too heated.

"Fuck off James, she's leaving you!" Alice sneered at him. Bella had disappeared somewhere but she couldn't be far.

"Bullshit she is you little slut! BELLA!!!" He tried to side step around us but I stood in his way. He stared up at me, daring me to say something. "And who the fuck is this faggot?"

I spoke quietly. "You might want to take a step back, friend. Bella doesn't want to be here anymore and I suggest you let her go. I don't want to have to kick your ass." I was a boxing champion once upon a time, I grew out of the violence of the sport but I could still knock someone to the ground if I needed to and this was shaping up to be one of those situations.

"I'm not your fucking friend, I don't even know who the fuck you are, now get the hell out of my way." He was yelling at me by this stage and a few people along the street had stopped to watch.

It was at this time that Bella stepped out from behind Alice's car.

"Go home James, you heard them, I'm not coming back." Her voice shook but she stood with her back straight and a look of determination in her eyes. In that moment I felt inexplicably proud of her, this girl I didn't even know but I knew it took her a lot of courage to say that straight to his face. She must have been as trapped as I am…

The guy, who was obviously James, looked a little shocked for a second and then he glanced at all three of us one by one, huffed and stormed off into his building.

"Oh man," Bella sighed, leaning back against Alice's yellow monstrosity. "He's going to ruin the rest of my stuff! All my books…_Shit_!"

I glanced at Alice, who nodded slightly. I could help and I had to offer.

_At least chivalry is still alive with you here, Edward old boy!_

I laughed internally at myself then focused back on the situation at hand and helping this lovely woman I had run into only ten minutes ago.

"Listen, my place is a couple of blocks away. I'll go home and get my car and come back and grab your stuff. Alice, you take Bella to your place, get Jazz to meet me here in fifteen minutes and we will take care of this." I looked back to Bella she looked so grateful - so beautiful. I shook my head slightly to clear it. "Is that ok with you Bella?" She nodded.

"Thank you Edward," she held out her hand for me to shake and there was a slight electric jolt our hands touched. I shook it, noticing how soft and smooth her skin was. "Tenth floor, room forty-two. Here take my keys." She smiled shyly at me and gave me her keys pointing out which one the apartment key was.

"No problem," I said softly. We held each other's gaze for a moment more before Alice started pulling on Bella's arm to get her in the car. "Bye." I watched the car zoom off until it was out of sight, then started running back the way I had come.

_The sooner you get this over with the sooner you can see her again. Now run!_

**Bella POV**

"Bye" I heard him say softly and before I could respond I was shoved into the car by a tiny hurricane. Alice took off from the curb, speeding as usual. I was still in a little shock from the jolt I'd felt when my hand touched Edwards. I watched the tall, bronze haired god standing on the shitty sidewalk, out the front of my shitty home.

_Well, not my home any more, thank you Alice! _

"Thanks Alice," I decided to tell her out loud.

"I didn't do anything, Bella," she didn't look at me; too busy weaving in and out of traffic. "Funny Edward being there, why was he there anyway?"

I laughed, "He ran into me, jogging with his iPod in and eyes closed." I shook my head. Alice giggled. I silently wondered what he was listening to and why he had chosen it. For some reason, I just wanted to know everything about this man. I wondered again where Alice had been hiding him and why I hadn't seen him out with the others.

"Fancy that eh, nice way for you to meet my older brother." She scrutinised my face before quickly turning back to the road and weaving in and out of more traffic.

I closed my eyes, scared, as I always was when Alice was driving and tried not to think about how this very fast sports car would crumple like a Coke can if she hit something.

Then Alice's phone rang.

_Sunshine_

_All around me_

_Makes me happy_

_Like I should be_

Such an Alice ringtone! It annoyed me to no end sometimes!

"Hello! This is Alice!" she said in her most chirpy voice. "Rose! Darling! Sweetums! How are you?" She was still ducking in and out of traffic, I felt slightly ill. "Ah huh….Really? No by all means…Fabulous, I'll see you see you in ten. Mwah!"

She flipped the shiny silver phone closed, put it back in her pocket and blipped her electric gate open. We pulled up and Jasper was out the front in a flash. Alice jumped out of the car and leapt on him.

"Jazzy-poo! Bella finally did it, she left him! And you should have seen her, she told him to fuck off! And Edward was there and…."

I smiled at Jasper as Alice started talking a million miles an hour. I zoned her out and started pulling my stuff from the car. I was contemplating how I was going to get the loose clothes out without having to make ten trips when the sprite appeared by my side with another box and started piling stuff in. Jasper waved at us as he walked down the drive way to his pick-up, going to meet Edward at my old apartment.

"Em and Rose will be here soon and we are all going out tonight to celebrate, I don't care what you say!" She left me with no choice so I nodded in agreement and helped her gather my things from the back of her car. I was quiet, wondering if Jasper and Edward would be all right getting the rest of it. I hoped so. I hoped that James had left after our confrontation.

Alice and I managed to do the whole lot in one trip, thanks to the new box. We dropped it all in Alice's spare room for now. I knew I was welcome to stay here as long as I needed, it had already happened once after the whole Victoria debacle.

Alice left me to unpack a few vitals but came back shortly with a beer in each hand.

"I know how you love a cold frosty after some hard work." She grinned at me and cracked the beers. I took one and clinked it against hers.

"To new beginnings," I said, feeling better about myself already. We grinned like idiots and drank our beers, chatting until there was a knock at the front door. Alice jumped up and whizzed over to open the door for Rose and Emmett.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling. "How's it hangin'?"

Rose walked in like she owned the joint, straight to the bar and began whipping up her own drink. Emmett grinned at me and swooped me up into one of his famous bear hugs.

"A little to the left and waaaaaay down," Rose said, winking slyly at me from behind the bar. "How did it go this afternoon?" she asked.

"About as well as could be expected," I sighed. "I was hoping we were going to make it out of there without actually having to see him, but no such luck I'm afraid." I started to explain to her and Emmett, at a normal pace, what exactly had happened, starting from when I got home from work. I was exhausted just thinking about it, but the thought of seeing Edward again made me tingle.

_Gees, I am glad it's a Friday. Phew what a day!_

* * *

**Well, I think this is going well! Thanks to Angelnlove52 for being my fabulous BETA! Fabulous! Next few chapters will be a lot of fun! You have been warned!**

**-Gee**


	5. Bella Barbie Now Comes With Cocktails

**One day I will work out how to add my AN without having to delete the already posted chapter *facepalms***

**Suprise! New Chapt early, cos I felt like it! **

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

By the time I got home I had completely forgotten about Tanya. Funny that. What was really weird was that she actually deigned to notice my presence – which means she must want something.

"Edward, darrrrrrrling," she purred. I felt sick. "Where have you been? I missed you!" She ran a finely manicured fingernail down my chest. I actually had to swallow the bile that rose in my throat.

"Listen, Tanya, I have to go. I've got something really important to do." I tried to pull out of her grasp.

"I'll give you something to do, you sweet hunk of a man." Her nails dug into my bicep and I winced at the pain.

"I haven't got the time Tanya, I have to go help…Alice." I couldn't very well say Bella, she would fly into a screaming screeching temper tantrum if I mentioned an unknown woman. She tightened her hold on my arm, she hated that I spent so much time with Alice. She's my sister, what's the problem! _Damnit_! I needed to get out of there!

"Tanya," I said it a bit more firmly this time. "Let me go." She scowled at me and it transformed her usually lovely face into an ugly mask. The bile rose again as she began to shake with rage.

"Fine!" she yelled at me. I sighed. "Leave then! But don't expect me to be here welcoming you home with open arms!" She was screeching now, I guess there was no escaping it after all. She got closer to my face, yelling but all I heard was '_Wah, wah, wah, I'm a dirty skank!_' I took a deep breath and gathered my courage.

"Don't be here when I get home then. Leave your key on the bench," I said quietly, containing my temper. I have never and never will raise my voice or a hand to a woman, especially with my advantages. But Tanya was testing my patience. She glared at me, surprise and outrage warring for dominance - outrage finally won.

"I'll do one better!" She sounded like a cat in heat, screeching like that. I wondered vaguely what the neighbours would think. She stormed into our room, was in there for a whole of 2 seconds, stomped back out, slammed her keys on the bench in front of me and sashayed her way out my front door.

_Well, that was interesting_.

Then it hit me. She's gone…wow! A giant grin broke out on my face. I was free!

But I could celebrate later and celebrate I would! Right now I had to go grab the rest of Bella's things from that knob jockey's apartment. My grin stretched even wider.

_Bella! _

I grabbed my keys and was out of the apartment in seconds. I jumped into my Volvo and glanced up and down the street to see if Tanya was still around, lurking in the bushes no doubt, then took off to the place where I had literally ran into the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I waited in the car, out the front of Bella's apartment for Jasper to arrive. He took his sweet time getting there. Then again, he is a much safer driver than my sister, I should be thankful for that.

I found myself remembering the day Alice had met Jasper…

I had been sitting at my piano composing something for Esme when Alice came bounding in, even more energetic than normal, if that is even possible. She ran straight to me and started pacing next to my piano chair, bouncing a little every now and then.

"Al, for Christ's sake, can you stop please?" I scowled at her, annoyed. She smiled sweetly at me and sat down next to me.

"But Eddie! Don't you want to know what your beautiful genius of a sister has been up to today?" She took my hand and gave me the look. You know the one? Puppy dog eyes, sad little pout, twiddling with the thumbs, don't-you-love-me-look. I groaned.

"Not really, but I'm guessing I don't have a choice?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. She got back up, dragging me with her, still bouncing. I rolled my eyes. "I found him! Finally!" she squealed a little.

"Found who? You were looking for someone?" She punched me lightly in the arm and pulled a face.

"Stop being retarded Edward. Isn't everyone looking for someone?" She grinned slightly as she saw some form of recognition come into my face. She nodded.

"Uh, ok Al. Aren't we a little young to be thinking about _The One_?" I said with a mix of reverence and horror. _I _thought we were too young; we had years and years to think about life partners. Not that I didn't believe in _The One_, I do, but I think love will find you when you're not looking for it. Of course I should have realised that Alice is not the type to sit around and wait for something to come to her; she goes out and grabs it!

"No," she scoffed at me. "It's never too early! Always perfect." She sighed and got a faraway look. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Alice, hello?" She smacked my hand out of the way. "Ok tell me about it then," I sighed.

"Oh my God, Edward," she gushed. "He's so gorgeous. Tall, blonde, the most soulful eyes I've ever seen. I was sitting in the café having lunch when he walked in. He looked straight at me, it's like we were drawn to each other. He didn't even go to the counter; he just came over to my table and asked to sit with me." She sighed like a love sick fool. I rolled my eyes. "He has the most amazing southern accent; I could listen to him all day. His name is Jasper Whitlock, he's a musician, is in town for a few shows, you have to come see his band with me! Please, please, please Edward! You can't say no! I would die!"

"When Alice?" I sighed again. There would be no getting out of this. But who knew, maybe I would enjoy it. At least she wasn't begging me to go shopping with her. I shuddered.

"Tonight!" she squealed, jumping up and down, waving two tickets in my face. "I got us VIPs!"

"Alright, let's do it," I gave in.

"Yay!" My sneaky little sister kissed me on the cheek before running off and yelling back at me, "You're the best, bro! Now I've just got to find something to wear..."

I smiled at the memory and got out of the car just as Jasper pulled up in his pick-up. I bumped fists with my almost brother in-law before we made our way inside.

Thankfully, James wasn't there. We grabbed everything that looked remotely like it belonged to Bella and loaded it into Jaspers pick-up. It didn't take the two of us very long. Jasper had visited Bella in this apartment a few times and so knew roughly what was hers. If we missed anything I could always come back with Bella to grab it. I smiled at the thought of being alone with her.

We took one last look at the apartment to make sure we had everything, then left that dump behind us and headed back to where Bella would be.

**Bella POV**

After Jazz had left, I showered and then sat through a whole hour of Alice and Rose playing dress-ups with their brand new Bella Barbie. It wasn't really _that_ bad, as long as I sat still and didn't criticise anything.

Alice had decided that since I did so well today in sorting out my life, that we all deserved a nice dinner and drinks, followed by some dancing at Emmett's club, Tropico. I had agreed since Alice caved and was allowing me to pay for first round of drinks. I knew the pixie well enough to know that I would pay for the first round and that was it. Damn that Alice and the little finger she has me wrapped around. At least I'm not the only one…

The hour of torture eventually finished, though it did seem like it would never end. It took half an hour to straighten my hair alone! Alice and Rose disappeared into Alice's giant closet for what seemed like forever. There was a cyclone of clothes behind me as I sat at Alice's gorgeous antique vanity table, waiting for them to finish dressing me so that I could leave. I can honestly say it wasn't that bad; until Alice revealed my outfit.

I suppose it was kind of cute but definitely not something I would have picked out for me. There was a white button up collared shirt with three quarter length sleeves and a short cut denim vest to go over it. I barely fit in the vest. I had to push my boobs together while Rose tried to do up the three buttons.

"Ah ha!" Rose exclaimed. "Got it!" I let my boobs go and tried to breath.

"Damn," I said between short shallow breaths. "Feel like I'm in a corset!"

"Tough titties, Princess. That's the price you pay for beauty," chirped a happy Alice.

I grumbled but she was right, I could deal with it. What I had problems with was the tiny denim skirt that matched the vest and the giant white heels. I could walk in heels for about thirty minutes before I started getting blisters and tripping over things.

"Oh, hell no! Alice, you know what I'm like! I'll make a fool of myself!" I whined, trying to escape the torture. "Can't you at least let me have some boots? You know, support for the ankles! I'll break them in those things!"

"Bella," she reproached me. "There are five people coming out with you tonight, we can take turns holding up the cripple." She grinned at me, cheeky little pixie.

_I'm so going to buy her one of those squashed fairy books for Christmas, show her what happens to meddling little people._

"Bella, just do as she says or we'll never hear the end of it," Rose rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine, flicking through the boring bits.

After my hair was straightened, clothes picked out, nails buffed and painted (why you need to do both is beyond me), make-up applied and torture equipment strapped to my feet, I was deemed presentable.

We all walked out into the living room together to find that the boys had gotten back and were enjoying a drink around the bar. There was some obnoxious rap playing, something about bitches and hoes; bloody Emmett. The boys stopped their conversation and froze, staring.

_And I thought I imagined that handsome man! _

Edward took my breath away like no one else I had ever met. He was wearing black dress pants, shiny expensive looking shoes, dark blue button down top and a crooked grin. His hair all over the place, all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it to smooth it back from his face. He took my breath away.

Alice nudged me and giggled.

"Told you it was worth it," she whispered under her breath.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare boys?" Rose strutted into the room behind us. All three of them snapped their jaws back into place.

"Martini Time!!" squealed Alice, jumping up and down and clapping. Rose smirked and Emmett moved behind the bar.

"Shaken or stirred ladies?" Emmett failed doing the Sean Connery accent but Rose kissed him on the cheek anyway.

"Shakin' baby, always shakin'," she winked at her husband and deftly changed the music over to something more bearable.

"Excellent!" he boomed, laughing and started to expertly mix several ingredients together in a shaker. He pulled out three martini glasses and poured us what I have to say was the best martini I've ever tasted.

"Oh my God! It's like orgasm in a glass!" I sighed. "I'm in heaven." Rose chuckled.

"Emmett does own a club remember? He can make pretty much any drink under the sun and some that aren't. It comes in handy."

"Fantastic, can I keep him?" I grinned and Rose pretended to be offended. Then we burst into giggles. "Jesus, Em, how much alcohol is in these drinks?" He smirked.

"Enough. Now lads, join me for a cigar?" He opened up a case from behind the bar, the boys all took one and proceeded out to the back patio.

_Does this place have everything or what?_

* * *

**Wish my Alice had everything in her house! *pouts***

**Next chapt is almost ready, but I'm gonna make you wait til Monday anyway, cos I'm nice and mean at the same time! Mwahaha!**

**-Gee**


	6. Shiny Cars & Mijitos

**Disclaimer: **

**_*reluctance* _**

**Maybe I should do one... Stephenie Meyer created all these fantastic characters...but we put them in more entertaining situations than she did. Still, praise has to go out to the great SM. Thanks! **

**I created a blog with explanations on all the random things I add to this fic. Pics of all the cars and a recipe for my fave drinks (Mojitos) have been posted there. Also, if there are any fantastic questions I will post them there! The link is on my profile, please check it out!  
**

**Once again, thanks to my fantastic BETA, Angelnlove52. Apparently I have been adopted! Yay! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I followed Emmett and Jazz into the back yard. Emmett chopped the ends off our cigars and handed the lighter around to each of us.

"To Edward finally telling the bitch to stick it." He held up his drink.

"To Bella getting the hell out of that dump and away from that asshole." Jasper clinked his glass to Emmett's.

"To a new beginning," I joined the toast and we all took a large drink and a puff of our cigars. "So, guys, where do you think the evil elf that is my sister will drag us tonight?" Jasper kicked me in the shins. "Sorry, the lovely lady that happens to have a height disorder and boundless energy?" I grinned at Jazz, who grinned back, that's weird… I realised why when I was slapped across the back of the head by said midget.

"I was just about to ask your opinion, but I don't think I will now," She pranced over to Jasper and leapt into his arms.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. "That hurt! How did you reach that anyway? Where'd you hide the ladder?" She reached over and punched me in the arm.

"How about The Church?" Rose strolled outside followed closely by Bella. "Or the Blue Room? Or we could just go to the Casino?"

"No way, not the Casino, Emmett spends way too much money there," I said, remembering the last time we went there.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." We all looked at Rose, incredulously.

"You yelled at him for like a week, Rose," Alice prodded her. "Any way, I'm going to decide now and I'm not telling!" She jumped off of Jasper and ran for the house. "Come on ladies, we need coats and purses!"

We stubbed out our cigars and put them in a holder for later and moved into the garage. Alice and Jasper's garage was a guys heaven - or Rosalie's. Rose has to be the only girl I've ever met who knows more about cars than I do. Alice would if she bothered to learn, but she was just happy that cars came in different colours and looked pretty.

No one would realise that Rose is Jasper's older sister, even if you saw them together. They do look similar but they aren't affectionate siblings like Alice and me. Don't get me wrong, Rose loves Jazz but an outsider wouldn't realise until they offended one of them.

I saw a guy harassing Rose once and I was more scared of Jasper's reaction than Emmett's! Emmett is huge, like a star quarterback. He doesn't get angry often, it's not his nature, but when he does, you better run for the hills. Before Emmett could even register that this guy was bothering Rose, Jasper stood between them. His face was black with anger and I could almost hear his teeth grinding. The guy either had too much to drink or was completely stupid, maybe both.

"Your lover come to protect you sweet cheeks?" He barely looked at Jasper; still too busy drooling over Rose.

Rose has a temper as well, it's one of the only things they have in common. It only takes the slightest provocation to get her going and you don't want to get in her way when she blows. But this time she didn't even blink; she just looked at Jasper and then spoke slowly and clearly to the drunk.

"You might want to back away slowly, friend. Before my _brother_ breaks your face." She smiled sweetly and Jasper took a step forward. The dickhead finally looked at Jasper and did a double take before taking a step back.

"Sorry miss, no harm." And with that he was gone. Rose burst into laughter and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

"Thanks bro, can I take the next one?" Jasper broke into a grin, all evidence of anger completely gone.

"No prob sis." That was the end of that. Most of the time Jasper never has to take steps to protect Rose, she's scary enough by herself! I saw her dislocate someone's fingers once just because they touched her and she was in a foul mood.

I shook my head in wonder and returned to the now.

Beside Alice's Porsche and Jasper's pick-up, there was a wicked 1986 classic Harley Davidson that Jasper and Rose had restored, a dune buggy that Jazz, Emmett and Rosalie built one weekend, and their going out car; a Corvette Z06 'Ron Fellows Edition'. I love that car and they are so rare, unfortunately, they only fit two comfortably. Jasper and Alice would take the Corvette, Rose, Emmett, Bella and I would take my Aston Martin Vanquish which I had gone home to retrieve.

Alice and I had one vice; Cars! What can I say? Alice like shiny things, like any pixie and I like to go fast.

I was visualising my next car, a Ferrari Testarossa, when I felt a small hand on my arm. I looked down to get lost in those never ending brown eyes again.

"Can I have shotgun?" she asked softly. I smiled and nodded taking her soft hand in my own and leading her out to the Vanquish. I opened the passenger side for her and quickly went around to the driver's side.

"Common Emmett, Rose! Let's go!" I nodded to Alice; agreeing that we would follow her. She got in and started the Corvette. I listened to the beasty growl of the engine for a bit before I got in, noticing Rose did the same. We were such suckers. The Vanquish purred to life just as the Corvette pulled out of the spacious driveway. I glanced over at Bella and she grinned at me.

"Where are we going Mr. Bond?" she giggled. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face at the sound.

"We're to follow the Bad Guys, Miss Money-Penny," I did a better Sean than Emmett ever could. Bella blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap before looking out the window. I think I embarrassed her, damnit.

_I bet I know where Alice chooses to go! Ha! Predictable little Gelfling!_

**Bella POV**

Edward held the door open for me when we got to our destination. I took his proffered arm and looked up at the fanciest restaurant I had ever seen.

"Oh shit, I can't go in there looking like this!" I whispered a bit panicked to Edward. "I'm so under dressed it's not funny." I looked around for an escape. Edwards arm tightened around mine.

"You look beautiful," he whispered back, using the full force of his eyes on me. My legs turned to jelly, oh so hot.

_Wait, what? What the hell am I thinking? Alice's brother…and after everything today… and I just got away from James…_

"Besides," he continued. "This is my mother's restaurant, we get away with murder in here." His eyes glinted mischievously and I forgot all my worries and let him lead me to where the Maitre D was standing.

"Edward! Alice!" she exclaimed. She was gorgeous, tall with dark skin which made her stunning green eyes stand out. "What a lovely surprise. Your mother is seated at her usual table, would you like to join her?"

"Please, Gianna, that would be brilliant." Alice smiled widely and followed the woman to a table in what seemed to be a private room. There was an older woman with caramel hair sitting at the table with papers spread out before her. She looked up with a pencil in between her teeth and her glasses a bit skewed on her face. A bright smile lit up her face when she saw Edward and Alice, and I knew right away this was their mother.

"Oh, darlings! What a surprise. Have you come to join your old mother for dinner?" She stood up and grabbed Alice in a tight hug, followed shortly by Edward. "Your father should be here shortly, he's just finishing up at the hospital but you know how he can be. Emmett, Rosalie, how lovely to see you dears." She hugged them as well and I stood back a bit awkwardly. "And who is this?" she smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, Mum, this is Bella," Alice said jumping slightly. "We rescued her!" She burst into giggles. Edward rolled his eyes and walked back to my side.

"Bella will be staying with Alice for a while," he said taking my arm gently and leading me to his mother.

"Well hello Bella, I'm Esme." I took her offered hand and smiled shyly at this lovely warm lady. "Please sit down kids! Gianna, start with the usual please?" She smiled at the Maitre D, who nodded and took off to the kitchen to relay our orders. I sat down with Alice on one side and Edward on the other.

I liked the circular tables, it made sure no one was the centre of attention and that was just fine with me. "So, how are things?"

Everyone started talking at once. Alice was the loudest and Esme's attention was immediately taken up with her daughter's exuberant relation of today's events. "Would you like a drink?" Edward asked me quietly, leaning in towards me. I was immediately struck dumb by his proximity. I think I might have gaped a bit, he chuckled and handed me a drinks list. I definitely needed something strong after the day I've had. I licked my lips when I saw they made my favourite cocktails here, mmm Mojito.

_I think I may have just dribbled a bit._

I passed the list back to Edward, who raised an eyebrow at me. I wiped my mouth just in case and he burst into laughter. I was horrified and slapped him on the arm, which he retaliated to with a poke in the ribs. We both giggled. I looked around the table to find everyone staring at us, mouths slightly open.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Edward snickered. Just then Gianna reappeared with a round of drinks. Somehow Edward had known I wanted the Mojito.

_Maybe I said it aloud when I thought I was dribbling? Or maybe he just read my mind?_

Whatever, I didn't care. I took a long sip of the refreshing minty, lime drink in front of me, sighed and sat back, relaxed for the first time since I finished work early today.

Conversation flowed easily from then on. Maybe it had something to do with the never ending stream of drinks coming our way. Maybe it was just the company we were sharing. We enjoyed a lovely Italian dinner complete with spaghetti and meatballs, which I tried not to get on my white top. Edward ended up setting up my napkins so that I had one tucked into my shirt and one on my lap, almost completely covering my clothes. He had the table in hysterics when he sighed and started unfolding my napkins, but I was too distracted with the way my skin tingled when his fingers lightly touched my collar bones, lingered on my leg, his green eyes staring into mine.

_Maybe I better take it easy on the Mojitos from now on… Nah!_

I vaguely remember Alice and Edward discussing what to do with their cars. I think Esme suggested that they leave them in the staff parking area out back where there was a secure cage. It didn't occur to me that they would want to drink too; I must have been fairly gone by then.

Edward and Alice's father never made it to dinner, I knew he was a doctor, he must have gotten held back at work so we decided to leave without seeing him. I thanked Esme for the lovely dinner and her eyes shone at the complements. She kissed me goodbye and told me to come back anytime.

"Edward," Esme said. "Can I have a word with you before you go?" Edward looked at me and then turned back to his mother.

"Of course," he said. The rest of us headed out to move the cars. Alice helped me walk; tossing her keys to Rose who looked thrilled at being able to drive the flash car a whole few feet.

* * *

**AN: Be prepared for the next chapter, it's going to be a bit full on. More warnings at the beginning of it when I decide to post it...No idea when that's going to be yet, it all depends on you! **

**There are a couple of chapters that are slightly bigger than these, I'm thinking about splitting them up into single POVs. If I do split them up, I'll post shorter chapters more often. Or it could just be one giant post, less often. What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Gee**


	7. Party Time! Part 1

**So I split this chapter in half to keep with the average word count of previous chapters. I will however give you a special treat and post both halves today! Yay me!**

**Edward's half is nice and sweet. All at once now! *nawww***

**Bella's is dark and sad. But there will be a reprieve! Don't worry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

My mother wanted to know about Tanya, of course. When she asked I looked down at the table and took a few breaths to steady myself. She took my hand and I finally looked up into her grey eyes.

"Honey, it's ok. It's your decision not mine." She smiled at me. I sighed and told her the whole story, leaving out no details. My mother smiled and nodded, patting my hand as I spoke. When I finished, she stood up, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm proud of you sweetie, you tried, that's all that matters. Now go have some fun." I kissed her on the cheek, promising to see her again soon before leaving to join my friends.

Emmett's club was nearby so we decided we would walk from the restaurant instead of driving. Why waste finite resources when we each had two arms, two legs and a heartbeat. Bella was a little wobbly when we left so I slipped my arm around her waist to hold her upright. We had all unconsciously paired off, walking in twos, which I was absolutely fine with.

Bella and I had chatted like old friends during dinner; it was surprisingly easy to talk to her. I had found it especially amusing that when I handed her the drinks list, my nosey, sneaky, conniving sister was sat on her other side giving me the thumbs up and mouthing _Mojito_ behind Bella's slightly turned back. I couldn't hold it in when she looked up at me with her big brown eyes, caught me staring and wiped her mouth.

I burst into uncontrollable laughter. She opened her mouth in an 'O' shape and slapped me lightly on the arm. It was an automatic reaction that I poked her in the side. We both stared slightly with hands up in surrender before we got caught by the majority of my family in a fit of giggles.

Yes that's right, I giggled like a little school girl. That's what this woman was doing to me.

Well, Alice sure knew what she was doing, the mojitos never stopped coming. I swear those three girls drank all the Bacardi in the bar and I could certainly tell now that Bella was having trouble walking. Even with my arm around her she was stumbling.

"_Fuck it_," she said under her breath and stopped suddenly, pulling off the two inch heels that I'm sure my sister forced her into wearing. She sighed lightly and looked up at me with slightly glazed eyes and a small grin. "What? You try walking in these death traps!" I snorted and half expected her to go walking on her own, but she leaned back into my side. I sighed and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and holding her to me.

It was a short walk to the club we frequented quite often. Emmett and one of his old football buddy's owned and ran the place together, so we were able to walk straight past the line of rather pissed off people, to the VIP line. The bouncer spotted Alice straight away and smiled at her.

"Hey Al, what's the deal tonight?" he grinned at Jasper. "Dude," Jasper knocked his fist to the bouncers' and grinned.

"Jake, this is Bella," Alice said, gesturing to the brunette on my arm. "We are on a cheer up slash celebration mission; she just split with her dickhead of a boyfriend." Jacob grinned widely at her at the mention of the split and I pulled her a bit tighter to my side. Bella however was having none of that.

"Hi Jake, wowsers you're tall aren't you?" she grasped his hand in hers and smiled up at him. He shrugged.

"Six seven, I think. Well guys, go on in. I'll come have a drink with you when I finish at midnight." He smiled again, staring at Bella the whole time. I didn't like it, not one little bit.

_Sleaze._

"Sure!" Alice yelled back, already halfway in the club dragging Bella along with her.

_Damn I hate that pixie sometimes!_

"Come on guys! Let's get this party started!"

Rose was right behind them and the three of us guys just looked at each other and shook our heads. That was before Emmett clapped us both on the shoulder and yelled, "Tequila time!" Jasper and I both groaned in unison but Emmett can sometimes be as forceful as Alice and we knew there would be no getting out of 'Tequila Time'. We were dragged to the bar behind our three ladies and shoved through the guys who were already encroaching on our space. The six of us were now lined up at the bar, all in a row, Alice and Emmett both yelling at Seth, the bar man.

"Seth, Seth, Seth," they chanted nearly in unison. Seth, a young Australian bloke, looked up, saw us all and a giant grin split his face in two.

"Hey guys! I was wondering whether you would be in tonight," he yelled making his way towards us. "Oh, hey hey, who's this?" he said eying Bella.

"This," Alice started. "Is my friend Bella, and she will be joining us from now on." Seth picked up Bella's hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Bonjour la jolie dame, comment êtes-vous ce soir?" he murmured to her. I grit my teeth and shut my mouth.

"Je suis très vous remercie bien monsieur gentil," she replied softly. I think my jaw just came unhinged. Seth laughed loudly.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart! What can I get for you, gang?" he turned to finally include the rest of us in the conversation.

_Yeah we're here too, matey. And I used to like Seth, what's going on with me lately?_

"Tequila!!!" boomed Emmett.

_Wow, I think I just burst an ear drum._

"Everyone is having a tequila shot, got it?" He glared menacingly at the line of us and we all nodded meekly. He clapped his hands like a two year old and pushed the people crowding around us back a bit. Seth got six shot glasses lined up, pulled a bowl of lemon wedges out from under the bar and flipped a salt shaker expertly around in his hand.

_I just got a bit more jealous of this show off._

The bottle of Jose Quervo was next and our shot glasses were filled. We each took our respective bits, clanked them together in a shower of tequila and l_ick, sip, suck_, they were gone.

Emmett _whooped_ and ordered us another round and a round of mixers; beer for the boys, some kind of lolly water for the girls. The girls stood in a huddle, whispering about something while we waited for our next lot of drinks. The girls had finished their discussion and I vaguely wondered what they were planning. It didn't take long for all of us to find out.

Seth had poured our next tequila shots just as Rose jumped onto a stool. She grabbed a lemon wedge and Alice licked her, just above her boob. That was when we all realised what was happening and none of us moved to stop it, who would want to? Alice tipped salt onto the place that she had just licked while Rose tucked the shot glass in between her breasts. I think my jaw fell yet again when Alice licked the salt off of Rose, grabbed the shot glass in her mouth, tipped it back and licked her lips before taking the lemon straight out of Rose's mouth.

I looked at Emmett and he had the biggest grin I'd ever seen stretched across his face. He saw me looking and shrugged, "Hey, she's not my sister! I'm allowed to enjoy!" I saw Jasper averting his gaze from where he was perched next to Emmett. We glanced at each other and the both of us knew that this night was going to be disastrous and it hadn't even properly started yet.

I looked back at the girls to see they hadn't finished with the drinking fun yet. Alice was lined up, salt, shot lemon all in the right spots, for Bella to have her turn. I saw Bella's little pink tongue flick out to take the salt off Alice's collar bone, she met my eyes before she bent down to take the shot out of Alice's modest cleavage, bent her head back and took it like a pro before licking her lips and taking the slice of lemon out of my sister's mouth. That's when I died a little inside.

I think Jasper regained consciousness then and whisked Alice off to some dark, dirty corner. I don't know; I was too busy staring because Bella and Rose weren't done yet. Rose was half leant over the bar, whispering in Seth's ear, who was nodding furiously. Rose gestured to Bella and gave her a leg up onto the bar while Seth was trying to clear a spot for her. She lay down on the bar and her and Rose began setting up our latest torture.

There was a crowd forming as Seth poured a shot straight into Bella's belly button. I think I groaned then because Emmett elbowed me in the ribs. Rose placed a lemon wedge in Bella's mouth and licked her just above her breast. My pants felt a little tighter suddenly. The salt was poured. Bella looked around for the first time, locking eyes with me and then she _winked_ at me. Yep, winked! My eyes must have been as wide as saucers when she turned back to Rose and nodded.

There was a loud cheer from the crowd around us as Rose licked the salt of Bella's breast, extremely slowly, eyes on Bella the whole time. She moved to Bella's stomach then and her tongue peaked out to get a taste of the tequila, teasing the crowd, which howled even louder than before. Then all of a sudden, she dove in and took all the tequila out of that belly button. Bella's back arched slightly, her closed eyes opened as Rose smashed her lips to Bella's. She held them there, probably for a little longer than necessary. I knew that was definitely the case when she turned, spat the lemon out onto the bar and turned back to Bella.

_She fucking kissed her! Holy Mother. I must have died and gone to heaven!_

I felt Emmett grip my upper arm so hard that I winced and punched him. He let go, but then grabbed me to spin me around in front of him. The expression on his face said _luckiest man alive!_ I grinned at him. _We certainly are_, I hoped my expression said to him. He grabbed Rose and dragged her off in the same direction Alice and Jasper had gone.

_I hope they aren't sharing corners, ew! Now is my chance though._

I walked up to Bella who was getting helped off the bar by everything in the club with a penis. I slapped some hands away from her arse and grabbed her hand, helping her off the bar. An electric current coursed through me as our hands met and she looked at them with a quizzical look.

_Do you feel it too? _

I wondered. Instead I whispered in her ear, "That was cruel and unusual punishment," She giggled and blushed. "Care for a dance, Miss Money-Penny?" I bowed extravagantly.

"How could I ever resist your charm, Mr Bond?" She curtsied and smiled, putting her small hand in mine and I led her to the middle of the dance floor. She was blushing as we started dancing but she moved confidently enough. There was no hip grinding, arse touching, leg rubbing, orgasm inducing dancing but I liked it better without all those distractions.

She put her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder and we just swayed in each other's arms. I put my hands where they had been itching to be all evening, on her hips, and felt her swaying them gently to the music. And for the first time in a long time I felt content and whole.

* * *

**Seth said: Hey there pretty lady, how are you tonight?**

**Bella replied: I am very well thank you kind sir.**

**Courtesy of: www ( dot ) freetranslation ( dot ) com**

**Second half incoming!**


	8. Or Is It? Part 2

**Part 2 of Chapter 7**

**Warning!! ****Slightly Explicit Scene Below!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was pretty tipsy when we left the restaurant. Edward grabbed me to steady me as we walked out the door and I felt that spark again, it must have been a static charge or something. I thought I was doing pretty well with the walking thing but my feet hurt even though I'd been sitting down most of the time. I was going to have to get Alice to stash a pair of flats in her bag if she was going to insist on me wearing these death traps every time we left the house.

After almost twisting my ankle twice, I muttered "_Fuck it!_" and stopped, grabbing Edward for support before ripping the offending items off my poor blistered feet.

_Yeah, take that Alice!_

I stuck my tongue out at her back walking ahead of us and leaned back into Edward; he was pretty warm and he was holding me upright as well.

It wasn't a long walk, which was good, and we got to skip the line to the club, which was even better. I wonder how they did that; I'd have to ask Alice sometime. We stopped for a chat with a very friendly _giant_ bouncer and I'm not ashamed to say I sweet talked him a little; at least I think I did… Maybe if he remembered me I could skip the line later too!

_Awesome_!

I got dragged into the club by the excitable sprite and taken straight to the bar where another ogling male was called to attention. I remember a kiss on the hand and a conversation in French? Maybe I was just a little drunk. I think it was something to do with lovely ladies and kind sirs.

_Whatever_.

The tequila shots were Emmett's idea I remember that bit, but the body shots? Normally I would have taken a bit of convincing to do that but bloody Alice; you can't deny her once she turns her pixie dust on you.

_Damn you Tinkerbelle!_

At least I didn't have to go first. All of a sudden, Alice was dragged off and Rose had hauled me onto the bar and was whispering in my ear. "Lay back and relax, we are going to have a little fun with the boys." She grinned evilly and I couldn't help but return it. I nodded.

Suddenly, tequila was being poured into my belly button by a smiling bar tender, I had a lemon wedge in my mouth and Rose was licking my boobs! I looked around and found Edward and winked at him.

_Rose did tell me to relax!_

I felt her tongue dip into my belly button to take the shot and my back arched automatically, then her lips were on mine and she was kissing me, the lemon in between us. She turned her head and spat it on the bar, then grabbed my face viciously and kissed me again.

It was a kiss as ferocious as Rose herself; rough, teeth clanking, nose butting, slobber inducing. It wasn't just a little smack on the lips. We were full on making out on a bar in front of a million random guys and it was good. She was pretty insistent though; I had no choice in the matter whatsoever. One second I'm lying on the bar, the next I'm making out with my blonde supermodel friend.

_She's not gentle is she? But oh my God! That was the best kiss ever! _

We stopped with our foreheads still pressed together, breathing heavily and grinning at each other when suddenly Rose was yanked away from me and I found myself on a bar, in the middle of a crowd of guys I had never seen before. Where was everyone? There were hands everywhere, some helping me down, others just copping a feel and then there was one hand that sent a spark to my heart every time it touched me. I looked up into the green eyes of the one person I might actually want to help me.

He leant towards me and whispered in my ear, "That was cruel and unusual punishment." I shivered and looked up at him, blushing and giggling in my drunkenness. "Care for a dance Miss Money-Penny?" He bowed to me, low like a proper English Gentleman and I giggled again.

"How could I ever resist your charm, Mr Bond?" I curtsied as much as my short denim skirt would allow, smiling at him and placed my small hand in his large one. He led us to the middle of the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. His hands lay on my hips but they weren't intrusive or demanding and I could still feel the little sparks through the denim.

_I wonder what that's about?_

I was almost falling asleep on his shoulder when he suddenly moved; I almost fell over, again.

I opened my eyes to see what was going on when I noticed the look on Edward's face. He looked pissed off. I followed his eyes to see a voluptuous blonde bimbo, someone I would actually call a Barbie. She was wearing a short blue silky number that almost didn't cover the ass she was rubbing against some guy. I barely looked at him and yet I recognised him.

_Fucking James. Of course, he has to spoil everything._

I immediately felt myself sober up and jabbed Edward in the chest with my pointer finger.

"I don't want him to spoil my day! Or night for that matter," I growled at him. "Don't let him spoil yours either!"

He looked a bit confused before glancing back to where James was dancing with Bimbo Barbie. Then recognition dawned on his face.

_What? Why was he glaring if he didn't even see him?_

I looked back as well; Barbie was staring straight at us. Wait no, not us, _Edward_. I felt the realisation dawn on my face and took a step away from him.

"What the fuck Edward?" I glared at him. "Something you want to tell me?" He glanced between me and Barbie, a horrified look on his face. "Well?"

"Bella…_shit_…Tanya…She's coming over here. _Fuck!_" he fucking spluttered. I shook my head and took another step away from him.

"Edward, darling, what are you doing here?" Tanya 'Slut-Face Barbie' purred at him, running her hand down his chest. James stood not far behind her and I felt ill.

_Why am I getting so worked up over this? We're not even together; I barely just broke up with the last cock-head I was dating, who just happens to be here, fan-fucking-tastic!_

Edward was talking to Tanya-Bitch softly and quickly. I didn't want to hear any of it so I turned and walked away. I was heading to the toilets and I didn't realise James was following me until he shoved me against the wall beside the toilets, my face mashing into the wall.

"What the fuck?" I started.

"Shut your face bitch, you think you can just walk away from me? We'll see about that," he growled in my ear.

_Shit! Now I'm in fucking trouble._

He spun me around so I was facing him and looked me up and down.

"Well, don't you look like a fine piece of ass tonight, Bella dear?"

He ran his hand up my leg and under my skirt so he could feel my ass. I couldn't move; he had me wedged between him and the wall, my arms crossed over my breasts protectively. "How about you give me a little compensation for my troubles, eh?" I noticed his breath smelled like a brewery as he tried to kiss me, I gagged. He was trying to wedge his leg between mine but I had my legs locked.

_That won't last long though will it? I could scream, but no one would hear me over the music. Fuck!!! _

I prayed I could hold out until someone saw us.

"James…" I started again but he cut me off.

"Shh, Bella, it won't take long, I promise." He grinned and pulled me away from the toilets and towards the door, his grip on my wrists like iron. I glanced at the clock above the bar, 12:20pm. Damn, I was hoping to catch that tall bouncer on the way out but I'm pretty sure he said something about finishing at midnight.

I dug my heels into the ground and scanned the crowd quickly.

_Where the hell is everyone?_

Then I spotted him coming towards me, tall and gorgeous, parting the crowd with a concerned look on his face.

_Thank Christ, it's about bloody time Batman!_

"Edward! Fucking _help_ me!" I struggled against James' grip on my wrists, they were starting to hurt. He spun me around and slapped me across the face. I went limp, stunned and he picked me up and piss bolted out of the club with me.

_Wow, that hurt! Shit!_

"EDWARD!!! Where the hell are you! HELP!"

"BELLA, BELLA?" I could hear him. James ran down the alleyway and shoved a hand over my mouth. I still tried to scream as he shoved his hand up my skirt again. I could hear pounding but I didn't know if it was my hear beating in my ears or footsteps. I was praying for footsteps. He shoved a finger in me and I whimpered.

"Yeah, you fucking like that don't you, slut?" he started fiddling with his pants and I knew I didn't have long now. I bit him and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"EDWARD!!" This time the pounding was footsteps and I saw him appear behind James looking fucking murderous. He grabbed James by the hair and pulled his head back.

"I got you now you fucking piece of shit," he growled in James' ear. I saw James' eyes go wide before he went down and I burst into tears and couldn't see anything.

"Bella? Bella, it's ok now, we're here, I got you." I recognised Jasper's voice and didn't fight him as he picked me up. I could hear Emmett yelling but I didn't want to know what was happening, I just wanted to get the hell out of that dirty alley way. Jasper carried me back to the front of the club and put me down on the curb but I wouldn't let go of him. His arms were hiding my face and I really needed someone strong around me right now.

I heard Rose rather than saw her. "What the fuck is going on here? Jasper? What the hell?" She was screaming. He must have pointed her in the right direction; I heard her heels click off down the alley. "Fucking pussy, you want to beat on a woman, try me you piss weak…" She faded off a bit but I could still hear the boom of Emmett's' bass, probably trying to hold Rose back now. I buried my face further into Jasper and wished I was somewhere else.

* * *

**Oh yeah! I went there! Edward can rescue me any time he wants! This is a build up for some happy time, don't worry. **

**I think this is going to be around about 15 chapt. I don't really want to make it more considering it was supposed to be a one shot.... I'm planning on doing a series of short-ish fics based on a song choice so stay tuned! **

**-Gee**


	9. Edward To The Rescue!

****

Hey, hey! Well this is extra long cos I can't be bothered splitting it and you guys deserve it after the last Chapt. This one was hard to write; there needed to be an after-effect of the previous chapt and I just didn't like it.... I think you can tell.

**Any way, enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

She put her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder and we just swayed in each other's arms. I put my hands where they had been itching to be all evening, on her hips, and felt her swaying them gently to the music. And for the first time in a long time I felt content and whole.

Then I looked up and saw Tanya and the rest of the night went downhill from there. As soon as I had spotted Tanya, Bella looked up at me. She must have seen what I was looking at because her gaze flicked towards Tanya and her new scum bag. Then she jabbed me in the chest with a finger and growled at me.

"I don't want him to spoil my day! Or night for that matter."

_Damn she looks sexy when she's pissed and determined._

"Don't let him spoil yours either!"

_Wait, what? Him? _

I glanced back at Tanya, and then I actually looked at the scum bag she was rubbing against_. _

_Fucking James! What the hell?_

Then Tanya spotted me. Bella looked between me and Tanya before understanding crossed her face. She took a step away from me.

_No!_

"What the fuck Edward?" She glared at me. "Something you want to tell me?" I looked at Bella, horrified when I realised that Tanya was on her way over here but I was too tongue tied to form a sentence. "Well?" She put her hands on her hips and my mind went to the gutter before snapping back to the present.

"Bella…_shit_…Tanya…She's coming over here. _Fuck_!" I fucking spluttered, I never splutter. Bella shook her head and took another step away from me. I wanted to reach out to her and pull her to me, but I couldn't just do that, she wasn't really mine.

"Edward, darling, what are you doing here?" Tanya purred, running her hand down my chest. James stood not far behind her and I worked to hold my temper in check. I just wanted to punch that wanker!

_Jesus, is she really that thick, we fucking broke up, why can't she just piss off?!_

I started trying to explain this to her in a quick soft tone when I saw Bella turn and walk away.

_No, wait, Bella!_

I wanted to stop her and I almost did when Tanya jumped me.

She shoved her tongue in my mouth, holding my head by my hair. I tried to pull away from her but she just clung to me even harder. I was almost choking on her tongue.

_Damnit woman, get off me!_

When she finally came up to breathe I voiced my thoughts and told her to, "Get the fuck away from me you crazy slut!" then proceeded to push her off of me.

I went to run after Bella but I had no idea where she would have gone. The only place I could think of would be the girls' toilets and I couldn't go in there. I headed to where I'd last seen the rest of our group and grabbed Rose, not stopping to explain what we were doing; she would have no qualms about banging on toilet doors to find Bella for me. We headed for the toilets and Rose walked in like she owned the joint, shoving girls out of her way and telling me she would yell if she found Bella. I stood at the door and scanned the crowd while I waited.

It was then that I saw them. "James," I growled and dove through the crowd. Bella locked frantic eyes with me and I saw her lips form my name but I couldn't hear her. James stopped and slapped her across the face causing me to see red. "Bella! I'm coming!" I yelled back, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I saw her go limp and James picked her up, then they disappeared out the door.

_Shit!_

Jasper grabbed me from behind and I tried to shrug him off. "James," was all I said and he let me go immediately. I shoved through the last of the crowd to get out the door and looked both ways seeing nothing but streets and people waiting to get into the club. I didn't know the bouncer at the door either."BELLA! BELLA?" I yelled in frustration.

"Edward!" I heard her screams coming from the left and followed the noise to the end of the alley. He had her, pressed up against a wall and was going for his cock when I grabbed him by the hair and growled in his ear, "I got you now you fucking piece of shit!" And then I yanked him backwards, knocking him off his feet.

I'm proud to say that I pummelled the crap out of that wanker! I probably would have kept going and killed him if Emmett hadn't pulled me off of him from behind. Two seconds later I heard a c_lick, click, click; _followed by a screaming harpy that could only be Rosalie. If Emmett hadn't already pulled me off of Fuckwit-James, I would have backed away from this supermodel spat. I tried to shake Emmett off but he had a pretty good hold on my arms.

"Emmett," I growled. "Let me go!" He shook his head.

"Hell no brother! You'll kill him, then you'll be the one going to prison instead of this dead shit."

"I could get off." I was still growling and puffing. I made an effort to calm myself. "I'm done with this piece of crap. I need to go see Bella. Emmett, was she ok?" I craned my neck around my giant friend. As soon as he realised what I was trying to do, he let me go. "Stay here, watch him." I kicked the fucker –hard- one more time for good measure and headed out of the alley.

I stopped to talk to the bouncer; he cleared the crowd away from where my friends were sitting and got someone to call the police. Once that was sorted, I moved slowly over to my friends. Bella was curled up on the sidewalk with Jasper wrapped around her. He looked up at me with sad eyes and nodded, loosening his hold on her so that I could take his place. Bella shivered uncontrollably and I could hear her deep racking sobs.

"I'm sorry, Edward!" She got out in between sobs. I sat down in Jasper's spot, wrapping my arms around her shaking figure and pulling her onto my lap.

"It's ok love. It's not your fault James is scum bag," I whispered in her ear.

"I should of…I wish I…" she stuttered all the while still crying.

"Shh, it's ok now. I sorted that fucker out and the police are on the way. Did he hurt you?" I pulled back to get a better look at her. Her hair was all over the place. I pushed some out of her eyes and cupped her tear streaked face in my hand. "Bella? Are you ok?"

She nodded. "He…he tried...but you made it in time." She gave me a watery smile and I breathed a sigh of relief. She had a red hand mark across her face from where James had slapped her and it made me want to go back there and kick the fucker again. Never, ever, will I put up with a man hitting a woman.

Alice appeared behind me. "Oh my God, what happened? Jake just came and found me. Bella, honey, are you ok?" My sister crouched down next to us. I quickly and quietly explained to her what had happened. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. I'm taking her home. Tell the police we will bring her in to talk to them tomorrow, she can't do this now." I nodded my agreement and stuck my hand out for a taxi.

"Wait a sec? I'm coming," I informed as I bundled Alice and Bella into the car before turning back to Jasper. "You get all of that?"

He nodded. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it. Look after Bella."

I knocked my fist to his and got into the taxi with the girls, giving the driver Alice's address before turning and looking back at them. Bella had calmed down a bit now and was just staring blankly out the window, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Bella, love, I have to check that you're not going into shock, are you ok with that?" I asked. She nodded. At her mark I began to check her vitals and ask her questions about how she felt. She had all the normal reaction times and answers, which was good and bad. Good because she wasn't going into shock now but bad because it meant she was bottling it up and that's never a good thing.

We arrived at Alice's house within minutes. I opened Bella's door for her while Alice paid the driver and unlocked the front door. Bella leaned on me as soon as she got out of the car, all the way down the path and inside. Even then she wouldn't let go of me for more than a second. Alice disappeared into the spare room to grab some of Bella's comfy clothes while I sat us down on the couch.

"Thank you Edward," she said softly.

"That's ok, sweetheart, it's what friends are for."

She laughed bitterly. "Gees, I could use a smoke!"

"You smoke?" I asked.

"Only at times like this," she laughed again as Alice appeared with a handful of clothes in one hand a squashed packet of cigarettes in the other. "Alice, you know me too well."

"Hey, after tonight, I think I might join you for one!" She grinned.

"Go put your trackies on Bells, we'll wait here," I urged her. Her grip on me tightened and her breathing became erratic. "Hey hey, it's ok." Her breathing slowed again.

"Sorry, I can't."

"It's ok; we'll just put them on over your skirt."

Alice came over to help us. We managed to get her baggy tracksuit pants on and slide her skirt off afterwards. The denim vest joined the skirt on the floor and Alice slid a hoodie on over her head. Bella sighed.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." She managed a more genuine smile this time and reached for the packet of cigarettes. "I know bad habit right? Gonna kill me, blah blah blah. I'm newly reformed and sometimes it just gets too much."

I nodded understandingly and helped Bella off the couch. Alice let out a huge sigh.

"Well, I know it sounds weird but I really need a drink now, how bout you guys?" We both nodded emphatically. "Beer or something stronger?"

"Stronger!" Bella said immediately, I agreed wholeheartedly.

**Bella POV**

_Oh my freaking God! I cannot believe it! How do I get myself into these situations?_

Once we had gotten back to Alice's house and I had changed out of those skimpy clothes, I started to process what had happened. James was not going to get away with it! Although I suppose Edward probably messed him up a bit and the wrath of Rosalie is not something to be taken lightly. Still, he was going down, I would make sure of it.

Edward, Alice and I stepped out of the back doors into the backyard. I took a smoke out of the packet that Alice had found in my bags and shakily lit the lighter. I watched the flame for a few seconds before lighting the cigarette and taking a deep drag.

I felt better immediately.

I looked over at Edward and Alice apologetically and took a step away from them both. I had taken up smoking when I started dating my first boyfriend, Alec. He was a smoker and I guess I just fell victim to peer pressure. I had always thought I could give up whenever I wanted, that I wasn't addicted and that I just didn't _want_ to give up.

When I finally decided it was a good idea to stop, it was a lot harder than I originally thought. I tried patches, gum, inhalers and even hypnosis for crying out loud. Eventually, it was just me really making the decision to try. I'd given up without any outside help; I didn't smoke at work, cut down the milligrams, and eventually stopped. I still enjoy one while drinking or if I'm overly stressed. Now was one of those times.

I inhaled again and revelled in the head spin while trying to keep the smoke away from Edward and Alice. I have always been conscious of non-smokers and do my best to make them comfortable. Edward and Alice honestly didn't seem that phased. My brother always told me off when I was smoking near him.

_Shit, Nate is gonna freak!_

I turned to Alice, who was conversing softly with Edward.

"Alice?" She looked up at me questioningly. "Can you grab my phone for me please?" She nodded and headed inside. Edward took a few steps towards me and took my free hand in his cool ones.

"Are you sure you're ok love?" He looked me in the eyes, concerned. I nodded and smiled at the caring, handsome man that I had only met a few hours ago. It seemed like I'd known him forever, that there wasn't anything I couldn't tell him. Where had he come from? And more importantly, how had I not known he was here? I'd have to talk to my spritely best friend about that one day. I narrowed my eyes menacingly as she bounded outside with my phone. Edward dropped my hand so it would be free to dial.

I looked at the time before dialling. Two am, Nate wouldn't be happy that I woke him up either. I smiled thinking about our earlier years together. I was always an early riser; up with the sun but Nate and our mother, they always slept in and woke up in the foulest moods. I used to have to wake Nate up ten times before he would get out of bed and into the shower, grumbling the whole way. When the shower was finished, he emerged a different man!

I chuckled, dialling the number I knew off by heart. It rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" I chuckled again. He was on the phone but still mostly asleep.

"Nate? It's B."

"B…What time is it?"

"Two."

"Bloody hell sister!" Yep he was fully awake now and not happy. "Ok, ok, I'm awake. Now what the hell?"

"Well…" I was hesitant. No matter which way this conversation went, I knew my little brother well enough to know that he would be on the earliest flight here. I took a steeling breath and told him the whole story, starting from how I met James and moved in with him.

I had been in Seattle for a week. After that first night out with Victoria and meeting Alice and the gang, I had mentioned to Beefcake that I didn't want to stay with Victoria. He immediately boomed to Alice and we had a huddle. Alice insisted I stay with her until I find somewhere, Beefcake agreed and I really had no choice.

I was bundled into a car not too long after that, headed to Victoria's and picked up my things which hadn't even been unpacked. I left Victoria a note that told her to call me and that I had been offered a place to stay that I just couldn't refuse. I'm sure she would understand and it was nearly the truth. I joined Alice and Jasper in their car and we took off to my new temporary home.

I had been in Alice's spare room for the week and felt that I was starting to outstay my welcome. I'd been house hunting everyday now but everything was either too scabby or too expensive for me on my own. I was starting to get frustrated. It was lunch time and I had already looked at three places in the morning and had another two lined up for the afternoon but I was feeling frazzled and probably looked it too. I stopped at a café around the corner to have lunch. I needed the break.

I ordered a coffee and a chicken, avocado and mayo sandwich and sat down to look at the vacancies in the complimentary paper. The café was fairly busy for a small shop; most of the tables were full. I looked up when someone said "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I share your table? The others are full." He gestured around the café. I nodded and went back to my paper. The stranger sat down and regarded me for a long time. I began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze and glanced back up at him. Sure enough, he was staring. I looked him up and down; he was dressed relatively well, dark slacks, navy blue button up shirt with a dark suit jacket over the top. His hair was a straw colour and long, tied back in a pony tail. He was sort of good looking but he had a slightly dangerous edge to him that I generally wouldn't go for.

"See anything you like?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Not unless you have a place I could rent?" I retorted. His grin widened.

"Well actually, I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Indeed. Two bedroom apartment around the corner. Fancy a look?" He raised his eyebrow at me. I thought what the hell, it couldn't be any worse than some of the places I had already seen. I finished my caffeine hit and walked out the door with the stranger, whose name was James as you already know.

The apartment was nice at first glance. The second bedroom was empty at the moment but I could easily convert into a study or spare bedroom. I loved the bathroom; it had one of those old, deep, claw-footed baths that I could just see myself soaking in. It was probably the only time I ever saw that apartment clean.

I turned to James. "I love it! What's the catch?"

He grinned at me. "I live here too but it means cheaper rent, bills split, etc."

"Hrm. I'll grab your number James; I have a few other places to look at yet. But I'll call you either way, ok?"

We sorted out a few details and I went on my way. Of course I found nothing else the least bit suitable for me. I was a bit uneasy about moving in with someone I didn't know but I reasoned that it was just a stepping stone to somewhere better and that if anything went wrong I could move back in with Alice for a little while.

Alice and Jasper were not happy about it to say the least. They tried to convince me to stay but I had heard them talking about Alice's brother coming back from an overseas holiday and I was sure they wouldn't want me tagging along to their family events.

_If only I had known._

Nate listened as I told him about James and my relationship changing. James had been sweet at first, he settled my fears and we soon became more than friends. It was good for a little while. Soon James began leaving things lying around and me being the neat freak I am, just cleaned up after him. The more I cleaned, the messier it got. Soon I was noticing that when I got home from work, James was just lying around somewhere, looking like he'd been there all day and who knows? Maybe he had been there all day.

"I honestly didn't think James would blow up like he had. He had never hurt or yelled at me before. Sure there were a few derogatory comments and he ordered me around a lot but that was the reason I left him. I never thought it could escalate into something like this." I told my brother.

He growled at me over the phone. "How stupid can you be Bells? Moving in with someone you don't know? Gees! That's it, I'm coming there. I'm packing now, I'll talk to my lecturers in the morning and see if I can organise a transfer or something."

"No Nate! You don't have to do that, I'm fine honest." I didn't want my brother to have to leave school because of me.

Edward was next to me holding out his hand for the phone. I sighed and gave it to him.

"Hi Nate. It's Edward, Alice's brother. Yes, now listen; we will look after her. Trust me, if I'd known it wouldn't have happened. Ok, ok, sure thing. See you tomorrow then. Later." He paused for a second. "You too." He sounded surprised.

Now it was my turn to hold a hand for my phone. He handed it to me with a puzzled look on his face.

"What did you say to him?" I asked my little brother a bit apprehensive.

"Just told him I liked the sound of him; sounds like he has a head on his shoulders, unlike some I know," Nate laughed.

"Oh. Ha!" Nate was always a good judge of character. He knew straight away whether he liked a person or not and he had never been proven wrong. I was glad. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll call you. Come pick me up from the airport?"

"No problem, brother. I miss you!"

"You too sis, see you soon ok?"

"Ok," I sighed and hung up. Edward still looked a bit puzzled. "Yes, he's odd." I laughed.

* * *

**The next two chapters were so much fun to write! You'll love it, I promise! Trying to write the major conflict at the moment and coming up with ideas for the conclusion. I'm horrible at endings....**

**Don't forget to check out the blog and playlist for Angelnlove52's story When Yesterday Hurts, there are links on my profile**

**-Gee**


	10. Bella Breaky & Smart Arsed Eddie

**Morning! **

**Seeing as I'm feeling sorry for myself after I spilt half my coffee all over me at work this morning (still drying off) I thought I'd post a chapt and get some sympathy... Go on, you know you want to! **

**I might post less often from now on, I keep staring at the screen blankly... I know where it's going it's just getting there that's the problem... **

**I love this chapt and the next though!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

After Bella and I spoke to her brother, we curled up on the couch under blankets and watched a movie while waiting for the others to get home. Bella had her head in my lap and her feet in Alice's. I stroked her hair as we watched her favourite movie; The Princess Bride. It had gotten to the part where Wesley challenges Vizzini to a battle of wits to win back the Princess Buttercup.

_Inconceivable! _

Just as Vizzini dropped dead, the door opened and Rose strode in followed by a stormy Jasper and Emmett who seemed to be as cheery as ever. We all looked up expectantly and Rose nodded firmly.

"You three better go to bed," she said. "The police are expecting you at ten for statements."

I nodded and lifted Bella's head to get up. She protested weakly and I smiled.

"Looks like I'm not moving."

Alice got up and hugged Jasper, his face softened immediately and he kissed her before saying goodnight to the rest of us. Rose dragged Emmett off to a room somewhere and I made the decision to leave the volume up on the TV. I heard Bella's breathing even out as she slipped deeper into sleep. I tried to move again but her grip tightened on my arm and she groaned a 'No'.

I sighed and slid further down the couch, laying both our heads on a few cushions and holding her close to me. She hummed and buried her face into my chest. I could feel her hot breath through my shirt and I had to concentrate on controlling my body's reaction with her closeness.

I set an alarm on my phone and was almost asleep when Bella started mumbling again.

"What was that love?" She snuggled in even closer to me and spoke almost clearly.

"Edward…Don't go…So warm…" I chuckled and tightened my grip around her waist, thinking that if only she knew that I couldn't leave her, even if I wanted to. She had completely captured my heart in one day and I was pleased.

_I could love this woman, so very easily, if she would let me_.

I let sleep claim me as those thoughts flew across my head and I dreamt the most wonderful things. An angel came to save me.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the most delicious smell. My arms were empty and I missed the warmth even though she'd obviously been gone for a while, judging by the smell of omelettes and coffee. I yawned, stretched and made my way to investigate.

There she was in the kitchen, looking the most at home since I had met her, humming to herself, swaying her hips to the beat playing in the headphones of _my_ iPod and cooking. It was a beautiful sight and I really didn't want to interrupt her. I leaned against the door frame and watched for while.

She moved through the kitchen with confidence, already knowing where everything was. The best smells were coming from the variety of pots and pans she was stirring. I could smell bacon, mushrooms, toast with butter and the one I was going for first; coffee.

Bella turned to grab something off of the kitchen island and saw me. She shrieked and jumped, not knowing I was there. I grinned in response.

"Morning."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people with giant knives!" she said brandishing a butcher's knife. I widened my eyes and mocked begging for forgiveness.

"Please ma'am," I said imitating Jasper's southern accent. "I came to beg for some caffeine, if you please ma'am."

She grinned back at me and poured me a cup, placing it in front of me and gesturing to the sugar and milk sitting there as well.

"Thank ya'll kindly darlin'!" I switched back to my normal soft tone. "Do you want any help?"

She shook her head and continued cooking, humming.

Two minutes later Alice bounded down the stairs. She kissed Bella on the cheek, grabbed a cup of coffee and turned to me.

"Edwardo, what's the day got in store for you?"

"Well, I have to go to the station with you and Bella, then nothing as far as I know. It is Saturday today; maybe we should have lunch somewhere?"

"Sounds like a fabulous idea." She jumped up and down.

"Brilliant!" We grinned at each other. I turned to Bella. "What do you think Bella?"

"Well, I'm waiting for Nate to call me and tell me what time his flight is. If there isn't a conflict with times then sure, sounds good."

"Done and done!" Alice squealed. "Speaking of which, is that food going to be done anytime soon? I'm starving!"

"It's ready whenever you are Al." Bella smiled at my sister and gestured to the plates of food she had set out on the kitchen island. "But what about Rose and Beefcake?"

"Beefcake?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Alice giggled and Bella shrugged.

"It's what I call Emmett, since like forever." I hummed.

"Speak of the Beefcake and he shall appear!" Boomed Emmett as he walked through the kitchen doorway, Rose right behind him. "Oh goody! Bella breaky!" He swooped Bella up and spun her around. "I've missed your cooking Bells, Alice and Rose suck at their womanly duties."

Rose dutifully slapped him over the back of the head and sat on a stool at the island.

"For that you can wait until last!" she said menacingly.

"Naww," he whined. "But babe! I'm starving!"

"You should have thought about that before you started dissin' my womanly ways then shouldn't you?" She raised an eyebrow daring him to challenge her. He didn't, smart boy. "Right, now that's sorted, let's eat!"

We all grabbed a plate each and started piling Bella's breakfast goodies onto them. I had a bit of omelette, bacon, tomato and mushrooms with toast and coffee.

_Best breakfast ever!_

After we had finished eating and put all our dishes in the dishwasher, Rose and Emmett said their goodbyes and headed home promising to meet us at our regular hotspot for lunch at midday. We spent another ten minutes getting ready and then took my Vanquish to the police station.

**Bella POV**

Edward drove Alice and I to the Police Station while Jasper decided to stay home and tinker in the garage until lunch. He kissed Alice and waved goodbye to Edward and I from under the hood of his Corvette.

I met with Constable Sheppard; a portly, jolly looking fellow. He was nice enough, very efficient. I was only there for half an hour, surprisingly enough. Someone came and took photos of the bruises darkening on my face and wrists while the Constable took my statement, explaining that they had to have the correct wording of events, times, people, etc.

I didn't run into James at all, thank goodness but when I had finished giving my statement, I walked out of the office into the station proper and there was Tanya. Edward and Alice were still having their statements taken and hadn't seen her yet. I wasn't quite sure what to do. Before I made up my mind she started making her way over to me.

"Isabella I'm assuming?" She held out her hand in introduction. "I'm Tanya Denali, Edward's girlfriend."

My heart fell to my feet. I'd forgotten all about her in the mess of last night. Of course a man like Edward would never be on the market for someone like me. I don't know why I even got my hopes up. I should have known better. There was only one man I had ever dated who was halfway decent and I still have no idea why he was remotely interested in me. Even then it was too good to be true and he left me for a younger, sexier woman. Typical!

"Hello Tanya." I took her hand and shook it, letting go as soon as possible without seeming impolite. "Please, call me Bella. I'm Alice's friend."

"Of course you are," she purred. "I've heard so much about you from Eddie. Oh, there he is! Eddie!"

She _click click click_ed her way over to Edward, who had just emerged from his interview, and launched herself on him, talking a million miles an hour and gesturing wildly. Edward froze, shocked before trying to push her hands off of him. He looked over at me, pleading me with his eyes not to bolt, which is exactly what I did. I shook my head slowly and turned and walked out of there.

I made it down the road and around a corner before ducking down a side street. I leaned my back against the filthy wall and put my head in my hands.

_How could I be so stupid? _

I never asked him anything about his life; all I knew was that he was Alice's brother. I didn't know any of his interests, his hobbies. Did he work? Was he a student? Oh, and the ten million dollar question; does he have a girlfriend?

_Idiot Bella! You go and get all your hopes up and don't even check to see if the object of your affection is actually available! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

As I was berating myself, my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. _Edward_ flashed across my screen. I put it back in my pocket and ignored it. It rang again and again I ignored it. What I couldn't ignore was when Edward walked around the corner; phone in hand, following my ringtone with his ears.

_Smart arsed bastard! _

I burst into tears at the sight of him. He rushed over and wrapped his arms securely around me, resting my head on his shoulder. I tried to resist but I couldn't help the comfort I found in his embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder yet again.

A few minutes berating myself while staining his shirt and I began to take deep breaths in an effort to calm myself. I pushed away from him and wiped my face, trying to make myself look presentable for the argument that was surely coming; I already had it planned out in my head.

Yell, yell, yell, more tears from me and him walking away disgusted.

Finally I gathered my courage and turned towards him, putting on my most annoyed face, though truthfully I was mostly annoyed at myself.

"What Edward? What do you want?" I felt exhausted. I'd been on an emotional rollercoaster since I finished work yesterday. So much had happened since then. I sighed and watched as he ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"I, uh, are you alright?" He was stalling. It made me angry.

"I'm fine." I pretty much growled at him.

"Sorry, uh…"

_There goes the hand through the hair again. He's going to go prematurely bald if he keeps up that nervous twitch. _

He was staring at me for some unknown reason and I was staring back, waiting. I started tapping my foot, getting impatient with him and angrier as the seconds passed. He took a few deep breaths, steeling himself for whatever he was about to tell me. I snapped.

"For Christ's sake, fucking spit it out already!"

He looked shocked for a second before he sputtered. "I…I like you…uh…a lot."

"Yeah? So what? What about your girlfriend in there, hey? Bimbo Barbie?" I was irate and yelling by this time.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled back at me. "I fucking dumped her after I ran into _you_ yesterday!"

We both stood there in that dirty alleyway, hands balled into fists, glaring at each other and it took me a full minute to process what he had just said. It was my turn to stare this time, shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you, I just never realised it until I saw you." He took my hands in his as he was talking and looked in my eyes. I melted; putty in his hands. "Bella, I think I could love you, very easily. Please give me a chance? Let me take you out to dinner?"

His eyes pleaded with me, his hands sending tingling sensations up my arms to my heart. I couldn't say no to that, I don't think anyone could have.

"Ok," I whispered.

And then he kissed me.

* * *

**Oh what a cliffy! Angel was fairly upset with me when she edited this seeing as she didn't have the next chapt at the time. I lol'd a lot! So depending on comments, I might have the next chapt up on Monday....or maybe Sunday if I'm feeling generous!**

**Check out the blog on my profile if you don't understand something mentioned in any of the chapts!**

**-Gee**


	11. Kissy Kissy

**Yes I'm late! **

**I slowed down writing to work unfortunately. I'll try kick my butt into gear but in the meantime, have some fluff!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Once she said yes I couldn't help myself.

I took her face in my hands and leant in to touch my lips softly to hers. Her hands came up around my neck and entwined themselves in the hair at the nape of my neck. Her lips were soft and warm against mine, her fingers tugged my face closer to her as she hummed.

I buried one of my hands in her soft mahogany locks and the other slid down to her hip, then further to her arse. I cupped one of her soft supple cheeks in my hand and she pushed herself closer to me, so her body was flush with mine. I could feel the soft curves of her breasts flatten against my chest and I'm sure she felt a little something-something too.

_Well, maybe not little…_

She pulled back for air but now that I had her, I wasn't about to let her get away from me that easily. My lips met her neck and she leant back into the wall with a soft moan and that was it, it was _on_. She undid me with that little sound. I lost control and shoved her roughly into the wall, bringing her lips back to mine with a groan. She had it just as bad as me though; she lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist, linking her feet just above my arse.

My tongue darted out to lightly lick her top lip, her mouth opened straight away for me and I groaned again when I tasted her. She tasted like sugar and spice and all things nice. My tongue dove into her mouth, meeting her tongue and fighting with it. I pushed my hips into her and she moaned into my mouth, sending vibrations down my throat.

_God, what is this woman doing to me? I've turned into an animal._

I pulled my lips away from hers to breathe but she wasn't having any of that. She latched her lips onto the pulse point just above my collar bone and sucked. I involuntarily leaned my head back to give her free reign of my neck. She pulled back slightly and looked me in the eyes. Her irises had turned a swirling liquid brown and her eyelids drooped slightly with lust. She licked her lips.

"Let's send Bimbo Barbie a message, eh?"

I looked at her puzzled for a second, then she dove for the soft part of my neck and sank her teeth in, sucking. I was half in pain, half in pleasure…pleasure won in the end and I ground my erection into her again and again. After what seemed like a lifetime, she pulled back and fingered the mark on my neck, smiling to herself.

"There, now you're mine."

I let her down to stand on her own two feet and watched as she straightened herself out, a small smile on both of our lips. I couldn't help but kiss her again. Softly, gently, lovingly. She hummed against my mouth.

"Edward, if you don't stop this now, I might have to take you in this filthy alley." She grinned mischievously, eyes glinting. I kissed her again.

"Mmm, dirty."

"Agreed! Rather indecent if you ask me, not that either of you did!" The all too chirpy voice of my sister came from the mouth of the alleyway. "You had to run off and make out in a dirty alley and leave me with Miss Priss didn't you? I'm rather peeved at you Edward, you should know better."

I groaned. "This means shopping doesn't it?" I asked taking Bella's hand and making my way back to the street.

"Yep!" Alice replied, popping the 'P'. "And Bella, you're going to have to come this time!"

"But Alice, I…"

"No! No buts! Now hurry up, or she is going to catch up to us!"

Alice skipped off ahead of us to where I had parked the Vanquish and stood by the back door tapping her foot. I didn't care; I was too engrossed in the feel of Bella's small, warm hand in mine and the smile on her face.

_How did I ever get so lucky?_

**Bella POV**

I was giddy with joy. I know, makes you want to vomit doesn't it? But I couldn't help it. I bounced around Alice's house almost as much as she did and that's saying something. For some reason, Alice didn't seem surprised about Edward and me. She was, however, super excited that she would get to dress me up for my date with Edward.

I was wearing marks into her carpet, pacing in front of her wardrobe while she threw clothes at me. I had tried to protest already but of course it was to no avail. Once Hurricane Alice gets going, she's near impossible to stop. Edward had gone home to change and shower and I missed his presence already. I looked at my watch for what felt like the millionth time since he had left and sighed when I saw it had only moved two minutes. Eleven twenty-three, another thirty-seven minutes until I could see him again.

I went back to pacing.

Jasper knocked on the door four minutes later; thirty-three minutes left. He leaned against the doorway smiling when he saw the flurry of clothes and me checking my watch again.

"Oh girl, you got it baaaad." He grinned. I heard a squeal from somewhere amongst all the pile of cloth and Alice bounded out, pelting towards Jasper. He caught her deftly. "Hey darlin', you plannin' on torturin' poor Bells?"

She slapped him on the shoulder. "No, I'm going to make her beautiful for my brother. Isn't it just the cutest! My best friend and my brother! Yay!" She pecked him on the cheek and pounced back onto the pile of clothes. I rolled my eyes at Jasper who chuckled.

"Bells, do you mind vacating the room please?" He winked at me. I shuddered and ran out of the room, Jasper closing the door behind me. I looked at my watch, twenty-eight minutes. I needed to keep myself occupied. I glanced in the mirror in the hallway and gasped.

_I look horrible! I can't let him see me like this!_

I rushed to the bathroom attached to the guest room I was staying in and rummaged through my product until I found my concealer - the good one that covers everything. Grimacing at the purple bruise on my cheek, I applied the makeup, covering the ugly mark on my face. Next was the powder. Normally I didn't go through this effort and it wasn't even for Edward, well not entirely anyway. I couldn't go to lunch with all my friends looking like the victim of domestic violence.

_Oh right, I am…that's a weird thought._

I sighed and surveyed the damage. I had done a pretty good job actually you wouldn't notice the slight discolouration unless you knew it was there. I brushed my hair out of its tangled mess, smoothing down the frizzed edges and curling my ringlets around my fingers. I liked that my hair was slightly curly; I have two ringlets on either side of my face that hate being straightened. I pulled on one and watched as it sprung back.

Satisfied with the job I had done on my face and hair, I retreated back into the bedroom and opened the closet. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was wearing plain dark blue flared jeans, my nicely worn converse sneakers and my favourite band shirt; The Presidents of the United States of America. I felt comfortable.

_There is no way I'm changing, even if I am having lunch with a group of the most beautiful people I've ever seen._

I sighed, giving up on my plain ways and went into the lounge room to flick through TV shows until Alice and Jasper were done doing whatever it was they were doing. I didn't want to think about it too much.

Instead my thoughts wondered back to Edward and our amazing kiss this morning. He had started so gently, taking my face in his hands while I stood frozen in shock, and he had kissed me so softly. I felt the electric charge that surrounded us increase to a crackling spark of frenzied energy as our lips met. My hands automatically crawled up his wide, strong shoulders and took root in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to me. One of his hands held my face to his and the other reached my hip and then my butt. He squeezed it gently.

_Oh my God!_

I pulled him even closer and he pressed me into the wall, kissing me. Our bodies were lined up, both pushing against the other and I could feel his erection through the layers of clothing that separated us. It drove me wild but I desperately needed to breathe. I pulled away from him gasping but he wasn't done with me yet; I felt his lips leave tiny kisses up and down my neck and it just felt so good. I leaned back against the wall giving him free reign.

A tiny moan escaped my lips and he stopped for a second. I thought he was going to leave me then, disgusted that he had stooped to such lows in a dirty alley but he didn't. He slammed his lips back to mine with a groan of his own and shoved me further backwards. I was now thoroughly wedged in between this glorious man and the filthy wall.

_Alice would be pissed if I got my clothes all dirty before lunch. _

I remembered thinking mischievously. So I lifted myself up and wrapped my legs around her brother. His responding kiss was ferocious, no longer gentle and soft, but hard and demanding. I felt his tongue flick out to touch my top lip and I opened my mouth eagerly for him.

Damn he was good! So, so good. I was lost in a sea of Edward. It was amazing. No kiss ever has come close to being as good as Edward's, not even Rosalie could beat that.

I snapped out of my reverie when my phone rang. I picked it up off the table and looked at the caller ID.

"Nate, what time is your flight?" I greeted my brother.

"Hey B. My flight lands at eleven-twenty tonight. Think you could pick me up that late?"

I laughed. "Sure bro. Any news?"

"I arranged a transfer. Do you mind living with your poor student of a brother for a bit?"

"Nice! I didn't think you would manage that so late in the year."

"Yeah, well, Honour student, you know?" he said sheepishly.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me? Wow, my brother is smart!"

"Gee thanks Bells, you're a treat. So, about me moving in? What do you reckon?"

"Well, I kind of don't have a place at the moment Nate. We'd have to go looking. I hate house hunting." We groaned in unison and both burst out laughing. "Ok, I gotta go, lunch time. I'll pick you up later and we'll talk about stuff."

"Yep, stuff. I'm glad my own weird little way Bell, I missed you."

"I missed you too my annoying brother, I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"You too sister, later."

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? I'm a tad nervous, my first piece of fluff *heart***

**I'll try post again on Friday**

**- Gee  
**


	12. Together At Last

**Yay, I'm almost back on the ball!!!**

**This Chapt was soo easy to write, I really enjoyed it. It's a good base for their relationship.**

**I just wanted to say thanks to lynntjax & acw1 for reviewing nearly every chapter. You guys make my day! **

**And as usual Angel, for listening to me whinge about this fic and editing all my stupid little mistakes. You are priceless!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I reluctantly left Bella with Alice and Jasper so we could both get ready for lunch. Our parting was sweet and unbearable all at once. Neither of us wanted me to leave so soon after we had discovered each other. We stood at my car door, just staring at one another stupidly with mushy grins on our faces.

Finally Alice came out onto the porch and screamed at me to move my arse. I rolled my eyes and kissed Bella goodbye.

"I'll see you later love." She nodded and stood watching as I left.

The drive was quick, thank goodness. I didn't want to be away from her longer than I had to. I parked the Vanquish in the underground car park and made my way to the elevator, greeting the guard as I walked past. Once in the elevator, I swiped my card and pressed the button for the penthouse suite and waited patiently.

The penthouse was the second thing I bought when I started working, the Volvo being the first. I don't know why I bought it, perhaps because I could see it becoming my home; a home where I would want to be, somewhere I felt comfortable and safe, a place full of love. This place had not been that to me recently. I was going to put it on the market as soon as I could which was a shame. I really like the place but it was too full of misery for me to look at without a warm fuzzy feeling again.

I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes and toiletries in it, preparing for a stay over at Alice and Jaspers'. It was decided I would come back for more stuff later when I had a more permanent solution.

_That house is going to be full for the next few days…or weeks. _

I was quick to get out of there, swapping the Vanquish keys for the Volvo's and locking the door securely as I left. I may not want to live there anymore but the property was still valuable to me and I didn't want it destroyed while I wasn't here. Of course there was only one person I was worried about and she, thankfully, had left her key card behind.

I took the elevator down to the car park again and stopped to talk to the guard Winston. He promised not to let Tanya in while I was gone. At least that was one less thing I had to worry about.

The next thing on my 'to do list' was pay a visit to the dipshit James. I wasn't really allowed to go near him after the beating I gave him last night, but I had a warning to give him. I didn't want him anywhere near Bella ever again. I climbed up the stairs to his apartment, shaking my head and thinking of Bella actually living in this crap-hole of a building.

_Well, I'll make sure she never has to step foot in a place like this again._

I approached room forty-two and knocked. The door swung open as my fist met the wood. Curious, I stuck my head through the doorway and called out.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

The sight that met my eyes made me smile in grim satisfaction. It was empty. No furniture, no clothes, nothing. It looked like he had been in a hurry when he packed though; there was a few odd pieces lying haphazardly around as if they had fallen there. I checked all the rooms and found more of the same, breathing a sigh of relief. I hadn't really wanted to confront that scumbag again but I would have done it if it meant that Bella wouldn't have to see him again.

I found a box of books in the spare room that must have been Bella's. I looked through some of the titles, noticing she liked the classics. Not just the Bronte sisters but children's classics as well such as Black Beauty and Treasure Island. I smiled fingering the well worn bindings of a few books, imagining her sitting in the sun reading with the light playing off her hair.

_A picnic, it would be perfect._

I decided it suddenly. I wanted the vision in my imagination to become a reality. I wanted to see the stunning woman that captured my heart surrounded in sunlight and warmth. I smiled to myself and started planning our escapade sometime during the week. I could surprise her one day at work, we could take a long lunch on a nice day. I made a note to check the weather forecast and see if I could charm Bella's boss into letting her take a few days off.

I dialled Alice's number; it went straight to voicemail so I tried Rose next.

"Yes Edward?" she answered.

I told her my plan and she agreed, giving me all the details I would need and some free advice.

"Edward, her boss will be all for this, Angie is majorly cool and if she had heard what happened she would insist on Bells having a few days off. She hated that asshat too."

"Thanks Rose, I owe you big time."

"Don't I know it, Eddie boy."

My plan was coming along nicely.

I took one last snoop around the empty apartment, said good riddance and left taking Bella's books, leaving the door wide open. It was time to go back to Bella. My heart soared at the thought. I jogged down the stairs at breakneck speeds and jumped into my illegally parked Volvo. I drove as fast as I dared through traffic to Alice's house where I would find my angel.

**Bella POV**

I wasn't really watching the television; I was too busy listening out for Edward's return. So I was surprised when I didn't hear his car and he appeared in the doorway behind me as if by magic. I saw the movement in the reflection on the TV and jumped, spinning around in my seat on the couch with a gasp.

He was leaning against the door frame with a cocky grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and his twinkled.

"What have you been up to Mr. Cullen?" He pushed himself away from the doorframe and made his way towards me. I lifted my butt and moved over a bit so he could fit in the seat next to me. He shook his head slightly and pulled me back so that I was sitting on his lap. I smiled secretly to myself.

"I have been securing our future together," he said nonchalantly. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open. I ducked my head so he wouldn't notice but I should have known better, Edward is far too observant. He lifted my chin with one finger and laughed when he saw the shock frozen on my face. He stroked my cheek gently with his long fingers, looking into my eyes. "My silly Bella, don't panic. I only planned a week or so ahead." He laughed again and I felt the heat rush to my face in a blush.

"What kind of plans Edward? I have work-"

He interrupted me with a finger to the lips. It silenced me immediately.

"Shh." I blinked and he searched my face, for what though I wasn't sure. "I have to tell you something Bella."

_Yeah, that's a great start to a conversation. _

I felt my heart drop to my feet. He smiled softly at me before continuing.

"Bella, I think you're going realise what a selfish person I am when I tell you this but I called your boss and got you the week off. Angela was actually very nice about it. Before you protest she told me that if you came in at all next week, you're fired."

"You did what?" I don't know how he did it but this man is continually surprising me. I wondered if he always would. I shook my head and opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to form a coherent sentence. "No work for Bells?" He laughed at my stupidity.

"Yes, silly girl. I told Angie the bare minimum of what happened and that your brother is moving to town and she insisted." He grinned, pleased at his accomplishment. I slapped him in the arm and stood up, pacing away from him.

"Edward, you can't just call my boss and get me out of work for a week," I said incredulously.

I was slightly pissed at him for taking control of my life. I had always been so independent and here was this guy, sweeping me away with his intensity. We only met yesterday and now he was calling my boss and talking to my brother. I'd only just broken up with James, who didn't like me making the long distant phone calls to my family. Slightly pissed is probably an understatement.

"Uh, yes, I can. And I did." He stood as well and took my hands, halting my pacing. "Look, Bella, you need to spend some time with your brother when he gets here. You cannot leave him alone with us… Alice would have him carrying her shopping bags," he chuckled and I was distracted with the way his eyes danced as he laughed.

"Actually, I already spoke to Emmett and he was going to hang with Nate. Those two would get along like a house on fire. But hold on a second, you're trying to divert me aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, my anger forgotten. He was only trying to help me, trying to help my brother. He was honestly a nice guy and that was something I would have to get used to.

"You got me. Like I said; selfish remember? I want you all to myself." He smiled shyly and fiddled with my fingers. "Please?"

"Fine," I groaned and threw my hands into the air, giving up completely. "Whatever. I don't know how I'm going to feed my bottomless pit of a brother while he's here though."

"I believe I can take care of that!" Emmett's booming voice came from out the front. We heard a car door close and Emmett materialised in the same doorway Edward had come through ten minutes ago. "Come on people, lunch time! Where's Alice and Jazz?"

I pointed in the general direction of the bedroom and Emmett made a face. I giggled. Rose chose that moment to walk through the front door, looking fabulous as always. She didn't even glance at us, just stalked off down the hall and began pounding on the bedroom door.

"Get out of bed, you pair of bunnies, we gave you hours! Hurry up! Emmett's hungry." Emmett's grin stretched across his face, I couldn't help but return it.

He really did remind me of Nate sometimes. It was the way he smiled at me like a brother and his fun loving attitude. They both love video games and sports. In fact, any game of any kind. I have seen Emmett play Twister a few times, watching him fall on his face is very satisfying and we make a point to pull out the mat whenever he goes a bit overboard. I could just see some of the spats Rose and I would throw while Nate and Emmett were in the same room.

_At least it will always be interesting. _

I was really looking forward to seeing my brother. We had been so reliant on each other for so long that it was strange not to have him nearby. I had caught myself serving up an extra plate for him a few times when I was living with James. I always made too much food because of Nate's appetite, it was handy having Emmett fill his shoes for a while but I missed my brother.

I checked my watch, midday. He would be here tonight and we would be a team again.

_Plus, Bella, you have a whole week off work to spend time with him… and Edward._

I smiled widely at Edward as he opened the car door for me. I got in, barely noticing it wasn't the shiny car from last night and we were on our way to lunch. Where, I still had no idea but it didn't really bother me this time. As long as Edward was here, my brother was on his way and our friends were around us, I felt at home.

_I think I just realised how happy I really am. Truly happy, for the first time since our mother died…_

_

* * *

_**I'm as excited as Bella about their date! *woot* It's comin up soon!**

**What should happen on the date? What kinda date should they have?**

**Let me know, I'm always interested in other ideas.**

**- Gee  
**


	13. AN

**Author's Note**

**Oooo. I always told myself I would never do this! I don't like getting peoples hopes up and then smashing them…What am I talking about? Of course I do! Mwahaha!**

**Anyway, enough of that.**

**I just wanted to let yall know that there won't be an update today. Yes, yes, I'm sorry! I'll make sure the next one is extra long… or a double…or some juicy bits...or all of the above!**

**While you're waiting, check out some of these fics. They are all in my faves!**

* * *

**Subject: Edward Cullen, AKA The Womanizer - ericastwilight**

Edward's family hire Bella Swan to break the heartbreaker's heart in hopes to have him see the error of his womanizing ways. Bella realizes that they have a little too much in common and is having fun with this subject. EXB Lots of lemons later.

**Withering The Ferns - AngstGoddess003**

Isabella, infamous rich girl, meets Edward, the dark, mysterious guy from the wrong side of the tracks after an accident. Lost in the dense forest surrounding Forks together, they must survive complete isolation. Written for Gift Exchange.

**The Other Cullen - HaydenMCullen**

My full name is Hayden Michael Cullen and I should not be alive. Vampires are unable to conceive which is why all of my siblings are adopted, however my existence is a different story.

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart - Ashel-13**

Actress Bella Swan has been getting mysterious letters making her enlist the aide of body guard, Edward Cullen. But will he do more than protect her body? She finds there's more to the SWAT officer than meeets the eye, and wants him all the more. OOC

* * *

**Sorry again about the dashed hopes. I'll get my butt into gear very, very soon and you won't be disappointed!**

**-Gee**


	14. A Trip To The Village

**I know, I'm a horrible person! **

**It's not that much longer than normal but full of good things! Next chapt is longer and has even better bits in it! I'm excited! It's coming along nicely.**

**Posting day might be changed to Wednesday next week, Angel is taking a much needed holiday and I'm needing to get ahead of you guys a bit so I'm not so panicy and rushed.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

I knew exactly where we were going this time; I didn't have to wait for Alice. It was a standing competition between us to see who could get there first. We all take different routes, Alice driving her Porsche, Rose driving Emmett's Jeep and me in the Volvo. I waved to Alice as we overtook her and Jasper to take a sharp left onto the mountain road that led to The Village.

_And this is where the real fun begins._

I sped up, steering expertly around the curvy road. I suddenly remembered that Bella had never seen me drive like this and I wondered if it scared her. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and noticed she had one hand gripping the door and the other holding tightly to her seat belt. Her knuckles were turning white with the force she was exerting.

I snorted.

"What? You think this is funny?" Her voice sounded strained.

"No, not funny; fun." I turned my head and grinned at her. She squeaked.

"Watch the road! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm a fantastic driver, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"No worries Houdini." I laughed.

"It's more like Evil Knivel, smart arse; daredevil not magician."

I rolled my eyes and she shot me a withering look before returning her attention to the road. I slowed down slightly, even though it irked me to give Alice any headway. Bella's knuckles slowly regained their normal colour as she relaxed. She turned to me and gave me a shaky smile.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "My mother died in a car accident."

I slowed down even further at her statement, which gave me the chance to look over at her. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as they stared down at the hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry," I said, leaning over to take hold of one of those hands. She looked up at me and smiled sadly. "I'll be more responsible, I promise."

She nodded and turned her eyes to the forest flashing by her window but I don't think she actually saw it.

The rest of the short drive was quiet. I had upset her and now I felt responsible to cheer her up. I wanted to see her be the happy, radiant woman I had seen earlier before I fucked it up like the idiot I am. I opened the door for her to get out while trying to think of a way to make her smile again.

We were late, the others were already there but I didn't care, they could wait. I took Bella's hand and led her in the opposite direction from the path. She gave me a questioning look but didn't ask any questions, following me blindly. I pulled her into the forest surrounding The Village carpark and down a small walking trail.

_She must think I'm a madman, dragging her into the bush like this._

It was only a short walk to our destination and I was pleased by her expression. When I pulled her out of the trees and into the award winning garden, she gasped as she looked around. There was an abundance of tulips, roses, irises, pansies, daffodils and many other beautiful flowers. The owners of The Village were avid gardeners and they loved to take us walking through the many sections of the garden.

"Edward," she breathed, gazing in wonder at the astounding garden. "It's beautiful."

She turned and looked up at me with shining eyes, only this time they were shining with happiness, just like I had planned. I couldn't help but take her face in my hands and kiss her softly amongst the variety of perfumed flowers. She kissed me back, gently, slowly, her lips parting to let the tip of my tongue touch hers.

I kissed her mouth, her face, her eyes, and was making my way down her gorgeous neck when she laughed and stopped me.

"Edward," she said, lifting my chin and searching my eyes. I gazed back into her swirling brown eyes and smiled. I reached out to touch her soft, pale cheek and colour blossomed under my fingers.

"Beautiful," I whispered. "Come on, love." I swept her hair back from her face and gestured back the way we had come. "We mustn't keep the masses waiting."

She smiled and took my hand as we strolled leisurely back down the path to the carpark, then up the steps to the tavern. The Village is based on the same design as Shakespeare's Cottage; it's an old Elizabethan cottage that has been renovated into a tavern and B&B. It's one of our favourite places to be on the weekends. Not because it's fancy, but because of the atmosphere- it's lovely to sit in the courtyard on a nice sunny day, and I knew Bella would love it

I couldn't help but glance at the woman walking beside me every few seconds. She caught me looking and smiled lightly. She looked so happy; it was wonderful to be around her when she was this radiant.

We entered the courtyard to be greeted with wolf whistles and cat calls- Emmett of course. Bella blushed the most beautiful shade of pink before taking a seat next to Alice. They began talking in hushed whispers. I punched Emmett in the arm and growled at him.

"I swear Em, if she never touches me again, it's your fault." His grin only widened and he didn't even try to be quiet as he replied.

"Eddie buddy, I don't think that will ever happen. You sexy, hunk of man you, me-ow." I shuddered and moved my chair further away from him. Of course his response was to laugh boisterously.

"You know baby," Rose interrupted us. "It was rather disturbing how well you did that. Have you been wearing my heels and practicing in the mirror again?"

Emmett's mouth opened and closed a few times as the rest of us fell into fits of uncontrollable giggles.

Conversation flowed easily after that. Emmett had unknowingly broken the ice and set us all back into normal mode. I smiled around at my friends and family. Then there was Bella. She was something new altogether, and I was excitedly anticipating where our relationship could go.

I thought of what I had said to her earlier.

_Bella, I think I could love you, very easily_.

I knew I wasn't wrong about that. We were only one small step away from love and I could see by the way she watched me out of the corner of her eye she felt the same way.

I smiled, thinking of the group of people I was lucky enough to call my friend and family and was quietly satisfied.

**Bella POV**

I could see Edward watching us with the silliest grin on his face. It was slightly crooked and reached all the way to his eyes. He looked devilishly handsome when he smiled like that and even though I was sitting down, my legs still turned to jelly. I wondered what he was thinking. When his gaze reached me his grin widened and I couldn't help but smile as well.

_I wonder if he is thinking about me? _

The thought gave me a warm fuzzy feeling and I hoped I was right. I would be an extremely lucky girl if I managed to bag this gorgeous, thoughtful, romantic man. My thoughts turned to what our future could be like; I had no doubt that we would be happy together. I could see us buying a house together, getting married, Alice designing my dress, our family and friends attending.

_Whoa! Wait just a second! Where the hell did that come from? _

I was jumping way too far ahead of myself. I had only met Edward yesterday. Yes, I felt like we had known each other for years, I felt like a part of myself had finally come back to join the rest of me, but marriage? I had never wanted to get married before. Even though I tend to get myself into a lot of trouble, I consider myself independent and to give that away to someone else always made me feel smaller, like I meant less.

_For the first time, I am considering it. If I've read him right, Edward could be the perfect caretaker for my heart._

I shook my head to clear it of such thoughts and turned back to Alice.

"So, what torture do you have lined up for me this afternoon?"

"Oh nothing," she said lightly. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, nothing for a normal woman." She scrutinised me, ticking things off on her fingers as she went. "Let's see. Hair, definitely. Make-up, without a doubt. And most importantly; your outfit."

She pulled a face and turned eagerly to Rose. "Are you free this afternoon? I might need some help."

"I could help, I suppose," Rose responded, examining her fingernails. "You might want to start with the hair."

"Hello, I'm right here!" I protested.

They just carried on like I wasn't there, nattering away about colours and tones that would match my pale skin and dark hair. I looked incredulously at Emmett, who just shrugged in return. I heard a chuckle to my right and turned to glare at Edward. His face straightened immediately and he gave me the most innocent look he could muster. I narrowed my eyes even further and poked him.

"What are you up to buster? Fancy telling me where we're going tonight?" He captured the hand that was poking him easily and played with my fingers, all the while continuing the innocent façade.

"I don't know yet," he replied, looking down at our entwined fingers. He glanced up at me through his lashes and I caught my breath at the sight. "What do you like?"

I realised that he was honestly asking me because we had only met yesterday. We barely knew each other but the date would be a good chance for us to talk, alone. I actually wanted to know about him. I wanted to know what was swirling through that gorgeous head. I was just flabbergasted that he seemed to want to know the same thing about me.

Then it dawned on me that he probably felt the same way, _he_ was nervous. He didn't know what I liked or where to take me. He didn't know anything about me either. I smiled triumphantly as I realised, we were on even ground in this situation. I suddenly felt more confident in myself.

It was then that I realised, the table had gone quiet. I glanced around, nervous once again, only to find that we were alone. The others had left while we were too wrapped up in each other to notice. I smiled and turned back to Edward, who had the biggest grin on his face. We must have looked like complete idiots, just sitting there grinning stupidly at each other.

I looked down at our entwined hands and smiled again despite myself. I liked the way his long fingers wrapped around my small hands. His thumb was rubbing softly and rhythmically across the top of my fingers. I glanced back up at his face to find that he was watching me. I blushed, embarrassed yet again and dropped my eyes back to our hands.

"Ah, I actually like to cook myself. Do you mind?" I said, remembering his question. I looked back up at his face, trying to judge his reaction, only to find him still smiling.

"I would love that," he replied softly. "We would have to kick everyone out of Alice's house. It will take a lot of shopping trips as bribery." I grimaced and he laughed. "I see you've already had the pleasure of meeting Alice in shopping mode."

"Unfortunately, yes."

I had been shopping with Alice once, and once only. It was an absolute nightmare. I'm one of those quick shoppers; in, grab stuff, try it on, get out. Alice is the opposite; at least an hour is spent in every store and every store is visited. She would never be able to go through an entire shopping centre, not even on a long weekend and if she slept there overnight. By the end of the day I was dragging my feet, laden with shopping bags and whinging like a little girl. Hey, you would too! It was overkill!

I sighed, dreading it already but he was right, it was necessary if we wanted the house to ourselves for a little while. A game of some kind for Emmett, a pair of shoes for Rose and I had a book Jasper might be interested in. You see if we gave Alice and Jasper a present, Emmett would whinge and complain that he didn't get one. Rosalie would look like she didn't care, but the next time you wanted a favour, she would remember and that was definitely not a good thing.

I stood up, taking Edward with me.

"Come on, spunk. It looks like we have to go shopping now."

"You know them well, I see," he said, laughing. He pulled me into his side as we made our way down the path back to the car.

"Oh yeah. A little _too_ well if you ask me." I winked at him.

"Ew! Pictures sprouted at that statement that I never, in all my life, wanted to see," he mocked me, shuddering.

We laughed and joked our way to the car. He walked me around to the passenger side and opened the door for me, bowing.

"Pour vous ma dame," he said with a little flourish of his hand.

"Vous remercier monsieur," I replied, daintily stepping into the car. He ran eagerly to the driver's side and got in, starting the car, grinning the whole time.

I could get used to this smart arsed, cheery man and it couldn't hurt that he was damn gorgeous too. I started to realise all the things I did know about him. He's intuitive; he knew what was going on last night at the club, he knew how to make me feel better. He was sweet and chivalrous; opening doors for me, helping me out of the car or up the stairs. He's a hopeless romantic; that garden was breathtaking and I'm sure he had a few other tricks up his sleeve.

_He's like something out of a fairy tale. Maybe I was wrong about there not being a happy ending for someone like me. He could be my knight in shining armour. I would have to be stupid not to give him a chance. After all, what would life be if we didn't take chances?_

* * *

**French Translation**

Edward: For you my lady

Bella: Thank you sir

* * *

**Check out the Why Don't You Get a Job Blog for pics of The Village and the gardens. They are based on real places that are in my neighbourhood. I actually go to the Tav every weekend, it's our favourite haunt. **

**The date is going very well at the moment. I am a bit stuck on their conversation, what should they talk about? Their relationship obviously but what personal things? Any ideas?**

**-Gee**


	15. Yoghurt n Presents!

**I'm not even going to say anything just yet except:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Shopping with Bella was almost pleasant. If it weren't for the busy, crowded mall I would have enjoyed myself immensely.

_Much better than shopping with Alice._

I watched as the brunette picked out bribery presents for our friends, it seemed she _did_ know them well. Emmett's was easy to find, we ended up getting him a smash-em game for the Wii. Bella said she had something for Jasper already - it seemed they sometimes overlapped in the literary sense. Jasper probably would have been fine if we didn't get him anything, he's so calm and collected but I knew Bella wouldn't leave him out.

We spent a bit longer looking for a pair of shoes for Rosalie. She is too fussy for us to go in and just grab something. Bella still managed to find a pair of red stilettos with a fine white ribbon threaded down the side to form a bow a little to the side of the open toe. They were exactly what it would take to convince Rose not to turn into evil-bitch-Rosalie when she realised they were being bribed to leave us alone.

We were in and out so quickly that it only took around an hour to find and buy both presents and supplies for tonight's dinner, which Bella was hiding from me. I was impressed by the speed Bella shopped at, especially because she was female, I was under the impression all women loved to spend hours shopping. She didn't seem too much of a girly girl though, so I should not have been surprised.

I bought us some frozen yoghurt on the way out. We dropped our bags in the Volvo and walked across the road to the park where we found a bench under the shade of a tree to sit and eat. I watched Bella as she ate; she had the oddest way of eating the yoghurt. She would take a scoop and put it in her mouth, taking off the excess before turning the spoon upside down to eat the rest. Over and over again, she never alternated.

"Why do you do that?" I asked her. She looked up at me with the spoon still upside down in her mouth.

"Huh? Oh, the yoghurt? I don't even notice it anymore." She shrugged. "Mother, Nate and I used to eat ice-cream on sunny days; she always ate hers this way. I guess it just stuck. I wonder if Nate does it too…"

She trailed off and a faraway look came into her eyes before she laughed and came back to the now. She turned back to face me.

"Why do you eat it so _normal_?" She raised her eyebrows at me, a cheeky smirk on her face.

I pulled a spoonful of yoghurt out of my tub and put it in my mouth, taking the excess off so when I pulled it out, it was a neat spoonful. I turned the spoon upside down and went to put it back in my mouth but I changed my mind and tapped the spoon on Bella's nose. Because it was upside down, she now had a big dollop of pink frozen yoghurt on her nose.

She had the most amusing look of shock on her face and I doubled over laughing. She wiped her nose and glared at me which just made me laugh even harder.

"You're asking for it buster," she growled at me, picking up her own tub of yoghurt and dipping her finger in. "Can't have you contaminating my spoon now can I?" She wiped her finger down the side of my face.

"Hey! I only got your nose! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war and this is definitely war! Never mess with a girls' frozen yoghurt!"

I laughed and threw my hands up in surrender.

"I yield! I yield!"

Bella stood up, brandishing her yoghurt tub like a trophy.

"And the winner is: the one, the only, Bella!" She imitated a crowd cheering. "And the crowd goes wild!"

I was still sitting on the ground, almost in tears of laughter. She looked down at me and grinned so radiantly that I became speechless.

Then before I knew it, she was straddling my lap and kissing me passionately. I responded without hesitation, discarding my yoghurt and cupping her butt with my hands to pull her closer to me. She stood up on her knees making her slightly taller and giving a new angle to the kiss. Her tongue explored my mouth, her body was plastered to mine, her breasts squashed just under my chin. She was everywhere, all around me. My world was full of Bella. I now knew what life would be like to have her beside me, and I could never go back to not having her.

_It's too late for that now, I'm gone. Well and truly head over heels._

The realisation shocked me into breaking the kiss.

_I love her. _

I gazed at her face, her brown eyes were still closed, her long lashes resting on her cheeks and she was breathing heavily. Her hair was framing our faces and I noticed as the sun shone through it that there were bits of red streaking the brown. I twirled a lock around my finger as I waited for her to recover.

When her breathing evened out, she opened her eyes and looked at me in wonder. They were shining with happiness and she was slightly flushed. The sun shone down on us and our abandoned yoghurt tubs. I lifted a hand to her face and trailed my fingers from her temple to her neck and her eyes slowly closed again, her head tilting slightly to the right to give me better access.

I trailed my fingers back up to cup her face and kissed her again, chastely this time.

"Come on love, we best be going before Alice starts calling, she is fairly insistent." She sighed when she realised she would have to go home to be tortured before we would get any time alone. Her small hand took mine to play with my fingers, turning my hand over and lightly kissed my palm before raising her eyes to mine once more.

"Do we have to?" She had the same expression as Alice when she wanted something.

"Uh, yes?" I replied, unsure. All I could think about was that I wanted to kiss her again and again and never stop. I was so entranced by her.

_Damn those women and their ability to turn a grown man into a raging hard on! _

She giggled and stood up, pulling me with her.

"Come Mr. Cullen, your sister is waiting," she said in a noble voice, gesturing towards the car. I shook my head at her, partly at her silliness, partly at the wonder of the realisation that I loved her already. I had fallen hard for a woman I had only known for two days.

_Will wonders never cease?_

**Bella POV**

I was in a state of euphoria. I was so light and happy that I thought I might be just a little bit crazy. Just yesterday I was almost raped and today I was living with my best friend, my brother was on his way into town, and I had found the man I had been dreaming about since I was a little girl. At least, he was shaping up to be that man.

As soon as we had gotten home I had been dragged into my bedroom by a miniature whirlwind of clothes and make-up. Rose was set up in the bathroom with a chair and product spread all over the vanity. I groaned as I was pushed into the chair to be poked, prodded, buffed, and pulled.

Alice was talking a million miles an hour as Rose started removing my dodgy foundation job from this morning. She grimaced when she uncovered the blue and purple bruise that James had left on my left cheek.

"Damn girl, if I knew it was gonna look this bad I would've kicked him harder," she exclaimed in horror. Alice gasped. The bruise looked worse than it did this morning; it was going yellow around the edges and stretched across my whole cheek, up to my left eye. It looked worse than it felt though, I bruise easy.

"We _cannot_ let Edward see that, he would go nuts!" Alice exclaimed.

She was on the go again, handing Rose different shades of foundation and bronzer and telling her what order to apply it in.

"Alice! For Christ's sake, I know how to apply make-up. Get the clothes... go!"

Rose shooed Alice out of the bathroom and into my closet. I was imagining what Hurricane Alice was doing to the state of my room when Rose backed away from me.

"There, can't even see it," Rose reassured me quietly.

We were both admiring her handy work, when a pile of clothes the size of Alice was dumped on the floor next to me.

"Oh, Rose! Nice work. Just need to do the eyes now, but first, what to dress you in?" She turned to me. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Uh, well… I wanted to talk to you guys about that…"

I was hesitant; I didn't know how they would take this. If I could get Alice on my side she would take care of the rest but it was Alice's house, she might not want to vacate it so I could get it on with her brother. And she would be unhappy about the dress code staying at home would enforce.

"Spit it out Bells." Rosalie of course, as impatient as always.

"We, uh, kinda decided that I would cook…" I said timidly, awaiting the onslaught.

"Oh, so you want us to leave?" Alice didn't sound angry, she sounded sort of satisfied. I risked a glance at the expression on her face. She was smiling.

_Well, that is not what I expected._

I nodded slowly, wondering what the sprite was up to. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed. "This means what I think it means, doesn't it?" I nodded again. "Brilliant! Shopping! Where are the pressies?" She looked around the room as if she expected them to be sitting on my lap or something.

"Uh, Al, I didn't get you anything… I figured shopping was enough."

"Well it is, but you know I like presents whether they are mine or not. Where are they?"

"Edward…"

She had sprinted out of the room as soon as her brother's name left my mouth. She returned two minutes later carrying one of the bags from Edward's Volvo and handed it to me, still bouncing. I pulled out the shoe box for Rose, which she took eagerly. The lid came flying off the box and the shoes were extracted, one handed to Alice. A chorus of oh's and ah's followed as they admired them. Alice patted me on the shoulder in congratulations and handed the shoe to Rosalie who promptly tried them on. They looked fabulous of course, anything Rose wore looked fabulous.

"Naw, thanks Bella. They are gorgeous." Rose kissed me lightly on the cheek as she left the bathroom, probably on her way to show Emmett her present.

"What about Jaz?" Alice was still bouncing excitedly.

_It's like she feeds on the excitement of everyone else. Alice feeding frenzy!_

"It's in a box," I said, heading into my bedroom.

I rummaged around in the box that Edward had picked up for me earlier and found what I was looking for. It was a book on the civil war I had bought just after I first met Jasper and Alice. I had found it in a quaint little bookstore when I was visiting Dad and had immediately thought of Jasper. I had been saving it for the right moment, this one would do.

I handed the book to Alice, who scrunched up her nose and sniffed the cover.

"Smells like a retirement home," she said in disgust. I took the book back and brushed the cover gently.

"It's very rare, Al. Jaz will love it." I smiled to myself, knowing I was right.

"Come on. Let's go give it to him."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the living room where the boys were playing the game I bought for Emmett. I glared at Edward who shrugged and gestured to an absorbed Emmett. Rosalie was sitting in the Lazy Boy looking extremely pissed off. I guessed that Emmett had been too involved in the game to notice Rose's new shoes. He would pay for that later.

Jasper was sitting on the sofa next to Emmett. Alice leapt on him.

"Bella has a present for you Jazzy!"

Jasper looked up at me enquiringly. I handed him the book and watched his eyes light up. He leapt from the chair, throwing Alice to the floor with a squeak. She glared at him from her position on the floor but he was too engrossed in the book to notice.

"Holy shit Bella! Where did you get this from? I've been lookin' for it for months!" He held the book in his hands reverently, brushing the cover off. I chuckled. I had known about his search and had been praying he wouldn't find it before I could give him this one. "It must have cost a fortune!"

"Actually no," I said smugly. "The person in the store didn't realise its value. I got it real cheap."

"Wow." He seemed stunned. I grinned triumphantly. "Thanks!"

Alice cleared her throat rather loudly and Jasper glanced down at her.

"What're you doing sittin' on the floor darlin'? You'll ruin your pretty dress."

He helped her up. She was still glaring at him but he didn't seem to notice. He walked off to his study mumbling to himself.

"Ah, Alice, he was supposed to walk the other way. And Emmett, you will have to move." Emmett grunted, still too occupied with his game to actually be paying attention. I raised my eyebrows at Edward who was grinning stupidly. "You find something funny, Cullen?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. Alice put her hands on her hips and looked around the room.

"Well ladies, I think it's up to us yet again." She gestured from Rose to Emmett. "Rose, turn the TV off. I'll take care of Jasper." She winked at me and I pulled a face in return.

Rose stood up, walked over to the TV, and flicked the switch. Emmett started protesting loudly.

"Emmett James McCarthy! Stop being a child! Grab your game and let's go, Bella and Edward want some jiggy-jig time!"

Emmett's mouth formed an 'O' and he turned to Edward.

"Eddie and Bel-la sittin' in a tree," he sang as he gathered the gaming equipment. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Rosalie slapped him over the back of the head.

"Come on, Beefcake. Looks like Alice and Jaz will be coming to ours for a few hours."

Just as she said this, Jasper and Alice emerged from the study, Jaz with his head still in the book and Alice pushing him down the hall. It was rather comical considering Jasper is nearly twice Alice's height. She waved as they walked past us.

"See you later, lovebirds. Call us when it's safe!"

"Thanks for the game Bells!" I heard Emmett yell from the car.

"Don't forget Nate's arriving tonight!" I called to them. Alice reappeared in the doorway, minus Jasper.

"I laid your outfit out on your bed Bells. Cook first, then get changed, I don't want you getting it dirty! And Edward, you better be helping her, not lounging on the couch while she slaves away, okay?"

We both nodded and followed her out onto the porch, hand in hand, to wave goodbye to our friends. Once they were gone I sighed and leaned into Edward.

"It's about time," he said softly.

"I completely agree," I replied, turning to face him. He anticipated my actions and leant down to kiss me softly.

"Come on love, let's go cook us some food."

* * *

**Everyone all together now! Nawwww!**

**I love this chapter! So cute!**

**I told you I would write a nice long fluffy chapt and this is what happened!  
**

**Reviews are like yoghurt on Edwards face! *yum*  
**


	16. Dinner Date

**Argh! Long chapt for you cos I'm such a horrible person. **

**I dont really like this chapter, I kind of wish we could skip it but it needs to be done. I'll make it up to everyone, promise! **

**Thanks to Angel for making me feel slightly better about this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward POV

We were in the kitchen making beef stroganoff, well I was mostly watching since Bella wouldn't let me do anything but chop. I had made the mistake of letting her know that I burnt toast and now, I wasn't even allowed to watch the rice. I was however, quite happy to stand in the kitchen and watch Bella in her element. She moved with such grace and confidence in the kitchen.

_She definitely knows what she's doing._

We talked as she cooked. I never realised how much we had in common. She loved music almost as much as I did and she had a wide range, from country to hip hop to classical to rock. I had sat down at the kitchen island and scrolled through the list on my iPod. Most of the bands I loved, she did too. I had noticed her Presidents of the USA shirt yesterday and she told me the story of how she got it.

"You know they were broken up for ten years?" she started. I nodded. "I used to listen to them in high school, my first boyfriend, Mike, got me into them. We listened to them for years and we were so pissed that we wouldn't get to see them live."

I felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of a boyfriend. It was completely unreasonable. Of course she had had boyfriends in the past; she was with that dickhead James just before I met her. I shouldn't be surprised. She probably had quite a few guys chase after her in previous years but I was determined to make sure that I would be the last. I nodded, still listening to the story.

"A couple of years ago I heard they are getting back together and I just _had_ to call Mike and see if he wanted to go, for the nostalgia. He said hell yes so I bought us tickets and we went. We were right up the front the whole time and missed out on most of the merchandise because we didn't want to lose our awesome spots."

She was stirring our dinner as she was talking and making a start on the dessert. It looked like cold set cheesecake was on the menu.

_Yummo, my favourite._

"It was _the_ best gig ever." She looked up at me at that point, emphasising her seriousness. "At the end, Chris Ballew, the lead singer, jumped off the front of the stage and ran down the barrier giving high fives. We were at the left side and when he reached me I grabbed him," she laughed. "I was blabbing in his ear, telling him how me and Mike loved their music and I had gotten Nate into it. When he pulled back, he kissed me on the cheek and said "It's for people like you that we got back together." Then he gestured to someone off stage and they came out and gave me and Mike each a shirt each and one for Nate as well. It was fantastic!"

She smiled up at me while blending the cream cheese to go on the base of the cheesecake.

"That is a pretty awesome story."

"What about you? Any brushes with fame?" She finished blending the cheese and started spreading it over the base evenly, tapping the tin a few times to loosen any air bubbles and putting it in the fridge to set. She turned around and wiped her hands on a tea towel, raising an eyebrow at me and I remembered her question.

"Let's see. You know my father is a doctor right?" She nodded. "He's a pretty highly respected surgeon, one of the most sought after surgeons in the country, so of course he gets a few high profile clients. He tells us very little about them though, doctor patient confidentiality, but he gives us names sometimes. Sylvester Stallone, lots of boxers and stunt men. Dad says he gets a lot of accidents that happen on set or stage." I shrugged. "You should ask Alice that question, she just started her interior design business and she would have connections."

I smiled. My sister fit that job to a 'T'. She had the energy, the taste and a pair of boss' boots that fit her quite nicely. She had started off with her own house and I had to say she did a fantastic job. Then she moved on to Emmett and Rosalie's place and finally Mother's restaurant, which was the big one. The restaurant was the job that got her really going. Lots of people from all over loved the décor of the place and for a while Alice sat at a table people watching. She picked up quite a few clients from sitting there with our mother picking out her clients by a glance.

"Hrm, maybe I will," Bella mused.

"Tell me about your brother?" I asked. "It seems only fair since you know my sister so well."

She sat down in the stool next to me and I took her hand to play with her fingers while she talked.

"Nate is…Emmett really, a smaller, younger version. I was surprised how much alike they are, you will know what I mean when you see them together. They are going to go crazy, I can see it now, egging each other on, annoying Alice and Rose. Nate loves practical jokes too. We are going to have our hands full with the both of them."

"Oh no, this is going to be trouble isn't it?" I asked apprehensively. She nodded sheepishly. "Poor Alice, all these crazy people invading her home."

"Hey!" She slapped me on the shoulder. "I'm here too you know?"

I chuckled at the disgruntled look on her face, when it broke into a pout and I lost myself in thoughts of her lips on mine, her hair running through my fingers, her brown eyes swirling with happiness and lust. I broke out of my day dream when Bella cleared her throat.

"You okay sunshine?" she asked me, trying to hold in her giggles. "You kind of dozed off there."

"Uh, yeah, sure," I spluttered.

_Damn her for catching me off guard._

"Can you set the table? Dinner is almost ready."

I nodded, not trusting myself to talk in coherent sentences, and gathered cutlery from the drawer. As I made my way to the dining room I grabbed two of the beautiful stainless steel candle holders and candles out of the cabinet and set them up. I set the table, dimming the lights and lighting the candles and the final touch; Chopin Nocturnes playing softly in the background. I was admiring my handy work as Bella walked in with our meals. I spun around and took the plates she was carrying, before she tripped over her own feet, and placed them on the table before turning back to face her.

I took the brunette angel who had captured my heart into my arms, holding her tightly and kissing her softly and passionately. I held her up by her waist when her knees buckled. I held her body close to mine but it just wasn't close enough for her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me impossibly closer. My tongue ran over her lips, her teeth, her mouth, taking in her taste and memorising it.

_She tastes like flowers and sunshine. _

I hungered for more, so much so that it scared me. I didn't want to let her go, now or ever. I didn't want to let her out of my sight. It would have been perfect to me if we could have stayed in that moment forever. But of course we had to breathe and eat. I could smell the stroganoff that Bella had cooked and the scent was mouth watering. Neither of us had eaten since lunch and it was starting to get late now.

We broke away at the intensity of the kiss, gasping for air. I think maybe she felt the same way I did at that moment. At least, I hoped so.

"Sorry," I said softly, not really meaning it. I brushed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear, my fingers lingering on her face. She leaned into my touch and I marvelled at this gorgeous woman-this smart, brave woman that swept me off my feet and I really hoped she would let me keep her.

"Let's eat."

**Bella POV**

I cooked a stroganoff and my homemade cold set cheese cake. Alice had told me they were his favourite. It was terribly sneaky of me. I had sent Edward out to set the table and as I walked out with our plates in my hands I noticed that he had dimmed the lights, lit candles and I swear I could hear a piano playing somewhere.

_I knew he was a romantic._

Edward immediately took the plates from my hands, placing them on the table at one end where he had set up our cutlery. I smiled quietly to myself as I noticed that he had placed us as close as humanly possible. He turned straight back to me and took me in his arms, kissing me with extreme passion. It was the hottest, sweatiest, puddle inducing kiss I had ever experienced and it was also somehow sweet as well.

I never wanted it to end. I never wanted to let him go, I wanted to stay securely in his embrace for as long as I possibly could.

But eventually we had to breathe and our lips parted. My chest was heaving, my hands clutching the arms that held me, my legs had tingles and I couldn't feel them. I leaned heavily against Edward trying to catch my breath and return from the ethereal state he had put me in. I looked up into the most gorgeous forest green eyes; they were shining so brightly, sparkling with a happiness that made me tingle all over again.

_Get a grip Bella! Geees…_

We smiled awkwardly at each other before moving to our seats at the table. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. When Edward tasted his dinner, the moan that escaped his lips made me want to leap over the table and sink my teeth into him. I pushed all the horny, crazy Bella thoughts out of my head as he glanced up at me, looking to see if I had noticed his little indiscretion. I grinned hugely.

It was the first time I had seen him blush, I didn't even think it was possible for someone as delicious as Edward. It wasn't nearly as dark as mine of course but the colour was still there. He ducked his head quickly trying to hide it but I definitely saw a tinge of pink to his cheeks. It was kind of endearing and again, I was struck by the realisation that he was as nervous as me.

It was still rather puzzling to me, normally I am the blubbering, blushing mess and here was one of the most handsome, confident men I had ever met and _he_ was nervous with _me_.

_How bizarre._

But this was not working for us and after Edward's blushing session I didn't think he was going to get back on the horse, or so they say. I looked up at him to confirm my thoughts; he was still looking down at his plate, moving his food around. He hadn't taken another bite after the first one. I felt myself harden slightly.

_No, I am not going to let something stupid spoil our night. I guess I just have to take charge. You can do this Bella, channel your inner Alice._

I sat up straighter and held my head high.

"Edward?" I almost growled. He looked up, his eyes widening when he saw the determined look on my face and the corners of his mouth turned up into a crooked smile that left me breathless.

"Yes Bella?" he asked innocently.

With that shift in mood we were back to our normal, joking selves and talking together easily. The tension was still there but I had a feeling it had been there the whole time and we had just started paying more attention to it, which of course, made it worse. I often found my eyes wondering down his face to the gap in his dark blue button up top where I could see the cleft of his pecs. Then I would sigh and Edward would clear his throat, pulling my eyes back up to his face.

_I feel like a teenager in love for the first time. This is getting ridiculous! I wish I could focus on what he's saying and not the way his lips moved or the muscles rippling in his arms or the way his green eyes sparkled when he looked at me…_

I was off and daydreaming again but can you really blame me. Edward is probably the most perfect specimen of a man that I had ever seen. It really was all his fault that I couldn't concentrate.

We were talking about school, which evolved into jobs, previous and present.

"I did a double degree. I majored in business and musical arts. So when I finished, I combined both and started my own business," Edward announced proudly. It was obviously an accomplishment for him. "I had a few connections through my father and school, Alice is bringing in a few clients for me now. It took me so long to properly establish it, but now it runs by itself."

"Wow," I said, interested but he still hadn't told me much. Music and business together, I wondered what kind of business that made. "So, what do you actually _do_?"

"I sit in my shiny office all day and talk to people," he grinned.

"That sounds fairly lazy, Edward."

"I do leave the office sometimes," he chuckled. "I set up events; we do a lot of fundraising and such, promotions, etc. It's really interesting and something I enjoy which is a bonus and Alice likes to help me too."

"Events? How does music fit in this?" He still hadn't told me anything really. It sounded like public relations company, but not quite. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Masen Inc. is a record label." He averted his eyes. "We sign musicians who are not so well known. I scout pubs and clubs and find talent. We are not focused on success though, we prefer to do things on a smaller scale but we are becoming more and more of a big name lately. It's getting to be a struggle with the share holders not to sign major names, they don't understand that we would rather do small gigs and donate to charity; that's why our artists are signed to us."

He sighed and held his head in his hands, gripping his hair. I reached over and gently pried his fingers away from his head, taking them in my hands and smoothing his fingers out. I liked how he cared about the company he created; he made it with a certain vision, and now that people were trying to change that, it was really affecting him.

His fingers curled around mine and my eyes rose to meet his now cheerful face. I couldn't help the blush that darkened my cheeks and he chuckled running a finger along them reverently.

"I love this, you know?" he said softly. "So beautiful."

I melted into his touch. My mind went foggy and my eyes closed slowly. A sigh escaped between our lips as they lightly touched, moulding together and moving in sync with each other. His arms wrapped around my waist and tightened, pulling me off of my chair and onto his lap.

Our dinner was forgotten in the passion of the moment. It was like a piece of me had been missing this entire time, I just didn't realise it until his lips touched mine, until his arms were around me. I had finally found what I didn't even know I was looking for. I felt whole, and well, and nothing else mattered except Edward in front of me, kissing me with abandon.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?" I whispered against his lips, taking control of the situation once again. Who knew, maybe I would be able to think more clearly if I got him out of my system. I highly doubted it, in fact, I hoped to God that was not true. I could live with this….

* * *

**As I said, not my best work but it'll do. **

**Warning! Next chapt full of smut! Woo! I'm excited!!!**

**-Gee**


	17. Gettin' Jiggy With It

**~!!Smut Alert!!~**

**Oh yeah! You know you deserve it and its steaming hot!**

***fans self***

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I had abandoned my dinner to lock lips with a beautiful angel. I pulled her luscious body from her chair onto my lap and kissed her like a starving man. I wrapped my arms around her like I was never going to let her go, which I was quite seriously considering. It felt so natural to hold her, to kiss her, to love her and I'm sure it would be _very_ easy to bed her.

_We are about to find out anyway._

She had whispered the words so softly that if she hadn't whispered them against my lips I would have thought that my imagination had ran wild. I stopped and pulled back, searching her face.

"Are you sure?" I don't know why I asked. It's not as if we are teenagers, doing it for the first time. We weren't giving away our 'V cards'. At least, I wasn't. I didn't know about her, it wasn't a question that immediately came to mind when dating at the age of twenty-six. She laughed boisterously at my question, throwing her head back in her mirth before turning her darkened, lust hooded eyes back to my face.

"Edward," she said huskily, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "If you don't take us to the bedroom now, we are going to have sex right here on the dining room table and I don't think Alice will be too happy about that, do you?"

She leaned back so her elbows were resting on the aforementioned table. I swallowed heavily and shook my head.

_Alice would not be in the least bit happy about that, but what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her…._

I cut off that train of thought quickly and stood, holding onto Bella's very nice, very luscious bottom so she wouldn't fall at the suddenness of my movement. She wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissing a trail lightly up and down my neck. I groaned and stumbled, almost taking the both of us to the floor. Bella chuckled softly and continued her ministrations.

I stumbled down the hall towards what was now Bella's room, stoping every couple of steps to push her up against a wall and kiss her ferociously. She was encouraging me incessantly the whole way; nibbling gently on my neck and making the most infuriating noises that only made me want stop and ravage her again.

Eventually we made it to the bedroom. I turned around and pushed her up against the door so I could let go of her arse. I ran my hands from there, up her sides to her breasts and squeezed gently, watching her as she moved slowly against my now raging hard on. A groan escaped my lips and I automatically thrust back into her.

_What was I saying about teenagers earlier? Dry humping is pretty much a teenage act…._

Our eyes met and our movements slowed. Bella brought her hand to my face and splayed her fingers over my cheek, her eyes watched as she brushed her thumb over my lips. Her lips moved but she said nothing. She leaned in a kissed me softly before brushing my hair out of my eyes, smiling sweetly.

Bella's ankles unlocked from behind my back and she slid down my body until her feet reached the ground. I leaned into her as her arms came around my waist. She was so short that my forehead touched the wood of the door and my lips rested on her head. I buried my hands in her hair bringing strands to my face, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. She nuzzled into my chest and sighed contentedly.

I leaned back to get a better look at her; her eyes were closed and her fists were scrunched up in my shirt but she had a small smile on her lips. She opened her eyes when I pulled back further and turned her face to me. My hands were still in contact with her body and I just couldn't withdraw them, it was like they had a mind of their own. I settled for rubbing her arms gently.

"Bella, I-"

She cut me off with a finger to my lips, which then slid down my chin and chest and started unbuttoning my shirt. She was going torturously slow and it was driving me mad but I was still struggling with the situation. What if we had some amazing sex and that was it? I didn't even know how she felt about me, about us?

All these thoughts were flying through my mind as her fingers slid further and further down my body. Finally, she reached the last button and pushed the shirt off my shoulders to puddle on the floor. I was wearing a white wife beater singlet underneath the shirt and she made quick work of that too, pulling it over my head and throwing it across the room. I didn't have the willpower to stop her any more but I hadn't fully committed yet either. I didn't help her but I didn't hinder either.

_She's in charge here and she can have me any way she wants._

With that thought I was lost. Her small, warm hands ran over the muscles of my shoulders, arms and finally my chest. Her fingers traced the lines of my chest and the trail of soft hair that lead to my very hard erection. She was teasing me, tangling her fingers in the hairs and looking up at me through her lashes.

_My turn._

I pushed her backwards into the door and she gasped in surprise as I pulled her shirt over her head to expose a black and blue lace bra. It was the only thing between me and her glorious breasts. Her chest was heaving up and down and I was mesmerised with the movement, running my fingers over them gently. I leaned down and sucked on the flesh of the top of her breast, putting my arms around her and undoing the offending piece of material that was keeping me away from what I wanted. It fell away under my hands and I took a step back to admire the view.

Her breasts were even better than I could have imagined. They were perfectly round and pert; her nipples were standing to attention just begging me to suck them. Bella was blushing under my gaze so I smiled at her, the crooked grin that my mother always told me was so endearing, before taking her back in my arms and kissing her again. Her hands moved from around my neck to find purchase in my hair when my kisses travelled to her neck and she moaned my name.

"Edward…Jesus…"

I chuckled softly, speaking into her neck, "Just Edward will do, love."

With that, I picked her up, she wrapped her legs back around my waist and I moved us to the bed, falling backwards so she was perched on top of me, her breasts swinging in my face, which is just where I wanted them.

**Bella POV**

I don't know what had come over me. I never made the first move on a guy.

_Maybe I channelled a little too much Alice…_

Thoughts disappeared from my head as Edward pinched my nipple between his teeth. I was already breathing heavily and a small scream escaped my lips as he bit down gently on the tender flesh. He immediately pulled back and looked at me quizzically, one eyebrow lifted in question. I leaned in to whisper in his ear seductively.

"Sorry," I whispered, nibbling on his ear lobe. "I'm a screamer."

I leaned back on his knees which were raised on the bed behind me and bit my lip hoping this wouldn't deter him. He looked a bit shocked.

_Shit! Why couldn't I keep my stupid mouth closed! Fuck!_

Then he grinned and laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing no one is home then, hey?" he said seductively, reaching for me and pulling me down on top of him again. "I saw that look Bella and trust me, I do_ not_ mind in the slightest."

His eyes twinkled and the crooked grin made a reappearance, it took my breath away. I rolled off of him and missed the edge of the bed, falling with a thump to the floor. I groaned rubbing my butt. Edward's head appeared from over the edge. First he looked worried, then he turned red from trying to hold in the laughter that was bubbling up inside him. I grumbled and got up, heading for my bathroom.

"Wait, where are you going?" he called from the bed. "I'm sorry." I turned around and smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry lover, I'll be back."

I disappeared into the bathroom. Putting the toilet seat down, I sat and put my head between my legs and breathed, I was starting to panic.

_What am I doing? _

Yeah sure; Edward is gorgeous, smart, funny, etc. but why am I getting myself into another situation where I was going to get hurt. There is no way Edward would actually be interested in someone like me. Taking a few more deep breaths to calm myself, I stood up and surveyed myself in the full length mirror on the back of the door.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, am a plain Jane. I have ordinary brown hair, curves in too many places and I'm way too short. Normal people would be able to fix that by wearing heels but no not me, I'm a walking disaster even on my own two feet. Even my face is unadorned; pale, round faced, dull brown eyes and mismatched lips.

I took my jeans off; I was wearing a matching set luckily. When I had come into the bedroom to see what Alice had laid out for me, all I found was the underwear set, that cheeky little minx. It's like she knew this was going to happen, damn psychic. I had to admit it was a nice set though, blue was definitely my colour.

I wanted Edward. I _really_ wanted Edward but if this went badly I could stand to lose Alice too and Emmett and Rosalie. These people were the only real friends I had here and I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them because of a stupid mistake.

_Alice wouldn't do that. She's my friend and she loves me. _

I berated myself for being so silly. I fixed my hair, took a few more steeling breaths and left the bathroom. As I stepped out, I noticed Edward was not where I left him. I glanced around the room and didn't see him. With a sigh of regret, I slid under my blanket, removed the lacy underwear and made myself comfortable. I closed my eyes, planning to get a couple of hours sleep before going to pick up Nate.

Then he attacked me. I screamed and tried to fight him off but he held the blanket over my head laughing. I panicked a little bit, flashes of the other night and what James almost did to me flew through my head and a strangled sob escaped my lips.

"Oh God," I heard him say, ripping the blanket off of my and wrapping his arms around me. "Bella, shit, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot, I didn't even think."

He was rocking me back and forth and feathering kisses over the top of my head. I sat up a bit so that I was straddling him again, sitting on my knees and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and sobbing like a baby. He ran his fingers through my hair while his other hand rubbed my back soothingly and murmured reassuring words that I didn't hear.

We sat that way for a few minutes, until my crying slowed and quietened but I didn't let him go, I needed the comfort he gave me. I felt loved when I was in his arms, he held me close to him and the warmth of his body against mine was intoxicating. Then I realised that he was only wearing a pair of silk Homer Simpson boxers and I choked out a laugh that probably sounded more like a sob. I pulled back and gave him a watery smile.

"Simpsons?"

"If it gets a smile out of you, I'll wear them every day," he shrugged.

"Ew, that's gross." I wrinkled my nose. He kissed it gently.

"Anything for you love," he said as he wiped the tears off my face lovingly. I gazed at him in wonder.

"Where did you come from?" I ran my fingers down his face, trying to memorise every feature. His lips curved into that crooked smile that made my knees weak and my emotions run rampant.

"Chicago," was his smart arse answer.

I pouted at him and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss me. The kiss quickly evolved to groping and grinding. It only took him a matter of minutes to make me forget my worries and focus solely on him. His hands were everywhere, all I could see or smell or taste was him.

_And you know what? I freakin' love it! No, I freakin' love _him_!_

How did that happen in just two days? We've all heard of love at first sight, not many experience it but I believe it happens. Love in two days? How does that work? As I thought about it more, I realised that I had felt those feelings when I first saw him on the street. I'd looked up and seen this handsome, and at the time, sweaty man and I did feel that warm fuzzy feeling then.

_So maybe it was love at first sight and I was just in denial._

The realisation made me attack him with a fervour that surprised us both. He fell backwards on the bed, me on top of him and not giving him any room to move. I felt him harden as I pinned him down, positioned in exactly the right spot. I gasped at the contact, both of us realising at the same time that I was very naked.

He flipped us so quickly I didn't even realise it had happened. His lips pressed to mine one more time before he travelled down my chin to my chest. My nails scraped his back as he travelled his way down my chest and stomach. I twined my fingers in his hair and tugged gently. He groaned into my stomach and then he started speaking softly.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he said.

I almost scoffed at him but he lifted his face and gave me the most devastatingly sexy look. His green eyes were on fire with passion and there was something else there too that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He took one of my hands from his hair, gently prying my fingers from their death grip and kissed each of my finger tips, then my knuckles and the palm of my hand.

"Your hands are so small and dainty. Look at this." He put our hands palm to palm, his long fingers stretched over the top of mine by almost an inch. "So cute."

I blushed as he watched me, embarrassed by the compliments he was dishing out. No one had ever said something like that to me before. He reached out and trailed the back of his hand down my face.

"And this, I love this," he murmured. He was inching up as he spoke, getting closer and closer to my face. My breathing began to accelerate. "And you Bella, your wit, your caring nature and the way you look at me."

He was whispering now and our noses were inches apart.

"I know I've only known you for forty-eight hours but it feels like a lifetime. It feels like you've always been here, a part of me, like my guardian angel." He took my face in his hands, gazing deep into my eyes. The emotion that I didn't recognise was swirling in his eyes again and I realised what it was just before he said it aloud. "Bella, I love you."

My mouth dropped open in shock but before I could reply, his lips crashed into mine and I lost all train of coherent thought. I was swimming in a sea of Edward.

It moved fast from there, there was no hesitation now. His boxers were discarded onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor and I marvelled in the glory that is Edward. He was perfect, of course. Our lips attached again and our hands wandered. I grasped his penis; it had a slight curve, like a banana.

_That's interesting; I wonder what the difference is? Good I hope._

I slid my hand down then back up again, eliciting a moan from Edward. I smirked at him. He raised an eyebrow and trailed his own hand down to my clitoris, I was wet and ready. He flicked the bean of my clitoris, making me shiver with delight and jerk toward him moaning loudly. Now it was his turn to smirk at me.

In my pleasure, I had stopped my ministrations on him but now I wasn't going to let him get the upper hand. My hand took up its movements again and I watched as Edward closed his eyes. I sunk down and took him in my mouth. I started slowly, licking the bead of precum off his tip then slowly swirling my tongue around his head.

There was a constant stream of grunts, moans and cussing coming from Edwards's mouth now and when I took him into my mouth, he let out a long moan of pleasure. I pulled back slowly, swirling my tongue when I was able. I got to the tip and swirled one more time before letting him go with a 'pop'.

I was pushed back as soon as I let go and Edward was on top of me kissing me ferociously. He didn't seem to mind that I had just sucked his dick and now he was tasting himself on me. I felt his hand creep between my legs and he slipped a finger in. I arched my back and jerked up to him as far as I could with him lying on top of me. Then a second finger went in and his thumb was rubbing against my clit. I bit my lip so hard I wouldn't have been surprised if I drew blood.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around him, scratching his back with my fingernails. He wiggled his eyebrows at me, matching the movement with his fingers while I squirmed and groaned underneath him.

"Babe, got any condoms in here?" he whispered, his face so close to mine I could feel his breath tickling my cheek. I didn't even open my eyes to reply.

"I'm on the pill," I gasped. He eased himself up and positioned himself. I squirmed with his head just inside me and opened my eyes to look at him.

"Now, Edward or I swear to God, I will –"

My threat was cut off with a scream as he pushed himself all the way in. He looked alarmed for a second before he realised it was pleasure not pain. I rolled my eyes and pulled his arse so he was even further inside me. My nails dug in and he grunted, withdrew, then slowly pushed back in. I raised my hips to meet his movements and arched my back.

_Oh my God! That curve is heavenly!_

He was hitting me in just the right spot. I kept pulling him closer to me, aiming to relieve the pressure that was building up inside of me. My stomach muscles got tighter and tighter, our movements got shorter, quicker, more frenzied.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned gutturally as he started twitching inside of me. Of course that set me off and I felt my whole body start to shake. My eyes closed, my back arched impossibly further, legs tingled, and toes curled as I exploded in orgasm.

Edward collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily, before he gathered enough energy to roll off of me. I turned on my side and rested my head on his chest, throwing an arm around him, smiling to myself triumphantly. His arm came around my back, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Nice date," he said softly, kissing my head. I closed my eyes, satiated and a little tired. I didn't sleep much last night and was up early this morning. Today was definitely taxing on me and not just the romp; the morning had drained my emotions and I felt exhausted.

"Mmm," I mumbled, falling over the edge of sleep.

Just before I succumbed, I remembered he had told me he loved me, we would definitely have to talk about this and what was happening with us. Neither of us had an idea.

And then I was gone.

* * *

**Mmm curvy ;)**

**Just a few things: **

**The blog has been updated, a lot, go check it out. The link is on my profile page, there's lots of pictures, recipes, music, etc there. **

**_When Yesterday Hurts_ is getting damn exciting and the playlist for that is getting better and better. Angelnlove52 is the author, she's in my faves. I also started cheekycharlie's _Broken _and holy freakin shit, read it! Now! **

**Next is Nate! ****Be prepared for lots of him in upcoming chapters! ****He's gonna rock your socks!  
**

**- Gee**


	18. A New Arrival

**Hello my lovely peoples! Lots of you have added this story to your Faves or Alerts lists; thanks! Thanks to the regular R&R's and of course Angel who is my fabulously funny and amusing Beta. **

**This is getting into their feelings a bit more and the arrival of Nate! His shit-stirring is coming up! It's going to be hilarious! Watch out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella fell asleep with her head resting on my chest. I tucked a bit of hair behind her ear so it wasn't tickling her face and sighed. She really was beautiful and yet so modest, almost to the point of being ashamed of herself. There was no way this gorgeous creature could not know how stunning she was. Her effect on me was instantaneous; one look, a slight brush of her hand and I would do anything she asked.

I groaned internally. I had fallen for only one other woman this fast, which was Tanya and look at how that had turned out. She ended up walking all over me and there was no way in hell I was letting that happen again. I pinched my nose with my free hand debating with myself.

I looked back down at the woman sleeping in my arms; she looked so sweet and innocent. I could tell from what we just did and the way she took charge of the situation that she was anything but innocent, in that way at least. She had almost fought me for control and even when she wasn't, it was like she was calculating what amount of dominance she was going to let me have before turning the tables. It was conniving but such a turn on, she was a different person as soon as she made up her mind to seduce me.

The kitten had turned into a spitting, snarling tiger.

I laughed softly at myself, trying not to move too much and wake Bella up. She moaned softly in her sleep and her fingers curled into a fist, scratching my chest where her hand had been laying. I hissed and removed her fingernails from my flesh. She whimpered softly in her sleep, I wondered what she dreamed about to make her so vocal. Then she gasped and started shaking. That was enough information for me to decide that it wasn't good.

I stroked her hair and hummed a tune to her. At first, the tune was just a random lilting assortment of notes but as I watched her, it formed a more solid tune. It started off slow and sad, low notes reverberating into one another but after a few bars it grew into something happy, almost like a jig but higher notes. With my free hand I started mapping out the piano notes in the air, memorising them for a time when I could put them down on paper.

Bella was still making little noises in her sleep but it wasn't a scared, sad sound anymore. I figured she always made some sort of noise. I smiled down at her. Her lips parted, letting out a sigh and I ran my thumb over her lips reverently. I had told her I loved her, I hadn't really meant to it just sort of slipped out. I groaned to myself again thinking maybe I was too intense for her, probably scaring her off with my words. She didn't acknowledge them, of course I didn't give her the time to say anything, and she didn't say it back. The thought of her not returning my affection ripped my insides apart. I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

_God, I hope I didn't freak her out._

"Edward…" she mumbled, so softly I wasn't sure if I heard right. Her lips curled up into a slight smile and she hugged me tighter. "Edward...love…mmm…."

I groaned again; she definitely heard me but it didn't seem to disturb her sleep. In fact, she seemed to slip even further into unconsciousness and her words slowed back to unintelligible mumbles. I stoked her hair, glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table and jerking upwards in shock, waking Bella up in the process.

"What?" she asked alarmed. Her head was turning side to side quickly, scanning the room. She looked down at herself, realising she wasn't wearing any clothes and blushed scarlet, grabbing the blankets and jerking them up to cover herself. "Shit!"

"Bella, whoa, it's ok. Calm down," I tried to console her, putting my arms around her but she pulled back, a look of horror on her face. She started getting out of the bed, taking the blankets with her. I held onto a sheet, asking her where she was going. "Bella, we have to go, pretty much now." I pointed at the clock and she gasped.

"Shit!" She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.

I sighed in frustration; I didn't even know what was going on. What caused her to freak out like that? I got up and threw my clothes back on, running my fingers through my hair, trying to make some semblance of neatness. I knew there was no point, it did what it wanted. I looked at the bathroom door, willing Bella to come out and talk to me, knowing she probably wouldn't while I was here.

Resigned, I made my way to the kitchen and turned the coffee machine on. We were definitely going to need some of that. I sat down at the kitchen island and waited.

She freaked out because I was in her bed. Of course she did, she barely knew me. She was probably thinking I took advantage of her. I groaned, putting my head in my hands, feeling sorry for myself. I loved this woman and now she hated me. I heard a noise and glanced up to see Bella standing in the doorway. I gave her a small smile and stood up, pouring us both a coffee.

"Thanks," she said, cupping the mug in her hands and sipping it. She looked so small, fragile and gorgeous. She glanced back up at me, her eyes widening and pink tinging her cheeks when she caught me staring. "Uh, how long do we have before we have to leave?"

"Not long at all, but finish your coffee." I didn't want her spilling it in the Volvo. I know that sounds shallow but I love that car, coffee stains not included.

Bella sculled that coffee to fast that I was left gaping at her. "Let's go," she said. I nodded and we headed out.

The drive to the Sea-Tac Airport was awkward to say the least. Bella stared out the window and I was focusing on driving - not too fast, since the last time Bella had freaked out. I was dying to know what she was thinking but I decided to give her some space to sort her own stuff out before I started pressuring her. She had been through a lot in the last couple of days.

Twenty-five minutes later, we pulled into Sea-Tac's parking and five minutes after that, we were waiting at the arrivals gate. Nate's plane was running on time, they had just touched down and we had a few minutes to wait until passengers could disembark. I sat down in a chair to wait and watched Bella as she paced in front of the gate.

She looked up as passengers started coming through the gate, her eyes lighting up. I followed her gaze and saw a burley looking guy who had very much the same stance as Emmett. Bella pelted towards him and flew into his arms. He laughed at her and swung her around in circle, almost hitting some other passengers. He ruffled her hair and she scowled at him, punching him in the arm. I saw her shake her hand and grimace in pain, he just put his arm around her and headed to the baggage collection area.

I stood up, not really knowing what to do and followed them. They were chattering away, Bella was almost skipping in her happiness to see her sibling. As they stopped to watch the luggage flow past them on the conveyer belt, I cleared my throat. Bella turned around, looking a bit sheepish.

"Nate." She tugged on his arm like a little girl and she looked like one standing next to him. He was a good head taller than her and had shoulders the width of Emmett's. He turned and I was struck by how similar his face was to Bella's, more masculine of course but they have the same features. He had the same roundness in his face as his sister did, the same deep chocolate brown eyes, and curly brown hair. "This is Edward, you spoke to him on the phone, remember? He's been looking after me."

She beamed at me and I smiled back thinking maybe I was overreacting earlier. I stuck my hand out to greet Nate.

"Edward," he said. Even his voice was similar, soft with lots of emotion. It shocked me a bit because I expected a boom like Emmett's. I thought it was impossible for someone that size to be that quiet. He looked me up and down, turning to Bella slightly and raising an eyebrow. Bella blushed and dropped her gaze. Nate took my hand firmly, shaking it. "Dude, seems like I owe you big time."

He grinned at me infectiously and I couldn't help but grin back. He slapped me on the back and I grimaced, which only made him laugh softly. He turned back to Bella as she tugged on his arm again, pointing out his luggage. I grabbed a large suitcase while Nate picked up a duffle bag nearly the same size, he also had a knapsack on his back.

"That's all of it, let's blow this joint." He grinned at Bella, who smiled back at him. He hugged her into his side, practically dragging her with us back to the car. We threw the bags in the back and got in the car, Bella sitting in the back seat with her brother. They were talking softly the whole way back to Alice's and I couldn't hear a word of it.

I felt a bit dejected. We hadn't even said two words to each other since Bella woke up. I was starting to wonder if I had been fooling myself into thinking she was at all remotely interested in me. Then again, I was probably being silly, her brother just arrived and who knew how long it had been since she had seen him. She was too busy catching up with him to pay much attention to me.

I sighed as I pulled into the driveway, noticing everyone else had gotten back while we were gone. I got out, Bella and Nate already had the hatch open, pulling bags out of the boot of the car. Bella tried to pull out the knapsack and ended up dropping it on her foot. She was cussing, jumping up and down holding onto her foot. I was surprised she didn't fall over and couldn't help but burst into laughter. Nate was chuckling softly as well.

"Same old accident prone Bells then, eh?" He lifted an eyebrow at me and I nodded. I picked up the knapsack that she had kicked after tugging it off her foot and slung it over my shoulder. Nate had already grabbed the rest of his stuff and I shut the hatch with my free hand. I gestured with my head towards the house and hoping they were following me, I opened the front door.

We were greeted with a chorus of 'hey's', 'hi's' and a quiet 'hello' that was surely from Jasper. I found the whole gang in the lounge room watching a scary movie, well everyone except Jasper who still had his head in the book that Bella had gotten him. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap looking like she was keeping him hostage.

"Hey guys. Al, which room did you set up for Nate?"

"The one next to Bella's of course. How stupid do you think I am?" she said without looking up at me.

That meant that all three of us were on the third floor. I had often wondered why Alice and Jasper bought a house this size, with so many rooms when it was only the two of them. Now, I knew. I swear sometimes I think she knows what the future holds for us all.

I trudged up the steps shaking my head, opening the first door on the third floor which would be Nate's. Nate and Bella followed not far behind me, talking and laughing. I listened with one ear; they were throwing insults at one another, laughing as they did. I dumped the knapsack near the dresser and left them to it, I knew they would have a lot to talk about. I took one last longing glance at Bella before heading down the stairs to join my family.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to my bed moving, at least I thought it was my bed, before I realised it was Edward - and then I'm not proud to say that I freaked out. I moved so fast, taking the blanket with me and locked myself in the bathroom almost hyperventilating. I had seen the time on the clock realising we only had a little while to get ready and leave. Nate would be landing soon.

I calmed myself down by focusing on my brother's arrival. I dressed as fast as humanly possible, throwing on my usual jeans and t-shirt. I combed my hair out the best I could, it being so tangled from my earlier activities.

_Shit! I just remembered those activities. I hope Edward doesn't think I'm easy._

I groaned, grabbing hold of my freshly brushed hair and putting more knots in it. I looked up at myself in the mirror and straightened my hair again, applying the smallest amount of makeup to cover the still discoloured mark on my face. Nate would freak out just as much as Edward if he saw it, and I wouldn't put it past him to go hunting James down to kill him. This was going to have to be handled very carefully, I was partially hoping that all the people around us would keep him a bit distracted but I knew it was probably too much to hope for.

I made my way downstairs, noticing as I walked through the bedroom that Edward was gone. I sighed again, berating myself as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, spotting Edward sitting at the kitchen island, head in hands and shaking gently.

_I knew it! I've pissed him off now._

I sighed rather loudly and Edward glanced up at me, smiling shortly as he handed me a mug of coffee. I sipped it gratefully. I watched him for a little while and blushed when he noticed. I sculled the coffee when I realised we were going to be late if we didn't leave that second.

The drive was uneventful; Edward drove much slower than he had yesterday on the way to The Village. I gazed out the window watching the green blur pass by and thinking about Nate and Edward. Nate was going to love Edward and even though Edward is bound to get annoyed by my cheeky little brother, I'm pretty sure he will like him too. Now I just had to figure out how_ I_ really felt about him and what I was going to do about it.

Dinner with Edward - if you could call it that - was pretty amazing. We just went for it, frantically making out and removing clothing. It was like we couldn't help ourselves, like someone or something had taken us over and we needed to break the tension. That's what it was last night, a tension release. But then he said he loved me! What the hell? I mean, yeah I loved him too but he just came out and said it. No hesitation, no embarrassment; the way he said it as a statement of fact. Thinking about it now, I smiled to myself. I couldn't help it, whenever I thought about it my stomach flipped and this stupid grin came to my face. I'm sure I looked like an idiot grinning at the passing forest.

I felt changed inside, like something had let go of me. I was light and happy. I knew I loved him, and now I knew he loved me too, it was an amazing feeling. I felt like I could float away, light and carefree. Then I realised that Edward had told me he loved me and I hadn't responded. I looked at him in horror, turning away quickly so he wouldn't see my expression and ask me what was wrong.

_Holy crapola!_

He was probably feeling like shit right now, thinking that his feelings weren't returned. But they were I just had to tell him. Now, however, was not the best time. My brother would be arriving very soon and I knew my time would be taken up with him for the rest of the night. It would have to wait until tomorrow when we could talk alone and I felt so bad to leave him hanging but at the same time, I felt better having made a decision.

We arrived at the airport just in time. I stood at the front of the gate pacing and impatient. Edward was sitting on the seats watching me mournfully but I was too preoccupied with thoughts of Nate. I hadn't seen my brother for a few months and we had so many things to talk about. I wondered how he was doing at college studying physical education; he was so suited to that degree. He was fairly close to our father too and I wanted to know how he was doing by himself, if he was eating properly. He was always a horrible cook, the extent of his culinary skills was bacon eggs and he was probably living off it now.

I looked up at the gate when they announced Nate's flight disembarking. He was one of the first through the gates and I ran to him, throwing myself into his arms. He swung me around laughing and hugging me tightly.

"Hey Bells, missed you too," he grinned at me, ruffling my hair. He knew I hated that. I scowled back and punched him in the arm probably hurting myself more than him. I shook my hand out, which just made Nate laugh even more at me. "Come on little one, let's go get my crap."

He tucked me under his arm and practically dragged me over to the baggage collection. I heard a noise behind us and turned to see Edward looking expectantly at me. I grimaced in apology and tugged on Nate's arm, trying to get his attention.

"Nate, this is Edward," I said, gesturing towards him. "You spoke to him on the phone remember?"

Nate turned and studied Edward carefully and I saw Edward doing the same, probably taking note of the similarities between him and Emmett. Edward stuck his hand out and Nate grasped it firmly, shaking it slowly.

"Edward," Nate greeted him. "Dude, seems like I owe you big time."

They grinned at each other and Nate slapped him on the back, he grimaced and I had to turn to hide my smile. I noticed Nate's luggage coming toward us on the conveyer belt and tugged on his arm again, pointing. Nate and Edward grabbed his bags and we got out of there as fast as we could. I held onto Nate the whole time, sitting in the back seat with him and chattering away.

Nate had gone home to see dad and tell him where he was going. I groaned and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry; I didn't tell him why, he would have been here with me if I did. I know how he overreacts."

We both smiled, thinking about the time Nate and I had gone cliff diving with some of our friends on the Res and I had to be dragged out of the surf, nearly drowning. Dad had been so pissed when we both got home drenched and bedraggled. He had yelled at us for twenty minutes straight and we hadn't been allowed back to the Res for a whole week. It was the most horribly boring week ever.

"He's good though," Nate said patting my shoulder. "He's been spending a lot of time down the Res with Billy. Sue has been feeding him."

I smiled and nodded. We had both seen how Sue and dad had gotten closer just before we left home. Our dad was pretty smart, pre-planning a way to survive when we weren't there to look after him. I chuckled softly.

"You look surprisingly good Bells," Nate continued, appraising me. "Anything to do with that hot piece of arse there?" He tipped his head toward Edward and I blushed beet red. He chuckled taking that as a yes. "Mmm, yeah, thought so. I can see the way he looks at you. Kinda quick though don't ya think?"

I shrugged. I couldn't tell him what was going on yet when I didn't know myself. "I'll talk to you about it later, 'kay?"

He nodded and started cracking me up with jokes. He always knew how to get me laughing so hard that my cheeks hurt and I'd have tears streaming down my face. Luckily, he didn't have enough time to get to that point before we pulled up in Alice's driveway. Nate whistled softly at the size of the place and got out of the car.

I pulled the boot open and grabbed the bag closest to me, unfortunately it was damn heavy and I dropped it on my foot. I yanked my foot out from underneath it and hopped up and down clutching it.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I spat. "What the hell have you got in there? Bricks? Shit that hurt!"

Of course both boys were too busy laughing their guts out to help me. I glared at them both when Nate mentioned me being accident prone.

_He's just lucky he's my brother and I can't kill him, 'cos I bloody well want to now!_

I kicked the bag and immediately felt better. Edward grinned at me before easily swinging the knapsack on his back and closing the Volvo's hatch, heading inside. I left Nate to grab the rest of his crap, sticking my tongue out at him and we followed Edward inside. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all in the lounge. I did a quick round of introductions before heading up the stairs after Edward. He had dumped Nate's bag in the room next to mine before brushing past me on his way out.

_Yep, definitely pissed at me._

I sighed, watching Nate dump the rest of his stuff on the floor next to the first bag. He glanced around the room appraising his surroundings and then sat down on the bed next to me.

"So Bells, you going to tell me what happened?" He said softly.

"I already have," I mumbled, not really wanting to go through it again. He raised his eyebrows towards me. "Look, I went and reported it. Edward called the police so I had to."

"I'm liking this Edward more and more," Nate mused. "You need someone like that Bella, someone who can look after you."

"What? Because I just can't look after myself?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, you _are_ able to find trouble wherever you go. It would make it easier on me, not having to worry so much."

I scowled at him. "Trouble finds me, not the other way around." He laughed at my expression.

"Whatever Bells, same thing," he said, ruffling my hair. I got up and paced away from him so he couldn't reach me. "Naw, don't be like that. You haven't seen me for ages, come give your brother a hug."

He held his arms out and gave me the most mournful look that I couldn't help but laugh and go to him. He hugged me so tight, making me feel secure and loved. I could never stay annoyed at him for long; he always knew a way to make me feel better.

He yawned in my ear and I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, shocked to find it was almost two in the morning. I pulled back from his hug and looked into his face.

"You should get some sleep. I've got the week off thanks to Edward's nosey arse, so we can do something tomorrow, okay?" He nodded in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow brother, and I'm glad you're here."

"I am too Bells. Goodnight."

I left his room, noticing Edward's light was on in his bedroom. I hesitated at his door before cracking it open and taking a peek inside. Edward was sprawled sideways on his bed, fast asleep, his legs hanging off the edge. I couldn't help the smile pass across my face as I looked at him. I took a step forward into the room and sat gently on the edge of his bed, pushing his hair out of his face, running my fingers through it. He let out a sigh and rolled towards me. I froze, thinking I had woken him up but his breathing levelled out as he fell into a deeper sleep.

I debated for a moment before kissing him softly on the cheek. Making sure not to wake him, I got up and flicked his light off and headed to my own bedroom. I showered quickly, getting into bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I woke sometime during the night. My bed had sunk down at one side and I almost panicked before opening my eyes and peeking through the dark to see Edward slide under my covers. I smiled to myself and threw my arm around him hugging him close to me.

"Hey," he whispered, hugging me back.

"Hey," I replied.

"I missed you," he said. "I hope you don't mind me sneaking in here in the middle of the night." I felt his lips on my hair.

"Never," I said. I could feel sleep claiming me again and just before I succumbed, I whispered one more thing. "I love you too Edward." I could feel the smile his lips curved into just as I went under.

* * *

**And now we know why they say love is blind! Sometimes I just want to grab these two and bang their heads together! Lols!**

**R&R people! You know you love me XOXO (Yes, I've been watching wayyyy too much GG)**

**-Gee**


	19. The Great Spoon Debacle

****

Heya lovely readers!

**Huge chapt for you! This one is fun times and lots of character building! There will be a few more happy fun chapts then I think there will be some drama!**

**Big thanks to Angel for being so darn fuckawesome! *bows down to her greatness***

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I woke up to confusing darkness.

I had come up the stairs about one in the morning after Rose and Emmett had left. I could just hear Bella and Nate's soft voices coming from the other side of Nate's bedroom door. I didn't want to interrupt them but I really wanted to talk to Bella about what happened between us earlier.

I was so confused. She was damn near insistent. It was like; I didn't have much of a choice. Not that I'm complaining but if she was going to act like it didn't happen, like I didn't tell her I loved her, then I was going to be crushed. Just thinking about it made my chest feel hollow, like someone had taken an ice-cream scooper to the place where my heart used to be and scooped it right out of my chest.

I sat on my bed, leaving the light on so that I would stay awake and hear when she left, _if_ she left. Maybe she was hiding out in her brother's room, knowing that I would not go knocking there. She was avoiding me like the plague. I hunched over and my breathing felt tight in my chest, like the person with the ice-cream scooper had taken half my lungs too.

_That wanker._

I had never acted this way with a girl before and we aren't even girlfriend and boyfriend. We had been on one date that was more like a few bites of dinner and a root. Maybe that's all she thought it was? Maybe I'm just an easy lay? I sighed, putting my head in my hands and trying to pull myself together.

Alice had known there was something up. She kept glancing in my direction with a little frown on her face. I didn't talk to anyone and I didn't watch the TV, I just sat and stared at the carpet and tried to sort this out in my head. It just wouldn't stop running around up there.

_What if she's not really interested? What if she thinks you're easy? What if she doesn't return your feelings? What if you freaked her out when you told her you loved her after only two days? You idiot Edward! What if? What if? What if? _

_Holy shit, I'm turning into a woman! _

I resisted the urge to reach down and take stock of my assets. Alice's sharp eyes would not have missed that and I didn't need her questioning me right now. I locked my eyes on the television to stop her suspicions. It worked for a while, except that my thoughts kept spinning, my eyes eventually sliding back down to my feet and Alice's flickering gaze kept distracting me.

Finally, I had gotten sick of Alice watching me so I said goodnight to her and Jaz, taking the steps slowly, knowing that she was up there. I felt the pull of her and automatically made my way to where she was. When I looked up I found myself out the front of Nate's room, listening to the muffled voices, even though it was impossible to hear anything.

I sighed, berated myself, and then walked away. Sitting on my bed, I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Bella to emerge. I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting because the next thing I knew, it was pitch black and I was disoriented.

_I swear I went to sleep with the light on?_

I got up and stumbled my way to the door, kicking the dresser on the way. Hopping and cursing, I opened the door and stuck my head out into the hallway. It was dark out there as well but my eyes had become acclimatised to the dim light and I could tell right away that I was the only one awake. I walked across the hall, to what was Bella's room, and opened the door slowly and quietly.

I could make her out, curled up under her blankets. She was tossing and turning, mumbling to herself in her sleep. I smiled as I realised she must talk in her sleep every night. I wasn't intending to enter her room without her permission but I couldn't help myself as I moved closer to her. The door clicked gently behind me and I tip toed to her bedside. I reached out and moved a lock of hair away from her face, she smiled slightly and her head moved closer to my hand.

"Edward…" She moaned. It sent shivers all through my body and I couldn't help but sit down on the bed next to her. I felt like I was invading her space, probably because I was. She hadn't invited me into her room and yet here I was anyway, through no conscious decision of my own. I slipped under her blankets as slowly and carefully as possible. It was wrong of me, I knew that but I couldn't help it, I was drawn here.

Bella moved suddenly. Her arm came out from under the blankets to snake around my waist and I knew at that moment that she was awake and I had been caught red handed climbing into her bed. I froze until I looked down and saw she was watching me. She smiled, squeezing me tighter and snuggling into my chest.

"Hey," I said softly, wanting her to reply so I could gauge her mood.

"Hey," she replied just as softly. I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair and inhaling.

"I missed you," I whispered into her hair. "I hope you don't mind me sneaking in here in the middle of the night?" I kissed her head gently.

"Never," she mumbled. I could tell she was struggling to stay coherent, her words were slightly slurred so when she spoke the next sentence, I wasn't sure if I heard right. I ducked my head closer to her face and asked her to repeat what she just said. All I got in response was a soft snore and I knew she had fallen back to sleep.

I grinned to myself in the dark and held her closer to me. Of course, I was wide awake now, trying to figure out the last thing she said. My name was definitely in there. If I went with what I wanted her to have said, it would have been, 'I love you too, Edward' but she had been mumbling into my chest and maybe I was just letting myself think that. She didn't seem upset to find me in her bed though.

Bella shivered in her sleep and I pulled her flush against my body, yanking the blanket up over us. She mumbled again and I shimmied so I was lying flat, her head was on my shoulder and I swear I could almost make out the words she was trying to say.

_Did she say she loved me? _

With a smile on my face, warmth in my heart and an angel in my arms, I fell asleep.

* * *

I rolled over and groped around, confused when I found nothing. My eyes opened slowly to an unfamiliar room. It took a little while for my head to clear, remembering where I was and what I was looking for. I looked around the room, realising I was alone, which was slightly disappointing. I yawned and stretched, getting up. I took a peak out the door and into the hallway before sneaking back into my room. I didn't want to have to explain to Nate what I was doing coming out of his sisters room in the morning.

If Bella hadn't told him yet then I wouldn't either, it was her choice. Hell, I didn't know what was going on anyway. What should I say if he asked?

I sighed, making my way to my bathroom, running my hands through my hair. I glanced in the mirror groaning when I saw it all standing up every which way. I got in the shower, washing off the activities of the day before, taking my time and relaxing. I finished up, dried off and dressed for the day.

As I was heading down the second flight of stairs I could hear yelling from the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks realising it was Bella's voice I could hear screaming obscenities. I flew down the rest of the stairs, skidding to a stop in the kitchen, prepared to defend her against whatever I found. I was not prepared for what I found there.

Bella was standing on her tip toes, waving her arms around as she yelled at her brother. Nate looked a bit ashamed and Emmett was lurking in the shadows just through the doorway. Bella's face was red from anger and I couldn't understand much of what she was saying. It was an amusing sight to see, she was half her brother's size, but yet still up in his face, while he was the one cowering from her anger. I burst out laughing, clutching my sides and Bella spun around directing a glare at me.

"You think this is fucking funny Cullen?" she screamed at me, which just made me laugh even harder. I was starting to find it hard to breathe because I couldn't - for the life of me - stop laughing. Bella growled in frustration, grabbing her hair and pulling it before storming off into the lounge room.

Emmett strolled in and clapped Nate on the back and they both joined me laughing. After a few silly minutes, we found our breath again and sat down at the kitchen island. I poured myself a mug of coffee, black with no sugar, before sitting down and asking them what the hell that scene was about. Nate and Emmett grinned at each other before sharing the story.

Apparently, Nate loves practical jokes, I groaned at this. Now I know what Bella was talking about when she said Nate and Emmett would get along like a house on fire. So this morning Nate had gotten up early and raided the kitchen, knowing this was Bella's domain. He laughed as he told me the story.

"So, I snuck downstairs and stole all of the spoons from the kitchen, all of them. Teaspoons, dessert spoons, soup spoons, even the giant straining spoon and the wooden one as well."

My mouth opened in an 'O' of horror. Nate and Emmett just chuckled. Nate leaned forward so he could tell me the rest in a whisper.

"I hid them all over the house, so watch where you sit." He leaned back again. "But Bells came downstairs and went to make herself some coffee and couldn't find a spoon to stir it with. None in the drawer, sink or dishwasher."

We had a little chuckle about it before Bella came storming back in with a teaspoon in her hand. Brandishing it like a weapon, she waved it in Nate's face and stuck her tongue out at him. He managed to keep a straight face until Bella turned around to make herself a coffee and a giant grin crept over his face. I chuckled at which Bella spun back around and glared at me. Nate leaned over the counter.

"She's a bitch if she doesn't get caffeine in the morning," he whispered to me conspiratorially. Bella threw the spoon at him but her aim was so bad he didn't even have to duck. He ran over, grabbed the spoon and fled the room. Bella growled and raced after him, leaving Emmett and I laughing uncontrollably.

Emmett walked around the counter slapping me on the back before heading to the cupboard and searching for snacks. He emerged with a handful of choc chips, munching away. I shook my head; that boy could eat anything, anytime.

"You know," he mumbled, spitting chocolate bits everywhere. "I think I'm gonna be round here a bit with that crazy guy here. Excellent!" He lumbered out of the kitchen, in pursuit of Nate I assumed.

_Those two are going to be big trouble together._

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands, debating on the best way to keep them both occupied. I felt arms snake around my waist and prayed to god that they were Bella's and not Emmett coming back to torture me. I lifted my head, peeking over my shoulder and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey, sunshine." Bella smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, yourself." I said standing and kissing her.

Of course Alice picked that moment to come bounding downstairs. She froze in the doorway when she saw us, grinning widely and wiggling her eyebrows at us. I laughed gripped Bella's waist a little tighter. Alice smiled at us brightly and went to make herself a cup of coffee. Bella and I watched her, knowing what was going to happen next. Alice opened the drawer and stopped, turning to look at us suspiciously.

"Where are all my spoons?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. I smirked and Bella turned in my arms to face Alice.

"Al, I have to apologise for my brother, he thinks he's sooooo funny."

Alice's eyes narrowed and she stormed out of the kitchen in search of the two giant children who were probably doing something they weren't supposed to. I felt sorry for Nate being on the receiving end of Alice's pre-coffee mood. She may be small but my sister has a temper and she's trained in self defence almost as much as me. I chuckled softly. Bella turned back to face me with a grimace.

"This is going to be fun for the whole family," she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Secretly, I was thrilled that she said 'the whole family', because really, that's what we were now. A big, fat, freakish family and I was looking forward to seeing what her troublesome brother was going to get up to in the coming weeks.

**Bella POV**

I woke up sweating; hot and sticky. I tried to move but something tightened around my waist and moved. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward, still fast asleep, wrapped around me. I smiled and started trying to remove myself from his grasp. I wasn't running away from him today. No, I was over that. I'd made my decision and that was it.

_I love this man, so we will see how this works out._

I finally, managed to loosen his grip on me and slipped out of bed. I stopped before heading to the bathroom to watch his sleeping face. I leaned over and pushed some hair out of his face, of course, it stubbornly went back into the same position. I smiled lightly, kissed him on the forehead and made my way to the bathroom, for a much needed shower.

Once washed, dried, and dressed, I headed quietly down the stairs, thinking that everyone was still asleep. Unbeknownst to me, my brother was awake and up to mischief. I stepped onto the landing of the second flight of stairs and nearly shat myself when he jumped out from around the corner, yelling 'RAH'. I grabbed at my chest thinking I was having a heart attack and tripped over my own feet. I saw the looming steps rushing toward me as I was falling headlong down them. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. It never came. Nate had grabbed my arm, pulling me back onto the landing, laughing and knowing that I would fall. I always fell when he scared me like that and he scared me like that quite a lot.

_I should have known._

I brushed myself off and glared at him. I was surprised to see him out of bed actually, normally, he is a late sleeper. My glare only made him laugh harder as I stormed down the stairs, pissed at him. He followed me and I should have suspected that he would have something else planned. I stomped into the kitchen, grumbling to myself the whole time and set up a pot of coffee.

_I swear this house would turn to poo if the coffee wasn't ready in the morning._

I pulled a mug out of the cupboard for myself, grabbed the sugar and opened the cutlery drawer. I stared for a minute thinking I was still asleep or something, then turned back to look at Nate, who had taken a seat at the island. He had a mask of innocence spread over his face and I narrowed my eyes, stalking towards him.

"Brother, is there something you need to tell me?" I growled. He shook his head, still playing the innocent façade. "I know you haven't been here long, but you do _not_ want to see this household without coffee in the morning. It – will - be – your - death."

I said the last sentence very slowly so he knew I was not kidding. He shrugged and stood to walk out the room, trying to escape me. As he turned I saw a spoon in his back pocket and now I was starting to get really pissed off.

"Nate Charles Swan, get your arse back here right now!" I yelled, chasing him. He ran around the kitchen island, dodging to each side. Eventually he stopped and threw the spoon through the doorway into the lounge room somewhere. I heard it clink on something and disappear. I lunged at Nate while he was too busy grinning at me and doing his victory dance. I slapped him over the back of the head. "You little shit!"

"Hey! Ouch, that hurt!"

He looked at me with his little lost puppy look and I started screaming at him, hurling every insult I could think of. He hung his head but I knew he was playing me so I kept yelling, making things up now like 'mother of a monkey shit' and 'spoilt little donkey teat'. Then I heard laughter from behind me and swung around ready to continue my tirade but it was Edward and he was laughing so hard by this point that he was bent in half clutching his sides.

"You think this is fucking funny Cullen?" I spat at him. He almost fell over at that, gasping for breath. I growled and stomped my feet as I stormed into the lounge room looking for a spoon, mumbling to myself about dickhead brothers. I found a teaspoon hidden in a lamp shade, not the same spoon, but a spoon none the less.

_Idiot! He could have electrocuted himself putting that there. _

I strutted victoriously back into the kitchen, waving my spoon around and sticking my tongue out at Nate. He just grinned at me. Emmett had arrived and I found it particularly strange that I hadn't heard him come in, normally he announces himself quite loudly. He must have heard the commotion and not wanting to get in trouble himself, snuck around us, or more accurately, me.

I put together my coffee and stuck the spoon in my back pocket so we would have at least one for when Alice and Jasper got up, which wouldn't be long. I heard Edward chuckle and spun around to glare at him. Nate leaned over the counter and whispered something to Edward. All I heard was the word 'bitch' but that was all it took. I quick-draw-McGraw'd the spoon from my back pocket and pitched it at him. I missed, of course, and he bolted up, grabbing my spoon and ran. I growled and chased him again.

We were dodging around the couch when I saw Em sneak up behind Nate and poke him. Nate yelped and the spoon flew from his hand. I scrambled to grab it and race out of the room before Nate could reach me. Luckily Emmett distracted him with a challenge on his new Wii game and I escaped back to the kitchen. Edward was there with his head in his hands. I snuck in quietly so he wouldn't hear me and hid my spoon in with the potatoes in the back of the cupboard where no one would look.

I tiptoed my way over to Edward and slipped my arms around his waist. He stiffened before looking over his shoulder at me and smiling, relaxing immediately. We greeted each other and he stood up and kissed me. I stretched on my tip toes to reach his mouth and was just about to attack him when Alice bounded into the room. I sighed in disappointment and turned to watch Alice's reaction to my brother's practical joke.

Alice opened the drawer and turned to us, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Where are my spoons?" she growled. We pointed her in the general direction of the culprit and she disappeared to dish out her punishment. I turned back to the man still holding me and smiled lightly.

"This will be fun for the whole family," I said sarcastically. He grimaced and rolled his eyes. I stretched up, yet again, to kiss him before one of the many people in the house came waltzing in. His eyes twinkled at me as I lowered myself back to the floor.

Alice returned shortly, with her own spoon and continued making her morning coffee. She turned to us, holding her cup and raising an eyebrow.

"So, lovebirds, what should we do today? We have to keep those two occupied." She tipped her head toward the lounge, where we could hear the boys yelling at each other with healthy rivalry. "For as long as possible, so my house stays in one piece."

I grimaced and looked at her apologetically, she shrugged in response. We both looked at Edward, whose eyes widened.

"What? You want me to decide?" he asked incredulously. "Since when do you let anyone else do the planning, Al?"

"You're a guy." She shrugged again. "You know what guys like. I'd just take them shopping or something and I'm pretty sure that would make things worse."

We all nodded, thinking of the trouble those two would get into in a shopping centre. I shuddered. Shopping was bad enough, but add in a bored Emmett and Nate and it would be disaster. It seemed as though Alice and Edward were thinking the same thing.

Edward looked deep in thought before he answered. "Well," he mused. "We could go bike riding? There are some trails not too far from here. I know Emmett would love it, you think Nate would go for it?" He looked down at me. I nodded enthusiastically.

"But what about us girls?" Alice whined. "I don't want to get all dirty and I have no clothes for that!" I glanced at Edward and we rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Maybe that's something we can do when you girls are shopping?" Edward was up to something. I missed it completely but of course Alice caught him out.

"Not you mister, _you_ have to come shopping remember? My bribery?" Alice smiled sweetly and Edward groaned, burying his head in my hair, trying to hide. I pulled back and glared at him.

"Nice try, Edward. But if I have to go, so do you!" I poked him in the chest – hard. He rubbed the spot and looked so forlornly at me that I had to hug him.

_Sneaky, conniving so and so._

"Back to the subject at hand people." Alice clapped her hands to get our attention. "What to do today?"

Jasper walked into the kitchen just then, yawning and still wearing his PJ bottoms. Alice handed him a cup of coffee, whispering in his ear. I'm sure it was about the spoon debacle. Jasper grinned lazily and Alice slapped him playfully. I cleared my throat.

"Ah, back to the subject at hand?" I said, repeating what Alice had just said. I raised an eyebrow at them and Alice stuck her tongue out at me. We both giggled while the boys looked at each other in amusement and disbelief. Jasper shook his head.

"There are some things guys will never understand about women," he said to Edward. Edward nodded. Alice and I continued grinning like idiots.

"We like it that way baby," Alice said seductively. I mimed vomiting and Edward chuckled at my side, sliding a hand down to my arse and squeezing. I jumped, squeaking and slapped his hand away.

"Oh for goodness sake, are we going to make a decision sometime today?" I threw my hands in the air, exasperated. Jasper looked up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we go to the water park? It's easy, everyone will love it and it's a nice day out for a change," he suggested. Alice jumped up and down a little and squealed.

"Oh yay! That's the best idea baby!" She kissed him quickly and turned to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of Edward's grasp and up the stairs. I stared longingly back at him, begging him with my eyes to stop his crazy sister from taking me away from him. He just shrugged as I disappeared around a corner.

I shook loose of Alice's grip.

"What are we doing?" I asked, following her to her room. She glanced back at me and winked.

"Getting ready of course," she smirked. Alice grabbed her phone off the bedside table and quickly dialled a number. "Rosalie! We're going to the water park, you in? Get ready then, we leave soon. Mwah."

Alice put down her phone and flung open the doors to her massive walk-in closet. It was sorted by type and then colours; shirts hanging in a row, one colour blending into the next. Shorts, skirts and pants organised the same and stacks of shoes completely covered the back wall.

"Where does Jaz keep his clothes again?" I asked, still awed at Alice's obsession. She gestured to a small chest of drawers that sat under the rail of skirt and pants. I shook my head. "Poor Jazzy." Alice laughed and started flinging bits of material at me.

"Try these on Bells; they will look great on you!" She threw me a set of dark blue bikinis. I held them up, wondering where the rest of the material went but knowing I better do as the pixie said. "Oh, and take that too!"

I shrugged, picking up the floral sarong that Alice had pointed at and backing out of the closet. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised that I had actually gotten out of there with only one outfit to try on. I smiled to myself as I closed the door of Alice's ensuite, dumping the pile of clothing on the open bench space. I stripped and pulled out the blue scraps of fabric, holding them up to inspect before trying them on.

I'm not a shy person but I'm not overly confident in myself. I will do or wear anything I feel like on any given day, and it has been known to change every day. Sometimes, I will wake up in the morning in a foul mood and wear all black to reflect that, other times I will wake up feeling good and flaunt it a bit more. I don't know how but Alice must have picked up on my mood today, because today, I would be able to get away with this daring swimsuit.

It was blue leopard print material, two piece but joined together by a cross of wooden beads across the stomach. The bottoms fit perfectly but as I secured the top ties - one around my neck, one around my back – I looked up and caught a glimpse of my chest. My mouth dropped open and I tried to adjust the material without much avail.

I opened the bathroom door to find Alice standing in front of her bed looking at an array of different swimsuits.

"Alice," I said. She spun around to face me and her mouth dropped open. "I cannot wear this in public."

"Oh my God, Bella!" She exclaimed. "Look at your rack! It's incredible." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, I know, that's why I can't wear this. I mean, I love it, I feel great in it, but I don't want people to stare at my chest all day. There is a person behind this wicked pair of tits." Alice laughed at me and walked around me, checking out every inch.

"Definitely hot," she concluded. "But look at it this way; if you go out wearing that, Edward is not going to be able to keep his hands off you."

I considered that for a while before shaking my head.

"Al, my brother is coming. I don't want him looking at me like that, gross. Plus every other guy in the place, Edward will be too busy fending them off me to take advantage." I sighed, kind of disappointed. Alice's face dropped too for a second before it lit back up and I swear I could see a light bulb appear above her head as an idea came to her.

"Ok," she said, swinging into full Alice mode and heading back into her closet. "Let's compromise this then. How about putting this dress on over the top?" She pulled out a white crocheted dress that was pretty much like a fishnet body stocking. I grimaced and shook my head.

"Fine, be difficult," she grumbled, rummaging around some more before pulling out a soft flowing dress in a nice light silk material. It was green and yellow, and left enough to the imagination that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. I fell in love with it immediately. Alice saw my expression and chuckled. "At least you have some taste."

Alice helped me put the dress on. It was almost see through but you could see just enough of my body underneath to make Edward a permanent fixture at my side. The cover-up fit so snugly that it felt like I wasn't wearing anything. I glanced in Alice's full length mirror and was amazed by what I saw. The girl reflected looked like me, she had my hair and face but from the neck down, I looked like a different person. I don't ever remember my body looking so darn sexy.

This sultry minx had curves that I didn't know I had. The dress was halter necked, having a 'V' shaped bosom that made my body look longer than it actually was. It hugged tight to my waist before flaring out in layers of waves until it ended trailing on the floor. The whole fronts of my legs were exposed due to the dress having a split nearly to my thigh. I did a small twirl, sighing at the beauty of the garment. Alice chuckled from behind me.

"You should keep that Bella, it really suits you," she said quietly. I turned to face her, stunned.

"No," I exclaimed. "I can't take this; it must have cost a fortune." Alice just shrugged, sighing.

"When I saw it, I couldn't help but buy it but I'm too short to wear it. It makes me look stumpy," she sighed again. "So please, take it. At least it will finally get worn." I turned and hugged my best friend tightly.

"Thanks Al," I said. She smiled lightly at me.

"No problem, my soon-to-be sister. Let's go show my brother shall we?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively which sent us both into fits of giggles. We held onto each other as we almost fell – laughing - down the stairs.

Today was going to be a good day. I just knew it.

* * *

**Oh yeah! **

**I went and illegally took photos of this dress, don't know how fuzzy they are but I'll post em on the blog if you want to check it out. It's darn hot! **

**Go vote for Angelnlove52's Darkward one shot, which is not actually a one shot... link to Angel's profile in my faves as always.**

**Am reading kharizzmatik's Emancipation Proclomation; tis wickedly insane. *love* Mafisio Princeward! It's in my faves, it's a long one but read it! It's excellent!**

**Review now! *shakes fist***

**-Gee**


	20. Wrath of Rosalie

**Hey guys! **

**I've gotten into the habit (like a nun) of writing really long chapts now! How lucky are you? Yeah that's right!**

**Angel, you crazy frikawesome chicky! Thanks for making sense of my dyslexic sentences, without you no one would understand a word I write. Have an awesome time with the girls, have a round for me ladies!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I watched as my mischievous sister took Bella away from me, dragging her by the hand up the stairs. She looked back at me longingly and all I wanted to do was run over to her and rip her away from Alice, but I knew that I would never get away with it. Alice can be feisty when she needs to be, she would beat my arse knowing that I wouldn't lift a finger in retaliation.

I sighed forlornly. I missed her already and she was only a few yards above me. I could feel the connection between us pulling me in her direction. It was strange this feeling; like there was a cord tied to us and every move we made resonated to the core of the other, tugging the both of us toward each other.

Jasper sat down quietly across from me, both hands wrapped around his coffee. He yawned widely before looking me over.

"You really like Bella don't you, Edward?" he asked softly, his eyes back on his coffee, studying it like it was the cure for all disease. His eyes flashed up to me and I nodded. I couldn't exactly tell him it was more than like, hell I loved this girl but no way in hell was I going to tell Jasper that after knowing her for only two days. He sighed, appearing to reach a conclusion of some kind before his eyes travelled up and locked on mine seriously. "I don't want to sound like a douche or anything, but that girl has been through more shit than you realise and if you fuck her over I'm gonna have to take a baseball bat and bash your head in for her, understand?"

It was a rare thing for Jasper to speak to me like that; he was generally a quiet and private person and for him to threaten me with violence really drove his point home, which is how he wanted it to come across. My mouth had dropped open without my realising it and I quickly snapped it closed, swallowing heavily. I nodded again and Jasper let out a 'woosh' of held breath. He sighed, rubbing his fingers against his temple as if he had a headache.

"Sorry to threaten, bro," he said, returning to his normal self. "But that woman is special; she deserves the best and keeps getting shit on a platter. We all care about her and if this thing with you and her goes badly, Alice will be destroyed. She won't know how to split her loyalties between her brother and her best friend."

I nodded again, still stunned that my brother-in-law had just threatened to bash my head in. Jasper was probably the only male I knew that could and would do it. Emmett may look intimidating but he's just a big teddy bear and he moved too slowly to take me down. Jasper on the other hand, he was the only person I was scared of upsetting. He could pummel me to a pulp if he wanted and I would let him.

Jasper is a fan of guns. He has a large collection in the basement, locked up securely, of course. When he was sixteen he unlawfully joined the armed forces and became one of their most infamous captains until he gracefully retired at the young age of twenty-seven to marry my sister. He doesn't talk about it often but we have all heard stories of his conquests and none of us would ever think about crossing him. It surprised me though, that he had this feeling for Bella; he was coming across as a protective older brother.

I had finally opened my mouth to say something when Nate walked into the kitchen. My mouth closed quickly as he clapped me on the shoulder in greeting. Jasper's eyes narrowed at me and I begged him with my expression not to say anything. I wanted to let Bella be the one to talk to Nate, though I'm sure he had already guessed. It was pretty obvious we were together. I guess I would just have to wait and let Bella take the lead on this one.

Nate stuck his hand out to Jasper. "Hey dude, thanks for letting me crash at your place." Jasper smiled lightly and took Nate's hand, shaking it. "Sorry about the spoon debacle," he said sheepishly. For some reason, people are intimidated by Jaz. Funny that, he doesn't look dangerous but I think it's something in his quite, demure nature that warns you he is more than what he seems.

"No problem, I actually think it's kind of funny," Jasper smiled and chuckled softly. "You should watch out for Al though, she will kick your arse." Nate laughed boisterously.

"She's the little spunky one, isn't she?" Jasper nodded. "She already whooped me one for the spoons."

We all had a little chuckle at that, then Emmett strolled into the kitchen, an arm draped around Rosalie. Nate whistled softly and Rose's gaze whipped over to him. That boy was looking for trouble and starting it with Rose was not the smartest idea ever. Emmett dropped his arm from her and took a step back grinning at Nate, egging him on. I groaned and glanced at Jaz, who just looked amused.

Rose was dressed for the Park in a hot pink, barely there bikini. She had a white see-through sarong wrapped around her waist, tied to the side so that we could almost see her bikini bottom and we could definitely see her whole leg. Jasper and I were used to Rosalie's unabashed display of flesh and knew that if we were caught looking, we would get a verbal lashing. Nate, however, was obviously gawking, not that I blamed him. Rose is as hot as they come but looks can be deceiving.

The room waited with bated breath. Rosalie's chest puffed up which just made Nate's eyes widen even further. Then her mouth opened and out came a screaming banshee.

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at?" she screamed. Nate's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head and his mouth dropped open at her words. He stuttered and who knows what he was trying to say but it came out sounding like a birds mating call. I could feel the laughter trying to escape but I held it in, knowing it would just incite more swearing and violence. "Do I look like a piece of meat you can just gawk at, huh? Go on then, try it hot stuff."

Oh shit, she was doing this on purpose. If he took her up on it he was screwed, not that it sounded like an invitation because it most certainly did not. It was a dare. She was daring him to try something and if he did, she would physically whoop his arse. Rose hadn't always been like this. When we first met her, she was a downtrodden model. Her agent, Royce King, was a complete dick and I gladly kicked his arse for her. Somehow, he had managed to convince her that in order for her to get any good work; she would have to do 'favours' for her clients.

_What a load of bullshit._

Emmett was still a bouncer and hired security back then. He was hired by Royce to keep the set clear of people so that he could have his way with the naive models. Rose was only eighteen then and had no idea how to take care of herself. She had run away from home to follow her dream, only to find it a complete nightmare. Emmett came to me. I was at the peak of my fitness training for the championships when he told me what was going on.

I was livid. I went down there, broke into the set and pulled her out of there. Well, it technically it couldn't be considered breaking and entering since Emmett showed me how to get in without the breaking part. Royce wasn't too thrilled about me walking out with Rose but I didn't let him stop me. I don't look like much when it comes to a fight but I learned that being bigger and stronger doesn't necessarily mean you would win. I used my head, found my opponents weakness and exploited it.

Royce was easy; he didn't have a clue what he was doing. A few quick jabs to the stomach and he was down and out for the count. I didn't hurt him that badly - it was just a warning, if I caught him doing that shit again, I would make sure he wouldn't be able to walk away.

Anyway, so we 'rescued' Rose, as Alice likes to put it. Rose would never say that, though I did get something close to a thank you when she recovered. It took her a while to become the Rosalie she is today. She was quiet and withdrawn, covering herself up at all times because she thought the visible skin was to blame for Royce fucking with her. It was months before she became comfortable with us, and crawled out of her shell.

Now, she was like a different person altogether. She is feisty and hot headed. She has also realised the power she has over men, and became especially confident since I taught her and Alice self defence; she took to it like a pro. Both girls could probably take me down if they needed to and sometimes I wish I hadn't taught them quite so well. Bella would be next on my list. I would never let anyone touch her like James had, I would teach her to kick them in the balls.

_So, this will be interesting. _

Rose didn't mind being looked at like that when she wanted to, but when she didn't, you better watch out. She would dress however she wanted and most of the time it was quite provocative, like she was daring people to say something just so she could correct them. Most people would see Emmett and not dare, and if they went for it, we would sit back watching and laugh. I was not laughing this time. This was Bella's little brother, who knew how she was going to react to Rosalie 'correcting' him.

We were all watching the stand-off with anticipation, our eyes grew wide when Bella walked in. My eyes widened impossibly further as she took in the situation and moved to stand in front of Rosalie. I looked frantically at Alice, who had frozen in the doorway, she mirrored my expression. Bella had put her hands on her hips and stood in front of Rose, she had her back to me so I couldn't see the expression on her face but I could see Rosalie's.

Rose, whose expression had not changed, stood at least a foot and a half taller than Bella. She was looking down at her with a disdainful curl to her perfect red lips. Bella had her hands on her hips and was tapping one foot slightly. No one moved for two seconds and then Rose huffed, turning on her designer pumps and headed into the lounge room.

_I think my jaw just hit the floor! Bella made Rose back off?_

Bella turned around and stalked toward Nate with the deadliest look on her face and for the second time this morning, Nate cowered from her anger. When she reached him, her hand shot out and grabbed his ear. Nate leaned down to Bella's level, chanting 'ow, ow, ow' as she pulled him from the room.

It was then I noticed what she was wearing.

_My jaw is going to permanently become detached from my head if it keeps falling open like this. _

There is one word to describe that dress on Bella; _Hot_! It hugged her curves and made her normally short body look long and elegant. It didn't leave much to the imagination; I could see her legs through the slit up the front and even then, I could see the outline of her bikini underneath. She smiled sweetly at me as she walked passed, trailing her free hand up my arm. Tingles ran across my skin where she had touched and the cord pulled painfully, yet again.

_Will we never have another moment alone again? _

The expression on her face said the same thing.

**Bella POV**

When we walked into the kitchen, we faced a maelstrom. Rosalie's chest was puffed up and her head was held high as she faced my brother, who looked dumbfounded. I groaned quietly, knowing exactly what had happened.

_Stupid teenage boys and their insane hormones!_

I knew I would have to diffuse the situation quickly or Rosalie was going to rip my little brother to shreds. I glanced at Alice, realising she would be of no help to me right now; she was as frozen as everyone else in the kitchen. No one had the guts to stand up to Rosalie, and really, when she was dressed like that, how could you stop an eighteen year old boy from gawking?

My older sister protectiveness kicked in suddenly and I moved to stand in front of Rosalie. I didn't stop to think what I was doing, I knew if I did I would never do anything and my poor brother would suffer. Rosalie is a good head taller than me and when she was all puffed up and standing up so straight, it made her seem even more menacing but all I thought about was Nate and protecting his stupid arse.

I stood up straighter myself, trying and failing to make myself look more dangerous. Rosalie was not fooled. I stood there hand on hips and glared right back into her face. I mouthed the words to her; 'my brother, remember?' and her lip curled up in disgust. I rolled my eyes and grimaced, Rosalie's expression did not change but she rolled her eyes too. I saw the hint of a smile as she huffed and turned on her heels, walking into the lounge room with Emmett trailing behind like a lost puppy.

I rounded on Nate, glaring at him and walked towards him quickly. My hand whipped out and grabbed his ear and to a chorus of ow ow ow's, I dragged him from the room. As I walked passed Edward, I saw his eyes widen impossibly further as he took in what I was wearing. I walked slowly, giving him a chance to have a good, long look. When he reached my face, I smiled shortly at him, running my hand up his arm and leaving the room.

I dragged Nate up the stairs and to his bedroom by his ear. I know, I'm a mean older sister but holy mackerel, he couldn't have picked a worse person to piss off. I was going to have to talk to Rose later too; she had given me that look before she stalked from the kitchen. That would be a difficult conversation, but right now I had to deal with the bag of hormones.

I shoved Nate into his room and made him sit on his bed with just a look. He looked ashamed but that wasn't what I was looking for. He had to understand about Rosalie, I had to tell him so he wouldn't piss her off, because she wouldn't listen to me the next time they came head to head.

I started pacing and sighed, rubbing my temples. I could feel the pounding headache coming already. I turned toward Nate to find him watching me, questioningly. Of course, he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Nate," I started. "Rosalie is…complex. I know she is gorgeous, so does she, and she will use it against you. And next time, I won't be able to save you."

"But Bells, I didn't do anything," he said, almost whining to me.

"You don't have to." I sat down next to my brother and put my arm around him. "Rosalie doesn't like men gawking at her, you have to control your hormones, brother, or she will rip your head off. I'm serious!"

I started explaining what I knew of Royce, which was very little but it seemed to be enough. I also explained that Alice and Rose were both trained in self defence and literally could kick his arse. His eyes widened as he heard about that.

"No wonder that little pixie, Alice is it?" I nodded. "She dropped me this morning. She just walked in, I was playing Wii with Em and she just knocked me off my feet and stalked out."

I laughed imagining Alice, sweet little spritely Alice, taking down my Emmett sized oaf of a brother. Nate rolled his eyes, a trait he had gotten from me.

"Ok," he continued. "Don't screw with Rosalie, got it. What exactly does that entail?"

"I think you should be asking what it doesn't entail, little brother," I said sighing. "Don't gawk, she doesn't like to be treated like a pretty girl, she's a lot more than that anyway. Oh, and she loves insults."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit backwards?"

"Uh, yeah, she's a bit odd," I said laughing. "Now come on, get some swimming clothes on, we are going out!" He nodded enthusiastically and I hugged him tightly. "I'll keep an eye out for you Nate, don't worry. Once you get to know all their little quirks, you'll love them."

"'Kay," he said, releasing me and mussing my hair. I glared at him playfully before leaving the room.

I stepped out into the hall, rolling my eyes and praying that Nate wouldn't piss Rose off any more. Anyone but Rose would be fine, they would just laugh it off or kick his arse but Rose would make living here a hell.

I turned from the door and ran smack bang into something hard and warm. I looked up, smiling as my eyes met the crystal clear green eyes that I wanted to see. They were twinkling as he smiled and it was that lazy crooked smiled that made my stomach flip and my knees go weak. My hands automatically found his chest and we just stared at each other for a couple of seconds until he leant down and whispered in my ear.

"You look fucking hot Bella." His voice was low and sexy. As he spoke, his breath flowed down the side of my neck and I shuddered in pleasure, closing my eyes. His lips lightly touched my neck and I moaned involuntarily. He pulled back slightly and looked me over, humming and running his hands down my side. "We better move from in front of Nate's room before he comes out and catches us, love."

I shook my head, trying to clear it and looked behind me, realising that he had pushed me back so that I was leaning against Nate's bedroom door. I'm sure I blushed terribly but Edward just chuckled, taking my hand and leading me back downstairs.

I stopped dead when I saw Rosalie waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me, she was picking the dirt out from under her fingernails and tapping her foot slightly. Rosalie looked up, hearing us coming and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. I nodded slightly and tugged on Edward's hand. Edward glanced at me disappointment flashed across his face, disappearing quickly into a smile but I'd seen it.

I pulled him roughly into me. "Come rescue me in ten minutes?" I begged quietly. He chuckled softly and kissed my cheek. I was one step above him and still he was taller than me.

"You can count on it," he whispered back before turning and taking the last few steps down to the foyer. He disappeared into the lounge where I'm assuming the others were. I sighed, resigned to my fate and moved to stand in front of Rose.

"Study," she said, turning and heading down the hall to Jasper's study. Closing the door gently behind me I turned to face Rose's wrath. "I hope you told that little weasel that he should respect women no matter what they look like?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "I did Rose. He won't bother you again. He was just a little shocked; I don't think he's ever seen someone as beautiful as you." Flattery is a sure fire way to get on Rose's good side, only if you're female though, or a close friend.

_Oh, this is way too complicated!_

"I'm sure he hasn't," she replied. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. Rose isn't usually this conceited and I didn't know how much berating I could take today. Sure, I was pretty happy right now, but I just needed a break from all the drama. I stood up and faced Rose again. Not having the patience to be nice about it, I just blurted it all out.

"Look Rose," I said, exasperated. "He's just a kid; he's awed by you so don't be too hard on him. He'll probably come grovelling for forgiveness soon. He's my brother; my little, naive, annoying, hormonal, teenaged brother and I love him. So give us a break okay? He's here to look after me and if you got to know him I think you would like him. He's a lot like Emmett."

I took a deep breath after my spiel and was surprised Rose didn't leap on me immediately. She was nodding thoughtfully and staring at me like I had sprouted horns and a tail.

"So, the kitten does have claws," she said softly, smiling. "I knew I could make you bring them out, I just didn't think it would be this way." She laughed out loud. I looked at her incredulously. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella, I was way too harsh this morning and I'm sorry. I should have known what his reaction would be but you know how I am, I just saw him drooling and went off my rocker. I'll try to keep my temper in check and give your little bro a chance. I'm sorry Bella."

Then she spun on her heel and disappeared out the door. I stood there staring after her, my mouth open in shock.

_Did Rosalie Hale just apologise to me? I don't think I've ever heard her say the word 'sorry' before. Wow._

I was still standing like that a few seconds later as Edward walked through the door of the study. He saw my expression and hurried over to me taking me in his arms and holding me tightly.

"Oh, love. Did the wicked witch of the west hurt you?" He pulled away to search my face. It was still stuck in the same shocked expression. Edward grabbed my shoulders, much the same as Rosalie had, and shook me gently, lowering his face so it was level with mine and he was looking in my eyes. "Bella? Answer me."

I shook my head slightly and looked back at him. "She said sorry," I said, incredulously. "She actually said the words."

"Holy crap! How did you do that?" His eyes became as wide as mine. I shrugged and laughed a little manically. His lips twitched into a smile and he took my hand, playing with my fingers. We both sat like that for a while, watching our fingers entwine together and part, over and over.

Eventually, we heard the voices of the others doing final preparations for our day out and knew that it was almost time for us to get up and move. I gazed at his large hand wrapped around my small one and knew that I would be quite happy and content to stay here like this with him all day. I sighed heavily and looked up at Edward, he was still staring down but looked up when I sighed. His eyes burned right through me, making me feel light headed.

He stood, still holding my hand. "Come love, let's not keep the others waiting."

He helped me up. Even with his help I still managed to trip over my own feet and probably would have fallen flat on my face if Edward hadn't been standing in my way. Instead, I crashed into his chest, which was surprisingly hard. I groaned in embarrassment and closed my eyes hoping the floor would just swallow me whole. Edward chuckled and lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him. His lips touched my cheek, feathering kisses on my face until I was giggling and begging him to stop.

_Yes, that's right. I was begging Edward Cullen to stop kissing me… Maybe I was sick?_

His lips stretched into that devastating crooked grin and he pulled me out of Jasper's study to join our very special group of friends. Everyone was ready and soon we were on our way to a fun day in the sun.

* * *

**Fun times! Next chapt will be fun times as well, leading up to shitty times!**

**Posting will be a bit sporadic (love that word) from now on with Christmas / New Years and holidays and stuff. I know, people normally post more but I'm so busy in the couple of weeks I have off. I can promise to try, mkay?**

**Read and vote for Cimmerian at the Aurora by Angel. Can't wait for it to continue! That Darkward is frikawesome!**

**Last of all, it's my birthday!!! I love reviews as presents! *hint hint***

**- Gee**


	21. Fun Times

**Heya! =D**

**As always, thanks go to Angelnlove52 for sorting out my mess (it's gonna get worse with this Itty Bitty Lappy!!! lols) and for always inspiring me to write more.**

**Massive chapter for you from your good friend Gee!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

I followed her up the stairs to her brother's room. I followed and listened outside the door as she tried to explain to Nate why pissing Rosalie off was bad for his health. Not that I heard much. I wasn't there to listen though, I was there waiting for her, I just wanted a moment alone with her. Okay, I'm lying. I wanted more than a moment; I wanted a lifetime, an eternity, forever. I wanted her, wrapped around me, asleep, awake; it didn't matter so long as she was with me. I was left longing for her when we weren't together.

_How corny am I? And talk about obsessive…_

She _was_ becoming my obsession, slowly but surely. The more time I spent with her, the more addicted I became to her. She was a drug and I was the addict that couldn't stop. I wondered vaguely if this addiction was as unhealthy for me as a drug addiction. I have never taken drugs, besides a few puffs of a joint as an adolescent, so I couldn't really say if the intensity I was feeling for this woman was the same craving addicts felt for their hits. I wouldn't dismiss the idea considering my physical reaction to her absence.

My stomach was fluttering, my chest felt tight, and I was nervous to have her out of my sight for even a second. I started pacing, feeling the pull of her on the other side of the door. Nothing could happen to her right now, it was ok. I needed to calm myself down; I was getting worked up over nothing. I forced myself to stop pacing and lean lazily against the wall facing the door. I waited patiently.

It didn't take long before I heard the door knob turn. I jumped up and stepped across the hall to the door before Bella had even emerged. She stepped out, closing the door behind her. Her head was still turned towards the room, talking to her brother when she ran into my chest. My hands reached down automatically, taking a hold of her shoulders to stop her from falling. I'd been around Bella long enough to know she is a walking disaster zone, a danger to herself and everyone around her.

I chuckled softly as she gasped in surprise, looking up and meeting my eyes. I grinned, her eyes mesmerised me and tingles spread through me from where her hands met my chest. I leaned down, taking a deep breath of her intoxicating scent and whispered in her ear.

"You look fucking hot Bella," my voice low and gritty with emotion. I took another deep breath, leaning the side of my face against her neck and closing my eyes in pleasure. My head turned by itself and my nose ran along her jaw line to her neck. I pressed my lips gently to her warm flesh, a bolt of hot desire flashing through me when she moaned softly.

I pulled back, realising Bella was leaning back against the door making some very inappropriate noises, but I couldn't take my hands off her. I ran my fingertips down her arms giving her goose bumps, looking her up and down appreciatively. The dress fit her perfectly. I could see the outline of her bikini clad breasts and couldn't help it when my hands moved from her arms to her sides, running up and down her waist. I hummed and decided we probably shouldn't stay here.

"We better move from in front of Nate's room before he comes out and catches us, love," I said tenderly, smirking as I pictured the scene that would result if he _did_ walk out and see us like this. Bella looked a bit dazed. She shook her head somewhat and looked surprised to see herself pressed up against the door. She turned an endearing shade of pink and I snickered, taking her hand and dragging her, laughing down the stairs.

Bella stopped dead in the middle of the last flight of stairs. She tugged my hand and I turned to look at her questioningly. I had seen Rosalie at the bottom of the stairs but I was just going to ignore her, that's the way we worked normally. But it wasn't me she was after, it was Bella. I sighed internally in frustration; we really were never going to get a moment to ourselves. A smile covered the disappointment on my face.

Bella frowned slightly, pulling me into her roughly. "Come rescue me in ten minutes?" she said, almost begging me. I laughed again and kissed her on the cheek. I would never leave her alone with Rosalie for longer than that, I'm not stupid.

"You can count on it," I whispered and turned around glaring at Rose. She payed no attention to me, naturally, and stalked off with a timid Bella following in her wake.

I sighed and joined Emmett in the lounge room; he was still playing the game Bella had bought him yesterday. I sat down on the floor with my back to the lounge and picked up a controller. Emmett tipped his head to the side in acknowledgement and continued playing.

The game looked like an extreme monster truck racing game. It was actually pretty cool. Emmett's car was getting some major air over some of the jumps and he was making car noises the whole time. I started laughing at him. His concentration was so intense that I don't think he even heard me, his car noises got louder though.

He was making squealing tire noises when I lost control of my laughter. I dropped my controller and clutched my stomach. Emmett pressed the pause button and looked at me like I was insane. He crooked an eyebrow at me and cleared his throat. I just laughed harder.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked me, frustration sounding clear in his voice. I clutched my stomach more and tried to breathe.

"You," I puffed, still giggling. "Brrrroooooom!" And then I was rolling around on the floor. Emmett was still looking at me perplexed.

"What? The game?" he asked. I realised that he didn't even notice that he was making those noises and it just made me laugh harder. Emmett shrugged at my supposed craziness and went back to his game, shaking his head.

I learned to breathe again just as Emmett finished his round. He restarted, adding me in as a second player and began explaining the controls to me. Jasper walked in, still reading that damn book. Emmett and I were neck and neck in the race and Em was inching closer and closer to the TV, trying to block my view. I smirked to myself and knocked his truck off the track without losing my own position.

"Dude!" Emmett yelled, almost throwing his controller. "That was uncalled for!" He narrowed his eyes at me and I smirked. Emmett harrumphed and stormed into the kitchen, probably looking for some comfort food.

_Gees, he's a bad loser. _

Then I heard Rosalie. I jumped up, dropping my controller, completely forgetting about the race I was obviously winning, and spun around looking for Bella — she wasn't in the room. My stomach dropped thinking of the damage Rosalie could have inflicted on her. I moved from the room, down the hall to the study where I had seen Rose and Bella go. When I burst through the door, I saw Bella standing in the middle of the room staring at nothing with her mouth wide open.

_Oh shit! I'm going to kill that hell-bitch if she broke my Bella!_

I took Bella into my arms and held her tightly trying to make her feel secure.

"Oh, love," I murmured. I released her from my grasp to look into her eyes. "Did the wicked witch of the west hurt you?" Her expression hadn't changed and I was starting to panic. I had a hold of her shoulders, so I shook her gently. "Bella? Answer me." I could hear the worry in my voice.

Just as I was preparing to call Alice, Bella's head shook slowly and she spoke so softly I thought I had misheard her. I leaned my body closer to her.

"She said sorry," Bella's eyes met mine incredulously. "She actually said the words."

I felt my eyes grow wide and my mouth dropped open. I'm sure my expression was much the same as Bella's. Rosalie and Emmett have been together for five years, ever since we had pulled her out of that damp, dirty studio and I have never once heard her say the word 'sorry'.

"Holy crap!" My voice sounded squeaky with surprise. "How did you do that?"

I looked at the small brown haired woman in front of me in wonder. How someone her size and demeanour could ever intimidate Rosalie the ice witch, I would never know. Bella shrugged and laughed a little crazily, I couldn't blame her for being a little overwhelmed.

I twined my fingers with hers noticing how small and delicate her hands were compared to mine. She was small in general, small and delicate, needing my protection. I was sure that the James situation was just one of many. I was strategising in my head the best routes of self defence for her small frame when I heard noise of the others gathering in the hall and Bella's sigh. I glanced up at the woman my heart was becoming obsessed with and smiled shortly.

I would be here for her whenever I could. I would protect her with my life and if I wasn't available, I would make sure that she could defend herself. There was no way in hell that I was going to let someone like James ever be able to lay a hand on her again, not while I was around and if I could help it, I was going to be around for a long, long time.

"Come, love, lets not keep the others waiting." I pulled her up so we were standing but Bella tripped on God knows what and lost her balance, crashing into my chest. I tried to hold in my laughter as my arms automatically wrapped around her waist to hold her up. She groaned and buried her face in my chest. I couldn't hold the chuckle back this time, stepping away and lifting her blushing face so that our eyes met.

As her eyes locked on mine, I was possessed by the intensity of the emotion that washed through me. It took my breath away and I just had to lean down and feel my lips touch her skin; her soft pink cheek, her cute little nose, the crease of skin on her forehead. My kisses fluttered over her skin until she was giggling uncontrollably and begging me to stop. I laughed with her, dragging her out to the hallway where the masses were gathered.

Emmett and Nate were in the doorway chatting animatedly, Rose and Alice were standing in the hall, hands on hips glaring at the door to the study. Bella and I both cringed at the looks and sidled over to where they were standing. Jasper was loitering out the front, tossing his keys around, waiting rather patiently.

_I guess he would have to be used to it, what with Alice._

"Alright guys, listen up!" said pixie commanded the entire group of us to silence. "Nate, you will go with Rose and Emmett." I saw Bella cringe a little and Rosalie turned to glare at Alice, who shrugged slightly. "And Jaz and I will go with you and Bella." Alice turned to me and I nodded. "Alright, let's do this. Em, follow Edward. We all know how bad you are with directions."

"Hey," Emmett turned a disgruntled face to my tiny sister. "I know how to get places! Don't I baby?" Rose raised an eyebrow and Emmett huffed walking out the door, Nate trailing behind him like a mini-me. Rosalie followed them, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she left the house. Jasper had stopped throwing his keys around and gave us a questioning look that was clearly saying 'can we go now?'

I sighed and turned to Bella. "Are you ready, my love?" I asked, lifting her hand and kissing it. She smiled shyly at me, nodding and I heard Alice sigh before heading out the door towards Jasper.

Not too long after, we were all piled in our respective vehicles and heading a short distance out of the city to the water park Jasper had mentioned earlier. Alice and I used to come here all the time as children, our parents would sit on a blanket and let us run wild but it had been years since we had been back.

I parked next to Emmett in the humungous car park. Lucky for us, we were up early and had the pick of the best spots. Emmett was already out of the car, pulling bags out of the Jeep with enthusiasm and throwing them into Nate's waiting arms. They were making a game of it with Emmett changing aim, trying to catch Nate unawares. They were yelling boisterously at each other and I rolled my eyes imagining the day ahead of us with those two.

Bella was already out of the car and pulling stuff out of the trunk of the Volvo, Alice chatting animatedly in her ear as she piled poor Jaz with half the contents of her wardrobe.

_I don't know why Alice feels the need to pack three bags just to go swimming…_

I grinned at Jasper and stepped up behind Bella as she bent over to grab the last bag from the car. Enjoying the view of her arse, I bit my lip and suppressed a groan. Bella stood back up and turned to pass the last bag to Alice but came face to face with me instead, letting out a shriek of surprise. My grin widened and I reached behind her to close the trunk, making sure to press myself as close to her as possible in the process.

I pulled away, smirking at the blushing brunette in front of me, and locked the car. Taking the bag from Bella's hand, I started walking toward the entrance, glancing over my shoulder, and lifting an eyebrow.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there all day like a stunned mullet?" I grinned and turned back, not waiting for her response. I slowed down as I felt a small hand worm its way into the back pocket of my jeans and squeeze my arse. I chuckled and put my free arm around her shoulders, leading her to the entrance gate. I ignored her when she protested about me paying for her ticket. I thanked the teller at the gate and dragged a stubborn Bella into the park.

**Bella POV**

I sulked as Edward chose a spot on the grass to set our stuff down. He glanced up at me and smirked.

_Oh, he is so in trouble. Cocky bastard!_

I narrowed my eyes, giving him my best death glare and crossed my arms over my chest. Yes, I know, it was kind of childish of me, but I am not going to let him think he can get away with paying for everything.

_I am a strong independent woman and the sooner he learns that, the better._

He completely ignored me, pulling a blanket out of the giant picnic basket that had magically materialised in Alice's hands and spread it out on the grass, half under the shade of a large oak tree. Alice skipped up behind me, patting me on the back.

"There, there Bells. Why so miserable?" she chirped way too happily for my liking. She followed my lazar eyes to her brother and raised an eyebrow at me. "Lovers tiff already?" I turned my glare from one sibling to the next.

"Alice," I hissed as Nate strolled up to the blanket dropping the pile of things in his arms and turning to me. "Keep that gremlin mouth closed around my brother."

"Why? I'm sure he's not as stupid as–"

Her comments were cut off by my hand clapping over her mouth, just in time too. Nate came bounding towards us bursting with excitement as his head flashed from side to side, trying to look at everything at once. I changed my glare into a grin to match his and listened with half an ear as he rambled on about what we were going to do first. I smiled and nodded until he moved to the next person, who happened to be Jasper.

I slid my hand off of Alice's mouth and rounded on her.

"Alice," I said as calmly as possible. "I haven't told Nate anything yet." Alice's mouth opened and I lifted a finger before she could start talking. "I will tell him but not yet. He's just got here yesterday and I only just broke up with James. He's not going to be happy that I went from one guy to another in the space of a day. Even if that guy is the most handsome, funny, perfect man I've ever met."

Alice smirked at me. "And what makes you think he hasn't figured it out on his own, huh? It's not like you guys are hiding it."

"He will figure it out eventually." I shrugged. "But not right now. He's still overwhelmed by all of you, and I plan to keep it like that, for a while anyway." Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Have you told Edward about this? He's not to like it." I shook my head and glanced at Edward. He was laughing and wrestling with Emmett. As I watched, Nate joined the fray, jumping on Edward's back. Jasper, who I assumed was umpiring the mock battle, yanked Nate off by his shirt and threw him to the ground shaking his finger at him light a naughty child. I laughed.

"I don't know Alice," I said, turning back to my tiny friend. "I just need some time to figure out where my head is at. I really think I could be happy with Edward and I'm going to take my time getting it right, okay? So please, just let me try this my way?" Alice shuddered dramatically and threw her arm around my waist.

"Ew, brother pictures! Bad, bad brother pictures, flashing through my brain!" She clutched her short, spiky hair before trying to claw her eyes out. I laughed and pulled her wrists away from her face. "Seriously, I don't know what I'm going to do with you all!" She rolled her eyes as we slowly walked closer to the rumbling boys.

Suddenly, Alice broke away from me, leaping on top of Emmett and poking him in the ribs. Emmett squealed like a little girl and dropped to the ground, hands in the air in surrender. Edward dropped to his knees and begged Alice not to turn on him next. Alice's foot was propped up on Emmett's chest and she was throwing her tiny fists in the air in victory. Rose and I cheered and hooted our congratulations before the whole group burst into laughter.

When we finally gathered our sanity, we discussed what we were going to do first. The park had a range of rides, slides and other forms of entertainment designed to tire the hell out of anyone. Well, anyone except maybe Nate and Emmett. I rolled my eyes at the two of them who were practically bouncing with impatience.

Rosalie volunteered to stay and look after all the stuff for an hour or so. She said it in a bored tone but I knew that she would much rather stay here than pelt all over the park after Emmett. She would wait until he settled down a little first. Plus I saw her eying off one of the fold out deck chairs we had brought with us, probably contemplating the awesome tan she could acquire in one hours basking time.

Rose lay down on the chair with a large straw hat over her face and Emmett took that as a sign that he was almost home free. He started poking Alice in the arm. Alice ignored him a lot longer than I thought even she could, organising times to change shift and meet back at the blanket. Finally though, she turned on him, glaring. He shrank back from her viscous look and asked meekly if he and Nate could take off.

Alice growled at him and shooed them away. Nate jumped up and whooped in excitement both of them taking off at a run, after Emmett had kissed Rosalie goodbye of course, and I noticed when Alice turned back to us she had a giant grin on her face.

_What a softy!_

I chuckled to myself and Alice's hawk eyes zeroed in on my face. I immediately put on an innocent mask and smiled sweetly. Alice put her finger down her throat and pretended to puke, obviously knowing me better than to think I was so innocent. I chuckled.

"So Bella," Alice started. "You'll be coming with me and the boys can go have a bit of fun by themselves."

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed looking frantically at Edward. His shoulders moved slightly in a shrug and his face said he didn't like this idea either but what can you do against Alice. I turned on her. "Alice," I whined. She smirked at me and continued.

"And then we will meet back here in an hour when Jaz will take over from Rose. All good?" She didn't even wait for our answers before continuing on. "Alright! Bye boys!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from her devastatingly hot brother for the second time that morning.

_She is surprisingly strong for someone so small. _

I craned my neck over our shoulders looking at Edward longingly until Alice dragged us out of sight around the corner of a rock wall.

"Ouch Alice! Jesus!" She let me go and I rubbed the spot where her tiny fingers had dug into my arm. Her arms flung around me in an enthusiastic hug. "Ok. Your mood swings are starting to scare me," I gasped. "You're not pregnant are you?!"

Alice laughed taking hold of my hand a little more gently that before and leading me to god knows where.

"No, my silly besty. At least, not yet." She waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. "So, what should we do first? Wet or dry?"

"Excuse me?" We both dissolved into giggles at her innuendo. "Uh, dry. I want to save the wet for your brother." Now it was my turn to waggle the eyebrows. Alice looked at me in disgust, pointing to herself.

"Brother, as in _my_ brother and that's just gross!" She shuddered delicately and I sighed dramatically.

"So, I guess you don't want to know the goss then?" I said airily and started walking toward the nearest line which just so happened to be for the chair lift. Perfect, I could get a good look at the rest of the park from up there. Alice caught up with me bubbling with excitement.

"What goss Bella? You know you can't _not_ tell me! I'm your best friend, that's what I'm for!" She was so excited that she was blabbering.

"Oh, but Alice," I said innocently. "It's about your brother and I thought you didn't want to know about those kinds of things." I grinned triumphantly as her eyes narrowed at me. She huffed and caved in.

"Ok, whatever. I'll just pretend you're talking about Orlando Bloom or something. Just spill it already will you?" She tugged on my arm like a little girl, jumping up and down in excitement.

So as we waited in line, I told Alice all that had transpired between Edward and me. By the time I finished, we were at the front being seated in the chair lift and I thought briefly that maybe Alice's jaw had become unhinged from the rest of her skull. Her eyes were pretty out there as well. I looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok Al?" I asked. She shook her head quickly before reverting back to the Alice I knew and loved.

"Oh my freaking god!" she squealed. "If we weren't strapped to this thing right now, I would so jump on you."

I laughed. "I know. I planned it that way." She slapped me on the arm.

"You so did not," she giggled. "Hey look, there's Rosalie. Rose! Rosalie!"

We were just passing over our picnic spot and Rosalie was still in the same position we left her in. We were both yelling when she took the hat off her head but she was looking left and right, not up. As she was giving up, she lay back down and was about to put the hat back on when she saw us. We waved like maniacs, making the whole wire jump up and down wildly. Rose gave us the finger and put the hat back over her face.

"Spoil sport!" I yelled when she rolled over so she was on her stomach. "Hey look!"

I pointed to the roller coaster not too far away. The Dragon's Loop it said across the top. As we watched a train-like group of red coaster cars in the shape of a dragon, climbed up the first hill to coast along the flat in front of the sign before dropping down the slope on the other side. We could hear the screams from here.

"Holy crap, yes! Look at that triple loop! How awesome is that?" Alice was bouncing in her seat making the wire bounce with her. "We are doing that next," she said with finality. I nodded quickly.

"Most definitely!"

We grinned at each other briefly before we reached the end of the chair lift. We jumped off giggling like schoolgirls and ran to where we had seen the roller coaster. Nate and Emmett were in the line, of course, and we yelled hello to each other before naughtily cutting the line to join them. Nate grabbed me in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles on my head.

"Hey Bells, didn't think you would be into something like this!" Emmett boomed, making himself and Nate laugh loudly and clap each other on the back. Alice saw the disbelief on my face and we both rolled our eyes in sync before bursting into more giggles.

I swear I have never laughed so much in one day!

It didn't take long for us to reach the front of the line and we eagerly piled into the roller coaster cars. Alice and I were lucky enough to get the front with Emmett and Nate behind us. There was quite a lot of room between me and Alice, seeing as we are both so small so I locked my legs in the bars to stop myself from flinging all over the place and saw that Alice did the same.

Then we were on the way up, up, up. I love roller coasters and the adrenaline rush that accompanies them. I grinned at Alice who looked as comfortable as a cat but I could see the telltale white knuckles that said she was anything but. Just as we got to the top and were coasting along the flat I turned in my seat to grin at my brother. His grin matched mine. He was used to this. Every roller coaster I saw, I dragged him on with me and I'm pretty sure he loved them as much as I did.

I turned back to face the front just as we tipped over the precipice and gravity caught us. I threw my hands in the air and whooped. It was almost like flying. Too soon, we hit the bottom and were flung into the first of the three loop-da-loops. I left my arms flung up and didn't have to look to know Nate was doing the same. Alice was screaming and I turned slightly to look at her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open but I quickly realised no noise was coming out of her mouth. I laughed then, knowing it was Emmett screaming like a girl.

It was happening so fast, as most roller coasters do, and we had already exited the second loop and were on a relative flat. We went through two sharp corners before dipping back down shortly and hitting the last loop. Hands still in the air, as was our tradition, we turned the last corner and slammed to a stop.

I whooped one last time, punching the air with my fist and then turning around to high five my brother. Someone came and unhooked us and I jumped out, leaping on Nate laughing. He spun me around and we raced back to the line. I looked around realising that Alice and Emmett had disappeared. Alice had gotten out shakily and Emmett hadn't moved. He was gripping the bars holding him in so tightly that the guy undoing them couldn't get his off. Alice put a hand on Emmett's and spoke quietly to him before he managed to let go and get out. He leant on Alice the whole way back to the gate, which in itself was hilarious enough.

"Naw, Emmy. Was that too scary for you?" I cooed at him like he was a child. He scowled at me, straightening up defiantly.

"No, that was awesome!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Nate sang. "Want to go again?" Emmett blanched and had to sit down on a nearby park bench. Nate and I laughed and joined the line to go again.

We had a couple more goes on the ride before Alice decided it was time to head back to the blanket and relieve Rosalie and have a snack. I raced Nate back, losing of course and finally collapsed on the blanket in a sweaty panting mess.

_Ahh, fun times. There's only one thing missing…_

As if I had summoned him, a shadow fell over me and I looked up into the smiling green eyes of the man I wanted to see the most.

* * *

**I just wanted to say, to those who have read this from the start, sorry about the writing style change. It's me getting better, or so I like to think...**

**Fun times arent over yet, though there is some actual plot coming sometime soon. Chapters might continue to be long, that would be nice wouldn't it? Posting is still going to be sparodic until after the new year, got soooo many things happening! **

**I am reading:**

**Angelnlove52 - Cimmerion at the Aurora**

**KiyaRaven - The Screamers**

**And very soon: TwilightCullrnLvr9's Penthouse in Paradise**

**All of these and more in my favourites, so have a look! They are all Fab!**

**-Gee**


	22. Never Had So Much Fun

**Howdy! **

**Angel, you are fab. as always. TwilightCullenLvr9 has joined my laughter ranks! You ladies are little bit nutty I think...coming from me, thats something you should worry about! *giggles* **

**Disclaimer: SM wrote the Twilight series, I just like using her well rounded characters.**

**Now that you've all died from the shock of me doing a disclaimer...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I set up a blanket under the tree then turned to find Bella only to see her and my sister huddled together having a deep and meaningful. I watched as they talked animatedly, smiling to myself and again wondering how long they had been friends and what Alice had been doing trying to hide her from me.

I was lost in thought when Emmett bowled me over. He came at me from the side, knocking the breath out of me with a whoosh as we landed. It took me a moment to recover but I quickly removed myself from underneath his massive frame. I grabbed his wrist in a fluent movement, twisting it behind his back and digging my knee in at the same time. Just like that I had him in a classic lock and he couldn't move a muscle without hurting himself. I laughed.

"Trying to catch me by surprise eh? That's not very sportsman like." Emmett struggled but I held tight to his wrist letting the easy position I was in work against him. "Emmett, you will never-"

I was cut off by another tackle to my side. I realised as it was happening that I had forgotten to factor Nate into the equation. With his mini-me status still standing, he rammed into me like a smaller version of Emmett yet just as painful. I groaned under the force of his attack. Emmett recovered quickly and jumped into the mess of jabs and twists, which was highly unfortunate for me.

_Two on one is never fair, though Jasper is pulling Nate off me every now and then thank goodness. _

I tussled with the boys, each of us fighting to win, only to have Alice leap on Emmett like a ninja and begin jabbing him in the side viciously. He let go of my arm to defend himself from the tiny assailant and I used that free arm to turn the tables on Nate. Emmett was surrendering with his belly in the air and I had the jump on Nate.

Alice turned her glare to me after assessing the other targets and realising they were no threat. I gave the universal sign for surrender. I pretended I had a flag and was waving it and clasped my hands like I was begging forgiveness, Alice stood, tall and mighty, playing the champion, while we were all on the ground whimpering like little girls.

After the group had regained its common sense we split up into pairs to go have some fun. I had assumed I would be paired with Bella but of course my interfering sister had other ideas and I watched as she dragged Bella away for the third time that day.

_I'm going to have to talk to her about stealing my woman!_

Jasper and I were paired up, which wasn't a bad thing I suppose. So I thought at the time and then half an hour later we found ourselves in an uncomfortable situation in the Tunnel of Love.

_Yep, you heard me. Tunnel of Love …with Jasper…sticky situation! Hey wait! Not that kind of sticky situation, gross!_

Jasper wanted to scope it out for when he was alone with Alice. I didn't ask. I didn't want to know! Not only did we have to wait in line together like gay lovers, not that there's anything wrong with that, we then had to get into the corny love boat together with Jasper grinning like an idiot at the irony of the whole situation.

_I'm sure that looked good to all watching!_

I could have dealt with that. But then Jasper had to go and get a closer look at the set and find a place to moor the boat where others couldn't see it. I didn't protest because honestly, I kind of wanted to check it out too, just not with Jasper. We moored the boat next to the most hideous pink heart tree.

_I mean honestly, pink heart tree? What the hell? _

Jasper climbed out of the boat, helping me out next like a good boyfriend should and dragging the boat behind the monstrosity of a tree. Jasper took the left hand side and I scoped out the right. We were exploring a rather small island with not much on it, besides the tree there were a few matching bushes and a heart that I think was supposed to look like the sun with a cherub aiming an arrow at it.

_The epitome of corny but at least it makes me feel better about myself and my corniness from earlier._

I shook my head at myself and wondered if I had misplaced my manhood. I glanced around me, finding only the pink of the set and reached down to find everything intact, thank god for that! At that second, a hidden door opened from behind me and an employee of the park stepped out and looked around.

I groaned, just my luck! The young man's head whipped around to face me and I realised how bad this situation must look. Both mine and the younger gentleman's eyes widened. My mouth opened but no sound came out. I saw movement and realised that Jasper had just stepped out from behind another hideous bush. My eyes widened further at the implications that could result if the gentleman realised that Jasper was there as well.

_Oh, no! This is bad, very, very bad!_

My eyes flicked quickly from Jasper to the employee and I saw Jaz do the same before taking a step back behind the bush again. I smiled sheepishly at the employee as his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area, you were told to stay in your boat," he said suspiciously. I didn't blame him, this didn't look good for me.

_At least he hasn't seen Jasper, that would make this whole situation even worse._

"Ah, hi," I said, mentally touching wood as the thought crossed my mind. "I, uh, was just looking for an exit. My, uh, partner thought it would be funny to abandon me on an island?" It came out sounding like a question but I was impressed with my ability to think on my feet. I was just starting to congratulate my genius when I realised the gentlemen didn't look nearly as impressed with it as I did.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "That sounds about right," I smiled hesitantly and he gestured at the door impatiently. "Come on then, let's get you out of here."

I nodded and walked towards the door glancing at the bushes Jasper had disappeared behind, silently apologising for leaving him and cursing him for getting me into this at the same time. I heard a soft chuckle and grumbled as I stepped through the door, the employee close behind me.

"This way then," he said, closing the door behind us and leading me through a curvy tunnel. We travelled in silence, the employee obviously disgruntled that he had to take time out of whatever he was doing to lead me back to civilisation, and me meekly following him.

We reached the end of a tunnel and suddenly there was a doorway and blinding sunlight. I blinked letting my eyes adjust to the sudden light before walking out into it. I turned to thank the employee only to have an emergency exit door slammed in my face. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

_Great, now I'm going to be blacklisted from this place. I'm going to kill Jasper when I find him._

I strolled slowly back to the entrance of the Love Tunnel to await his exit. I was properly satisfied when I saw the girls running the ride look at Jasper strangely. I'm pretty sure they found it just a tad weird that the hot, 'gay' guy went in with a friend and came out alone. I snickered quietly to myself. Jasper's face was tinged pink when he got off the ride and nearly ran straight into me. I laughed at him and he scowled.

"Shut up!" he growled, stalking back toward the picnic place. I jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey, shouldn't I be the one annoyed with you?" I asked. "Bet you're not taking Alice there now, are you?"

_If looks could kill, I would be dead, tenfold. _

We both made it back to our designated area alive. thank god. As soon as I spotted the green fabric waving in the wind, I grinned at Jasper and bolted over there. She was laying on the blanket, breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon. I stood back and watched her for a bit. She had her eyes closed and almost looked asleep except for the rapid rise and fall of her chest. She had an arm thrown over her forehead and her legs were thrown out haphazardly on the ground, showing a fair amount of her thigh.

I stepped closer to her, my shadow falling over her body. Her eyes opened and the most beautiful look spread on her face as I sat down fluidly next to her. She inched closer to me, putting her head in my lap and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling at the hem of my jeans with her other hand. I ran strands of her hair through my fingers, loving the soft silky feeling.

We sat in contentment, basking in the sun until Alice once again called order to our rowdy group.

"Alright guys, listen up!" she yelled over the top of Emmett and Nate. "Jasper is taking next shift over our stuff and the groups are changing. But first, let's have some food!"

"Yes!" Emmett and Nate yelled together, high fiving before bolting over to Alice who was standing guard over the food. She fended them off with some fantastic blocking skills, using forearms and shins but not actually harming anyone.

"Guys," she growled. "Calm the fuck down. I have enough for everyone. Now sit down or I will make sure you don't get any until everyone else is finished." Nate and Emmett immediately took a seat on the ground in front of her. "Ok, that's better. Now, here, have this first."

Alice handed everyone an apple each and then started passing out plastic picnic cups. A bottle of orange juice made an appearance out of the picnic hamper and we all helped ourselves.

Bella and I talked quietly while we ate, sitting cross legged facing each other. Bella laughed so loud when I told her what had happened with Jasper that I thought she was going to choke on her apple. She then related her tale of the roller coaster and I laughed nearly as hard as she did when I found out Emmett was scared and Bella wasn't.

_He is never going to live that one down!_

We finished our apples and juice and Alice called order to the group yet again. "Alright guys, let's get this show on the road!"

This time, I didn't wait to see what she had planned. I dragged Bella to her feet and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Want to ditch the pixie?" I asked. She nodded emphatically.

I took her hand in mine and we turned and ran as fast as we could, away from the group. Alice was still talking and I'm sure she saw us, knowing her powers of prediction, but she let us go. We were probably working toward whatever plan she had but I didn't care, as long as I had Bella with me.

We slowed when we were out of sight of the group, walking, but at a fast pace knowing that Alice could jump out at us at any time. I lead Bella down a side path. I knew where I was going but she didn't, which worked just fine for me. I slowed our pace again so we were strolling casually down the narrow tree lined path.

We reached the line for the ride, the one I was aiming for. It was quite short, not many people knew there was an entrance tucked back here. As soon as we reached the line, I pulled Bella to me and kissed her with abandon. I kissed her with everything I had, leaving us both gasping for breath. As we pulled away from each other, I grinned in pure happiness.

We were seated in a pedal boat. It was small, about the size and shape of a bumper car and there were pedals at the bottom that steered the boat through the water. The ride had no time limit and there was a moat-type river that lead all around the park with a big lake situated in the middle.

We both started pedalling, slowly, matching each other's pace. It was lovely and relaxing and we both put our heads back looking at the clear blue sky. Bella's head lolled slightly to my side, watching me.

"This is nice," she said softly. I turned to look at her. A small wind blew around us making her hair fly wildly around her face. She brought a hand up and pushed it back viciously, obviously irritated by it which made me smile.

"What?" she said, sitting up. "Just because your hair doesn't move."

I laughed. "That might have something to do with the fact that I'm male, love."

"Really? I never would have guessed." She smirked at me, glancing down at my crotch and lifting an eyebrow.

I found that little gesture so arousing that I had to restrain myself from jumping her then and there. I took a few deep calming breaths trying to contain myself and certain body parts that were screaming at me to find a nice quiet area and do some not so nice things to this evil temptress. She chuckled and I realised that she knew exactly what she did to me.

_Damn it! We'll see about that. Two can play at that game._

After sufficiently calming myself I turned back to the woman that had claimed my heart in a matter of hours. I looked at her through my lashes and lifted one side of my lips into the crooked smirk that my mother said could bring down mountains. I was quite happy with her gasped response to my seduction.

"Edward," she breathed. "You turn that look off right now or I swear you will meet God herself."

I burst into laughter but the desire I felt when she threatened me like that burned beneath my skin. It was the same burning, tingling sensation I felt whenever we touched, the same feeling I had when she first looked up at me from the mess of clothes on the sidewalk. Instantaneous, all consuming, passion, desire, and love for everything that was Bella and I was sincerely hoping that feeling was going to stick around for a while.

**Bella POV**

We ate the designated food packs given to us by the tiny one and Edward and I made a break for it. Well, Edward ran and dragged me with him - I didn't really have much choice in the matter, but who in their right mind would deny a Greek god in human form?

_Not me that's for sure!_

Edward obviously knew where he was going so I just let him lead the way. He dragged me down a side path I hadn't even noticed, and joined a very short line leading to who knows where. Before I had the chance to look at what he was getting me into, he pulled me roughly against his body and kissed me in way that made sure I couldn't stand, walk or talk afterwards.

He chuckled at me and spun me around to be seated in a boat. Well, I don't know if you could call it a boat, it was more like a floating roller coaster car with pedals. I felt it tip down and abandoned my scrutiny to watch Edward seat himself next to me. He started pedalling slowly and I matched his pace, letting him deal with the steering of the craft. I leaned back in the seat, putting my head against the headrest and closing my eyes, basking in the unusually bright, sunlit day.

I lolled my head to the side to get a glimpse at Edward. He followed my lead and rested his head back too but eyes open, staring at the beautiful blue sky above us.

_How can one man look so damn good? Even his profile is stunning._

"This is nice," I said softly, even though nice was the biggest understatement of the year.

He turned his stunning green eyes to me. At that second a breeze blew softly around us, flicking my hair into my face. I slapped it back, offended that it would dare to obscure my view of the most gorgeous of men. One corner of his mouth lifted into a crooked grin and I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"What?" I sat up to get a better look at him. "Just because your hair doesn't move." His grin never changed, in fact it grew slightly.

"That might have something to do with the fact that I'm male, love," he lifted an eyebrow to emphasise.

I smirked to myself and couldn't stop my retort. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow and looked down at the bulge in his jeans knowing exactly what was under there. "I never would have guessed."

_I couldn't help it! He left himself wide open for that one - and judging by that look he's giving me, I'd say he's quite happy about that fact._

He was taking deep breaths like he was trying to control himself and I chuckled. I felt empowered that he had the exact same reaction to me as I did to him and it felt good to be on even ground. I watched him reign in his lust and was just a little disappointed when his face composed itself.

He smirked at me and this time, he was in control. He lowered his head and looked back up at me. His eyes pierced through to my soul and I was immediately enraptured by him. His grin grew a little wider, his lips parting and his tongue snuck out to lick his top lip quickly. I took one quick sharp inhale and left my eye on his lips.

"Edward, you turn that look off right now or I swear you will meet God herself," I threatened quietly.

His face cracked into the biggest smile I have ever seen and he stopped pedalling to curl his body up with laughter. I was not ready for him to stop and so my continued pedalling caused the craft to turn and bang into the edge of the moat, which only made Edward laugh harder. I was starting to get worried that his face actually would crack with the force of his laughter. I rubbed his back hoping to help calm him.

Eventually, his laughter stopped and he was left gasping for breath with tears streaming down his face. When he turned to me, his face was red and he was trying to hold back another burst of the ridiculous laughter.

"Oh, Bella," he gasped. "That was fucking hilarious. Never do that to me again. I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Well, I _am_ known to be funny once in a while," I replied.

He started to regain his sense and leaned a long denim covered leg over the boat to push us back into the middle of the moat. Surprisingly, he managed to somehow get us facing the right way.

"Shove over," he said. "I'll sit in the middle and do all the driving."

I obliged and he sat on the armrest in the middle of the two seats, one foot on a pedal on either side. I was left sitting sideways in half a seat, facing him. It wasn't as bad as it sounds. I'm a relatively small person so I could fit in that position quite comfortably. Edward didn't look nearly as comfortable though.

I cuddled up closer to him, putting an arm around his waist and leaning my head on his chest. I sighed in contentment. This was possibly the most relaxing, fun time I had had in weeks. I felt Edward's lips tough my hair gently and his fingers begin running through it. I was almost asleep when Edward steered the boat back to the dock and nudged me gently.

"Love, it's time to get off," he said, coaxing me to standing up and half pulling, half carrying me up onto the dock. I smiled sleepily at him as he tucked me under his arm and began leading us away from the pond. "What do you want to do now?"

I thought about it for a while and then decided I wanted to get those damn jeans off of him. "Want to go for a swim?" I asked.

"Most definitely," he replied, grinning and looking down at the dress that was barely concealing the hot bikini I had on underneath. I copied his actions wondering exactly what he was wearing underneath those annoying jeans. "I have to go back to the blanket and get some stuff though and there's a change room near there."

"Sounds good," I said as we started walking back the way we had come. "Let's hope we can sneak around Alice hey?"

Edward nodded, glancing around the corner before leading me back to our area. I smiled when I saw that Jasper had snuck his book into a bag and was sitting under the shade on a deck chair reading it. He glanced up at us and smiled before turning the page and going back to reading. Edward rifled through his bag and pulled out a pair of shorts, grabbing two towels off the pile and leading me back towards the change rooms.

"Wait right here, love," he said, giving me a soft loving kiss. "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded and watched him walk into the boy's room. I didn't have to wait long, thank goodness. I was getting looks from every guy that walked out of that doorway. Two young teenage boys had just stopped and were about to come talk to me when Edward emerged.

_Oh. My. Holy. Father who art in Heaven. _

I mentally crossed myself and sent a thank you to whoever was up there looking out for me. I looked back at the most amazing site my poor little eyes have ever seen and I swear I heard my jaw hit the floor. Edward is magnificent in board shorts. They were a bright white with blue waves down both sides reaching just above his knees. They fit him perfectly, sitting low on his hips and giving me a tantalising view of the V leading from his perfectly sculpted abs to disappear down the front of the shorts.

I was completely flabbergasted.

Edward chuckled, making his way over to me at the same time as the teenagers decided to make a move. Thankfully, he reached me first. He reached one finger out, placing it under my chin and closing my mouth. He cupped my cheek and I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes in contentment.

"Bella," he said, touching his lips gently to mine. "Shall we?"

I nodded dumbly, causing him to smirk and take my hand, leading us to the nearest pool. He dumped our stuff just out of range of the water, but where we could still keep an eye on it and tugged me gently towards the water, sitting us both down on the edge of the pool to dangle our legs in the water. They kept the temperature controlled so it was actually quite warm. I stood, shedding the flimsy dress before sliding into the water, revelling in the weightless feeling of swimming.

Edward stood and dove smoothly into the water, disappearing. I glanced around trying to figure out where he would come back up and finding nothing but water all around me. Just when I was starting to worry about him, something grabbed my ankle and I screamed embarrassingly loud. Edward emerged from the water at my back, using my body to pull himself up. I shivered feeling his bare chest against my back. His arms wrapped around me and his lips kissed the hollow under my ear.

"Did I scare you, love?' he whispered in my ear.

I shivered even though the water was quite warm and leaned my head back against his shoulder. His lips moved down the curve of my exposed neck, his tongue flicking out to taste my skin while his hands roamed under the water on my bare skin. I spun in the water to face him, leaning my elbows on his broad shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist so he was effectively carrying me through the water.

A devilish grin spread across his face and I opened my mouth to tell him not to even think about getting my hair wet but I was too late. As I opened my mouth, Edward took a deep breath and dove under the water taking me with him. When I didn't let him go, he freed his hands to propel us from one end of the pool to the other.

By the time we came up, I was gasping for air, spluttering and coughing like a chain smoker. Edwards happy carefree expression disappeared as he realised I was definitely _not_ okay. He took a hold of both my arms and lifted me onto the edge of the pool, lifting himself up gracefully and sprinting to where he had left our towels. My coughing had become less intense and I could actually breathe a little when he sat down next to me, handing me a water bottle. I took it gratefully, ripping it open and drinking down half the bottle in one go. Edward put a big fluffy towel around my shoulders and rubbed my back in soothing circles.

I leaned back against Edwards's chest, severely exhausted already, and almost falling asleep when Edward lifted me in his arms as if I weighed nothing and started heading back toward the others. He was murmuring softly to me. I couldn't make out his words but the tone of his voice was lulling me toward sleep.

Suddenly, there was a boom and I was roughly ripped from Edward's arms and almost fell as I recognised Nate's worried voice. Edward steadied me and I heard him say something in a harsh tone before his arms were ripped away from me again. I blearily looked around to see Nate all puffed up like a blowfish and in Edward's face yelling. Edward however, was calm and made no retort whatsoever. I blinked a few times before getting my wits back and stumbling into the middle of them.

"Nate," I said wearily. "Calm down. What's the problem?"

"This guy I barely know comes back here with my mostly naked and nearly dead sister in his arms! Who the fuck is he to be touching you like that?" Nate was red with anger.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" I screamed. "Shut up Nate! He's fine, leave him alone."

Edward placed a hand on my heaving shoulder trying to calm me. I shook him off harshly and continued my barrage of anger.

"Nate, you need to back off, these people are my friends and definitely not my enemy! I'm going to be majorly pissed if you fuck up the wonderful welcome they've given you. Now go sit down and shut up!"

I was gasping for breath again. Edward cautiously handed me my bottle of water. I looked up at him gratefully and hopefully apologetic as well. He shrugged slightly and tipped his head toward my annoying, protective dick of a younger brother. I turned back to Nate, raising my eyebrows, surprised to find him still there. He nodded shortly to me and glared at Edward before backing away like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned into him, properly exhausted now and needing his support.

"You are incredible Bella," he whispered in my ear. I smiled wearily.

"He's always been so overprotective and it's freaking annoying," I said, turning in his arms. I ran my hands over his well muscled shoulders and down his fabulous biceps, entrancing myself and losing my steam. I sighed looking up into his awestruck gaze. "Hey, he offended my oh-so-hot, want to touch the hieny, boyfriend." I grinned.

"Want to touch the hieny, hey?" He grinned, turning around and offering me his perfect arse. I slapped it as hard as I could, quite satisfied with the loud 'crack' produced and Edward's grunt of surprise. I chuckled with my eyes still on that nicely rounded, pert arse and a small smile stuck to my face. "Okay, never letting you do that again," he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot which only caused me to stare harder.

"Ah huh," I mumbled. He laughed, hugging me enthusiastically and leading us slowly back to our group of friends.

"So," he said casually. "Who's this boyfriend? Will I need to kick his arse?" I grinned and rubbed the spot I had slapped.

"No," I said. "I think I can handle him."

We were laughing when we stumbled back onto the picnic blanket, completely ignoring Alice's death glares and falling in a pile of arms and legs right at her feet.

"I hate you two," she growled and stalked off. We grinned at each other before bursting into more uncontrollable giggles.

_I don't think I've ever had so much fun._

**

* * *

**

Song: **Never Had So Much Fun - Frenzal Rhomb **

**I'm on holidays soon! *yay* But already the whole 2 weeks has been booked out so I dont know how much writing / playlisting I'm going to get done. I'll try! I've been doing well so far! *knocks wood***

**Am reading:**

**TwilightCullenLvr9's _Penthouse in Paradise_ - oh so hot! Edward in a towel!**

**ShearEnvy's _Making The Cut_ - who can resist Copward? Yep, that's right ladies, Eddie in a uniform *droolz***

**And _The House Of Night_ book series by PC & Kristin Cast - A nice easy read, 6 books, sticking to the vampyre theme with a crapload of magic thrown in.**

**-Gee**


	23. The Apartment

**Hiya! *waves manically***

**Yes, I am back from absentia. Yes, this is an update. *gasp* Yes, I have gone a bit batty since you last heard from me.  
****  
Thanks, as always, goes to the fabulously gorgeous, amazingly talented and currently overworked; Angel. Thanks babes!! *sends you on holiday***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward POV

After the pedal boats, we moved onto the pools, heading back the way we had come to the changing rooms. I got changed as quickly as possible not wanting to leave Bella out there by herself for too long. When I walked out I almost ran smack into a group of teenage boys who were discussing 'the hottest chick' they have ever seen. I realised immediately they were talking about Bella and quickly made my way to where she was waiting for me.

Bella was staring dumbly at me with her mouth wide open and her eyes almost popping out of her head. I had only been away from her for a couple of minutes and already I was aching to touch her, even the most innocent of touches would satiate me at this point. I shook my head at my thoughts as I strolled casually to where Bella stood immobile. My hand reached out to rest a single finger underneath her open mouth and closed it, effectively snapping her out of her dazed state. She blinked as she looked up at me and my hand automatically travelled to cup her cheek.

"Bella," I spoke softly, leaning in to press my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "Shall we?"

She nodded, looking a bit like one of the squashed fairies that I have seen in those books, strangely reminding me of Alice. I smirked to myself and took Bella's hand as we made our way to the nearest pool. Dropping our towels and spare clothes in a pile on the grass, we sat down at the edge of the pool dangling our legs in the water. Bella sat so close to me that our legs rested against one another and every now and then our feet touched as we kicked.

Having had enough of just dangling her legs in, Bella stood and removed the gorgeous dress I'm sure my sister forced her into. Allowing me a tantalising glimpse of her bare skin, she dove into the pool coming up a short distance away. I wouldn't say she dove gracefully but she managed it fine, thankfully.

But now it was my turn to freeze. I had caught a beautiful glimpse of Bella's bare skin.

_I think I saw stomach, lots of it. Nice, pale, smooth. Great, I've resorted to the intellect of a five year old. _

I shook my head trying to force myself out of my stupor, realising Bella had cocked her head and was looking at me questioningly. Having regained hold of myself, I stood, bouncing on my toes before diving perfectly into the pool.

I couldn't help but to try and scare Bella; it was almost a natural reaction. I swam around her and reached out while under the water, taking a hold of her ankle and hearing a definite, although muffled, scream. I chuckled, almost inhaling water and choking myself, before surfacing right behind her. I leaned my chest against her bare back, running my hands down her arms and around her waist and kissing the spot just underneath her ear. Pulling my lips away I whispered in her ear.

"Did I scare you, love?" She shivered as my lips traced the curve of her neck. My tongue reached out and tasted chlorine and salt and the sweet something that was all Bella. She spun in the water to face me, wrapping her legs around my waist and resting her elbows on my shoulders. Her body was so close to mine, it almost felt as though she was a part of me--a part that had been missing before but I hadn't realised.

Finding a way to distract myself from her intoxicating closeness, I grinned and took a deep breath, ducking under the water and swimming the length of the pool. Her grip on me tightened as she went under with me and I was able to use my hands to propel us faster through the water. I came up grinning like a fool, pleased with my juvenile act for a millisecond before I realised Bella was coughing and spluttering.

_Shit! You idiot! You need to make sure she's ready for it before you dive right in, jackass!_

As I berated myself, I went into action. I lifted a coughing Bella up onto the edge of the pool, lifting myself up after her and running as fast as I could to our pile of things. I scooped up the whole lot, dumping it behind Bella and rifling through it for a bottle of water. Once I found one, I handed it to her and watched in amazement as she downed half the bottle in one swig. I never could understand how someone who has almost drowned needed more water. I mean, wouldn't you be so sick of water? Give me some juice or something?

I was still on the move, my thoughts racing through my brain. I grabbed a towel from the pile and wrapped it around Bella, rubbing her arms, trying to get some warmth into her. She leaned back into me with her eyes closed, the water bottle gripped tightly in her little fist. I threw most of our things over my shoulder and picked Bella up, cradling her in my arms and headed back toward where our friends were stationed.

Nate saw us first and his eyes widened before narrowing. His stance, which had been casual, tightened and he stalked toward me, eyes flicking from Bella to me and back to Bella.

"What the fuck is this?" he growled.

Nate reached out, trying to snatch Bella from my arms but her hands were locked behind my head and all he succeeded in doing was making me lose my grip on her legs. She almost fell completely out my grasp as she dropped to a standing position, wobbling a bit. She looked up at me, half asleep but her eyes opened when she saw Nate in my face. I held a hand out to her to steady her and she took it, pulling herself into my arms.

"Nate," she said hoarsely. "What's the problem?"

I didn't pay any attention to Nate's reply; I was too worried about the way Bella was swaying. Her face turned red with anger at whatever her brother had said and she started screaming and spitting like a tiger. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her but she shook me off, taking a menacing step towards Nate. She yelled some more, puffing and heaving with the effort it was obviously taking her. I handed her the bottle of water and she took it, looking up at me apologetically. I shrugged slightly, my eyes moving back to her brother. Bella turned her glare back to Nate and he nodded before trudging back to the group.

As soon as I deemed it safe to touch her, I slipped my arms around her waist and supported her as she leaned her body back into my chest. I told her she was incredible, the way she handled her brother that way.

_If only I knew how to do that to Alice, must be a sister thing..._

Bella replied but I was distracted by her hands running over my arms. I tuned in to hear "my oh-so-hot, want to touch the heiny, boyfriend" and I could only grin when I saw her gaze drift down my chest.

"Want to touch the heiny, hey?" I smirked cockily, spinning to offer her a cheek. She pulled a hand back and I braced myself but did not expect her to put quite so much force into it. My arse cheek tingled violently and I could just almost feel it welt up instantly. "Okay, never letting you do that again." I rubbed the sore spot.

Bella mumbled something and I pulled her into my shoulder, walking us both slowly back to our friends.

"So," I said as nonchalantly as possible. "Who's this boyfriend? Will I need to kick his arse?" She tapped the cheek she had slapped gently, gazing lovingly it at.

"Nope, I think I can handle him," she giggled. I poked her in the ribs and ran away like a girl.

_Yep, you heard it here first. Edward Cullen has officially lost his junk, if you find it, can you please send it back? Thank you!_

As I was distracted by these ridiculous thoughts Bella tackled me from behind and I, completely not expecting it, fell at the feet of none other than my very pissed off sister. Bella landed on top of me, bursting into giggles when she saw Alice's face and I snickered with her, not being able to hold it in. Alice gave us the death glare and growled 'I hate you' before stalking off somewhere.

_I'm sure we will regret that later but right now, all I care about is the gorgeous smile on Bella's face and how when she laughs, I can't help but laugh with her._

"Well, love," I said to Bella. "Seeing as my control freak sister is no longer in attendance, do you want to sneak off?" Bella looked at me with those expressive brown eyes and I could see the trust in them as she nodded. "Do you want to hang around the park or should we leave now?"

"Let's get the hell out of here," she grinned mischievously. I matched her grin and glanced over at Jasper who still had the book in his lap but his full attention was now on us, watching with a small smile as we gathered our things.

"Are you going to thwart our evil plan, Jazz?" I asked with narrowed eyes. His grin widened and he shrugged.

"Depends what weapons of mass destruction Al pulls out, doesn't it?" He winked before turning his attention back to the book.

_He has been reading that book for way too long, it's starting to take over his vocabulary but at least it's working in our favour._

Bella and I gathered our things stealthily. We kept our eyes peeled for my tiny sibling as we exited the park and hurried toward my car. I unlocked the doors and helped Bella in, throwing the bags in the backseat and jumped in the driver's side. As I turned the key, I felt her gaze on me. I turned smirking.

"Where to, ma'am?" I asked softly, reaching and taking her hand, kissing the back softly. She giggled lightly and it was the best sound my ears ever heard. I added making her laugh to my mental list of things to do more often.

Bella leaned over the console to press her lips quickly to mine. "Wherever you want handsome," she whispered, her face inches from my own. My breath caught in my throat as I caught the mischievous glint in her eyes and the cheeky smirk flitting across her lips. I took a deep breath and tried to regain control of myself.

"How about some food?" I quirked an eyebrow at her; she was still looking a bit pale. Bella's eyes rolled to the sky but she nodded quickly. I steered straight toward mother's restaurant, it was pretty much the only place we ate at and it was out of habit that I headed straight there.

"Uh, Edward?" Bella's hand was gripping mine tightly as I pulled into the car park.

"Mmhmm?" I glanced over to see her eyes wide in something close to panic. "What? What's wrong?"

"We're going to your mother's restaurant again?"

"Where else would we go?" I asked, genuinely puzzled. Esme's restaurant is one of the most popular in town and we always had a table open to us, obviously. Besides that, the food was excellent. "Don't worry; Mum won't be around at this time of the day."

Bella slowly relaxed, not much but enough for me to believe that she was okay with it. She smiled tentatively when I opened her door and helped her out of the car. I kept hold of her hand as we walked into the restaurant and I breathed a sigh of relief to see Jessica at the counter and not Gianna. Don't get me wrong, Gianna was a fabulous Maitre D and a model employee but she always unnerved me with her even stare.

Jessica looked up when we approached, a wide smile spreading over her round dimpled face.

"Edward," she said in a friendly chirp. "We weren't expecting you today, Esme isn't here right now."

"Its fine, thanks Jessica," I replied, waving dismissively. I pulled Bella forward, introducing her to Jessica and explaining that we were just here for a light lunch. Jessica jumped up to accommodate us and I shook my head when she asked if we wanted the usual table. "No, thanks, not today. Maybe a table on the terrace?"

"Sure," Jessica smiled blindingly. "We are pretty slow at the moment but I'll rouse the boys in the kitchen."

Jessica seated us and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Bella and I in private. I looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled my most convincing smile. She blushed immediately, a cheery red rose to her cheeks, and avoided my gaze. My eyes narrowed and I reached out and took her hand.

"Bella," I asked softly. "What's wrong?" Her eyes flicked to mine quickly and back to stare down at the silverware in front of her, picking up her fork and stabbing the crisp white napkin.

"Nate," she said simply, continuing trying to kill her napkin. She sighed when I said nothing and looked back up at me, holding my eyes, hers a dark swirl of some emotion I couldn't place. "Edward, we have to leave." At my panicked expression she dropped her fork with a clatter and took one of my hands in both of hers. "No. Edward, not like that. We need to find our own place. We can't impose any more on Alice's hospitality, not the both of us. There are way too many people in that house, Edward, and we need to spend some time together, just the two of us. That will never happen as long as we're at Alice's. Besides, we outnumber them now and it is their house."

I nodded, understanding in my head but my heart was screaming not wanting to leave her now that I had finally found her. Now it was my turn to look down. Bella gave a humourless laugh at our reversed situations, ducking her head to enter my line of sight. Losing myself in her eyes, I remembered something.

"Bella," I said suddenly. "I have an apartment."

**Bella POV**

My heart started pounding thunderously in my chest when Edward turned into the driveway of his mother's restaurant. The first time being here was okay, but the others filtered the attention away from me. Seeing Edward's mother again, just the three of us, was freaking me out just a little. There was no way in hell she could miss the change that happened between us since just a few days ago. Edward was her son.

_Deep breaths, Bella. She was terribly nice last time, it will probably be fine? _

I don't know why my own thoughts were coming out as questions. I should know my own thoughts, shouldn't I? I shook my head, dismissing my internal monologue when Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. I took it smiling and followed him inside.

The girl in the entry was not the same dark haired, emerald eyed beauty as before; Gianna, I remembered. This girl was younger; I would venture to say a couple years younger than myself. She had mousey brown hair which she was obsessively twirling around a finger, I saw her eyes were a flat brown set in a round face but a huge smile spread over her lips as she saw us approaching. Edward introduced her to me as Jessica and she confirmed that Esme was not in, seating us outside on the terrace.

As soon as I sat down, I started thinking about my shithead little brother. Why, oh why, did he have to snap at the drop of a hat like that? And what right did he have? Sure he's my brother; _little_ brother. Even if Edward were touching me like that, that would be my choice wouldn't it? I suppose I couldn't blame him after James, and he _did_ fly out here for me.

It's just so darn confusing!

"Bella," Edward's voice said softly. I started, being so lost in my thoughts and almost forgetting he was there. His hand reached out to take mine across the table. "What's wrong?" His tone was so concerned and soft, I couldn't help but look at him. I quickly moved my gaze away from his hypnotising eyes, fiddling with the cutlery in front of me to keep my mind on track.

"Nate," I replied, still trying to figure out how I was going to word this without hurting him. I decided the best way was to just come out and say it. "Edward, we have to leave."

I looked up from under my lashes to gauge his reaction. His gorgeous eyes had widened and his mouth hung open in shock. I realised quickly what he was thinking and scrambled with my thoughts to assure him that was not the case, not at all. He was in no way a part of this decision, besides the fact that I didn't really want to be away from him. Unfortunately, this choice would ensure that I was, more than I wanted.

I took his hand across the table. It looked large in the cup of my comparatively tiny hands. "Edward, not like that. We need to find our own place." I made up some excuse about Alice's hospitality, which really wasn't an issue. The real reason was Nate himself, and as much as I didn't want to admit it; Edward as well. We had become so obsessed with each other, revolving around the other's movements, catching each other's moods. If I was being honest with myself; we had moved too fast with everything else that had happened around us.

I didn't want to not see him though. Being around Edward made me feel safe, loved, and good about myself and my life in a way that I hadn't in years. It was the feeling of family, it felt right. But so did this; Nate and I needed some sibling bonding time, corny as it sounds. He had still been a teenager when I left, now he was man and we needed to get to know each other as adults rather than siblings.

My heart was tearing itself in two. That's why I omitted some of the truth. That and the adoration shining in Edwards eyes made me realise if I just blurted out all the details, I would crush this wonderful man.. Explaining to him why we had to leave, I saw the spark in his eyes dull before he dropped his head in much the same way I had just done. I forced him to meet my eyes as I searched his face, trying to make him see the truth in what I had just told him.

Suddenly, Edward's expression lightened and his head shot up.

"Bella," he exclaimed. "I have an apartment." It took me a second for his words to register.

"What? Why are you staying at Alice's then?" I asked confused. Why had he left his apartment? What was wrong with it and why was he telling me about it?

"Memories," he said dismissively. "It's a penthouse and I swear there is nothing wrong with it, you will love it. In fact, it would be perfect for you and Nate."

"Whoa! Edward, slow down will you?" I passed my hands over my face, trying to sort my thoughts out. "Where is this penthouse? Why are you offering it to me? And I insist on renting, we will pay for it." Edward rolled his eyes and nodded.

_Well that was easy._

"So, when do you want to go see it then? It's not too far from your old place…" Edward trailed off, narrowing his eyes in thought. I shuddered involuntarily. James. I knew there was a catch there somewhere. "Did I tell you I went around there yesterday? He was gone when I got there, packed everything up and disappeared."

I nodded slowly. It didn't really mean much, he could have gone anywhere.

Jessica interrupted our conversation, placing glasses and bottles of water in front of us and handing over menus. I ordered quickly, just a light pastrami sandwich. Edward looked at me smiling and said he would have the same. Jessica didn't leave straight away; she looked between the two of us smiling.

"You guys are so cute you make me want to vomit," she sighed, turning to take our orders to the kitchen.

I watched her retreating figure, bemused while Edward turned bright red with his withheld laughter. When she disappeared, we both burst into raucous laughter. I inhaled suddenly, snorting and my hand flung up to cover my mouth and I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow, his lips white with the strain of holding in further laughter. I sighed.

"Yes, I'm a snorter." I rolled my eyes as Edward's grin escaped, claiming half his face. He nodded, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"You, Bella," he murmured, taking my hands and kissing the tips of my fingers. "Are a lot of things, the majority of them are quite odd. You know that right?" I took my hand back, narrowing my eyes playfully.

"And what if I do know that?" I said haughtily. He smirked, his lips lifting at one side in that annoyingly adorable crooked grin.

"You should warn a guy about that," he said, still smirking. "Preferably, before he throws the entire contents of your wardrobe on the pavement." I growled at him and he chuckled.

Our meals arrived and we spent the duration of our stay bantering playfully back and forth, his sense of humour matching mine perfectly. When we finished, Edward stacked the plates and kissed me on the cheek, saying he would just run the dishes to the kitchen and say hello to the staff. I nodded, gathering my things to wait out front.

Just after Edward had disappeared, Jessica plonked down in his vacated seat across from me.

"Bella, right?" she asked brightly. I smiled and nodded, taking her proffered hand. "So, how long have you too been in luuuuurve?" She wiggled her eyebrows, putting her chin in her hands and leaning closer to me.

"Uh..ah.." I stuttered. "I…wouldn't say love, per say."

"Oh, I so would," she gushed. "I went to school with Edward; I saw how he was with all those other girls. The way he looks at you is so completely different. I've never seen him like this." She sighed like this was some type of sickly dramatic romance like _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Oh, well, I'll keep that in mind," I muttered, standing. "Thanks Jessica. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Bella." She smiled up at me. "Maybe we will see you around here again?"

I waved over my shoulder as I exited the restaurant and walked around the back to the staff parking, sitting on the hood of Edward's car. Pulling out my phone, I saw I had two messages and three phone calls from Nate since we left little over an hour ago. Both messages asked me where I was and said he was sorry. I flipped my phone shut and threw it in the bottom of my bag, ignoring the messages. He would see me soon, he could wait.

I started chewing on a fingernail, wondering about this apartment that Edward said was perfect and yet, why wasn't he there is if was so perfect? I didn't understand, I guess I would just have to wait until he showed me this mysterious place. I didn't hear him as he approached and jumped when he said my name softly. A hand flew to my chest, trying to stop my pounding heart from thrashing its way out of my chest.

"Holy shit, you scared the crap out of me!" I growled once my breathing evened out. Edward chuckled and opened the car door for me to get in.

"So," he said cheerfully, buckling himself in. "Where to now, mistress?"

"Mistress indeed," I grumbled. "Why don't we go look at this place now?"

"Sure."

He smiled at me, pulling the car out of the car park and driving responsibly through the city. We passed my old crappy apartment and I couldn't help but look up to spot my old window. I wondered what happened to James; Edward beat him up pretty bad but if he had been able to pack up all his stuff and move out in a day, he must have been okay, right?

_Why do you care Bella? He's a prick not worthy of your concern. _

Edward pressed a button on a remote control that he pulled out of the centre console and a gate opened to let us in the underground car park. We came in through the side not the front so all I saw of the building was a large cream coloured wall and a big barred gate. Then we hit the darkness of the garage. Edward parked next to the shiny silver car that I recognised from last night and helped me out of the car, again.

We walked hand in hand, Edward leading me to a door I hadn't noticed previously, swiping his card and letting us into a small, well lit foyer. A security guard looked up from behind his glass partition, grinning and waving when he saw Edward.

"Mr. Cullen," he said cheerily. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Hey Winston," Edward smiled. "I'm just here to get some things and show Bella the place." He pushed me forward and I smiled shyly. "Anyone come by while I was out?"

"No sir," Winston said.

Edward nodded thoughtfully then waved goodbye to the guard, pressing the button for the elevator. We had to swipe again to gain access to the penthouse via the lift and I was quite happy with the amount of security this place had. If I was impressed then, when we hit the top floor and the elevator doors opened, I was pretty darn close to being flabbergasted.

The elevator doors opened straight into the penthouse suite foyer. White marble tiles led toward two ornate wooden doors. Edward stepped out of the elevator, half dragging me with him, to open the double doors and push me through. Behind the doors was a spacious carpeted living area with an open plan, and a state of the art kitchen. I stared in awe at all the shiny stainless steel appliances, the large flat screen TV with the most comfortable looking, puffy brown sofa sitting in front of it. Large floor to ceiling windows covered half of one wall and the light décor gave the place a fresh, crisp and bright aura.

Needless to say, I immediately fell in love with the place.

"Edward," I gasped. "This place is absolutely gorgeous. Wow, I've never seen anything like it!"

I spun around in a slow circle, taking in the whole place before turning back to Edward, who was standing and watching me with a small smile tugging at the corners of his adorable mouth. I sauntered over to him, throwing my arms around his neck and placing a resounding kiss on his lips. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and kissed me again.

I sobered when he pulled back to look at me. "Edward, I can't afford this place and don't even think about telling me not to worry about it, I won't take handouts."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I own this apartment, Bella. There is nothing to it, all you have to do is pay the amenities and make sure it's kept in good condition. You can pay whatever you want for rent, I really don't care, but I _will not_ have you living in a place like the last one, not even if Nate is with you. It's not up for discussion, so don't argue with me."

I sighed in defeat and looked up at the most generous, gentle, caring, beautiful man I ever met. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Don't thank me, just take it, okay?" The smile escaped his lips and his eyes twinkled at me. "Would you like to see the bedrooms?" he asked cheekily. I pulled my lower lip in between my teeth, chewing and look up at him suggestively. I nod and his smirk widens. He wraps an arm around my waist and sweeps my legs out from under me, carrying me over his shoulder into the master bedroom. I swat at his arse but it's just out of my reach.

_Goddamn his long legs and perfect arse…_

* * *

**Well, that's nice!**

**Next chapter is half written and will be filled with smut...sort of a subconscious 'stuff you' to the rules. It will probably be reported and pulled ten seconds after posting but oh well...**

**An Explaination: I have been out for a while writing a monsterously massive One Shot that just would not leave me alone. It's in the process of being edited and will be posted as soon as I'm satisfied with it, so put me on Author Alert and read it!!! **

**- Gee**


	24. It's A Deal

**Well, hello there! **

**Sorry I'm such a horrible updater. I know it was mean of me to dangle the next chapter in front of you like that, but I'm going to make it up to you with some hot, hot sex! **

**Thanks to the fantistically talented and gorgeous Angelnlove52 and special thanks to my RL friend Ash for her unstinting inspiration and crazy ways! **

**Disclaimer: SM is the great and almighty owner of these characters... This is probably what happened in the great Fade-to-Black bit in Breaking Dawn! **

**So without further ado; Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened and I saw the look of amazement on Bella's face, I knew she would say no to moving in and make some excuse about it being too much and she couldn't accept. I _knew_ I couldn't let her say no. She loved the apartment and she would get it, whether she liked me giving it to her or not.

I was right. After the initial shock of seeing the apartment, her logic began to set in and she looked at me with a mix of longing and sorrow, saying she couldn't possibly accept. I set a look on my face that said 'don't argue with me,' and proceeded to spout out a number of reasons as to why she should, could, and _would_. She put up a bit of a fight before finally seeing that I wouldn't be swayed and finally agreed to my terms.

Satisfied, I smirked cheekily at her and spoke my voice low and gritty. "Would you like to see the bedrooms?"

Bella quirked an eyebrow, smirking sexily at me with a cheeky glint in her chocolate eyes and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. I swear I almost groaned aloud and attacked her right there. She nodded and I literally swept her off her feet, throwing her practically weightless body over my shoulder. She squealed and giggled madly as I walked us into the master bedroom, throwing her unceremoniously onto the king size bed in the centre of the room.

Bella sat up and scooted back so she was sitting in the middle of the bed, with her back against the mahogany headboard. I held my arms wide, gesturing around the room.

"So," I began. "This is the master bedroom and here is the ensuite." I opened an unobtrusive door to the left, displaying the white tiled bathroom, complete with bath and toilet. "It comes fully furnished, seeing as I don't have anywhere to put everything. Besides, I wouldn't want to mess up the décor, now would I?"

Bella smiled widely, rolling over onto her stomach facing me, chin in hands and dangling her feet off the edge of the bed.

"So," she murmured. "This is your bed, isn't it?" She ran her hand over the mother of pearl coverlet smoothing out the wrinkles. I swallowed and nodded, thanking my lucky stars that I had changed the bedclothes since Tanya moved out. "And, you slept in this bed for how long?"

She rolled onto her back again, spreading her arms out like she was trying to make snow angels on the bed spread. Her shirt lifted up as she brought her arms above her head and I caught a glimpse of her smooth pale stomach. I swallowed again, heavily and mumbled something incoherent. My eyes focused on the hem of her shirt, hoping to see another patch of milky skin.

Suddenly, she jumped up. "Ew, that's gross. This is Nate's room then." Bella shuddered delicately, laughing at me when she saw my hurt expression. "Naw, Edward. I was joking; I would never give up that bathroom."

I growled at her, which only made her smile wider. I rushed her, taking us both to the bed with my momentum, and tickled her savagely until she was screaming with laughter and begging me to stop. I chuckled, laid back on the bed, and let us both get our breath back.

"Edward?" she asked quietly after a while.

"Mmm?" I mumbled, turning on my side toward her. Her eyes stared straight into mine unblinking and intense.

"What are we doing?" she asked. She amended her question quickly when she saw my expression of hurt and disappointment. "No, no. I mean, it's not that I don't want to…it's just that… you know? The whole James thing, Nate being here, and you only just broke up with what's-her-face. It's all just happening so fast."

She sighed, running a hand blindly over her face, her fingers finding root in her hair. I gently took her hand and pried her fingers away, straightening them out and kissing her knuckles one by one. She relaxed into my touch and I leaned forward kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"It's ok Bella, we will figure this out," I whispered, knowing somehow that it had to be true.

We would figure this out, together, and she was right. We had moved too quickly, we needed to take a step back and think about what we were doing before we jumped in headfirst. I knew this woman was the one for me and I wasn't doing myself any favours by rushing into things. We would have the rest of our lives to be together, this beginning would only happen once and we should do it properly.

Bella looked up at me, her eyes so deep and so much like a window to her soul that I felt like I already knew her, inside and out, and judging the way she looked at me it she reciprocated. She smiled blindingly at me and I knew we were on the same page here.

My fingers itched to touch her so I reached out slowly, running a fingertip down the side of her face; over the edge of her eyebrow, passing over her cheekbone, and under the line of her jaw. I gently took her chin between my thumb and forefinger, lifting it so her head tilted to the side, and kissed lightly down the curve of her neck. She shuddered under my touch, stretching her neck out to me willingly and I obliged, scraping my teeth over her smooth pale skin. Bella whimpered and I could feel the gooseflesh break out over her arms.

I was going to leave it there - I swear it - but Bella wasn't having any of it. One of her hands grabbed the back of my head, pushing my teeth back into her neck and with a guttural groan from both of us, I continued. Her hand insistently pulled my mouth into her soft flesh, begging for more. I could feel my smouldering desire for her flare into a raging inferno, a full-blown fire storm. I felt her other hand slip under my shirt, as her warm fingers ran over the muscles of my stomach and not doing anything to help me stop this.

_God, I don't want to stop!_

Neither, it seemed, did she. Her back arched toward me, thrusting her breasts into my chest with a grunt and her leg wrapped around my hip bringing me closer. I could feel the warmth emanating from between her legs and I'm very sure she could feel my massively uncomfortable erection with only the thin material of our shorts between us. I couldn't help but respond in kind when she pushed her hips forward, grinding against me. I moaned embarrassingly loud and dropped my head to her shoulder.

"Bella," I growled into her flesh. "If you don't stop that infernal teasing, I'll…"

I was actually disappointed when she pulled her head back to look at me. Her eyes were dark and hooded with lust and I'm sure I looked no different. She was chewing madly on her bottom lip but her hands didn't leave my body, she continued running her fingers down my stomach, tantalisingly close to exactly where I _really_ wanted her hands to be. My abs tensed, my cock jumping in my shorts every time her fingers went anywhere near the waist of my shorts.

"You'll what?" Bella murmured seductively, wiggling her fingers. My eyes rolled back in my head and I surrendered to her ministrations, falling backward to lay flat on the bed.

Bella grinned in triumph, lifting my shirt and placing both hands on my sides, moving her thumbs in small circles causing electrical sparks to shoot straight to my dick. She leaned forward giving me a lovely view of her breasts, lifting my shirt with her. I sat up, removed my shirt in one swift flick, and threw it onto the floor with abandon. I wrapped my arms around Bella's petite waist, pulling her down on top of me, and this time it was my hands up her shirt.

Her lips met mine, at the same time my fingers touched her bare skin, it was as smooth as I remembered and just as intoxicating. The first touch made me want even more. My fingers devoured her flesh eagerly; tracing the patterns of her ribs and spine. She hummed, rocking gently, causing a delicious friction between us. I stared for a moment, mesmerised by the sight of her moving above me. Her eyes were closed while she gnawed on her lower lip, her brown hair wavy from our swim, framed her face and I thought to myself that I had never seen anything more beautiful.

Bella's eyes opened, looking at me with a question. I brushed my thumb over her swollen bottom lip, smiling gently and pulled her mouth back to mine. She was at once willing and eager, her tongue plunging into my mouth, her movements increasing and both of us groaning like animals. I impatiently pulled her top over her head, our mouths separating for the merest second before reattaching with a vengeance.

I rolled us over. Having already handed the reins of my control over, I decided it was too late for me to turn back – not that I wanted to, who would? Bella's legs wrapped around my hips, positioning her hot, wet pussy in just the right spot. We both groaned at the contact, even through our clothing. I kissed my way down her chest, between her breasts and down her stomach to the waist of the annoying little shorts she was wearing. I undid the button and unzipped her shorts, sliding them down her perfect legs, kissing all the way to her ankles before throwing the offensive scrap of material on the floor.

I hesitated, glancing up at Bella's face to see her eyes closed and her expression relaxed. Taking that to be a good thing, I continued. Running my hands up Bella's bare legs, I made my way slowly back up her body. She was left wearing only her bikini and I wanted nothing more than to rip it off her, but we had been there and done that, this time it would be different. It would be something to remember. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"This - as gorgeous as it is on you - would look better on the floor." I flicked the bikini that was the only thing between me and her bare flesh. Without opening her eyes, she nodded.

I slipped a hand around her neck, gently lifting her head off the pillow and gathering her hair to spread above her head like a halo. Now that I had access to the ties around her neck, I wasted no time in undoing them and freeing her luscious bosom. Bella's back arched as my hand ran down her neck to cup her right breast, rolling her pert nipple in between my thumb and forefinger. A small sound escaped her lips and I couldn't help the self satisfied smirk that escaped my lips. That she was so receptive to my touch was captivating in itself.

I lightly flicked her left nipple with my tongue while rolling the right in my fingers. She gasped audibly when she felt my tongue on her and I pulled back just a little, letting my warm breath flow over her chest. She groaned at the loss, using her hands again, she ungently pulled my head back to her chest. I grinned stupidly to myself, taking her nipple in my mouth, sucking and licking the tip of her mounds until she was begging me for more. Nibbling gently on her nipple, I slid my hands down her stomach, finding the bottoms of her bikini and slipping my hand ever so slowly underneath the smooth material.

"Edward…" she moaned as my fingers came in contact with her slippery, wet clitoris; it was the best sound I ever heard. Her hips jerked up at my touch, silently asking for more. I flicked her clit gently, making her jump and groan again before slipping my hand back out. Bella made an indignant sound and I smirked at her as I hooked my fingers into her bikini bottoms, dragging them down her legs and discarding them onto the ever growing pile of clothes beside the bed.

I sat up to get my first proper, unhurried look at Bella's naked body and it was magnificent. Her chest heaved with exertion, an excited flush ran down from her neck to between her breasts; her flat stomach trembled with anticipation, leading down to the curve of her hips and the fluffy manicured bush of pubic hair at the juncture of her toned legs.

_Heaven wouldn't look so good…_

**Bella POV**

Lying naked and bare in front of Edward should have made me nervous and self-conscious but curiously, I was quite comfortable with him looking at me like he was. It wasn't an ogle or a stare, it was a look of reverence and love and I was surprised to feel at ease under his scrutiny. I knew I was by no means the most beautiful person, but what I had, I was proud of; clear creamy skin, flat stomach, toned thighs and calves, and I'm pretty sure my breasts were just the right size.

Judging by Edward's expression, he agreed wholeheartedly.

His hands slid down my thighs, frustratingly slow, sending those delicious tingles up and down my legs to my centre, making my skin pebble and my hips jerk. Cocky bastard was doing it on purpose too, I could see the cheeky glint in his eyes that said he was playing with me and enjoying it way too much.

_It's time for the tables to turn…._

Just as Edward's eyes locked on the prize and his hands started making their determined way to just where I wanted them, I slid out from underneath him. I could see his lust dazed eyes widen in shock from my sudden movement, followed by the most adorable pout and puppy-dog eyes I have ever seen. Forgetting my nakedness, I chuckled, making certain things jiggle. Edward's eyes widened even further, his mouth dropping open. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to me, head hanging in a sulk.

I smirked at his temper tantrum, stalking around the bed and placed myself directly in front of him. I sat on his lap with my knees on either side of his legs and grabbed giant handfuls of his hair, forcing his gaze up ungently. His eyes twinkled with mirth and a smile broke free as my lips crashed to his. His arms wound their way around me, pressing me into his rather obvious – and impressive – erection. The thin layer of his shorts was all that separated us, frustrating me to no end.

Breaking the kiss, I slid off Edward's lap and sank to my knees tantalisingly slow, watching him the entire time and seeing a million different emotions flicker across his face in quick succession. I didn't give him a chance to object; freeing his straining penis from its confines. I wrapped my fingers around the base, revelling in the feel of velvet soft skin and hard muscle, the gentle curve that did wonders to my body. My fingers and palm slid up to the tip, my thumb flicked out to spread the drop of pre-cum over the head. Hearing a groan, I raised my eyes to his face.

Edward's eyes were scrunched shut, his hands clutching the crisp bedspread and he was shaking with restraint. I rolled my eyes but shrugged realising I now had free reign over him to do as I wished. My eyes wondered from his face, down his perfectly sculpted chest and stomach to his dick in my hand. I passed my thumb over the slit again, eliciting another groan and shudder. I smirked to myself, wondering how long he would be able to keep his hands away, wondering how far I could push him until he cracked.

_You're such an evil bitch, Bella._

I ran my hand up and down in a fluid movement, slowly dragging my fingernails up the shaft before leaning in to let my breath fan across his penis. Edward's hips jerked involuntarily. He inhaled a sharp breath with a hiss and let it back out in a groan. My tongue came out to taste him of its own volition, swirling around the head leisurely. Edward groaned again finally giving in and bringing one of his hands up to grip the back of my head, his fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my neck and pulling gently.

I hummed, my lips touching the tip sending vibrations down his shaft and making his fingers tighten on my head convulsively. He wasn't pushing me but he wasn't about to let me go either. I sucked his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the shaft, taking him in painfully slow. There was no way I was rushing this, if things went the way I was planning, this would be the last time we did anything like this—for a little while at least. There is more to life than just sex – right then however, was a different matter entirely. I had to give him something before I denied him.

When I felt him hit the back of my throat, I paused, my throat muscles tightening as I sucked, milking his dick with my mouth. Listening to Edward's panting breath, I held suction, moving back up his length and dragging my teeth gently. I felt him shudder again as I reached the head, placing a kiss on the slit.

His hands suddenly wrenched my head up to his, his lips and tongue finding mine to tangle together deliciously. His hands moved quickly, ghosting over my skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake that set my desire smouldering anew. Our tongues battled with passion, hands and fingers everywhere learning each other by touch. Every gasp, moan and curse was recorded and stored in my memory for later perusal, and I would definitely draw on those memories at a later date.

We tumbled and rolled, fighting for domination and submission alike, neither giving in completely to the other, or willing to let other get the upper hand. Edward, being the stronger of the both of us, ended up on top with both my wrists gripped in one of his hands over my head, with his nose inches away from mine, his sweet breath fanning over my face. It was a natural reaction to strain against his grip, trying to reach him for a kiss. Edward leaned back taunting me, chuckling at his accomplishments. I let out a half hiss, half growl of frustration, bucking against him.

With one hand still holding my wrists in his titanium grip, his knee wedged between my legs rubbing me mercilessly, and his other hand free to do as it wished, I was begging him within minutes.

"Edward," I moaned, thrashing under his touch. His knee moved against my crotch and I groaned, rubbing myself against him shamelessly. His free hand replaced his knee at the juncture of my legs, fingers circling my clit, teasing me still.

As soon as his fingers came in contact with my nether region, his other hand loosened its grip on my wrists and I wrenched them free, burying one in the soft hair on his head and wrapping the other around his member. His talented fingers entered my slit as my own fingers touched his soft skin and we groaned in unison our breath mingling.

Edward sat up, pulling me with him so I was straddling his lap again, both our hands moving together. I sat up on my knees, giving him better access, gasping as his fingers curled and touched my g spot.

"I fucking love seeing you ride my fingers like this," Edward gasped and I moaned.

_Fuck, if he keeps this up, I'm going to cum all over his hand. _

"You love it too, don't you Bella?"

I hummed an answer, words not forming properly in my extremely distracted mind. The fire that followed his hands, burned over my body, wiping all thought from my head. My stomach muscles bunched and curled in anticipation of the release that was imminent. Edward felt the clenching and shuddering begin and pressed his finger deeper in a more steady rhythm.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled as my eyes rolled back in my head and stars exploded in the darkness behind my eyelids. My back arched, shaking and my toes curled as I rode out my orgasm. The tingles in my abdomen receded and I opened my eyes to see Edward watching me with fascination, the hand that had been in me had withdrawn to wrap around his dick, stroking a steady rhythm.

I licked my lips languidly, watching for a few long seconds until Edward reached for me. I let him pull me back on his lap, moving our bodies into alignment and looking at me as if to ask permission. I rolled my eyes at him; he had no scruples about fingering me to orgasm, but sticking his dick in? He had to question that, didn't he?

Making the decision for both of us, I lowered myself down onto his erection, sighing at the relief of the feeling of him inside me. I could feel myself stretch to accommodate him.

"Fuck Bella, you have no idea how good you feel," Edward murmured into my shoulder. "All warm and soft, and Jesus, so wet."

I hummed again, focussing on my movements. I leaned back, trying to get the angle right to hit just the right spot, and clenched my muscles to match our movement, eliciting guttural moans from Edward. His hands held me up as I leaned even further backward, angling my pelvis just enough for pleasure to pulse through me with every thrust.

"Oh, God," Edward groaned, pulling me closer. "Fuck, I'm gonna…fuck…cum."

I felt the pulsing inside me signalling he was coming. Our position plus the throbbing of his cock inside me pushed my orgasm further than ever before and I screamed with pleasure, stiffening and shaking violently with the force of it.

Edward pulled me forward to rest on his chest and held me there until my heart stopped throbbing in my head and the light sheen of sweat from our exertions had dried on our bodies. I was almost falling asleep when he shook me gently, kissing my forehead and shifting underneath me. I grumbled in protest, not wanting to move.

_That would be nice wouldn't it? To be able to stay here forever with Edward and his insanely gorgeous eyes, face, skin; hell everything about him is unusually perfect. _

"Bella," Edward chuckled, shrugging the shoulder my head was leaning on. "Come on, love. We should be getting back to the others."

"No," I whined, burying my head further into his shoulder, if that was even possible. "Can't we just stay here?"

"Well," he mused, a small smile twitching at his lips. "We could if you didn't mind facing the wrath of my scary as hell sister?"

I cursed under my breath – which didn't do much good considering my mouth was right next to Edward's ear – and stood up, stomping my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Edward followed me and sat on the vanity talking about inconsequential things until I finished. I returned the favour for him, asking him about his job and his family while I dressed. I gathered Edward's clothes from the pile on the floor and put them on the vanity for him.

He stepped out of the shower as I was about to leave but the sight of him naked in all his glory, dripping in water, was just so magnificent that I stood completely still, stunned. He was almost glittering with the sunlight coming in through the window, hitting the droplets of water all over him. It made me want to lick him dry.

Edward chuckled at me, clicking his fingers in front of my face, pulling me out of my daze. I looked down and thanked my lucky stars that he had the towel wrapped around him.

_Wow, must have been out for a while with that daydream._

We moved efficiently; mopping up the water in the bathroom and making the bed. I went to investigate further while Edward was wiping the bathroom down. There was a second bedroom, a study, another bathroom and laundry. All were fully furnished, as Edward had said, and the place looked to be about the right size for me and Nate to share – we had had worse, that's for sure.

I was standing in front of the kitchen bench, musing over how Nate would feel about this, when Edward emerged from the bedroom. I replayed the scene in my head. If I could have that dead sexy, wet haired, fuck-hot man come out of that bedroom every hour on the hour, I so would – though it would be better if I could just keep him captive in there.

_Holy shit Bella, you're becoming an insane stalker person! Stop this madness!_

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, kissing me on the cheek sweetly. I nodded, wondering how - in the name of all that's holy - I was going to resist his charm. However long this self-imposed celibacy was going to be in effect, I still found myself hoping we would crack under the stress of it but for some reason, I had the feeling he would be infuriatingly gentlemanly.

We locked the apartment behind us. Edward handed me the swipe key, not listening to my objections at all, and dragged me in the direction of the elevator just as his phone started ringing. He glanced at the screen then met my eyes, rolling his skyward – Alice.

* * *

**Phew! *fans self* See, it was worth the wait wasn't it? I'll try not to make you wait too long on the next chapter. **

**The OS I have written is sooooo close to being ready! I've got a third set of eyes going over it with a red marker after Angel and I went through it a million times. I've got another 3 or 4 in the beginning stages of being written and hopefully I will get them up sometime too. **

**Please Note: I have not been reported, honestly don't think I will be, but if it happens I will be moving over to The Writer's Café (www (dot) twcslibrary (dot) com). I haven't got an account there yet, but will have very soon. Nothing is being uploaded until I have to, though I am very excited about the concept of original fics. Go have a look!**

**Thanks! **

**Gee**


	25. Sparring Animals

**Argh, I'm horribly late again, surprise, surprise.**

**Kudos to the ever-fab Angel.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I honestly didn't mean to have hot sex with Bella after we had made the mutual decision to take it slow, but really, how did she expect me to say no when she was encouraging me like that. Every touch, every sound out of her mouth was like my own personalised aphrodisiac, encouraging my hormones to run riot. It was impossible to resist her and she knew it and used it to her advantage to seduce me, the damn sexy minx.

As we were leaving, Alice rang. I had expected as much but I was surprised when I answered and she didn't yell or threaten me with castration. Her being nice was even scarier than her being mean, in fact, I would prefer the bitchy sister than the nice one. Her being nice only meant that she had something planned to get back at me — her revenge was always creative and torturous. I assured her we were on our way back to the house and that I would explain everything when we got there. Mollified, Alice agreed and hung up.

We waved to Winston on the way out, heading straight for the car. I opened Bella's door for her, helping her into the car and she rolled her eyes at me. Walking around the side of the car and opening my door, I was thinking that she would just have to get used to my gentlemanly ways. My mother had brought me up properly.

When we arrived home, my little sister was standing out the front looking at her watch and tapping her foot impatiently. She didn't give me a chance to get out of the car, ripping Bella's door open and dragging her forcibly toward the house. Sighing, I got out pulling our bags with me and trudged into my sister's home.

The girls were nowhere to be seen but I could hear the boys in the games room, cheering and yelling. Dumping our bags just inside the door, I joined Emmett, Jasper and Nate. They were multi-tasking, impressively enough, with WWE playing on the TV and a pool game in progress. Emmett was cheering and yelling at the wrestlers while Jazz and Nate played pool, half watching the match.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett boomed when I walked through the door. He clapped me on the shoulder hard enough to hurt and handed me a beer, almost making up for the fact that he called me the stupid name he knew I hated. I grimaced and took a swig of the beer.

"Thanks dude," I grumbled sarcastically. Emmett just chuckled. "So, what are the girls doing?"

"Fuck knows," Emmett said, shrugging. "Girl stuff?" Jasper chuckled and lined up his shot, sinking the ball. Moving into position he hit the white ball, causing the shot to rebound off the pocket, and eventually roll to a stop in the middle of the table, nowhere near a pocket. Jasper cursed with a sailor's fluency while Nate fist pumped in the air and did a ridiculous happy dance around the pool table. Emmett joined in while I seriously considered their sanity.

That was how the girls found us.

The sound of a throat clearing made me turn around. Alice was standing in the doorway, hands still on hips and one eyebrow raised incredulously.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked, almost managing to hide her smile. Emmett's head whipped around, his face fair splitting into an evil grin. "Emmett, don't even think about it. If you want to have children someday I would suggest you re-think this!"

Emmett, not listening or caring, swooped Alice up in his arms like a doll and pranced around the pool table as if he was dancing with a child. Alice squealed and beat at his chest ineffectually before finally giving up and just going with it. Emmett twirled around the table one last time, giggling like a schoolgirl and set Alice down on her feet.

I suddenly realised that if Alice were downstairs, Bella would be somewhere nearby too, right? My head snapped around to the doorway again and there she was, leaning against the doorway talking to Rose. The girls were all wearing matching sweats, complete with head and wristbands. Alice was in yellow, Rose in pink and Bella was wearing the most beautiful shade of blue that made her skin practically glow.

Jasper sidled up to Alice, nuzzling her neck affectionately. I shoved my hands in my pockets so I wouldn't reach out to touch Bella but I could still feel the urge to move towards her. I felt like a planet pulled out of its solar rotation, the magnetism between us was insistent to the point of being all-consuming. Rocking on my toes, I addressed Alice.

"Ah, what's going on here? Are you going to a yoga class or something?" Alice grinned and I felt a twinge of unease. That grin was reserved for her intended victim right before she dished out her direst revenge.

"Or something, brother dear," she said, still grinning. I actually felt a little afraid; she could have cooked up something really terrible with Bella's help. I looked to Bella for help but she just shrugged and tied her hair back, exposing her milky white neck. I swallowed heavily and tried to think about anything else but Bella and her smooth, soft skin.

_Edward, you are a glutton for punishment!_

Shaking my head to clear it, I turned back to Alice. "What kind of 'something', my most favourite of sisters?" I asked sweetly. Alice scowled at me.

"I'm your only sister, smart ass," she growled, "and Emmett has to go to work this afternoon so we figured we could go in early and use the empty floor to do a self defence class. What do you think?"

"Brilliant idea," I said right away.

"Well of course it is," Alice replied indignantly. "It was _my_ idea." Emmett nodded thoughtfully, looking at his watch and draining his beer.

"We better go now, then." He started toward the door, throwing an arm around Bella. "Come on little Bella-rina, I'll show you some moves."

Bella grimaced at the nickname but let herself be led out of the house. I followed closely. Unable to stop myself, my eyes followed the perfect curve of Bella's ass in those navy blue sweats. The way the material hugged her soft flesh was mesmerising and I didn't realise I was staring until I heard the light tinkle of laughter from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks, turned and glared at the sister who had most definitely orchestrated this. She just _had_ to know what would drive me insane, didn't she?

Alice raised her eyebrows at me in challenge, daring me to say something, but I know my sister. I shut my mouth with a snap, knowing that anything that came out of it at the moment would just incriminate me in her evil plans. I turned back around, stalking after Emmett and Bella, keeping my eyes high and my posture stiff.

The club was closed, it being the middle of the day and all, so we parked out back, and waited for Emmett to let us in. Once the door was open, we all barged into the club. Alice ran for the DJ booth, her legs pumping and taking the stairs three at a time. Jasper flicked the lights on illuminating the empty dance floor. I went straight to the back room and started dragging out sparring mats.

Yes, we had done this before. A lot.

I threw the mats at Emmett, who started setting up the floor, arranging the mats in a giant square. Alice had finally found an album that would suffice – Florence and the Machine – and set the volume to a level that we could talk over. Satisfied, she bounded down the stairs, screeching to a stop in front of Emmett, bouncing on her toes.

"What are we going to learn today, Drill Master, Sir?" She saluted Emmett crisply. Emmett automatically saluted in return and Jasper yelled from across the room.

"You're doing it wrong!" Nate snickered but was bouncing up and down with excitement nearly as much as Alice.

"Well, my little pupils," Emmett started, ushering us all onto the mats. He gestured to Jasper to stand next to him. This was the usual way of doing things, Emmett playing the role of teacher and Jasper helping. I sit out most of the time but I thought it would be a good idea for me to observe closely today – I am the expert after all. I took my spot beside Bella and Rose on the mat.

"Because we have two new students today, we should start with the basics. Who would like to demonstrate?" Emmett's eyebrows wiggled.

Alice jumped up and down waving her hand in the air like a lunatic. "Me. Me, pick me!"

"Alright shorty. Come on." Alice bounded forward to stand facing Emmett. "Al, I'm going to rush at you, you know what to do." Alice nodded and Emmett charged like a bull toward the red flag.

It happened so quickly that it was barely noticeable, if I hadn't known what to look for I would have missed it too. Alice pirouetted lightly out of the way at the last minute. It was a simple evasion move we had practiced millions of times. Emmett was following the defence plan that I had used to teach him, that my master had used to teach me when I was a kid. It was an easy plan for beginners, starting at the simple evasion moves and graduating to the actual defence before finally learning how to attack, if necessary.

When we had first started doing these mini lessons, I was the only one of the group who had any experience whatsoever. Jasper knew all the theory if not the practice and Emmett would just use his size to intimidate. The first lesson, I had showed Alice and Rose how easy it was to take someone like Emmett down. He was all smiles, believing he had won the bout already. Alice, who had been to some of my boxing matches, knew just what I could do and was watching me intently hoping to catch my movements. Rose was focused as well, after having been through the Royce situation she was determined to never allow anyone get the better of her again and it sharpened her focus.

Emmett had charged me, arms held wide trying to get them around me - which might have been the end of me in a real life situation – but I had dropped to the ground and swept his legs out from under him. He landed on his side with a woof and I had straightened to cheers from the girls. It was just a demonstration to show them that no matter how big the target or how strong, they could be overcome with brains and practice.

The group applauded Alice now. Emmett grinned and clapped her on the back in congratulations.

"Did you catch that Bella?" he asked, turning to the brunette beside me. She nodded but looked confused. "Let's do it again, slower this time so Bella can see."

There were a couple more demonstrations before Emmett let us break into pairs to practice. I smirked at Rose knowing she would be my partner today while Emmett ran the class. Rosalie and I have a competitive streak and our battles were always interesting. It felt odd to charge a woman as if I were going to attack her; I would never do such a thing. As I've mentioned, men beating on women is a big no-no in my book, its sacrilege. Rosalie was intense in learning everything she could to protect herself and she had become more than proficient with this simple move.

I kept an eye on Bella, who was working with Nate while Emmett hovered over them and I was happy to see she was doing well, even if Nate was taking it a tad too seriously. There was an odd clenching in my gut as I watched him charge the small woman. My fists clenched at my sides and my palms itched to go over there and pummel him, even if he was her brother.

In my distraction, Rosalie kicked my ass, literally. Laughing, she helped me up and we stood at attention, waiting for the next part of the lesson, which just happened to be an 'evade and restrain' tactic.

Rose and Jasper demonstrated. Jasper attacked Rose, but she used the side step to evade him. As she did, her hand flicked out and grabbed Jasper's wrist, pirouetting and twisting his arm with her. Jasper dropped to his knees, Rose pulling his arm as high up his back as she could and feinted jabbing her knee into his back. There was another cheer from the group as Jaz got up and rolled his shoulder with grimace.

We had to replay the move a few times, slower so that Bella could see and then we set up the groups again.

A few more defence tactics later and we were all sweating. At the end of a lesson, I always staged a mock battle with one of the others just to see how much they had really retained. I picked Jasper today, just because I knew it would be a bit of a challenge. Out of everyone, Jasper was the one with the most skill. He and I enjoyed sparring in our spare time and he and I often hit the gym together.

We circled each other, light on our feet, waiting for the first move and counter-move. Jasper feinted to the left then spun to the right instead, taking a jab at my exposed side. I moved out of his reach, circling again. I saw his weakness; he was focused on me but on my hands and not my feet. I tested it, throwing a hand out to his midsection. He successfully blocked, pushing my hand away from his body, I went with my momentum, spinning all the way round and dropping at the last minute to take his feet out. He tried to evade but wasn't quick enough to jump out of the way, my leg catching his foot and he went down with a _thud_ onto the mat.

Everyone clapped a job well done and dispersed to wash up in the staff toilets. I helped Jasper up, clapping him on the back and sending him on hi way. Emmett and I put the mats away, chattering away about the lesson before heading to the bar for a well-earned drink.

**Bella POV**

When Alice pulled me into the house and dragged me upstairs, and ordered me into navy blue sweats and matching tank top, I growled and grumbled. Physical exertion is not my forte and I had already expended enough energy today to cover the rest of the week. But when Alice tells you to do something, you do it or suffer her wrath, which I would rather not.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Alice threw a matching head- and wrist-band at me. I looked up and noticed she was dressed the same but in that disgustingly bright canary yellow. I shuddered. Typical Alice though, bright! Rose was painting her nails to match her suit, which was pink. When our eyes met, hers rolled skyward and I nodded slightly. Alice's eyes flickered between us, not missing the silent conversation going on.

"If you two complain, I'm going to cut your hair off while you sleep," she growled. I chuckled thinking that I wouldn't be staying with her much longer and that would thwart her evil plans. Then I remembered that Edward is her brother and if she really wanted to, she would find a way.

"I love this colour, Alice," I said, trying to placate the little pixie.

"It suits you fantastically," she said thoughtfully. "But that's not why I picked it for you. _Edward_ is going to simply love it."

I narrowed my eyes at my best friend, knowing she was up to something and it probably involved torturing her brother. It's like she knew about what was happening between us. Then again, she probably did. Alice made it her job to know pretty much everything about the people around her, much to our dismay.

When we got downstairs, I finally found out why I was forced into one of the three musketeers outfits. Self-defence, I had almost forgotten. In fact, I had almost forgotten the whole James debacle, which was just fine with me. Edward said he wasn't at his apartment, he had probably fled town. God, I hoped so. It felt like the whole time I had been living with James was just a fuzzy nightmare but I had woken up to the best of realities. The Bella I was before I met Edward, was just a shadow of the real me and I finally had a chance to let her out of her cage.

Freedom. That one little word summed up my thoughts and feelings of the last couple of days. I was finally free to do as I wanted, not what someone else wanted of me. Well, except Alice, who had taken it upon herself to be my boss in life; and Edward who insisted I take the amazing apartment despite my protests. It must run in the family, their mother was just as nice as they were, though she still made me nervous due to the fact that she had no idea of my involvement with her son.

We went to the club and I was, once again, struck by how much I had forgotten about that night. I had almost wiped the entire incident from my memory. Coming back to the club should have brought it to the forefront, and it did, but it was like it had happened in the dream, like it had happened to someone else and I had been watching from afar. I was disconnected from the whole situation.

Shrugging it off, I filed in after the others, grabbing Nate's arm and hugging it to me. He pried me off so he could drape it over my shoulder, pulling me into his side. I nuzzled into him, smelling the warmth of home and comfort. My little brother could sometimes be an absolute twat but I was so glad to have him here, my little piece of home.

We started the class. Emmett took charge immediately, hovering over me and Nate and interrupting our bouts to give us handy tips on where to place our feet or when exactly to dodge our opponent. I have to say it was very educational and easier than I thought it would be. I thought I had done quite well by the end of it considering I hadn't fallen over once.

Emmett clapped me on the back and told me to go shower up so I followed Alice and Rose to the back of the club and down a hallway. To my surprise, the staff toilets had a single shower. We took turns, chatting away about inconsequential things until Alice brought up the inevitable.

"So, how's things with my brother?" she asked over the top of the shower stall. I was brushing through my wet hair until she spoke, freezing mid-stroke.

"Ah, good I suppose," I said hesitantly, untangling the brush from a snarl in my hair. I hadn't told anyone about our decision and I didn't know how Alice would take it, she was so excited that anything at all was happening between us.

"What do you mean 'suppose'?" she replied sharply. Rose was looking across at me from the other mirror as she applied a fresh coat of lip-gloss.

_Yep, just the reaction I didn't want._

"Um, we…uh…sort of... decided to…cool it off?" I stuttered, my statement turning into a question. Rosalie's eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"What the fuck for?" she asked incredulously, smacking her perfect cherry lips.

"Well," I thought about it before I said it. "Nate freaked out today when he saw Edward carrying me. I haven't told him yet and I want to do it in my own time. He's going to flip enough as it is, I'll be lucky if he doesn't call Charlie." After my revelation today, I didn't think the second reason was quite so important anymore. "And, the whole James thing just happened. Edward just broke up with the bitch-face he was dating. We both need a bit of time to sort that out in our heads. Plus I just met him, you freaks, I _can't_ fall in love with him already!"

I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth. Alice squealed from the other side of the stall and I heard the water turn off before she appeared behind me in a towel, flinging her still wet arms around me and squeezing.

"Holy crap! I knew it; I knew you would be my sister one day! Yes!" She jumped up and down in her excitement, still holding onto me with surprising strength.

"Alice," I gasped. "Let go…can't…breathe."

"Oh, sorry," she chirped, letting go and jumping around. "I _knew_ it!"

She pranced back into the shower stall to get dressed while Rose chuckled.

"Anyway, back to the first question," Rose said tactfully. "Why you guys aren't gettin' it on." I blushed a few shades of red and Rose coughed. "So you _are_ gettin' it on?"

"Not anymore," I said in a quiet voice. Alice burst out of the stall, dressed this time.

"What the hell has he done?" she seethed. "Fucked it up already?"

"No, no!" I reassured quickly. "We both decided that we were moving too fast. I mean, yeah we slept together-" Rose snorted. I ignored her and kept going, "-but I don't know anything about him."

"His favourite colour is blue or green, he plays every instrument under the sun, he works in promotions, I'm his sister, his friends and family are awesome, he's an old romantic and he really, _really_ likes you," Alice rattled off. I gaped at her. "What? Now you know everything."

"Everything?" I asked, sceptically.

"Well, not quite," Alice smirked. "_I_ know everything." I slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her out of the bathroom, Rosalie following close behind us.

"Don't we know it," I grinned. "What exciting adventures are we going to have next?"

Alice stopped and put her fingers to her temples, humming and closing her eyes. "I see," she said in a spooky voice. "Drinks!"

"Fancy that, we _are_ in a bar," Rose said sarcastically. Alice poked her tongue out at her back as she walked to the bar where Emmett was serving up drinks.

"Hey, hot stuff," Emmett purred, slipping his arm around Rose's waist and kissing her soundly. I slipped into the bar stool next to Edward, looking shyly up at him and smiling. He picked up my hand, kissing my palm before placing it back on the bar. "Vodka? Beer? Tequila? What can I get for you stunning ladies?"

"Shots!" Alice looked at me pointedly as I opened my mouth to protest. "Shut it, Bells." My mouth snapped closed and I shrugged. It's not like I had to go to work or anything. Alice grinned in triumph.

"Sure," Emmett agreed. "How about something special?"

"As long as it tastes good," I said softly. Emmett nodded and turned around to scan the shelves of liquor. He pulled down a bottle of gold tequila and sambuca, then reached under the bar, placing a bottle of Tabasco sauce next to the liquor.

"Flatliners," he announced. Nate was by my side in seconds, that boy loves shots. "You boys in?"

At their nods, he lined up six shot glasses on the bar and started with the Sambuca, lining the bottom of the shots with the black syrupy liquor. With a flourish, he put the bottle back in its correct position on the shelf and unscrewed the tequila. Pouring carefully, he topped the shot glasses up with the golden liquid, making sure it did not mix with the sambuca but layered nicely. Flipping the bottle expertly around his hand, he put it back on the shelf too, picking up the last ingredient; Tabasco. Carefully administering the hot sauce, he let three drops fall into each shot.

I looked at the shot dubiously. They looked pretty but I doubted they tasted that great. As awesome as tequila is, it's not very tasty, and Tabasco is one hot sauce. However, I picked up one of the shots along with everyone else, raised it citing 'cheers' and downed it. It burnt and made me cough, trying to get some air into my lungs, but after the initial burn, the Sambuca left a nice, sweet, aniseed taste in my mouth. I pressed my burning tongue to the roof of my mouth, savouring the liquorice taste, delicious.

Emmett was watching me closely. I gave him a nod of approval and he _whooped_, pumping his fist in the air in triumph.

"I knew you'd like it Bella-doll," he grinned. "It's got a bit of spice to it, like you."

I grimaced at him while the others chuckled at my expense. I just can't understand why he has to give everyone a nickname. I have a name and it's already been shortened into a nickname. Why did he have to give my nickname a nickname?

_Jesus, Bella, your thoughts are confusing yourself with this silly never-ending internal monologue. Maybe we should stop right here…_

And suddenly, another shot smelling of crème de menthe was shoved under my nose. Not even pausing to ask what it was, I threw it back, slamming it back on the bar and gasping for another. Shot after shot is definitely a good way of stopping thoughts dead in their tracks and that's what I was aiming for – sweet oblivion.

The music changed and I squealed with delight, jumping up as Nickleback's _Animals_ blasted through the speakers. Alice joined me, squealing and dragged Nate onto the dance floor. I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him with me to the centre of the floor. Dropping his hand, I turned and stalked toward Alice, singing along to the song.

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

We danced up and down on each other. Hands were flying all over the place, hair flicking back and forth, and shoulders shaking. You name the corny eighties dance moves and we were doing it. We were acting like the idiots we are and loving every minute of it. Alice and I had pulled this before, though none of our friends were around to witness it. It was a song we couldn't help but dance to – how can you not with a beat like that and those dirty lyrics that no one really hears.

We turned back to the boys, stalking towards them. When I reached Edward, I wrapped my arms around his neck, shaking my hips from side to side and rubbing up and down along his body, smirking as the lines of the song turned dirty. Edward's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging slightly open, his eyes flicking quickly between me and Nate.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see the part of you that I've been kissing._

_Screamin'_

I smirked again, knowing what was going to happen next was probably rather cruel of me, but it was all in good fun. I spun around and pressed my body flush with Edward's chest. One of my arms twisted behind me so my fingers could comb through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. I sashayed my hips slightly from side to side, teasing him and feeling him harden beneath me. I spun back around at the chorus, singing and watching Edward from beneath my lashes.

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

'_Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in_

I probably shouldn't have done it, especially to this song. I was almost taunting him. Dangling the bait in front of him but he wasn't allowed to bite. He did well though, only pressing his erection into my stomach once and resting his hands gently on my swaying hips. He even joined in, murmuring the chorus to me through his upturned lips.

The next verse was the real test though. I wrapped my arms around his neck, plastering my body to his, and whispered the words in his ear. I was very aware of what it was doing to him and how very, very mean it was of me to do it, but I couldn't find the need to care.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you want to squeeze_

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

'_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch._

_I'm screamin'_

I released Edward, turning to face Alice as the next verse started. I took both her hands and we swayed to the music, grinning at each other stupidly as we starting singing softly.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

_And we just started getting busy_

_When she whispered "What was that?"_

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screaming_

"_That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that she was missing_

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing._

Alice and I burst into ridiculous laughter as the song finished, gasping and almost crying with our mirth.

"Oh, my god!" Alice gasped, clutching onto my shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. "I _freakin'_ love that song!"

"I know right? How awesome are we?" I laughed.

"Fucking awesome!"

We high-fived each other and then the clapping started. We turned; I had completely forgotten that everyone was here. Emmett was grinning fit to split his face and he and Rosalie cheered loudly. Jasper was smiling and clapping demurely and both Nate and Edward were still standing where we had left them. Nate recovered first and with a worried look at Jasper, he clapped as well. Edward's eyes clouded and I could see the muscles in his jaw standing out with tension. I smiled and Alice and I bowed to our audience.

Emmett cupped his hands around his mouth, booming. "Ladies and gentlemen! Bella-bam-bida and The Small One formally known as Alice!"

Alice and I rolled our eyes and joined the others back at the bar. The club would open soon and even though it was a Tuesday night, people would be arriving soon to join in the night's entertainment – which happened to be a nice little blues band. We decided we would stick around and watch the band for a while; we didn't have anything better to do.

* * *

**There is plot coming up, seriously. I have it all planned now! Mwahaha!**

******I have my OS sitting in front of me right now, doing final edits. Be prepared, it will be up sometime very soon! Argh!**

******-Gee**


	26. A Little Bit o' Nate

**Hey peeps! **

**Thanks, as always, to the terrifically fabulous Angel. Sorry I take up all your spare time babes, you are muchly appreciated!! **

**Something a little different in store for you here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

By the time we left the club that night, we were all pretty trashed. Alice and Bella were holding onto each other for dear life, giggling and trying not to fall over each other. If I wasn't more than a little tipsy myself, I would have pulled my phone out and filmed the hilarity. As it was, I was having a little trouble walking myself. Their giggling was leading my already very distracted mind to the sight and feel of Bella dancing against me.

I stumbled as I lost track of the concrete in front of me and corrected myself to the sound of girlish giggles. I turned and glared at Alice who was snorting with laughter, leaving Bella lurching trying to hold her up. I tried to lift an eyebrow but only managed to grimace.

"Nate," Bella gasped clutching her brother. "Make him stop!"

I huffed and continued putting one foot in front of the other, wishing for the hundredth time that we had caught a cab instead of walking. It was only an easy fifteen-minute walk to the house but the girls were going to drive me insane well before then, either that or I was going to fall asleep while walking. My eyes jerked open at the thought and my walking improved dramatically.

A warm arm suddenly wound its way around mine, I knew it was Bella as my arm draped over her shoulder. I hugged her to my side and leaned down to place my lips on top of her head.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my lady?" I murmured into her hair. The warmth of her slowly spread through my body.

"Mmm?" She snuggled into me, grabbed my other hand in hers and held them close to our bodies in an effort to warm up. "You looked lonely."

"Ah huh, more like you're freezing, right?" I rubbed the arm of the thin sports jacket she was wearing, trying to warm her up with some friction.

_And then your mind conjures dirty, dirty images, doesn't it Cullen?_

Bella laughed. "Maybe," she said coyly.

We were silent for a while, focusing on our steps and just enjoying being close in such an innocent way. I was so comfortable and content that I momentarily forgot the others were following us, that was until Alice crawled under my other arm and addressed Bella, completely ignoring me in between them.

"Bella, my closest friend and confidant," she whined. Bella sighed and looked skyward, her lips moving in silent prayer.

"Yes, my most annoying of friends?" she replied sweetly. "What do you want?"

"There is something you're hiding from me, isn't there?" She poked Bella's arm ungently.

"No," Bella said, receiving several more pokes. "Not hiding, per se. Though, I did forget to mention one little thing."

"Something about you moving out of my lovely abode?" Alice prodded. I rolled my eyes but looked to Bella, waiting for her response.

"Mmm, yes," she admitted in a small voice, shrinking away from Alice.

"And were you planning on telling me, or was I to come home one day and find you gone?" Alice pouted, and I swear I saw tears spring to her eyes. My own eyes were just about to roll again when she pinched me savagely. I yelped and turned incredulously to my sister. "I saw that, smart arse."

After that, it seemed as if they had forgotten I was even there, the two of them leaning into my body, heads together as they chattered in low voices. I hugged their warm bodies to me and kept us all walking on the footpath. A light sprinkle was falling, as was likely to happen, and the air had a crisp bite to it. The girls were keeping me warm as my breath fogged in front of me. I glanced back to see Nate and Jasper walking behind us with their hands in their pockets, heads down.

I pushed the girls together as we turned the corner onto Alice's street, and I hung back, flattening my body against the brick wall on the corner. I held my breath as I waited, listening to their approaching footsteps. Jasper rounded the corner first and I jumped out in front of him, yelling.

"Argh!" he yelled, throwing his hand up to cover his face.

Nate, who was two steps behind Jazz, jumped forward and pushed me, knocking me off balance. I tripped backwards over something and the next thing I knew, Bella's face was swimming in front of me. I reached out my hands, taking her face and trying to hold it still in my hands, but my vision blurred, flashing black stars fading in and out.

"Edward?" Her voice tolled in my head like a bell. I groaned in answer, trying to hold my own head still. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" I mumbled. Bella's face solidified in front of me, her brown eyes tight with worry. My fingers touched a point on my head that set white lightning flashing through my vision and I groaned.

"Is he going to be okay?" I looked toward the voice and saw Nate peering at me with a sick look on his face. "Hey, sorry dude. You scared the shit out of me."

I chuckled, instantly regretting it and groaned, sitting up. "My fault."

Nate reached out a hand and I grasped it, letting him haul me to my feet. Bella wrapped her arms around me, holding my waist as I swayed. I leaned on her heavily as the world spun and gripped my pounding head with one hand, holding tight to her shoulder with the other.

"Come on, Edward," she said softly, tugging me into a slow walk. "We're almost home."

Nate took up my other side, mumbling another apology. Even though her brother was right there holding me up, all I could think about was the way she said _home_. I leaned down, pressing my lips to the top of her head subconsciously. Nate said nothing as he watched us closely.

**Nate POV**

I shoved my hands in my pockets, walking in comfortable silence beside Jasper as the others laughed and chattered a few metres in front of us. I liked Jasper right away. He was so quiet, calm and reserved, which was especially impressive when paired with the rambunctious Alice. Rosalie had stunned me at first sight. How could she not? Those long perfect legs, blonde curls falling over her shoulders, the ends just touching the swell of her magnificent tits and shiny cherry red lips. Then I reached the scowling, ice blue eyes, glaring at me like she was trying to conjure laser beams to fry off my manhood. She was even better under all the cosmetics, but then there was Emmett – and how could I not like him? He was like the older brother I never had because even though Bells was the best sister I could ever hope for, I still wished I had a brother.

These people were good people, even Edward who had been eye fucking my sister every time I turned around. In fact, I wondered if Alice and Bella had set up the dance scene earlier so it would even out the sister ogling but I knew Alice had picked me to include me more. Bella acted different around Edward and I had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not. I couldn't deny the appeal of this family-like group of friends that she had found, but I wondered if maybe she was becoming too wrapped in everyone around her and not spending enough time on herself.

Edward, Bella, and Alice disappeared around a corner and I trusted Jasper to lead the way, we shouldn't be too far now. We turned the same corner to follow them and suddenly a dark shape leaped out from around the corner. Jasper flinched back and the classes from this afternoon came back to me, clear as day. I dodged around Jasper to confront our attacker, pushing him back toward the darkness of the wall. He stumbled under my assault and I heard the crack of a skull hitting brick.

The feeling of accomplishment lasted only a second before I heard a panicked gasp and Bella pushed me aside.

"Edward," she choked, heading straight for the crumpled shadow of our assailant. My stomach plummeted as I realised I had just knocked Edward out cold. Bella's eyes glinted at me in the darkness, looking up at me, pleading. "Help him."

I squatted in front of him and helped her lift his head into her lap. She put her palm flat against his cheek, calling his name softly, begging him to come back to her. If I didn't know before, I knew now; she felt something for him, something that was more than just someone worried about their friend.

Edward groaned, stirring in Bella's lap, and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. His eyes fluttered in the darkness before opening, his hands coming up to lay their palms flat on Bella's face.

"Edward?" Bella asked him softly. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" he groaned, putting his hands to his head and wincing. I remembered the crack of his head hitting the wall and grimaced.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Bella, feeling sick to my stomach. Edward looked at me, startled, and I forced a small smile to my face. "Hey, sorry dude. You scared the shit out of me."

He sat up, grunting. "My fault."

I offered him a hand up, helping Bella steady him when he stumbled. He stood still for a couple of minutes and I was beginning to wonder if I would have to carry him when Bella turned him back the way we were going.

"Come on, Edward," she said softly, tugging Edward forward to take another step. I took up the other side, helping her coax Edward into a slow walk down the street. "We're almost home."

I saw him smile softly and lean down to press a kiss into her hair and I knew that there was something going on there I didn't know about. I decided, as we walked through Alice's front door, I would ask Bella. I would give her tonight to think it over because there was no doubt she knew I was onto them, but tomorrow, I would ask her.

**Edward POV**

Bella was right. We were only a few houses away from home. I smiled when I thought the word. It took on a meaning of its own in my head, spoken in Bella's soft voice and containing all the warmth and comfort of, well, _home_. Alice and Jasper, who had been standing quietly off to the side, opened the front door and flicked on the lights as they led us into the lounge room. Alice disappeared into the kitchen, returning seconds later with a pack of frozen corn wrapped in a clean tea towel.

"Here," she said, handing me the package. "Let me have a look first."

She pressed her fingers softly to the back of my head, parting the hair carefully. I hissed when she came in contact with the pulsing lump of pain but she nodded, leaning backward and squatting in front of me.

"That's a nice golf ball you've got there," she said with a slight smile. "You haven't broken the skin but you've got to have a killer headache?"

I nodded slowly as not to set off the throbbing pain and she clucked her tongue, standing and heading to the back bathroom. I pressed the cold pack to the back of my head, grimacing as pain lanced through my skull but I held the pack gently in place. Bella sat next to me, rubbing my knee affectionately.

"Is it bad?" she asked, "the pain?" I grunted, not willing to admit how much my head was killing me.

"I'll survive," I mumbled. Nate sat awkwardly in front of us on the couch. I picked up Bella's hand with my free one and put it on the couch between us, suddenly hyper aware that Nate was staring at us curiously. I met his eyes, knowing we had been spotted and begged him with a glance to leave it for tomorrow. He nodded slightly, granting my request and I smiled grimly.

"Sorry I scared you," I said looking around as Alice re-entered the room with a bottle of Tylenol. "All of you. That was _not_ the reaction I was looking for."

I chuckled, trying to lighten up the atmosphere and ended up flexing my jaw in an attempt to get my temples to stop throbbing. Alice scowled at me, shook out a couple of the pills, and handed them to me with a glass of water. I smiled gratefully, downing them both in one mouthful.

"Well," she announced. "Now that I'm sober and pissed off, I'm going to bed. Jasper?"

He was up and at her side in seconds. They said their goodnights and left us with the television on low. Nate stretched out on the couch and was snoring within minutes, leaving Bella and I to converse in soft voices.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bella hissed at me angrily. "Trying to get yourself killed?"

I scoffed and was immediately glad of the painkillers when my head only tolled dully. "Jasper wouldn't have killed me. I did not, however, count on your brother picking up defence skills so quickly."

She chuckled softly, looking over at the sleeping form on the opposite couch. "He always was such a quick learner. That was why I couldn't leave home until he finished high school at least. He needed me then. It's funny how our roles are reversed and I need him now. It's nice to have him here no matter how much I want to strangle him sometimes."

The gentle look on her face made me want to kiss her and I wondered if she ever looked at me like that. Resisting the urge to shake my head, I asked her the first question that came to mind.

"What was it like when you were kids? What was your home like?" I suddenly wanted to know everything about her, no matter how trivial. I wanted to know her favourite food, where she played as a child, what her parents were like, what did she want to be when she grew up; all the little questions that shaped her. I wanted to _know_ her.

"Nate was born when I was old enough to help out. I changed nappies, warmed bottles, and pretty much raised Nate." Her eyes clouded like she could see it in front of her now. "Mother was always so involved in one art project or another. She did drawing, sketching, pottery, stained glass windows, mosaic, you name it. She was always locked away in her art room working on something and us kids were never allowed in there. Not since I tried to eat her toxic paints when I was a toddler and got into everything, she always was terrible at putting things away."

"Where is she now?" I asked, completely wrapped in the story of her childhood. This was what shaped the woman she was now and I couldn't help my curiosity to know more since she was obviously in the mood to talk. Her eyes tightened in remembered pain.

"She left Dad when I was ten," she said softly. "She left to go to Grandmas side when she was on her deathbed and just never came back."

"She left you with your father, then?"

"No," she answered firmly, her eyes flashing. "She took us with her. We were in Phoenix for four years when I told her I wanted to go live with Dad. She had a new boyfriend and he gave me the creeps. It might just have been because he wasn't my Dad; she was supposed to be with Dad. I wanted to take Nate with me too but Mother said no, he was too young. He probably would have ended up staying too if he hadn't bawled his eyes out when I left. She called me as soon as I had landed and tried to get me to calm him over the phone, which didn't work. She never looked after him full time without me, there was no way she could deal with it, she said." Bella shook her head.

"So, she put him on the next plane under the care of some attendants or something, and I was there waiting for him when he got through the gates." She smiled then. "Charlie was so excited to have us back he didn't mind waiting for hours in the airport for Nate to get in. When I first saw him being lead out by the attendant, clutching his teddy, eyes all red, and face crusted with snot, I was so happy I bowled him over. _He_ was so happy, he didn't care."

She turned to me then. "How's your head?"

I rolled my shoulders and neck, testing the resulting throb. "It's alright."

"I think maybe we should go to bed, don't you?" She turned to the snoring body on the couch, getting up to nudge Nate awake. "Come on, little brother. Bedtime."

Nate groaned and grumbled, not really opening his eyes. Not even to walk up the stairs. I'm sure he would have stopped and fallen asleep on them if Bella wasn't guiding him by the elbow. I got up and slowly followed, leaning in the doorway as Bella tucked Nate into his bed carefully. I imagined the tender way she pulled the blanket up to his chin and the look on her face was the same as when they were children. Nate snuggled into the blanket mumbling and went back to snoring almost immediately.

Bella turned and flicked out the light, closing the door softly. We stood in the hallway awkwardly for a moment before Bella looked up at me shyly.

_How can she still be this bashful around me after all this?_

"Edward?" she murmured. "Can I sleep with you?"

"You already have today." I smirked and she punched me gently in the arm.

"I don't want to _fuck_ you again, dickhead," she growled. My dick sprang to life at the mention of itself, head and fucking all in the same sentence. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. "I just want to make sure you don't die in your sleep, concussions do that."

This time I did roll my eyes, which resulted in another punch in the arm, this one harder. I grumbled about physical assault and was physically forced into my room by an angry huffing brunette. Chuckling, I let her.

**Bella POV**

I woke up in the morning toasty warm and curled up against a delicious smelling body. Even with my eyes still closed, I knew it was Edward, no one else could smell that good first thing in the morning. I buried myself deeper into his warmth, feeling him shake as he chuckled

"Does my under arm really smell that great?" he asked in his perfect voice. I groaned and opened my eyes, pulling my head out to discover that my face had indeed been buried in his armpit. He chuckled again at my disgusted expression. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

I scowled at him. "I guess you're feeling better?"

"Sort of, my head has a wicked bump on the back. What did I hit?" He brushed his hands through his hair gingerly.

"A brick wall, I think." I smirked. "The wall won, in case you were wondering."

He poked me in the ribs playfully. "I guessed that by the softball on my skull."

"Well, you better get over it quick," I said smugly, rolling out of bed. "We have things to do today."

Edward groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket up over his head. I chuckled softly, heading toward the bathroom to commence my morning routine. I ducked quickly back to my room for a clean change of clothes, choosing my most comfy pair of jeans and an old band shirt. I slipped my feet into a pair of trainers and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Jasper was up already, nursing a coffee and reading the morning paper. He looked up as I entered the room.

"Well, howdy, sunshine." His Texan accent was always stronger first thing in the morning. I grunted, heading straight for the caffeine and poured myself a strong cup. I dumped three heaping spoons of sugar in the black mixture and wrapped my hands around the scalding hot cup.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, perching on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"She's gone out to get waffles, I think," he mumbled. "Nate went with her. He said he had an overwhelming craving for waffles, is he pregnant?"

"Yeah, he's going to be the next octo-mum, he eats enough for it." I smiled into my coffee as Jasper folded the paper up and levelled his gaze at me.

"How's Edward?" he asked seriously. I shrugged.

"He'll have a headache but I think he will be fine. He should be up any second." I rolled my eyes. "It was his own stupid fault, Jasper. You know that, right?"

He nodded, going to the sink, and washing his cup out. He stooped to kiss the top of my head.

"Thanks, darlin'," he said, patting my back. "I'll be back later; I have to go do some things at work. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled as he headed out the front door. Edward appeared a scant two seconds later, his hair wet and dripping on his bare shoulders, forming rivulets of water down his chest. I tore my eyes away from his torso and gestured to the coffee pot.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, helping himself to a cup. He turned to lean against the kitchen counter facing me.

"Jazz just left for work, Alice and Nate are getting food." I was having a hard time keeping my eyes locked on his face. His pecs were pretty much screaming at me to lick them.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked, laughing. "So what has the devil got planned today?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about me?" Alice stepped through the front door carrying a plastic bag in one hand and dangling her keys in the other with Nate following closely behind.

"Never," Edward gasped. "Here, let me help you with that." His hand flicked out to grasp the bag, lifting it out of Alice's reach.

"Edward," she growled in warning. "Put the bag down now and nobody has to get hurt."

_For such a short person, she can be fairly scary._

Edward relinquished the bag while Alice and Nate started pulling cutlery and plates out of cupboards, and Alice ordered Nate around like a drill sergeant. I have to say, it was done pretty efficiently and soon we were all sitting around the kitchen island eating waffles with various toppings.

"Nate," I mumbled around a mouthful of food. He looked up at me and I swallowed the ball of syrupy goodness so he could understand me. "I think I found a place for us."

I saw Alice and Edward stop eating from the corner of my eye but I kept looking straight at my brother.

"Want to go check it out?" I asked. Nate nodded enthusiastically but didn't stop shovelling food into his mouth. "Today?"

"Sure," he said, spitting food everywhere. I sighed and cut my waffles into tiny pieces. Nate set down his fork with a clatter. "Want to go now?"

I nodded, standing. I looked at Edward awkwardly. "Can you drive us there?" He watched me for a few seconds, chewing thoughtfully. He nodded, looking to Alice who sighed and stood, clearing the table.

"Let's go then," she said when she reappeared.

We grabbed our things, headed to the car, and drove the short distance to Edward's apartment. Nate gave a low whistle at the gate and we parked in the same spot as yesterday.

"How much is this place, Bells?" Nate asked when he joined me along the walk to the lobby.

"You're not going to like it," I murmured in reply. "But let me explain it later. We'll go have lunch, just the two of us, okay?"

He looked at me suspiciously but nodded. We entered the lobby and I nodded to Winston, buzzing us through. We took the lift in silence and I held my breath when the ding signalled we had arrived at the penthouse. Nate's eyes widened as he saw the foyer and double doors leading into the apartment proper. He took a step inside the doors before turning to look at me incredulously.

"I can't wait for lunch," he said, strained. I nodded and he took a deep breath, entering the kitchen and looking around in wonder. "Jesus H. Christ."

I showed him the rest of the suite while Edward and Alice talked softly in the entryway. He took it all in silently, asking once when we were in the study out of earshot, when we would get to talk about this. I suggested we go for a walk around the neighbourhood. I had noticed there was a coffee shop next to the street entrance of the building. Alice and Edward could surely wait in there while we took a quick walk.

Alice gave me a knowing look and agreed. We grabbed a coffee to go and strolled leisurely down the sidewalk, looking at the buildings and shops around us. I knew he was waiting for me to explain and I appreciated that he wasn't bugging me about it. It gave me time to sort out my thoughts a little.

"It's Edward's apartment," I said, looking down at my feet. "He offered it."

Nate stopped walking. "Bella, do you think that's such a great idea?" I shrugged.

"I couldn't say no," I mumbled. I finally looked up into his eyes. They were still wide and shocked, probably even more so since I had spoken.

In a rush of words, I told him everything Edward had told me, minus the bedroom scenario. He sat down heavily on a park bench and I plonked down next to him. Once I started talking, I couldn't stop. I told him everything, and I mean everything. All about James and how stupid I had been, and then Edward and how different it felt. How generous, and kind, and loving he was, all of the things I realised James had never been. How these people made me feel, my friends.

He listened in silence and waited until I had talked myself dry. In the end, he lifted his face to the sky, smiling grimly.

"Ah, Bells," he exclaimed softly. "You don't do things in halves, do you?"

I laughed. "At least my glass is half full," I said, leaning into him.

It was something we had said as children when I would fall over my own feet and he would laugh and patch me up, carefully wiping disinfectant over my grazes. I was the clumsy one, always hurting myself, and I think he took great pride in fixing me up. It was one of the rare moments when our roles were reversed.

"At the moment, most definitely." He stood up, pulling me with him and turned us back in the direction of the building. "Okay, sure. Let's do this."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Really," he said, smiling. I squealed and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you. Argh, we're going to live in a penthouse!" I literally jumped up and down in my excitement, still holding onto him.

Nate chuckled, prying my arms from around his neck. "Yes, Bells, we're going to live in a penthouse."

I practically skipped all the way back to the coffee shop, throwing myself into Edward's lap when we got there and kissing him with a smack on the cheek. He chuckled, softly gripping my waist.

"Just 'cos I know now, doesn't mean you have to flaunt it, gees," Nate grumbled, taking a seat. I laughed and ruffled his hair, too happy for words.

"I take it all went well?" Edward murmured into my ear. I beamed at him and he grinned, my mood becoming infectious.

"When can we move in?" I asked. Edward smiled broadly at me, enveloping me in a tight embrace. He seemed so much more relaxed now that we were all out in the open. Nate, however, had seemed to shut himself off from me, and so as much as I revelled in Edward's attentions, my gaze kept being drawn back to my brother.

**Nate POV**

I sat down heavily on a park bench as Bella explained the situation.

I had known about their attraction to each other - honestly, it was kind of hard to miss - that didn't concern me much compared to the fact that I had came here to see my sister and instead been surrounded with these people. Don't get me wrong, they were nice people and under different circumstances I would relax and enjoy their company, but right now, I was worried about my sister. She had drowned out her own sorrow and suffering in other people for too long and I was determined to be there for her when her emotions exploded out of her.

Bella was like a time bomb, ticking away the seconds to emotional melt-down. Even in my lifetime of knowing her, I had only seen her completely break down twice; once when we had both moved to Dad's place and the other was not something either of us enjoyed thinking about. It wasn't pretty and once she lost her cool, all reason failed to reach her.

That's why I was here. I heard it in her voice when she called me, the hysteria threatening to break through, and I just knew I had to be there for her when it did.

As she told me about James, my fists clenched and I had to resist the urge to storm off in search of the wanker who dared to touch my sister. He had taken advantage of her way before the explosion at the club. Bella saw my jaw tighten and hurriedly told me what had happened afterward. I felt a sense of relief that Edward had beaten the shit out of him and made a mental note to thank him.

Bella had purposely left the explanation of the apartment for last. I waited patiently. When she told me it was Edward's and that he would let us rent it for next to nothing I was a bit apprehensive of taking the offer. It would mean I would be indebted to him and I didn't like that idea. Bella looked so excited though, and I had to admit it was a fantastic offer.

So, I agreed and didn't regret it when Bella squealed, jumping on me and acting like a teen-groupie who just won VIP tickets to meet the Jonas Brothers. At least I had done that much right.

We strolled back to the café where we had left Alice and Edward. Bella leapt straight on his lap, talking a million miles an hour. Alice just watched me, knowingly.

I didn't intentionally shut everyone out then. I just got caught up in all the things running through my head and the next thing I knew, Alice was tapping me on the shoulder asking me if I was okay. I blinked a few times to see them all standing and waiting for me. I smiled and nodded, before getting up.

"I have a lot of things to think about," I said, smiling wryly and slinging my arm around Alice's shoulder. "Come on; let's get this show on the road."

"Okay," Alice sounded as defeated as I felt. "But I have plans for us tonight."

There was no arguing with the small one, so we all mumbled our agreement and headed back to the car. I wondered what she had in store for us this time.

* * *

**A little insight from Nate that I thought you guys might like. **

**So I keep talking about plot and not much of it is happening. There will be a tad more in the next chapter, then a couple more fillers and explainers, then *bam* plot! You have been warned!**

**The OS is finally up and posted. It's called _An Escapade_ and it's on my profile. Go look, right now! There will be more in the future!**

**- Gee**


	27. The Return of Tanya

**Heya! **

**Angel = Insanely fabulous. That is all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

We spent the rest of the day moving Bella and Nate's stuff into the apartment. Luckily for us, everything was already packed, so we just had to move it in. Nate had a giant suitcase and a duffle bag, the rest of his stuff was being couriered over in a couple of days. The heaviest of everything were Bella's boxes of books; Nate had to help me carry them into the apartment.

Nate and I took the Volvo back and forth a couple of times to grab stuff, while the girls stayed at the penthouse and organised everything. We had nearly as much stuff packed into the car on the first trip back to Alice's, as the girls unpacked Bella's stuff and re-packed the boxes with anything in the apartment that Bella felt she didn't need. I would put it all in storage later. I was not surprised to learn she kept all my books - like she would need any more.

The majority of my things packed away were personal items such as family photos. Going through the boxes to organise storage, I was horrified to see a box filled with some of Tanya's things. Things she must have left on purpose; lingerie that I had never seen her wear, some tacky costume jewellery, skimpy clothes and the like–not much really, but enough for it to send a message.

Nate pulled out something lacy with two fingers and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ex," was all I had to say. He lifted his lip in a grimace and threw it in the trash, dusting his hands off after.

"Not that I don't appreciate that kind of stuff, but gross dude." He looked in the box but didn't attempt to pull anything else out of it. When I reached the bottom of the box, I was glad he hadn't. My eyes widened and I hurriedly piled stuff back in, leaving the whole box outside to be picked up with the rubbish.

"What was that about?" Nate asked me, curiously.

"Trust me, you do not want to know," I replied grimly. Nate shrugged and went back to unloading boxes from the car. We piled them in the garage, I would go through the rest later just in case there were any more surprises hidden amongst them, and headed back to the apartment.

Alice was fuming when we got there. She was standing out the front pacing back and forth quickly, her face dark with anger. My immediate thought was she had packed that box and I shuddered knowing I was in for it but thankful at the same time it wasn't Bella who packed it.

I was a bit apprehensive of approaching my furious sister, and rightly so, when she saw me pull into the parking garage, she stomped straight for the car. Apparently, I didn't get out fast enough for her. I tried not to stumble as she dragged me out as soon as the door opened.

"Edward freaking Anthony Cullen," she growled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Uh, I don't know. What is going on?" I asked, not wanting to come out and say it.

"That stupid hoe, I'm going to kill her," she screamed, pulling at her hair in frustration. _Yep, definitely busted_. "She fucking comes here and starts ripping into Bella–"

"Hold on, she was here?" I stopped her. "Tanya? When?"

"Five freaking minutes ago, Edward." She jabbed me in the chest with her pointer finger. "Looking for you. She said you called her over for a quickie."

"Oh, come off it Alice," I growled, getting pissed off myself now. "Why the hell would I call her _here_ let alone _ever_?"

"I found that shit in your apartment, Edward, and you are so damn lucky that Bella didn't see any of it."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, reminding myself at least _that_ had gone right. I turned to Nate.

"Sorry, dude," I mumbled. "Give us a second?" He nodded and headed into the foyer, stopping to wait for us and talk to Winston. I ran a hand through my hair and turned back to the fireball of fury. "Al, I didn't know that shit was there, honestly."

Alice closed her eyes and I watched her take several deep breaths before opening her eyes to look at me again. The fire was still there but she had managed to regain control over it.

"I know," she sighed. "What the hell did you see in that bitch?"

I shook my head and chuckled humourlessly. "I was blind."

"Damn straight," she growled, pushing me. "You should have listened to me, brother. Now she's going to hang around like a bad smell." She started pacing back and forth. "I wanted to knock her down so bad, the things she said to Bella."

"Shit, is Bella okay?" I asked, knowing from experience that Tanya knew how to wound with words.

"Not really, you should probably go talk to her." Alice sighed, finally calming down enough to look at me without singeing me with her gaze. "Sorry, Edward, I should have known better."

"It's not your fault." I hugged her to me until she pushed me away, toward the building. "_I_ should have known better."

She smiled wryly up at me. "Yes, you should have."

She joined Nate, talking to Winston and I took the elevator up. It was unnervingly quiet in the apartment when I entered.

"Bella?" I called softly. "Where are you?"

I poked my head around the doorway to the master bedroom and called out again. A slight noise came from the ensuite and I opened the door to see Bella sitting on the bathroom floor. She looked up at me as the door opened and I was horrified to see her eyes were a puffy red and twin rivulets of tears tracked down her cheeks.

"Bella," I breathed, squatting next to her on the floor. She had used most of the toilet roll to dab at her eyes and she was surrounded in scrunched up bits of toilet paper.

"If this is how you're going to treat the place, I might have to rethink my offer," I joked. Her lower lip trembled and I regretted my words immediately. "What the hell did the she-devil say to you?"

She looked down at the section of toilet paper she was steadily shredding into tiny pieces and took a shaky breath before looking back up at me.

"That woman is a whore, Edward," she hissed. I was a bit taken aback by her words but I couldn't disagree with her.

"I know," I said softly. "Bella please believe me when I say whatever she told you was a lie.

"Was it really Edward?" She looked up at me with a watery gaze. "Tell me it's not true that you had orgies with that woman? That you didn't fuck someone else while she watched? Tell me it isn't so and I'll believe you."

"Shit." I hung my head in shame. I could have lied, could have said that it never happened but I wasn't going to start this relationship on lies. "It's true, but Bella, it wasn't like that. Please let me explain."

She looked back down at her hands and drew in a long shuddering breath.

"I don't think I want to know, Edward." Her words caught at my chest, squeezing my heart.

"Okay," I said, defeated. "I'll leave now then. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Bella. Just know that I was a different person then and I'm not proud of my past."

She nodded and I turned to leave.

"Edward." Her voice stopped me at the doorway. "I will call you, I promise, I just need some time."

I nodded, understanding. "Do you want me to send Alice in?"

"No," she said slowly. "Send Nate up, you and Alice go home. I will call you Edward."

"Okay," I mumbled, not really believing it. "Bye Bella."

"Goodbye," she whispered, and I left.

It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, walk away from that room, leaving Bella crumpled on the floor without an explanation. There was probably nothing I could say at the moment that would make this situation any better. I couldn't tell her I had thought I was in love with Tanya and that our sexual exploits were all her idea. I couldn't tell her that it had made me uncomfortable and Tanya had thrown a fit when I refused to do it again, that it had ruined our relationship.

I left the apartment, taking the elevator back to the foyer and meeting up with the others. Nate said nothing when I gave him the key card to get in, he just clapped me on the back and left to comfort Bella. God knows what she would tell him, whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

Alice said nothing as we got in the car, watching me closely. I drove carefully back to her place, gritting my teeth in frustration. She watched as I headed straight for the verge where I had left the box of Tanya's things. I picked it up, taking it to the end of the street and burying it in the bottom of a dumpster where Bella would never lay eyes on it.

Alice watched bemused as I ripped my phone out of my pocket, dialling a once-often called number and waiting for the answer.

"Hello handsome," the voice came through. I clenched my jaw, speaking through my teeth.

"Screw you," I growled.

"Too late," she laughed and I wanted to punch something. "But, if you want. Where are you?"

"Nowhere you will ever be again," I hissed. "_Ever_, and stay the hell away from Bella or I'll call the police."

"And say what?" she retorted. "I haven't touched your precious Bella. I just thought she might want to know what her new man likes."

"I do not like that shit Tanya, and you know it." I was starting to shake with anger and it was time to go. "Don't come back, don't call."

I hung up, deleting her number from my phone and calling my service provider to get her incoming calls blocked. Satisfied, I turned back to Alice.

"Never a dull moment hey?" Alice smiled and patted me on the arm. "She will call, Edward. Don't panic, okay?"

I nodded, running a hand through my hair.

"What was I supposed to do, Alice? I couldn't tell her straight away; 'Oh hi, I'm Edward, my ex forced me to have sex with other people.' Yeah, that would go down well."

"It's not your fault but I hate to say I told you so," she said, hugging me.

"Yes, Alice," I sighed. "You were right yet again. I'm sorry I didn't trust your judgement. It'll never happen again."

"Good," she said, lightly kissing my cheek. "Now, I'm going to go have a bath, try not to mope while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Alice," I smiled at her as she disappeared into the house and tried not to let the smile fall when she was no longer there.

I just kept thinking about Bella on the floor of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face, and all because of me. Because of something stupid I once did for someone I thought I loved. I had been sorely mistaken in that regard and now Bella was paying the penalty.

**Alice POV**

The afternoon had been going so well and my plans were all falling nicely into place, but then that bitch had to show her face at just the wrong time and open her big fat mouth. I had never wanted to hit someone in the face so bad in my life. I daresay my screaming harpy impression did little to settle Bella's nerves but I just couldn't help myself.

Tanya had always grated on my nerves, ever since the first time our darling mother had introduced her. There was something about the way she held herself, the way she looked down her nose at me as she spoke in that horribly nasal voice. Poor Edward had just been so enamoured with her that he hadn't seen the signs.

I did.

She had taken Edward away, they had moved out of the city and I hadn't seen or heard from them for six months. Mother said she got phone calls occasionally and that they were fine, but I knew something was up. Edward had been so family orientated and then _bam_, gone.

When they had reappeared in the city, I was just so happy to see him that I ignored the fact that she was still around, sucking the life out of my brother slowly. I could see the sadness in his eyes no matter how he tried to hide it from me but still, he wouldn't listen when I told him she was no good. He told me he loved her and I almost lost my shit right then.

What the hell had happened to the older brother I knew, who would beat on anyone who even looked at me wrong? Had he lost his balls?

It had looked pretty hopeless for a while there, until the day he met Bella. I couldn't believe the answer had been right under my nose the whole time and hadn't even occurred to me. It was blaringly obvious they were perfect for each other and I had completely missed it. When I saw the way they looked at each other, I was mentally doing back flips of joy. That night when we were in bed, I spoke of all the thoughts and feelings of happiness to Jasper. His eyes danced as he listened to me, exuberant in his own way, which he proved to me--multiple times.

I blushed as I undressed to have a bath, feeling my skin heat at the memory of his hands on me. I glanced at the clock on the back of the door and smiled thinking he would be on his way home shortly and maybe we could have a repeat.

I sighed with pleasure as I sank into the scalding hot water topped with fragrant bubbles. This was heaven to me. I leaned my head back, resting it on the edge of the bath and finally relaxing completely. My mind wondered to the planned vacation Jasper and I had coming up. We were going to Hawaii for our second wedding anniversary and I could already feel the sun beating down on me, turning me the most delicious shade of brown.

I was dreaming of Hula dancers and sandy beaches when I was woken by a knock at the door and Jasper's voice calling my name. I almost slipped in the rush to unlock the door for him.

"Well, hello darlin'," he drawled, pushing me gently back into the counter. "You smell brilliant."

He nuzzled my neck and I moaned, leaning into him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him with all the remembered passion from my dreams and he groaned into my mouth.

"Darlin' I would love to continue this, but could you tell me why Edward is sitting on the porch looking at nothin' in particular?" he murmured into my neck. I groaned in frustration and stomped my foot, muttering curses directed at goddamn brothers who spoilt the best moments.

"I'll go sort him out," I grumbled, wrapping a towel around my still wet body. "And he will regret moping during my sexy time."

Jasper chuckled, turning on the shower and removing his shirt. I stood and stared for a moment before shaking myself out of my lust haze and closing the bathroom door to resist temptation.

_One day, one day, hopefully, very soon, that brother of mine will pay…_I promised myself as I stomped into the bedroom to throw some clothes on. By the time I was dressed and out the front door, I had rescinded my wish. It seemed he already was paying.

**Bella POV**

The day had been going fantastically until the strawberry blonde bitch had arrived. Alice and I were chatting away on the sidewalk, waiting for the boys to get back with the next load, when she strolled up to us. Flicking her long hair behind one shoulder, she cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Tanya," Alice growled, her expression immediately darkening. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Alice," she sneered back. "Looking for Edward of course."

She picked some dirt out from under her fingernails and flicked it to the sidewalk. I remained silent, hoping to escape notice. The last time I had seen this woman was at the club, dancing her skanky arse up and down James' cock. My first impression was not a good one and I doubt it would get any better.

"He's not here, so get lost," Alice hissed, almost spitting in her fury. Alice doesn't get pissed off very easily but this woman seemed to rub her up the wrong way. She would have a good reason for hating her.

Tanya seemed to notice me for the first time, lifting her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and clicking her tongue.

"Are you his new plaything?" she asked with mock sweetness. "Oh, darling, you poor thing."

I shuddered at the fake sugariness of her voice but didn't back away. There was nothing she could do to hurt me, not while Alice stood strong at my side.

"Piss off Tanya, no one wants you here." Alice was getting more pissed off by the second and I didn't want to see what happened when she blew her top.

Tanya took a step closer, reaching a hand out to run a fingernail up my arm. I shuddered at the touch and pleaded to Alice with my eyes to do something. I didn't like her that close to me. A feral growl came out of Alice's mouth, shocking me with its ferociousness. She stepped between us, her small form seeming to grow larger before my eyes but still being dwarfed by the tall gorgeous woman.

"Back off Tanya," she said, her tone saying this was her last warning.

"Or you'll what, little mouse," Tanya sneered, not moving an inch.

Alice stepped forward and pushed her, not so she would fall, but hard enough to push her back a step. Fury ignited in her eyes and for a moment I was scared, then I steeled myself and straightened my back, speaking for the first time.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked, stepping up to stand next to Alice again, forming a wall between her and the building.

"Edward called me and told me to meet him here," she said smugly. "It sounded like he had changed his mind, maybe you just can't give him what I can."

"You're a liar," I hissed, not believing her but feeling the pain of the possibility lance through my chest. Tanya smirked.

"Maybe you could join us, little Bella. Has Edward told you he likes that kind of thing yet? No? Well, one day soon maybe."

"Bullshit," Alice growled. "_You_ like that kind of thing Tanya, you know why? Because you're a whore."

"Tell your darling brother that, little one," Tanya sneered. "He was the one who liked me to watch while he fucked other sluts."

My chest tightened at her words and I felt a lump rise into my throat. I tried to swallow it back down but I just ended up choking.

"Oh, so he really hasn't told you about our exploits, has he, little dove?" Tanya placed a consoling hand on my shoulder and I shook it off. She shrugged. "He really should be telling you the kind of thing he likes. Call me when he asks for more, I'd be happy to help. It's only a matter of time."

I wanted to slap her face as the sick feeling rose and a strangled sob broke free. I couldn't stand here and take any more of her vile words. I spun and ran into the building, ignoring Winston when he asked me if I was okay. I took the elevator up, slamming doors as I entered. I went straight to the master bedroom and restrained myself from ripping everything to pieces, closing myself in the bathroom.

I leaned on the vanity, staring at my red face and watery eyes. Maybe she was right; I couldn't be enough to hold someone like Edward, not by myself. What if he did like that kind of thing? I had never had a threesome and was uncomfortable with my own body often enough that I didn't think I could stand to have him watch, or me watch him.

Thinking about it was not helping me. Tears sprung to my eyes, rolled down my cheeks, as I let out a massive sob. I gasped for air as my emotions exploded through me, ripping me to shreds in its wake. I collapsed on the floor, unable to stand looking at my reflection anymore and sat with my head in my hands.

When my tears leaked through my fingers, I reached out and took the toilet roll off the holder, dabbing at my eyes. While I tried to get my tears to slow, all I could think of was what Tanya had said. Maybe she was right, I hardly knew Edward and Alice had told me they were together for two years, she would know what Edward liked, right?

That was how Edward found me, hunched over myself on the floor with tears streaming down my face, surrounded in bits of toilet paper. He squatted next to me, trying to talk to me but Tanya's words were still running through my head on repeat.

"Bella, please believe me when I say whatever she told you was a lie," he pled with me. I looked up at him then, seeing the worry and fear in his eyes but I asked the question that I had to have the answer to.

"Was it really Edward? Tell me it's not true that you had orgies with that woman? That you didn't fuck someone else while she watched? Tell me it isn't so and I'll believe you," I begged him.

"Shit," he mumbled and hung his head. My heart crumbled into dust with his next words. "It's true, but Bella, it wasn't like that. Please let me explain."

I considered it, taking a deep breath before deciding that I didn't want to know just yet. I needed to process everything that had happened. I needed time alone with my brother. I told Edward no.

"Okay," he agreed, looking for all the world like a sad puppy. "I'll leave now then. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Bella. Just know that I was a different person then and I'm not proud of my past."

I nodded, believing him, and he turned to leave. I couldn't let him go without a little bit of hope. I stopped him as he opened the door.

"Edward, I will call you, I promise, I just need some time."

He nodded and asked me if I wanted him to send Alice up. I considered before telling him no, I needed Nate and they needed to go home and let us settle in.

"Okay," he said. "Bye Bella."

"Goodbye," I whispered, not able to watch as he left, closing the door softly behind him. it was only a couple of minutes before Nate burst through the door, a worried look on his face.

"Bells, you alright?" he asked, sitting next to me and enveloping me in a giant hug. I leaned into him, realising this was just what I had needed.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I mumbled into his shoulder. "Just had a shitty day, but it's just us now."

I leaned back and smiled broadly at my brother.

"Take out?" he asked, grinning.

"I completely agree," I responded in kind, my grin stretching to match his.

We looped arms and headed back to the lobby, stopping to ask Winston what the best take out was. He mentioned a Chinese place not far down the road and I vaguely remembered seeing it on our brief walk earlier. We thanked Winston and headed out onto the street.

It was peak hour, people walking around everywhere, the street filled with the noise of cars beeping and peoples chatter. We strolled leisurely down the road, taking in all the action and revelling in each other's' company. We laughed, talking about old times as we walked and it wasn't long before I spotted the bright red sign of the Chinese takeaway. Winston was right; it was only a five-minute walk. I had a feeling we would be here quite often.

Nate ordered food for us, already knowing what I wanted, and I sat outside on one of the chairs provided, watching the people as they walked passed on their business. Nate joined me after a few minutes, sitting next to me and sighing heavily.

"What?" I asked, glancing over at him. He was watching the people rush passed us.

"I'm not sure if I like city life," he sighed, gesturing. "People are always in a rush to get wherever it is they are going, and there is just so many of them, it's overwhelming. What's the hurry?"

I turned back to the sidewalk. "I like it. I get a small glimpse into a million lives a day without them ever knowing or caring about it. It's nice to take a break in the middle of the mayhem and sit and watch for a while, like we are now."

"I suppose," Nate murmured. "It makes me dizzy."

I laughed and after a moment he joined me.

"I missed you, Nate," I said, fiddling nervously with my fingers. "I didn't realise how much until you arrived, but I did."

Nate smiled tenderly, reaching out to take one of my hands. "Ah Bells, I missed you too."

We sat like that, in comfortable silence until our number was called, announcing that our food was ready. Nate stood up to go get it and I waited on the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets. We walked back to the building, waving to Winston as we took the elevator up to our new place.

When the doors opened, I looked around in wonder, the idea of this place being ours finally sinking in, and I smiled widely. We chattered about inconsequential things as we unpacked the containers onto the kitchen counter. I excused myself to go get changed and Nate had the TV turned on when I emerged in my comfiest pair of pyjamas.

We watched old sitcoms while Nate struggled with his chopsticks, finally setting them down with a huff and going to the kitchen. He came back with a fork and for some reason, I found the situation hilarious. I laughed until I chocked on my hokkien noodles. I curled up against my brother's solid side and fell asleep in front of the television.

**Alice POV**

"Edward?" I said softly. He looked up at me, his eyes glassy and rimmed in red. I sat down next to him on the porch swing. "I'm sure she'll call, just give her some time. She's smarter than to believe that crap and you know it."

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking down at his hands clenched into fists. "I just wish I had been there."

"Believe me, so do I," I sighed. "But, there's nothing we can do about that now, we'll just have to wait until she calls."

He nodded glumly and I realised there was no cheering him up right then.

"Come on, it's late. I'll make us a sundae and we can sleep on it and I'll call her tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded again and stood, his whole posture betraying his emotion.

"Okay. Night Alice," he said, kissing the top of my head before trudging up the step into the house. I didn't stop him, letting him wallow in his sorrow.

Shaking my head, I went back upstairs to re-join Jasper, only to find the damn Texan had passed out on me. Instead, I sat and thought about Bella and Edward. I knew Bella well enough to say that she would call, she just needed time to process everything and some alone time with her brother couldn't hurt. Even if Nate was against them being together, I knew he would have enough respect for his sister to tell her straight out and let her make the decision herself.

At least, I hoped so.

* * *

**So, there was a bit of plot! Eek! And drama o' course. More incoming soooooooon. I have big big plans! **

**-Gee**


	28. Bonding

**Woah! Bet you weren't expecting this! **

**I have no excuses. Angel rocks my world. **

**That is all...**

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I awoke in the morning in a soft, comfortable bed, but there was something missing. I rolled over and felt around.

_Yep, definitely something missing._

I stretched, still half-asleep and luxuriating in the fact that Alice couldn't wake me up and force me to do things - when my phone rang. I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head and trying my best to ignore it and go back to sleep. The phone stopped ringing and I poked my head out from under my pillow, looking at it like it could jump off the bedside table and bite me.

"Come on Bells, it's just a phone," I mumbled to myself, flipping it open. The call was from Alice, of course, who else would it be?

_Edward_.

I stifled my thoughts, not wanting to think about him just yet. I knew I would have to but that didn't mean I had to right away, did it? I closed the phone and dragged my sorry arse out of bed and into the bathroom. I tamed the jungle that my hair had become and showered, taking my time to let the hot water sluice through my tiredness.

I emerged feeling fresh and prepared for whatever the day could throw at me - I had a feeling it was going to be a lot.

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open to see how many times Alice had called since the first one. Four missed calls and three text messages. I smiled to myself, selecting the messages and reading through. It seemed Alice was getting annoyed at me not answering.

_B, I no ur awake, answer da phone! _

_U beta not b hiding from me! Answer!_

_Bella, I swear 2 God, Im comin over & u better b up!_

I flipped the phone closed, yawning, and headed for the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Nate had been up and gone out already; leaving me a note saying, he had gone to look at the gym down the road. The coffee pot was bubbling away and I sent out a thank you to the kitchen gremlins for turning it on to be ready for me, before I poured myself a cup.

I've said it once, I'll say it again; I cannot function without coffee. That delicious black gold is my saviour, every day.

There was a _ding_ and a lot of banging and crashing came suddenly from the foyer. I pulled out another cup and poured a second coffee as Alice entered the apartment, laden with bags.

"Jesus almighty," I gasped. "What have you got there?"

"Nothing much," she chirped, _way_ too happy for my liking. "Just some make-up and accessories and stuff. Don't worry, you need it all."

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled into my coffee.

She set all the bags on the floor next to the bench and took the coffee from my hand. I groaned something unintelligible and reached out pathetically for the mug. She held it out of my reach.

"Bella," she warned. "Use your words, dear."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled, handing me back the mug. I wrapped both hands firmly around it, not wanting her to get her grubby paws on it again, and drained half the cup in a gigantic gulp.

"So, what's up Alice?" I asked, knowing Alice and her devious mind. I got up and refilled my cup, sipping it slowly this time and leaning against the bench, all the while watching my friend closely. She was picking at her pink nail polish, chipping the perfect edges to the point of mutilation. It was very unlike her.

"Alice," I snapped, putting my cup on the table with a resounding bang. Alice jumped and her head whipped up, wide eyes staring at me in shock.

"What?" she asked, sounding a bit dazed. I looked closer.

"Are you stoned or something?" I curled my lip in disdain. Alice blinked a few times before replying.

"No," she growled. "I wish I was."

"Why? What happened?" I was genuinely worried by this time. A non-chirpy Alice is even worse than a chirpy one.

"Oh nothing," she mumbled, waving her hand at me in dismissal. I sat down next to her and pulled her hand into my lap, rescuing her now decimated fingernails. Her eyes seemed to finally focus on the damage and she gasped, pulling her hand under her nose to inspect the chipped polish.

"Alice, come on, tell me," I whined. Her head whipped up to meet my gaze and her eyes narrowed taking on a hard glint. I backed up a bit, shocked her mood had changed so suddenly. She saw me flinch and her gaze softened, somewhat.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she told me, passing a hand in front of her face. "I'm just tired. I was up all night with Edward."

My heart clenched suddenly at his name and I took a deep shuddering breath, knowing already that I was the cause of whatever had happened between them last night. I felt bad for having slept so well, which was completely ridiculous, but still, I couldn't help the guilt.

"Want another coffee?" I asked, picking up her cup. She nodded, giving me a small smile in thanks. "We could do a movie day? Nate will probably be gone for a while."

I set the steaming cup in front of her. She stood suddenly, grabbed one of the bags, and set it in front of me on the counter before nursing her coffee wearily. I lifted an eyebrow in question but she just waved her hand at the bag.

"Go on," she said, sticking her nose in her cup.

I gingerly pulled the handles aside so I could see what was in the bag. I laughed in delight and pulled the top item out to reveal the rest of the bags contents.

"Alice, you shouldn't have," I breathed. Alice snorted and I shook out the flannelette pyjama set and measured them against my body. They were blue, of course, with pictures of flying cows printed all over them. I giggled and threw my arms around my best friend. "Thank you, thank you. I love you."

I kissed her sloppily on the cheek and she squealed, trying to push me away from her.

"I take it that means you love them?" She grinned.

"Hell to the yes!"

I returned to the bag finding our favourite movies stacked neatly at the bottom.

"You brought them all!" Alice nodded, still buried in her cup. "And everything else?" She nodded again, motioning to the rest of the bags.

I immediately started taking stock of our supplies, checking them off an imaginary list in my head.

"I didn't forget anything, Bella," Alice grumbled. I nodded and piled the contents of the bags on the kitchen counter. "I'll go change."

"You better," I said, giving her the once over. "You look like you could fall asleep where you stand."

"I'm not going to fall asleep right away," I heard her voice coming from my room as she disappeared through the doorway. "Besides, we have to talk – you and me."

I groaned and quickly swapped my sweat pants for the set that Alice had brought me.

"I heard that," my friend said, reappearing in the doorway in a matching set of pjs except hers were pink. I burst into fits of giggles at seeing her with a hand on her hip, foot tapping, with the little flying cows printed all over. Don't ask me why, I just thought it was funny. "You suck."

I got hit in the head by a flying teddy bear, which only made me laugh harder.

"Sure, laugh, bitch. We'll see how you like it when I'm giving you a mani-pedi." I groaned, imagining the torture. "Yeah, see. Not so funny now is it?"

I sobered and grabbed a bag of popcorn, putting it in the microwave and setting the timer. I set up another pot of coffee while Alice scrolled through our compiled movies. We settled on watching _The Princess Bride_ first, even though we had both seen it enough times to recite it word for word, and settled down in front of the TV.

I gathered all the pillows and blankets from my bed and piled them on the pull-out couch, making a nest for us in the middle of them. Alice immediately jumped in, pulling the blanket up to her chin and wiggled around to get herself comfortable. I rolled my eyes and tossed her the remotes. I somehow balanced the bowl of popcorn and our replenished coffee cups in my arms and made it all the way back without spilling anything.

Alice cheered. She sat up and looked surprisingly alive. God knows how she could shut her eyes for only a few seconds and yet look so refreshed. She held her hands out with a gleeful look and I handed her a mug, placing the popcorn in her lap.

"You are a good friend, Bells," she said with a grin, digging into the popcorn. I rolled my eyes and climbed in next to her, grabbing a handful myself.

"So where is Nate?" Alice asked around a mouthful of delicious buttery goodness.

"Oh, aren't we so ladylike today?" I chuckled, picking out the pieces with the most butter.

She grinned foolishly. "Does it look like I care right now?" I raised an eyebrow and looked down at myself shrugging.

"I guess not. Nate's gone to the gym, I think. He could be gone for a while." Alice laughed. "What?"

"That's where Edward is," she snorted. "He's gone to punish himself for ruining my sex life."

I laughed. "I don't want to know, do I?"

Alice suddenly sobered. "No, not really."

We watched the movie for a bit, seeing Inigo fight The Dread Pirate Roberts – it is my favourite scene. Inigo's quest to avenge his father made me think of my own family, about Nate and his willingness to move into a new town to come to my rescue. I thought about how quickly Edward had jumped to my defence when James dared to lay his hands on me. He was defending my honour then, and was I disgracing his now? I believed what Tanya said, it didn't matter that I hadn't heard Edward's side of it, but he hadn't denied it when I confronted him.

Even thinking about it now hurt, the pain lancing through my very soul. How could he have such an effect on me after such a short time? Was I too dependent on him and his family? Probably.

"Alice," I said softly, deciding. "Tell me, what happened? Is Edward alright?"

Alice's eyes met mine, piercing right to the heart of what I was feeling. I'm sure it wasn't hard to see in my face, Mother always said I was an easy person to read. It was all there in my eyes, and Alice had known me long enough to know my train of thought and its destructive path.

Slowly, she told me. Edward had almost been catatonic when she found him on the veranda. He was staring at a street lamp, he hadn't came into the house. Alice sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him, and when he turned around to meet her gaze, there was a world of pain and shame in his eyes.

"He never wanted to do any of those things, Bella," Alice said softly. "He told me what it was like for him, the whole relationship. He got so wrapped up in what he thought was love for her that he didn't realise she was manipulating him, twisting his feelings into something unrecognisable. He was miserable Bella, until he saw you. You gave him the courage and willpower to leave her, you really did. And I thank you for that. Because of you, I got my brother back."

"I didn't do anything," I mumbled, embarrassed. She smiled gently at me, taking my hand,

"You didn't have to Bella."

I thought about the day I met Edward, on the sidewalk amongst my decimated wardrobe. I chuckled to myself, remembering how pissed off I had been at the klutz who made my already shit day turn even crappier. To my surprise, the shit day became one of the best of my life when I saw the apple green eyes of Edward Cullen.

I made the decision, jumping up and running for my phone before Alice even knew what was happening.

"Will he answer?" I said urgently.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she replied, perplexed. I quickly dialled his number and listened impatiently as it rang.

"Bella?" His voice came through the speaker and immediately all the tension left my body. I realised what a complete and utter idiot I had been.

"Edward," I breathed.

There were a few moments of silence as we just listened to each other's presence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out at once. I laughed and rejoiced to hear a small chuckled come from him as well.

"Bella," he said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Tanya should never have opened her big, fat mouth. I would have told you in my own time but seeing as it's already out in the open, I suppose I should air the rest of my dirty laundry."

"Edward," I replied quickly, before he could keep talking. "No, I'm sorry. I reacted without hearing your side of the story. I should have waited and talked to you, instead of sending you away. I don't need to hear all your secrets, not yet. I want you to tell me without having to be pushed, and I'm happy to wait if it's because you want to tell me yourself."

"How did I ever find you?" he asked in wonder.

"You weren't watching where you were going, remember?"

We both chuckled and I promised to see him later. I hung up the phone, feeling much lighter and happier. I sat back down next to Alice and grinned like a fool. She rolled her eyes at me and muttered something about _sexy_ _time_ before settling back down to watch the rest of the movie.

Alice fell asleep before the end and I left her in peace, putting on another DVD and setting the volume high enough to drown out Nate when he came home. Maybe Alice's precognitive talent was wearing off on me because the front door banged open just after the opening credits had finished. I extracted myself from under the blankets, careful not to wake Alice, and tip toed into the kitchen.

Nate swung his backpack off, dumping it on the floor with a bang and grinned at me. I put a finger to my lips, motioning towards the couch. He nodded and tried not to pound around the place.

"How was the gym?" I asked in a low voice. He nodded, looking pleased.

"I saw Edward down there," he replied, looking at me carefully. I daresay he was wondering if I was going to dissolve into a blubbering mess again. I smiled lightly, showing him I was okay, now.

"I know. I spoke to him." Nate's eyes searched my face, narrowing at my easy tone. "I think I over reacted Nate, sorry."

"Ah, Bells," he sighed, rubbing his face with one beefy hand. "That's what I'm here for."

He opened his arms to let me in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Nate," I whispered, the weight of my emotions making it hard for me to talk. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably break something." He grinned and I punched him in the arm, hurting myself more than him.

**Edward POV**

I didn't sleep that night, and neither did Alice. Although I was glad to have her presence, the guilt set in when I saw the circles around her eyes and her normally bouncy temperament dulled with sleep deprivation. We had talked, she knew everything there was to know about Tanya and where we had been, what had gone on, and if possible, she hated her even more. The fury I saw in her eyes made me glad I wasn't on the receiving end of it.

She left just after Jasper, saying she would go spend the day with Bella and see if she couldn't get her to calm down and call me. I watched her trudge over to the Porsche, her footsteps dragging with exhaustion. It was then I realised how lucky I was to have her. I was the older sibling, I was quick to defend, but Alice always used her head first, and there were a few times I was especially glad of that.

I waved as she pulled out of the driveway and turned to go back inside. I wandered aimlessly around the empty house. I thought about dragging my sorry ass to bed but, even though I had been awake all night, I was too wound up to go to sleep. I wanted to know what Bella thought, right that second, but I would have to wait.

I munched a breakfast bar and chugged a mug of coffee before deciding I needed to get out of the house. I changed into my sweats and got ready to go for a run. Texting Alice to let her know where I had gone, I locked the house up and stretched on the balcony in the sun. It really was a lovely day.

Since the day I had run into Bella, I had been neglecting my morning run and gym sessions. I could feel my body stretching reluctantly. Struggling against my weary muscles, I warmed up with some boxing exercises until I felt loose enough to start with a slow jog. I ran on the spot while I selected today's run music. Feeling a bit melancholy, I chose _Jack's Mannequin_ and started down the road. The piano soothed me while the haunting vocals tended to my mood. I felt myself relaxing into the run and just let my feet go on without me.

A few songs into the album, I looked up to take stock of where I was. I was startled to see myself in front of Bella's old apartment. I knew right away what my feet had been taking me to. I kept going, only stopping once, out the front of my old building, and looked up to where I knew my heart was. She was there, right that second, all I would have to do was go in and see her, but what kind of reaction would that receive?

I stood for a second, staring and wondering, before I shook myself out of it and continued on my way. My gym was only a few hundred feet down a side road and I went straight for it, intending on punishing myself physically instead of emotionally. I nodded to Garret at the front counter, grabbing a towel as I walked in, and glanced around at today's patrons.

Besides Garret and his brother Eleazar, there were only a few other patrons. I waved to Eleazar, who was spotting someone on the weights, and made my way to the treadmills to warm up. Plugging my headphones in, I set the pace to a quick jog on a slight incline and started trudging away. I stared straight ahead and let my focus wander.

I was halfway through my favourite song on the album when there was a tap on my shoulder. I had been so absorbed in my own thoughts that the little tap scared the shit out of me, making me jump and emit a shriek that wasn't nearly as manly as I would have liked. Ripping my headphones out, I whirled around, a scowl plastered to my face and was about to rip the shit out of whoever dared disturb me, when I recognised Nate's smiling face in front of me. It took me a moment to realise it was actually Nate and not some disturbed figment of my imagination. He stood smiling the whole time, not moving, not saying anything. Even though I knew he was actually there, I was confused as to why he was smiling at me. Last time I had seen him, I had reduced his sister to tears and frankly, I was surprised he wasn't beating the crap out of me right that second.

"Uh, hi," I said, mentally face palming myself at my mastery of my mother tongue. Nate's grin widened and he slapped me on the shoulder hard enough to make me gasp.

"Edward," he said, still grinning. Honestly, that smile was starting to freak me out and I almost would have preferred him to be pissed at me straight out rather than stringing me along with this false camaraderie. "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him and lifted an eyebrow before I realised that I didn't live down the road anymore and so this wasn't my local gym – which was the answer I was going to give him. I shrugged instead.

"Habit, I guess. Plus, I know the owners." I waved to Garrett. He saluted me in response. Nate followed my gaze.

"Ah yeah," he said, waving himself. "Garrett seems nice enough."

"They both are. That's Eleazar, Garrett's brother." I pointed him out to Nate who nodded. "Fancy a bout?"

"Sure." He was still grinning crazily.

I nodded and turned off the treadmill. Gathering my things, I made to head into the back room, motioning Nate to follow me.

The back room was free. It was almost a dance studio, lined with mirrors and a bar all the way around. There were blue floor mats spread out to soften the fall. I used it to spar with one of the boys but Alice used to come here and practice her ballet as well – not so much anymore.

We started off slow, attacking and feinting back and forth. I was being gentle with him, letting him warm up first before I started pressing him, but soon enough I found myself backing up a bit.

"You've been trained, haven't you?" I gasped, dodging a right punch only to have to duck back down at the left. Nate's grin widened.

"I have," he chuckled. "Not much, but enough. Dad is the chief of police you know."

I huffed, dodging again. I had heard that piece of information from Alice after I had quizzed her on Bella, the day I met her. My concentration lapsing, Nate got in a good hit to my side. Coming to my senses, I managed to block the second one, pushing him back a bit. I upped the ante, seeing as he knew well enough how to defend himself from a half trained assailant. Having only attacked from the one level, I brought out the next set of moves, going for different heights and making him think a bit more.

Nate learned quickly, following my moves with his eyes and copying them. By the end, we were both gasping for breath, sweat dripping into our eyes and the grin on Nate's face had been replaced by a look of utter concentration. We declared it a draw and sometime during the fight, I realised I liked Nate. He was honest and like Bella, his feelings and emotions were plain to see on his face. The more I watched him, the more I could see his sister in him.

We made our way to the bathrooms to clean up but as I picked up my bag, my phone started ringing. I waved Nate on without me and looked at the display screen – it read Bella. I took a deep breath but couldn't help the giant smile that claimed my lips at the sight of the one name I wanted to see.

I flipped the phone open, fumbling in my excitement. "Bella?"

"Edward," her voice on the other end of the phone was like a lifeline I had tethered to my heart. It pulled painfully when she said my name and I relished in the feeling.

"I'm sorry," I said, her voice echoing my words at the same time. She laughed, a real laugh, and I smiled automatically at the wonderful sound. Her laugh was something I could live off like air.

"Bella," I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Tanya should never have opened her big fat mouth. I would have told you in my own time but seeing as it's already out in the open, I suppose I should air the rest of my dirty laundry."

"Edward," she said quickly. "No, I'm sorry. I reacted without hearing your side of the story. I should have waited and talked to you instead of sending you away. I don't need to hear all your secrets, not yet. I want you to tell me without having to be pushed, and I'm happy to wait if it's because you want to tell me yourself."

I was surprised and happy to hear it, my heart soaring at the trust she was placing in me and a feeling on wonderment overcame me suddenly. I opened my mouth and uttered my thoughts.

"How did I ever find you?"

"You weren't watching where you were going, remember?"

That had us both chuckling again at the memory and we said goodbye. I hung the phone up feeling much lighter and happier. I silently sent a thankyou up to Alice, who had obviously had a hand in this. Shaking my head with a stupid smile plastered on my face, I continued on to the change rooms to clean up.

**Nate POV**

I stuck my head into Bella's bedroom before I left. She was sound asleep, mumbling incomprehensible syllables and twitching slightly as if she was chasing something in her dreams. I smiled to myself, closing her door softly and making my way to the kitchen. I set up the coffee pot to drip while I was out, knowing Bells couldn't sleep for much longer and she's one of those people you never want to see until they have had their first cup of coffee.

I picked up my gym bag from the hallway where I had dropped it and checked everything once more before locking the front door. I pulled my iPod out while I waited for the elevator. I chose a _Sublime_ album, feeling like I needed the funky beats today. As soon as the first track started, I knew I had chosen right.

I waved to Winston and headed out the door, bopping my head to the bass. Pausing, momentarily to stretch, I glanced up and down the street. The normal daily activity had subsided already but there was still a steady stream of people walking around. I bounced on the spot a bit and chose a direction.

I stopped at the café we were at the day before to ask for directions to the nearest gym. The girl behind the counter smiled shyly and blushed, pointing me down further down the road. I smiled in thanks and continued on my way, my step bouncing to the funky music in my headphones. I spotted the gym easily; it was a large square building on the corner of the next intersection, the big red sign above the door declaring it was the Red Brother's Gym. I chuckled to myself at the play on word, so similar to the Brothers Grimm.

I pulled the door open and sauntered into the gym. The man at the front counter glanced up at me, his eyes taking in my physic before he nodded and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Howdy. I'm Garret and you are new here aren't you?" he said cheerfully. I grasped his hand, nodding in confirmation.

"Just moved in down the road, name's Nate." Garret smiled widely and gestured around the gym.

"Come to sign up to my awesome establishment?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. There was something strange about this man and his cheerful façade, but I realised I liked him right away.

"Most definitely," I stated. Garret's grin widened even further and he pulled out a file of paperwork for me to fill out. I took a seat on the bench in front of the counter and filled out the generic signup form. Garret was overly helpful, hovering over my shoulder and commenting on my answers. When I filled out my address, I hesitated. I didn't have any proof, seeing as we had just moved in. I looked up at Garret and explained the situation. His eyes widened.

"Edward?" he asked. "Edward Cullen?" I nodded in confirmation. "Well, that won't be a problem, he's around here somewhere."

We both peered around the doorway into the gym proper and I spotted Edward on a treadmill, oblivious to my being here.

"Well, well," I murmured in surprise. I turned back to Garret. "Fancy giving me a day pass? I'll have a chat to Edward and see if we can't sort something out."

Garret acceded to my request, handing me a workout towel and ushering me through. I headed straight for Edward while Garret went and spoke to a man who I assumed, by their resemblance, was the other brother. I put my hand on Edward's shoulder, he swore violently, spinning around with wide eyes. I probably shouldn't have snuck up on him but the look on his face was so amusing that I couldn't help the cheeky grin that spread over my face.

"Uh, hi," he mumbled. My grin widened. _Serves you right for scaring the bejesus out of me the other night, smart ass_. I clapped my hand to his shoulder rather roughly and saw him wince.

"Edward," I replied, trying to tone down my manic grin. "What are you doing here?"

He lifted an eyebrow. I looked at him expectantly and his expression faltered, confusion flashing across his face before he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Habit, I guess. Plus, I know the owners." He waved to Garrett, who saluted back. Seemed overly friendly to me.

"Ah yeah, Garrett seems nice enough."

"They both are. That's Eleazar, Garrett's brother." Edward pointed to the bench pressing guy who resembled Garret, confirming that this was indeed the brother. Edward smirked lazily at me. "Fancy a bout?"

"Sure." I nodded, grinning myself and followed Edward into the back room that was set up for that purpose. The gym was pretty organised which was a nice change from the crappy little home gym I had back in Forks. The equipment was all shiny and well tended, the staff were friendly and it was not far from home. I definitely needed a membership to this place.

Edward started slow and I knew he was being easy on me because he underestimated how much I actually knew. I used to wrestle with the La Push boys and Charlie was the chief of police so he taught me a few things as well. I waited until I had warmed up and my limbs felt a bit looser before I started pressing him back. Edward's grin slipped when he realised he had been wrong to think I knew nothing. His tactics changed after that and I found it harder to keep up with him. Edward's pattern was very logical though and I found if I paid enough attention, I could see that pattern and pre-empt it.

After an hour of constant circling that left us both puffing and sweating, we called an end to it. We shook hands and grinned like idiots at each other before hitting the showers. Edward stopped and waved me on when his phone started ringing and I headed into the locker room. Just as I rounded the corner I heard Edward say my sister's name. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, honest, but when I knew it was Bella on the phone I couldn't help myself.

I listened to Edward's apology, smiling despite my misgivings. At least he was a rational person and he obviously cared to put aside his pride like that. I didn't listen to the end of the conversation, feeling I had already heard the most important part of it, and jumped into the shower.

I decided I wouldn't interrupt whatever was going on between them. I would hang out, make friends with them all and watch. Maybe when I knew them better, I wouldn't be so wary of the affect they had on Bella. Who knew, maybe everything would turn out alright for once?

I could only hope.

* * *

**So I spilled a pot of boiling hot water on my fingers and the blisters are protesting even as I type this AN, sooooo, don't hold your breath... I hope you haven't been before this, cos that would be bad mkay? Much Love!**

**-Gee**


	29. Trashed

**Hey babes! I'm still here, can't get rid of me that easily =D**

**Angel is fantastic and awesome and brilliant and gorgeous and sweet and funny and just all over fuckawesome! Don't let her tell you otherwise!**

**Now for some special words from the Fuckawesome One!**

**B/N: Hey guys, it's Angel. Just wanted to let you know that this being delayed is all my fault. Gee had this sent to me like three weeks ago and I completely sucked balls on this edit. I'm sorry :( Make sure to give her some much deserved love in the form of a review at the end :)!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I dropped Nate off back at the apartment and sat for a long while in my car debating on whether or not I should go up and see Bella. However, I knew Alice was there and she was not in the best mood with me at the moment, especially considering I'd kept her up all night with my moping. I would have to go buy her something nice to make up for it; presents are a sure fire way to get on Alice's good side.

With that decided, I made a trip to the mall. I'm not the biggest fan of shopping centres, there are always too many people and they are all rude and pushy, the staff look miserable, and you can never find what you want in the place you expect it. I avoid these places as much as possible. Today it was inevitable, everything I could think of that Alice would appreciate was found in the mall.

I pulled into the car park and took a deep breath to steel myself for what was sure to be a horrible experience. I hurried straight to the jewellery store. When buying for any woman, you can never go wrong with jewellery – Alice was no exception. I looked at bracelets first before I realised I had bought her one last time I fucked up, so I moved over to the earrings, recalling her complaining about having none to go with her new shirt or some shit. It was a light blue if I remembered correctly.

"Can I help you?" I looked up to see a pretty, blonde woman leaning over the counter toward me. The amount of makeup she'd slathered on her face made me grimace and lean away in disgust. She smacked her lips and fluttered her caked eye-lashes at me. I'm sure she meant the effect to be something other than what it was but all I felt was revulsion.

"Ah, yes," I said, remembering she had asked me a question. "I'm looking for some earrings for my _girlfriend_." I stressed the _girlfriend_ bit and her hopeful expression fell, thank goodness.

"Yeah, no problem," she said, still keeping up the merry attitude to make the sale. "What kind?"

Relieved the tension was gone from the conversation, I explained the situation – leaving out that the jewellery was for my sister of course – and the blonde was quite helpful, picking out a set of lapis lazuli teardrop studs that were pretty and sparkly.

_Alice will be pleased_, I thought as I left the store with the tiny box. How something so expensive could come in a box so small would never cease to amaze me.

With my task for the day done, I was at a loss as to what to do with myself. I sat in the car watching people walk in and out of the mall until I realized it would look borderline psychopathic and pulled my phone out to call Emmett.

"Howdy-doody Eddy-rino?" he boomed into my ear so loud I had to hold the phone away. "'Sup?"

"I'm bored shitless, what are you doing?"

"What happened to Bella-Bambida?" he chuckled.

"Uh, she's at home, with Alice. I just got out of the jewellers."

"Eddy, dude, you know I love you in a macho-man kind of way, but you just met the poor girl! Aren't you going a little too fast?" His laugh boomed through the phone.

"Yeah, real funny smart ass, I bought Al some earrings."

"Uh oh," he hushed, getting it right away. "What did you do this time?"

"Just tell me where you are, I'll come see you."

It turned out Emmett was at the bar working on some new equipment, he was always handy like that. When I got there, he somehow roped me into putting up some new cabinets in the office and some shelves in the DJ booth. I spoke as I hammered and drilled, explaining what had happened with Tanya and me and subsequently what she had said to Bella, then my nocturnal conversation with Alice.

Emmett whistled when I finished. "You got yourself in some shit there, friend."

"Thanks for making me feel better Em," I grumbled, but I wasn't really mad. He was right I had gotten myself in some deep shit with Tanya, and that wasn't even the half of it. I shut the thought down, not wanting to go deeper into my sordid past.

Emmett slapped me on the back. "Come on, loser, let's go to the pub for a beer." I lifted a brow and looked around me, silently pointing out that we were already in a bar. "Yeah, yeah, they have awesome hot wings at Jimmy's down the road."

I rolled my eyes but allowed myself to be dragged to Jimmy's Bar & Grill. We took a table right in the middle of everything and ordered our hot wings and a beer each. Emmett was looking around at the people curiously. That's Emmett; people person extraordinaire. People nodded to him as they walked past our table. I slouched back in the chair, trying to look as comfortable as he did, I'm pretty sure I failed.

"Rosie and I are having a little get together on Friday, at the club. You reckon you can invite Hella-Bella and Mini Me?" Emmett said suddenly. I started, shocked that he realised we called Nate that.

"Uh, sure," I said slowly. "Who's coming?"

"The usual suspects, plus I gave Jake the night off so he's gonna bring some of his buddies along. I've booked out the VIP, of course and Jessica will be serving our bar." He said the last bit softly, awaiting my reaction. I didn't disappoint, groaning at the thought.

"Jessica's still around? I haven't seen her, thank God."

Emmett chuckled. "She'd not that bad, dude."

"Maybe when I'm not around." I rolled my eyes and shuddered at the thought of having to deal with Jessica's goo-goo eyes and dreamy sighs. The girl annoyed the shit out of me.

"Come on, Eddy, you'll have Bella there and Jess is the only person I could get, I can't put her on the main bar yet. At least I didn't invite her to join us." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Not funny, at all," I grumbled. Though the idea of having Bella with me did give me a little thrill of excitement.

_I can't wait to see her again._

We finished our wings and I waved to Emmett as I left, promising to tell the others about his shindig.

I drove straight back to Alice's after deciding I was finally tired and settled enough to get a few hours' sleep in before someone got home. The house was empty when I let myself in and I felt a pang of loneliness, which was ridiculous considering how long it had been since I had actually been by myself. Before I started dating Tanya, I used to love being alone. I would play some music and cook or read a book and it would be no problem to be absolutely alone for hours at a time. Now, I felt oddly like some of me was missing.

I sighed and went to my bedroom. I lay down and stared at the ceiling for an hour. It was full light outside and I was finding it difficult to fall into the oblivion of sleep. Finally, I sat up and rubbed my hand furiously through my hair, trying to decide what to do. I got up and went into the next room, the room that had been Bella's. The bed was neatly made but Alice hadn't had time to wash the sheets. I fell face first onto it, inhaling the lingering tendrils of Bella's scent. She smelled like flowers and candy. At that moment I just wanted her there with me so bad it hurt.

Having managed to make myself completely miserable again, I grabbed one of the pillows and shoved my face into the feather down, smelling her all over it. I wrapped my arms around the cushiony softness and settled into the bed. The smell of her surrounded me as I finally closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

I dreamed of Bella. We were in the garden having a picnic, the sun was shining and Bella's laugh rang out among the flowers. Her face was so bright it was like the sun was shining from behind her eyes. She dragged me to my feet and spun us around, still laughing. We spun so fast the world blurred around us and it was only us. Her laughter echoed through my head and I suddenly realised it wasn't her laughing any more. I had let go and suddenly couldn't see her anywhere. The world didn't clear up as I looked, yelling her name but only hearing the now manic laughter.

A spot cleared in front of me and I ran toward it, the laughter growing unbearably loud in my head. Then, there she was, right in front of me, a stricken look on her face. Her mouth formed an 'O' but nothing came out. I tried to take a step toward her but my feet wouldn't move, it was like they were super glued to the ground. I reached down to try to pull my foot free but it just sank into the ground like quicksand.

I looked up at Bella and held my hands out to her, trying to get her to come to me. She took a step closer and I felt a sense of urgency. I beckoned her closer frantically waving my arms, almost as if I had lost the use of my tongue. As she took a second step closer, I noticed the laughter had stopped. As the realization flicked through my head, something happened, James stepped out from behind Bella holding the longest, sharpest knife I had ever seen, it was almost a sword.

I opened my mouth to warn Bella, but I couldn't force the words past my throat. James swung the knife; it disappeared into Bella's back and reappeared in her stomach. She looked at me, puzzled and reached down to grasp the point of the knife. As her hands wrapped around it, she fell to her knees. James loomed above her, his cackling laughter began again. I wanted to clap my hands over my ears but I was too busy watching Bella push the knife back through her torso. She was oddly calm.

When the knife clattered to the ground, the laughter stopped and I suddenly found myself able to move. I lurched to Bella and grabbed her as she collapsed. She was paler than usual, her lips almost blending into her face. She looked up at me as I cradled her head in my lap. I looked down to see my hands scarlet with her blood. I clenched them tightly, trying to stop the shaking which only resulted in my fingers sticking together as her blood dried and clotted before my eyes. I panicked, looking around to find some way of cleaning the sticky crimson substance from my fingers but the surrounding area was as empty as outer space.

Bella's hand flashed up and slapped me viciously across the cheek. I was stunned by the force of the blow and my vision turned white. I couldn't see anything but her voice came through the emptiness.

"I love you, Edward," she said fiercely. "Do you hear me? I love you. Edward? Edward!"

She was shaking in my arms, almost convulsing. I could feel her there but I couldn't see her. I was disoriented. Where the hell was I? Everything was shaking and I realised suddenly that someone was trying to wake me. I grunted and sat up, looking around the room still stuck in my dream.

"Alice?" I said blearily, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Of course it's me, who else did you think it would be?" my sister grouched. _Yep, still pissed at me_. "Get up, we have places to go and people to see. Chop, chop."

"We do?" I ran hand through my hair, groaning when it caught. I tugged it free. "What's going on?"

"Dad's got the night off; we've been summoned to dinner." Alice bowed formally and stalked to the door. "Did you switch rooms while I was out?"

She disappeared behind the closed door before the pillow I'd thrown could hit her. It thumped and slid down the door. I cursed her loudly and fluently, stomping my way to the bathroom and vowing to use all the hot water just to spite her. I did too, and enjoyed it immensely, feeling the lingering horror of the dream go down the drain with the water. I got out feeling refreshed and awake and ready to deal with my father's questioning.

**Bella POV**

I was halfway through my third consecutive movie when Alice's phone rang. She jerked awake straight away, flinging the blankets off and flipping open her phone with such speed that I swear she was still asleep even as she said hello. She mumbled something before hanging up and flopping back down on the couch.

"More dinner," she groaned. "You know, as odd as this sounds, I would kill to eat _in_ for once."

I chuckled. "Maybe I could make us all dinner one night?"

"Bella, I would love you forever if you did."

"What?" I feigned shock. "Does that mean you don't love me forever already?"

"You know I do." She hit me with a pillow. "I have to go get ready I suppose. Are you coming?"

I thought about it and as much as I wanted to see Edward I was kind of looking forward to spending the night at home doing nothing. I shook my head and Alice shrugged. She gathered her things and leaned down to give me a hug before she left.

"You going outside dressed in that?" I asked looking down at her rather crumpled PJs.

"Why not? I can't be bothered changing out of them, just to change again when I get home. It's not like I'm going far." She shrugged.

"See you later Nate," she called as she headed out the door.

Nate appeared in his bedroom doorway. "What was that?"

"Alice leaving, she said bye."

"Ah, right," he mumbled. My brother came and sat next to me on the couch. "What you watching?"

I shrugged. "Change it if you want, I'm not paying attention."

Nate started digging through the bag of DVDs Alice left for me, making noises of disgust at the amount of girly movies. I rolled my eyes, what did he expect?

"Woohoo!" he yelled, brandishing a Transformers DVD. "Some action!" I smirked, knowing that Alice had probably included that one especially for him, seeing as it was Emmett's favourite movie of all time.

_Pretty sure it has something to do with Megan Fox's boobs…_

We got halfway through Transformers before Nate's stomach started rumbling louder than the robots sound effects. He glanced over at me sheepishly.

"I think I'm starving here," he mumbled, patting his belly. "How 'bout some pizza?"

"Sure, sounds good." We debated for a few minutes on whether we should get it delivered like the lazy people we are, or go for a walk and find a local place. "Let's walk, I need the exercise. I've done absolutely nothing all day."

Nate grumbled but nodded, following me out the door. I grabbed my purse and locked the door carefully behind us. The elevator doors opened to find the lobby empty, no Winston.

"That's weird," Nate muttered. "Never seen him away from that desk." I nodded my agreement but shrugged and walked out onto the street. I looked both ways wondering if maybe he was outside talking to someone, but nothing.

"Maybe he's gone to get himself a coffee or something?" I said.

Nate shrugged. "Oh well, I'm freaking hungry. Let's go."

Nate slung his arm around my shoulders and we walked down the road to the shops that still had lights shining onto the sidewalk. We weren't surprised to see that one of them was a pizza parlour. We stood in the doorway reading the extensive menu. Nate always chose a meat eater no matter where we went but I like to swap and change. I was pleased to see they made a Mediterranean chicken with olives and sundried tomatoes.

With our orders placed, we stood outside on the sidewalk, watching the neighbourhood pass us by.

"Why are we here Bells?" Nate asked me quietly. "I understand you wanted to get away from Forks, I think Dad's the only person I've ever met who actually _wanted_ to stay there, but why are we still in this city after all the crap it's put you through? Don't you miss home at least a little? Don't you want to go somewhere else?"

"I like it here. I like living in a city, I like my friends and my job. I miss you and Dad, not Forks." I turned to look at my brother. "Forks is too small for me now, it will always be my home but I've grown out of it. Don't you ever feel that way?"

He nodded. "I do, and if I didn't feel so bad leaving Dad by himself, I would have been here with you a long time ago. I was actually a bit relieved to have an excuse to come, as bad as that sounds."

"Believe me, brother, I understand." I stood silently for a few moments, thinking. "We need to find someone for Dad."

Nate laughed. "You know, I was thinking that exact thing. Before I left, I was trying to get him and Sue Clearwater together, you remember her?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I remember. She was a great cook. Dad could use a good meal or ten."

Nate chuckled and slapped me on the back. "Maybe we should go home for a bit and see if we can set it up?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making me giggle.

"That's actually a great idea. I'll keep it in mind."

"Swan?" The pizza boy called from the shop, letting us know our order was ready. Nate grabbed our pizzas and we started on our way back to the apartment.

I used the short walk to think about Sure Clearwater and the more I thought about it, the better the idea seemed to me. Sue's husband, Harry, had died a few years before I had left Forks. Her kids were both around my age and probably would be self-sufficient by now. I decided Nate was right; Dad would need a push in order for him to take the first step. If the thought had crossed Sue's mind, she would be too unsure to say anything herself and Dad was blind to anything romantic.

I chuckled and shook my head. I could imagine the look on his face when he realised what Nate and I were up to. Nate must have been on the same line of thought because he just smiled at me. We both burst into hysterical laughter and we stumbled through the lobby doors. Winston was back behind his desk reading a book and he looked up at us as we approached.

"Winston," Nate drawled. He couldn't say Winston without putting on a silly Jamaican accent. It sounded familiar the way he said it but I couldn't figure out where I had heard it before.

"Harry Potter? Really? A guy like you?" Winston lifted an eyebrow and I completely lost my sanity. I nearly choked on my giggles.

"Naw, why would you spoil my fun Winston?" Nate groaned, and yet he still said his name in that stupid accent. I gasped for air. "You right, Bells?"

"Please," I wheezed. "Never. Do. That. Again."

Nate just chuckled, leaning on the counter to address Winston. "So where were you before? Not like you to leave your post."

Winston turned red and started stuttering. Nate's eyes widened and he snorted, slapping Winston's shoulder.

"Oh, bit of _that,_ eh?" He winked and Winston cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered, looking slightly panicked. "Don't tell anyone, I could lose my job."

"Dude, chill," Nate reassured him. "Was it a nice piece of ass at least?" Winston made a choking sound in the back of his throat and I felt a bit sorry for the poor guy.

"Come on Nate, leave him alone." I grabbed my brother's arm and dragged him toward the elevator, waving to Winston who looked more than grateful that I had managed to pull Nate away from his inquisition. I saw him take a deep breath and shake his head at us as the elevator doors closed on the lobby. "Nate, that was none of your business."

"What? I was just trying to be friendly," he protested.

"Don't you think you were going a bit overboard?" I chuckled, opening the apartment door. "He looked like he was going to die of embarrassment…"

I trailed off as the door swung open to utter mayhem. My mouth fell open in shock.

"What?" Nate asked, pushing passed me into the room. He stopped dead and held his arm out to hold me back.

Yeah right, like I was going to walk in there.

The place was completely trashed. I couldn't believe it. We were only gone for fifteen minutes or so but it looked like a hurricane had torn through the apartment. The table next to the door had been tipped on its side, the vase of flowers Alice had put on it was shattered and spread throughout the room. I could see that the cushions of the couch had been ripped open and the stuffing spread through the lounge room, the bowl that had the popcorn in it was shattered in the doorway, popcorn strewn everywhere.

My legs started shaking and my breathing sped up, partly in panic to what had happened and partially because it was Edward's home and I wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Stay here Bella," Nate said softly. I gasped trying to get enough air to say _no, don't leave me_. Nate turned and wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok Bells. Calm down, I'm here."

I finally choked enough air down into my lungs and gripped his shirt fiercely. "Don't you dare leave me here alone," I growled, tugging on his shirt so he would look at me.

"Okay, okay. Stay behind me." He pushed me behind his back so I had to peer around his bulk to see anything of the mess we were walking into.

The kitchen was a mess, all the cupboards were open and it looked like whoever had done this had just swept their arms along the shelves and pushed everything onto the floor. The fridge door was open and the milk and juice had been opened and poured onto the floor. I turned from the kitchen to survey the lounge.

Damn, I am so screwed.

Edward's giant flat screen had been knocked onto the floor and shattered. The glass topped entertainment unit was smashed, tiny bits of glass glinted from every surface. Nate had moved to the bedrooms and for the first time, I realised he was scanning the house to see if there was anyone still here. He disappeared into my room, searching the ensuite. I couldn't bear to look in there and see all of my stuff destroyed. It was bad enough that I could see my bookcase from where I stood, all its contents dropped and scattered.

Nate appeared in my doorway and shook his head before sneaking further down the hallway. I stayed where I was, holding my breath until he was back within my sight.

"Well, whoever the fuck it was, they're gone now," he growled. "Come on, we need to get Winston to call the cops, and you need to call Edward and let him know what's going on."

I let myself be led back into the elevator. I pulled my phone out with shaking hands and dialled Edward's number. The elevator doors swung open as Edward answered. Nate left me to go talk to Winston.

"Bella?" I relaxed when I heard his voice.

"Edward, you need to get over here now," I whispered.

"What? What's going on? Are you okay?" I'd gotten his attention and he worriedly fired questions at me.

"I'm okay, we're okay, but you need to come here now," I said urgently.

"Okay, I'm on my way now."

"Good, hurry."

I snapped my phone shut and slid down the wall. Resting my head on my knees I sorted through all of my thoughts. There were only two people I knew of who would do this, and only one who could have the resources to pull it off.

_Tanya_.

* * *

**Uh oh! The bitch is back! They just can't seem to be rid of her can they? What will happen next? Will Bella & Edward jump all the hurdles in the way to be together? Or will they give up? **

**We shall see next time! Love ya'll long time!**

**-Gee**


End file.
